Un jour la mort nous réunira
by Esther Black
Summary: Chez Sirius, Harry trouve une photo de son parain accompagné d'une jeune fille inconnue. C'est cette photo qui va pousser Remus à lui raconter l'histoire de cette jeune fille, Phidia Saturnine; une histoire liée à Harry sans qu'il le sache...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry était allongé sur le lit de Sirius dans la maison du douze square Grimaud. C'était là qu'il s'était installé à son arrivée, une semaine auparavant. Il était venu directement en quittant les Dursley. Il avait eu un étrange pincement au cœur en quittant pour toujours la maison de sa tante mais ce sentiment était vite passé quand il avait vu son cousin Dudley qui l'observait par la fenêtre d'un air malveillant. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à le supporter. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, en plus d'un paquet de farces et attrapes venant de la boutique de Fred et George, Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre pour l'inviter à venir au Terrier à l'occasion du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione était déjà là-bas et elle aidait aux préparatifs du mariage mais Harry ne comptait y aller que dans une semaine. En attendant, il habitait la maison de son parrain, qui était la sienne dorénavant, et en profitait pour mettre un peu d'ordre avec l'aide (plutôt réticente) de Kreatur. Il croisait parfois des membres de l'Ordre mais ils ne restaient jamais longtemps. Pour s'occuper, il lisait les livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal que Sirius et le professeur Lupin lui avait offerts quelques années plus tôt. Ce jour là, alors qu'il reposait son ouvrage sur le bureau de la chambre, son regard fut attiré par un petit carnet noir qui était posé dans un coin. On aurait dit un journal intime. Harry le prit dans ses mains et le regarda pendant quelques instants sans oser l'ouvrir. Il se rassit sur le lit et continua de tenir le livret sans rien faire pendant encore un moment puis finalement il souleva la couverture et déchiffra sur la préface :

_Journal et carnet de notes_

_Phidia Saturnine_

Vivement intéressé, Harry tourna la page et lut :

_Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard, c'est grandiose !_

_J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor. Naeddre et Nathair _

_Ne sont pas contentes mais elles s'en remettront._

_Dans le train j'ai rencontré…_

A cet instant, il tomba un papier du journal. Harry le ramassa, c'était une photo. Elle représentait Sirius accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir dix-huit ans ; la photo avait été prise à Poudlard, dans le parc. La fille avait des yeux verts émeraude en amande, comme ceux de Harry. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, noirs et bouclés et sa peau était dorée. Elle était magnifique. Sirius la tenait par la taille et tous les deux avaient de grands sourires. Ils paraissaient si heureux ! Harry s'apprêtait à continuer sa lecture quand il entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il posa le carnet mais garda la photo dans sa main et descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit, assis devant une tasse de thé, Remus Lupin. Il n'aurait pas put mieux tomber.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant, Comment vas-tu ? On m'avait bien dit que tu étais venu habiter ici.

- Je vais bien merci, je suis arrivé il y a une semaine. Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley, je dois lui remettre un rapport pour l'Ordre.

- Ah, d'accord. Dites moi, j'ai trouvé une photo dans les affaires de Sirius et je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être…

- Te dire qui elle représente ? C'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça et tendis la photo. Lupin resta quelques instants interdits en la voyant puis il demanda d'une voix calme :

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Dans un carnet sur le bureau de Sirius. Qui est la jeune fille avec lui ?

Lupin soupira. Il avait l'air triste tout à coup.

- C'est Phidia Saturnine, sa fiancée. Je pensais que cette photo avait disparue avec toutes ses affaires mais apparemment, Sirius l'a gardée avec le journal de Phidia.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence puis :

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais parlé d'elle ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

- Sûrement parce qu'il voulait l'oublier. Ce carnet est la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle. Sirius et Phidia se sont connu à Poudlard, elle est arrivée la même année que nous.

Il se tut et Harry attendit un moment qu'il continue son histoire puis finalement il l'interrogea :

- Et qui était-elle ?

- N'ai-je pas répondu à cette question ? C'était la fiancée de ton parrain.

- Oui, mais elle n'était pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus Lupin eu un sourire mi amusé, mi amer.

- Non, elle n'était pas que ça, loin de là malheureusement. Quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard, on ne savait pas grand chose d'elle mis à part qu'elle avait deux grandes sœurs, des jumelles. Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine étaient à Serpentard, en dernière année. Elles en savaient plus que n'importe qui, même Rogue, en matière de magie noire et elles étaient aussi belles qu'effrayantes. C'est la raison pour laquelle ton père, Peter et moi nous somme d'abords méfiés de Phidia. Enfin, James et moi nous méfiions d'elle pour cela mais je crois que, si Peter la haïssait tant, c'est qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. Le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais regardé c'est Sirius et c'est pareil pour lui. Je crois qu'ils sont tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre à l'instant même où ils se sont vus. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que Phidia a aimée autant que Sirius, c'est Lily Evans, ta mère. Elles étaient comme des sœurs.

- Est-ce qu'elles étaient de la même famille ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, comme tu as du l'être en voyant cette photo, j'avais toujours était intrigué par la couleur de leurs yeux. Le vert émeraude n'est pas une teinte très répandue. Alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que Phidia et Lily avait la même arrière-grand-mère. Célène Jenkins était une sorcière d'une prestigieuse famille de sang pur. Elle avait deux filles jumelles, Livia et Yilane. Malheureusement pour Livia, elle renonça à ses pouvoirs et épousa un moldu, Jack Evans, tandis que Yilane se mariait avec un sang pur, Marc Saturnine. Le nom de Livia fut rayé des mémoires et son mari ignora toujours ses origines. Phidia et Lily ont fini par le découvrir mais ça n'a eu aucun impact sur notre vie. En réalité, Phidia était aussi la cousine éloignée de ton père et de Sirius donc ce n'était pas si étonnant. Cependant, je crois que c'est en partie pour ça qu'elles se sont toujours si bien entendu. Après tous, leurs grands-mères étaient des jumelles. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir Harry, Phidia était ta marraine.

Harry en fut moins étonné qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était douté que Phidia avait un lien avec sa mère dès qu'il avait vu ses yeux. De plus, si le meilleur ami de son père était son parrain, il était logique que la meilleure amie de sa mère soit sa marraine. Cependant, ses révélations lui avaient donné envie de mieux la connaître.

- Pourquoi était-ce malheureux qu'elle ne soit pas que la fiancée de Sirius ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vois que tu n'arrêteras pas de me poser des questions jusqu'à ce que tu sache tout, répondit Lupin en souriant d'un air triste. Enfin, cela te concerne aussi puisqu'elle était une amie de tes parents et la fiancée de ton parrain. C'est une longue histoire mais je pense que nous avons du temps devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tout a commencé le jour de notre arrivée à Poudlard…


	2. Chapter 1

PARTIE I, 1ère et 2ème années : Les prémices

1ère année :

Chapitre 1 : Dans le Poudlard-Express

Sirius Black était assis dans le Poudlard-Express. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de son compartiment, il réfléchissait. Il se disait avec bonheur que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être libre. Il n'aurais plus ses parents pour lui interdire de faire ce qu'il voulait, plus son frère pour se moquer de lui, plus ce maudit elfe de maison pour murmurer sur son passage, plus le reste de sa famille pour le critiquer à longueur de temps et surtout, plus ce sombre manoir de pierre lugubre dans lequel il avait passé tant d'heure à s'ennuyer seul, oublié de tous. Enfin, il allait pouvoir respirer. Là où il allait, il pourrait avoir des amis de son âge qui ne le jugerai pas sûr la pureté de son sang où sur son éducation mais sûr ce qu'il était vraiment. Personne ne viendrait lui dire de ne pas fréquenter de « sangs mêlés » et des « sang de bourbe » et personne n'attendraient de lui qu'il les méprises. La seule personne de sa famille qui était encore à Poudlard était Narcissa Black, sa cousine, et il comptait bien ne rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il espérait de tous son cœur que le choixpeau ne l'enverrai pas à Serpentard car sinon, il devrait la supporter à longueur de temps et elle lui mènerait la vie impossible. En montant dans le train, un quart d'heure plus tôt, il avait croisé plusieurs élèves qui lui avaient paru très sympathique. L'un d'entre eux, un garçon de son âge brun avec des lunettes et des cheveux ébouriffés, avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Sans doute par ce qu'il l'avait aperçu alors qu'il discutait joyeusement avec ses parents. Sirius n'aurait jamais osez faire cela. Il imagina la tête qu'aurait faite sa mère s'il l'avait tutoyée. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarquait pas que chacune des filles qui passaient devant son compartiment s'arrêtait pour le contempler, parfois plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué un jeune garçon de son âge à l'air timide et maladif, qui le regardait à travers la vitre, l'air embarrassé.

Remus Lupin n'arrivait pas à se décider à ouvrir la porte pour demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il se décide puisque tous les compartiments à peu près proches de l'endroit où il se trouvait étaient bourrés à craquer et qu'il était trop épuisé pour porter sa lourde valise une minute de plus. Heureusement pour lui, à cet instant, le train fit une légère embardée qui tira Sirius de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers Remus et, comprenant son embarra, lui fit signe d'entrer. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec soulagement.

- Désolé de te déranger, dit-il à voix basse, mais je me demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir ici vu que les autres compartiments sont pleins.

- Bien sûr, installe-toi, répondit Sirius en désignant le siège en face de lui.

Remus posa sa valise dans le filet puis s'assit face à ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il trouvait d'ors et déjà très amical.

- Je m'appel Sirius Black, continua ce dernier en tendant la main.

- Remus Lupin, répondit celui-ci en la serrant. Tu es en première année toi aussi ?

Sirius acquiesça.

- J'espère que je serai envoyé à Gryffondor, dit-il, il paraît que c'est la meilleure des quatre maisons.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien y aller, fit Remus, mes parents m'ont dit que c'était la maison où était Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse.

- Dumbledore, tu veux dire le directeur de l'école ? Mes parents ne l'aiment pas, il dise…

Sirius s'arrêta net, comprenant qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Ses parents disaient qu'Albus Dumbledore était un ami des moldus et des « sangs de bourbe » et qu'il aurait fallut se débarrasser de lui et de toute cette vermine. Si ce Remus était un fils de moldus, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas. De plus, Sirius n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ses parents, ce qu'ils pensaient n'avait donc aucune importance.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Rien d'important. Dis-moi, tes parents sont des sorciers où des moldus ?

- Ma mère est une moldu et mon père un sorcier. Et toi ?

- Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, répondit Sirius.

Il fut sûr le point d'ajouter « malheureusement » mais il se retint.

- Tu aimes le quidditch, continua-t-il, changeant de sujet, moi j'aime bien.

- Je ne m'y…

Il fut coupé par des coups frappés à la porte. C'était le jeune homme que Sirius avait aperçu sur le quai avec ses parents mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenait un garçon assez rond qui paraissait plutôt timide. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés ouvrit la porte.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, dit-il à Remus et Sirius, Peter et moi on se demandait s'il restait de la place pour nous dans votre compartiment.

- Oui, asseyez-vous, répondit Sirius.

- Merci. Moi c'est James, James Potter. Et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Potter, ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Sirius. C'était un de ceux que ses parents citaient souvent quand ils parlaient des traîtres à leur sang. Avec un grand sourire en pensant à ce qu'ils diraient s'ils le voyaient à cet instant, Sirius serra la main de James.

- Je m'appel Sirius Black, dit-il, et voici Remus Lupin.

Ce dernier fit un bref signe de tête vers les nouveaux venu puis pris un livre dans sa valise et se plongea dedans. James s'assit à côté de Sirius et Peter à côté de Remus. Au début, ce dernier ne participa pas vraiment à la conversation mais il finit par se détendre et il osa répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Une heure plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. En particulier Sirius et James qui se demandaient déjà comment ils avaient pus vivre l'un sans l'autre pendant onze ans.

Lily Evans était assise, seule, dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard-Express et elle se sentait un peu abandonnée. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, ses parents l'avait serrée dans leurs bras, les larmes aux yeux, et lui avait fait promettre de leur écrire chaque semaine. Sa sœur Pétunia et elles s'étaient disputées à voit basse puis, sous le regard sévère de leurs parents, elle l'avait embrassée du bout des lèvres et lui avait souhaité de passer une bonne année à contrecœur. Ensuite Lily était montée dans le train qui s'était ébranlé avait démarré, l'emmenant à toute vapeur vers sa nouvelle vie. C'était la première fois que Lily s'éloignait pendant si longtemps de chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais été en pension auparavant et, si elle était très heureuse d'avoir été admise à Poudlard, ses parents lui manquaient déjà ainsi que ses amis moldus. Quand à Severus, son ami sorcier, il l'avait aidé à monter ses bagages dans le train mais il avait dut aller s'installer avec des « sangs purs » de sa connaissance. Lily lui en aurait beaucoup voulu si elle n'avait pas vu à quel point il aurait préféré rester avec elle. Mais elle commençait à se sentir vraiment seule. Soudain, les deux mois qui la séparaient des vacances et de son retour chez elle lui paraissaient une éternité. Elle aurait accueilli avec bienveillance tout ce qui aurait pu lui rappeler sa maison, même les regards venimeux que Pétunia ne cessait de lui jeter depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de l'école. Heureusement pour elle, les yeux qu'elle aperçue à travers la vitre de son compartiment n'était pas ceux de sa sœur. Pourtant, ils étaient pour ainsi dire identiques aux siens.

Ils avaient la même couleur, vert émeraude, et la même forme en amande. Ils appartenaient à une jeune fille qui portait une longue cape sombre à capuchon. L'inconnue avait de très longs cheveux noirs et la peau plus foncée que la plupart des anglaises. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Elle plut tout de suite à Lily qui lui fit signe d'entrer si elle voulait. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, je n'ai pas trouvée de place dans les autres compartiments du train alors, quand j'ai vue que tu étais assise toute seule, j'ai pensé que tu accepterais peut-être que je m'installe avec toi.

- J'en serai ravie, répondit Lily. Tu entre en première année toi aussi ?

La jeune inconnue acquiesça.

- Je m'appelle Phidia Saturnine, dit-elle.

- Moi, c'est Lily Evans.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois seule ? demanda Phidia. Tu ne connais pas d'autre sorcier ?

Elle hésita à parler de Severus puis opta pour la simplicité.

- Eh bien pas vraiment. En fait, il y a encore deux mois, j'ignorais tout de la magie. Mes parents sont des moldus.

- Ah oui ? Moi, les miens étaient des sorciers mais je ne les ai pas vraiment connus. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais un an et je ne vois mon père que deux ou trois fois par ans. J'ai été élevée par mes grands-parents. Moi non plus je ne connais pas grand monde d'intéressant ici, j'ai grandit en Algérie.

- Vraiment ? C'était bien là-bas ?

- Oui, c'était génial. Ca va beaucoup me manquer.

- Tu n'y retourneras plus ?

- Non, mes grands-parents sont revenus en Angleterre. Ils sont anglais tous les deux. Maintenant que moi aussi je suis à Poudlard, ils avaient envie de revenir chez eux pour être plus près de moi. J'ai aussi deux grandes sœurs mais je ne les vois pas souvent. Elles sont parties pour cette école de magie quand j'avais cinq ans, elles sont en dernière année. Tu as des frères et sœur toi ?

- Oui, j'ai une sœur, mais elle n'est pas sorcière. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à se raconter leur vie pendant tout le trajet. A la fin, elles savaient presque tout l'une de l'autre. Quand elles sortirent du train sur le quai de la gare de Près-au-lard, elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Elles montèrent dans un des canots que leur désignait Hagrid avec une autre jeune fille de leur âge. Elle était très gentille et Phidia, Lily et elle firent connaissance pendant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle s'appelait Alice Williams. Ses parents étaient des sorciers et elle avait plusieurs amis qui entraient eux aussi en première année mais elle les avait perdus de vu en sortant du train.

- Enfin, je ne regrette pas d'être montée dans avec vous, dit-elle en souriant, sinon nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais parlées. J'espère que nous serons dans la même maison. Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là Phidia ?

- Rien d'important, répondit celle-ci en souriant.

Elle serrait contre elle un vase gravé de runes taillé dans une pierre bleue. Alice allait continuer à la questionner mais à cet instant, canot heurta le bord du lac et s'arrêta. Phidia en sortie en disant à ses deux nouvelles amies :

- Je vous rejoins à la répartition, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Et elle s'était éclipsée avant que Lily ou Alice aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Alors que ces deux dernières suivaient Hagrid jusqu'à une petite pièce dans le château où les premières années devaient attendre d'entrer dans la grande salle, Phidia s'était dirigée vers la forêt interdite. Dissimulée par un arbre, elle avait attendue que le rang des nouveaux élèves soit parti. Puis elle était sortie de sa cachette et était retournée vers le lac serrant toujours contre elle la boîte de pierre. C'était ses grands-parents qui, en la mettant dans le train le matin même, la lui avait donné. Sa grand-mère, Yilane, s'était approchée d'elle alors qu'elle était à la fenêtre du train et la lui avait tendue. C'était l'urne qui contenait les cendres de sa mère.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, avait dit Yilane. Sur son testament, elle avait formulé le souhait que ses cendres soient répandues à Poudlard. Elle aurait voulu que se soit toi qui le fasses.

Phidia avait regardé longuement le petit vase en turquoise avant de le prendre. Ses grands-parents avaient toujours refusé de lui dire comment sa mère, Ilana Saturnine, était morte. Tous ce qu'elle savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle avait eu trois enfants hors mariage, ce qui avait fait scandale dans sa famille, et qu'elle était morte alors que Phidia venait d'avoir un an. Elle possédait aussi une photo d'Ilana. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux. En fait, elles étaient pour ainsi dire identique mis à part leurs cheveux. Ilana les avaient blonds. C'étaient sans doute pour ça que Yilane avait toujours eu une préférence pour Phidia. Naeddre et Nathair avaient les cheveux dorés de leur mère mais c'était de leur père qu'elles avaient hérité leurs traits.

Après que Phidia ait pris les cendres de sa mère, ses grands-parents l'avaient embrassée puis le train avait démarré. Phidia avait mis l'urne dans sa valise, cherché un compartiment vide et rencontré Lily. Maintenant, elle allait accomplir la volonté de sa mère. Elle ouvrit le vase et projeta les cendres qu'il contenait dans les airs. Elle regarda le vent les emporter au loin puis elle murmura :

- Joyeuse anniversaire maman.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Amour, amitiés et inimitiés

Sirius était debout assis à la table des Gryffondor entre James Potter et une autre première année du nom de Lily Evans. Une demi-heure auparavant, il était sorti du train avec ses amis et avait embarqué dans un des canots qui permettait aux premières années de traverser le lac noir de Poudlard. Une fois arrivé au château, une femme qui s'était présentée comme la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, les avaient conduit dans une petite salle où ils avaient attendu quelques instant tandis qu'elle sortait faire dieu sait quoi. Puis elle était enfin revenue et les avaient fait mettre en rang avant de les guider jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, ils avaient entendu la chanson du choixpeau puis la répartition avait commencée. Un à un, McGonagall avait appelé leurs noms. Sirius avait été parmi les premiers à être répartit et, pour sa plus grande joie, le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor où ses trois amis l'avaient rejoint. Maintenant, McGonagall en était à la fin de la liste.

- Phidia Saturnine, appela-t-elle.

Personne ne sortit de la file d'élèves qui attendaient encore.

- Phidia Saturnine, répéta-t-elle, mais sans plus de résultat.

La voisine de Sirius, Lily, adressa un regard interrogatif à une des élèves non répartis qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules d'un air d'ignorance. A la table de Serpentard, deux filles deux dernières années, des jumelles, se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Elles étaient grandes, blondes avec des yeux noirs et une peau d'une blancheur éblouissante. Elles avaient beau être très belles, quand Sirius aperçu leurs visages il en eu froid dans le dos. Leur expression était glaciale et instinctivement, il sentit qu'elles étaient dangereuses. McGonagall fit signe à Hagrid qui s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il acquiesça avant de sortir de la grande salle par une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Après ça, la répartition continua normalement. La jeune fille à qui Lily Evans avait fait signe fut la dernière élève à coiffer le choixpeau qui l'envoya à Gryffondor. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de son amie tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour prononcer son discours de bienvenue. Mais à cet instant, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Hagrid entra suivit d'une forme encapuchonnée. Le garde-chasse traversa rapidement la salle pour aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de McGonagall qui fronça les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, la personne qui le suivait s'était avancée entre les tables. Elle fit tomber son capuchon. C'était une adorable jeune fille de onze ans avec des yeux d'un vert étonnant. Elle parcouru la salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius qui l'observait, hypnotisé. Il était complètement sous le charme. Il détaillait avec admiration chaque détail du visage de la charmante inconnue. Elle même semblait loin d'être insensible à son charme. A tel point qu'elle avait à peine remarqué que la voisine de Sirius, Lily Evans, lui faisait signe. Les deux enfants restèrent là à se contempler pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité puis le professeur McGonagall se leva et appela pour la troisième fois de la soirée :

- Phidia Saturnine.

Phidia était restée dans le parc longtemps après avoir dispersée les cendres de sa mère. Elle était assise au bord du lac dans lequel se reflétait la lune. Ayant grandit en Afrique, elle n'avait jamais vu d'endroit comme le parc de Poudlard et ce lieu la ravissait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle se souvint que Lily et Alice l'attendaient. Regardant sa montre, elle se rendit compte que la répartition devait avoir commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle se releva d'un bond et couru vers le château. Elle aperçu alors le garde chasse, Hagrid, qui semblait explorer le parc. S'approchant de lui, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

- C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

- Tu es Phidia Saturnine ? demanda le géant.

Elle acquiesça.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te retrouver. On se demandait tous où tu étais !

- Je suis désolée, j'avais quelque chose à faire et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et lui dit de le suivre. Il l'emmena jusque dans le hall, devant les portes de la grande salle. Phidia resta un instant bouche bée devant les dimensions de l'entrée puis Hagrid ouvrit les deux lourdes portes en bois derrière lesquelles se trouvait la grande salle et entra. Phidia, apercevant le nombre d'élèves réunit dans la pièce et qui avaient les yeux fixés sur la porte, eut envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Au lieu de ça elle inspira un grand coup et suivit Hagrid. Elle avança entre les tables en regardant autour d'elle pour voir où Lily était assise. Sa capuche, qu'elle avait gardée, la gênait et elle la fit retomber en arrière. Ce faisant, son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon qui la dévorait des yeux. C'était sûrement l'un des plus charmants garçons qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux épaules, un beau visage aux traits harmonieux et de grands yeux gris argentés. Elle ne fut pas gênée le moins du monde qu'il la regarde de cette façon. Elle aurait pu rester là à le contempler toute la soirée si une voix n'avait prononcé son nom à l'autre bout de la salle. Surprise, elle sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. C'était une sorcière au visage sévère qui lui désignait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt, elle entendit une voix qui lui disait :

- Tiens, une Saturnine. Tu es d'une longue lignée de sangs purs dis-moi ! Toute ta famille est allée à Serpentard si je ne m'abuse. D'ailleurs, tu descends toi même de ce grand sorcier, par ton père. Je me souviens de lui, un jeune homme exceptionnel mais pas très fréquentable. Je connais aussi tes sœurs, elles aussi sont à Serpentard. Mais tu ne leur ressembles pas même si tu as de nombreuse qualité qui plairait bien à ton ancêtre. Je vois une grande puissance en toi et beaucoup d'intelligence, tu as aussi du courage et de la loyauté. Oui, je crois que je vais t'envoyer à… _Gryffondor_.

A la table concernée, tous le monde applaudit avec enthousiasme y comprit le garçon aux yeux gris, Lily et Alice. Par contre, des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent de la table de Serpentard. Tous se demandaient pourquoi la petite sœur de Naeddre et Nathair, une Saturnine, n'avait pas était envoyée dans leur maison. Les deux jumelles blondes que Sirius avait aperçues un peu plus tôt avaient maintenant l'air extrêmement contrariées ce qui les rendaient encore plus inquiétantes. Avec un sourire d'excuses pour ses grandes sœurs, qui étaient les jumelles en question, Phidia Saturnine alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Elle s'installa entre le mystérieux garçon et Lily qui l'accueillit en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Alice et moi on s'inquiétait !

- Je te raconterais plus tard, répondit Phidia à voix basse.

Son amie acquiesça et ne posa plus de question. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et souhaita la bienvenue à tous. Il présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un sorcier à l'air engageant qui s'appelait David March, puis la nourriture apparue dans les plats d'or et tous me monde se jeta dessus. Alors que Phidia se servait en discutant avec Lily et Alice, qui était assise en face d'elle, elle fit un mouvement trop brusque et renversa un pichet de jus de citrouille sur son voisin de droite, le magnifique garçon aux yeux gris.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, je suis désolée. Que je peux être maladroite !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme. Tu t'appelles Phidia, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Sirius Black.

Il lui tendit la main en souriant. Phidia eut l'impression de fondre comme de la neige au soleil et il fallut que Lily lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'elle se rappel qu'il lui fallait serrer la main qu'on lui tendait. Sirius ne paraissait pas s'offusquer de son hésitation. A vrai dire, il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte, occupé qu'il était à la regarder. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pourriez être plus discret, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Phidia.

Les amis de Sirius semblaient penser pareil car l'un d'eux, un garçon à lunettes avec des cheveux ébouriffés, lui dit quelque chose tout bas. D'ailleurs, Phidia nota avec étonnement que les deux garçons assis en face de Sirius lui jetaient des regards plutôt hostiles. Elle comprit quand le garçon à lunettes désigna discrètement ses sœurs à Sirius. Elle ne voyait pas ce que Naeddre et Nathair avait bien pus leur faire mais c'étaient apparemment à cause d'elles qu'ils éprouvaient de la méfiance à son égard. Elle décida de ne pas s'occuper d'eux. Sirius ne semblait pas non plus prendre leur avis en compte ce qui la rassura.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Puis elle voulu vérifier si ses impression sur les amis de Sirius étaient justes.

- Voici Lily Evans et Alice Williams, dit-elle en désignant ces dernières qui serrèrent la main de Sirius avant de replonger dans leur conversation. Tu me présentes à tes amis ?

- Bien sur ! Voici James Potter…

Il désignait le garçon à lunettes. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref signe de la tête avant de se détourner.

- Remus Lupin…

Cette fois il lui montrait un des deux garçons assis en face de lui. Remus avait l'air un peu timide et très sympathique mais il fuyait son regard et répondit à peine à son salut.

- … et Peter Pettigrow.

Peter était assis juste à coté de Sirius. C'était un jeune homme un peu rond avec un nez pointu. Il ne lui adressa même pas un signe de la tête. Si Phidia ne l'avait pas prévue, elle aurait était choquée par son impolitesse mais elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. C'était exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Sirius semblait contrarié par l'attitude de ses amis mais il ne dit rien.

- Sirius Black, comme la « Noble et très ancienne famille des Black » ? demanda Phidia, changeant de sujet.

- En effet, dit Sirius d'un air assez peu réjouit.

- Et tu n'es pas à Serpentard ? S'étonna Phidia. On m'a dit que tous les Blacks y étaient allés.

- Et bien pas moi, répondit Sirius un peu plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Ne crois surtout pas que c'est un reproche ! s'exclama Phidia peinée à l'idée de l'avoir blessé. Au contraire, je trouve ça très bien que tu arrives à te démarquer de ta famille. D'ailleurs, j'aurais du mal à te critiquer en quoi que ce soit vu que je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je dois être la première personne de ma famille à ne pas aller à Serpentard depuis des générations. Mes sœurs n'ont pas l'air très contentes d'ailleurs, ça m'attriste.

- Je te comprends, dit Sirius qui regrettait d'avoir était agressif avec Phidia, ma famille aussi va être en colère quand elle saura que je suis à Gryffondor. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude.

Phidia compris au ton de sa voix que sa famille avait déjà du beaucoup le décevoir. Spontanément, elle posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit pour le consoler. Il parut d'abord étonné puis ravi de son geste. Par contre, les trois amis de Sirius, en particulier Peter Pettigrow, la regardèrent de travers. Phidia et Sirius ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils passèrent le reste du banquet à discuter avec animation. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient oublié le monde autour d'eux. Lily avait vite comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Phidia tant que celle-ci serait près de Sirius. Elle ne se vexa pas et passa un moment très agréable en compagnie d'Alice et de ses amis : Jolene Wilkes et Franck Londubat. Ce dernier était le plus vieil ami d'Alice et il s'entendait comme les doigts de la main. James fut d'abord assez agacé par l'attitude de Sirius mais finalement il se résigna et Remus et lui se mirent à parler de quidditch, sujet qui passionnait James au plus haut point. Seul Peter continua de lancer des regards noirs sur les deux amoureux pendant toute la soirée, en vain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention à lui. Finalement, les assiettes furent nettoyées et Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher.

- Je me suis bien amusée, dit Phidia à Sirius tandis qu'ils se levaient de table et s'apprêtaient à suivre leur préfet jusqu'au dortoir. On se voit demain !

- Parfait, répondit Sirius, je suis impatient d'y être.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle. Phidia vit qu'il hésitait à lui faire la bise. Un sourire malicieux passa sur ses lèvres et elle lui déposa un baisé sur le bout du nez avant de rejoindre Lily et Alice qui l'attendait. Sirius la regarda s'éloigner, souriant d'un air rêveur. Il recula d'un pas et heurta James.

- Fait attention où tu marches ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Il suivit le regard de son ami et aperçu Phidia qui quittait la grande salle.

- Je vois, dit-il d'un ton narquois, tu n'as plus les yeux en face des trous !

Sirius lui jeta un regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. James posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire, mais sois prudent avec cette fille. Elle à l'air adorable et elle est belle à faire damner un saint mais tu ne sais pas grand chose d'elle et, de plus, sa famille ne joue pas en sa faveur.

Il désigna à Sirius les deux chevelures blondes de Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine qui quittaient la salle.

- Peut-être que Phidia est une fille géniale mais je doute que ses sœurs soit aussi sympas. A vrai dire, j'ai peur qu'elle voit d'un mauvais œil que leur petite sœur traîne avec toi. Réfléchis-y avant de décider quoi que ce soit, c'est un conseil d'ami. Allez viens, allons rejoindre Peter et Remus.

En effet, tandis que Sirius et James discutait, leurs deux amis étaient partis. Ils retrouvèrent Peter dans le rang des Gryffondor de première année mais Remus avait disparu. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas outre mesure et regagnèrent leur dortoir.

En fait, Remus n'avait pas suivit les autres élèves qui allaient dormirent. Après s'être levé de table, il avait rejoint le professeur McGonagall qui l'avait emmené dans son bureau. Là, elle lui avait expliqué les mesures qui avait était prises à son arrivée à l'école et le protocole à suivre à chaque pleine lune. En effet, ce que Remus Lupin n'avait pas précisé à ses amis, c'est qu'il était un loup garou. Une fois par mois, lorsque la lune était pleine, Remus devenait un monstre sanguinaire. A cause de ça, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami car tous ceux qui savaient son secret l'évitaient. Cela l'avait rendu timide et réservé. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une seule peur, c'était que ses nouveaux amis, Peter, Sirius et James, découvrent ce qu'il était. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall lui avait expliqué qu'à chaque pleine lune, l'infirmière de l'école, Mrs. Pomfresh, l'emmènerait jusqu'au saule cogneur qui venait d'être planté dans le parc. Sous le saule, se trouvait un passage secret qui le conduirait jusqu'à une cabane à Près-au-lard. Là, il pourrait se transformer sans que personne ne le voie et l'infirmière reviendrait le chercher à l'aube. Après avoir ajouté quelques détails, le professeur avait laissé Remus partir. Il était sortit avec soulagement du bureau et s'était risqué dans le couloir. Il avait tourné à droite puis à gauche puis il avait monté un escalier et s'était rendu compte qu'il était perdu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à paniquer, il entendit des éclats de voit tous près. Il se rapprocha. Au détour du couloir se tenait Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine et en face d'elles, il y avait Phidia.

- Tu nous demandes pourquoi nous sommes en colère Phidia ! s'exclama Naeddre, le fait que tu sois à Gryffondor ne suffit pas ?

- J'imagine que tu es contente de toi, continua Nathair, maintenant tout le monde va nous regarder de travers.

- Ah oui ? dit Phidia. Pauvres chéries, on dirait vraiment que j'ai déshonoré notre famille !

- Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Nathair, la dernière personne de notre famille à avoir été à Gryffondor à fini par épouser un moldu…

-…et elle a était rayée de notre arbre généalogique à tout jamais ! Acheva Naeddre.

- Vraiment, répondit Phidia nullement impressionnée. Et ça c'est passé il y a quoi ? 5, 10 générations ?

- C'était la sœur jumelle de grand-mère, dit Naeddre froidement.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas si loin ! ajouta Nathair.

Phidia parut très étonnée mais elle se reprit vite.

- C'est vrai, reconnu-t-elle, mais les choses ont changées. Grand-mère ne me bannirait jamais de la famille même si notre honneur en dépendait. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'elle m'aime vraiment contrairement à vous. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de m'accepter comme je suis, alors vous n'êtes pas digne d'être mes sœurs et nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Remus regarda avec fascination cette fillette de onze ans qui tenait tête sans la moindre peur à ses deux sœurs qui en avaient dix-sept. Pendant un instant, il crut que l'une des deux jumelles allait frapper Phidia mais finalement elles se détournèrent et disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir. Phidia vint de son coté. Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Elle ne dit absolument rien quand elle le vit. Elle se contenta de le regarder quelques instants d'un air froid, comme si elle le mettait au défit de faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne prononça pas un mot rien et se fut elle qui lui demanda finalement :

- Tu es perdu ?

Il acquiesça. Phidia lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle ne demanda même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas suivit les autres élèves jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle se contenta de le guider à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame.

- Le mot de passe ? dit celle-ci en les voyant arriver.

Phidia lança un regard à Remus.

- Hippogriffe, dit-il.

Le tableau s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Phidia et Remus montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir sans même s'adresser un mot. Remus retrouva Sirius, Peter et James qui l'attendaient. Il leur dit qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs en essayant d'aller aux toilettes ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Phidia, elle, rejoignit Lily et Alice qui la forcèrent à raconter ce qu'elle avait fait dans le parc et pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard aux dortoirs après que ses sœurs lui aient demandée de les suivre. Finalement, tout le monde se mit au lit mais aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à trouver le sommeil avant un long moment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Première journée

Le lendemain matin, Phidia fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fente de son baldaquin. Pendant quelques instants, elle crut être revenue dans sa grande demeure d'Alger puis elle se rappela qu'elle était à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle entendit une de ses camarades se lever et l'imita. C'était Lily.

- Salut, tu as bien dormit ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix ensommeillée.

Phidia acquiesça. Elle attrapa son sac et y glissa son carnet de croquis qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Le dessin était une de ses passions. Ensuite, Lily et elles s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alice y était déjà et elles allèrent s'asseoir à ses cotés. Au passage, Phidia nota, non sans étonnement, que la plupart des Gryffondor lui jetaient des regards méfiant. Elle fit comme si de rien était. Le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps aux élèves. Quand elle donna le sien à Phidia, elle lui dit :

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait avoir un entretient avec vous. Vous viendrais me voir après les cours et je vous accompagnerais à son bureau.

Puis elle repartit. Phidia était intriguée mais elle n'en parla pas à ses amis. Ce n'était sûrement rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps. Le lundi commençait par deux heures de botanique avec les Poufsouffle, puis une heure de potion en commun avec les Serpentard, une heure de défense contre les forces du mal, deux heures de sortilège avec les Serdaigle et finissait par une heure de métamorphose. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien mis à part cette convocation chez le directeur. Elle se tourna vers Lily pour lui faire part de ses impressions. C'est alors qu'elle vit entrer Sirius et ses amis. Ils s'approchaient de l'endroit où elle était assise et elle faillit leur faire signe mais à cet instant Peter lui jeta un regard si glacial qu'elle se ravisa. Elle finit rapidement de manger puis se dirigea vers les serres en compagnie d'Alice, Lily et Franck. Elle voyait les gens murmurer sur son passage et elle pressa le pas. Devant les serres, le professeur Chourave les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Pour leur premier cours leur dit-elle, ils devraient rempoter des pousses de sauge sauteuse. Le professeur leur fit une démonstration. Deux pots étaient posés devant-elle. Dans le premier il y avait plusieurs tiges vertes. Elles en attrapa une qui se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens puis elle la plongea dans le deuxième pot et remit un peu de terre autour d'elle. Après, elle demanda aux élèves de se mettre par trois et de l'imiter. Se posa alors un problème auquel Phidia et ses amis n'avait pas pensé. Ils étaient quatre et Alice et Franck voulaient à tout prix êtres ensembles. Lily et Phidia échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec eux, dit Phidia à son amie, je trouverais un autre groupe.

Lily protesta mais finit par accepter. Phidia se retrouva donc seule. Elle chercha des yeux des élèves avec qui elle pourrait aller mais tout le monde semblait déjà pris. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne, Peter Pettigrow. Phidia préférait être seule qu'avec lui mais le professeur Chourave les mit ensemble sans lui demander son avis. Au début, Phidia essaya d'être aimable avec son camarade mais elle dut renoncer quand, après lui avoir répondu seulement par grognement pendant un quart d'heure, Peter lui dit sèchement :

- Tu ne pourrais pas te concentrer au lieu de bavarder ?

Phidia sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle avait fait plus des trois quart du travail à elle toute seule (Peter était incroyablement maladroit) et il osait lui demander de se concentrer ! Si son regard n'avait pas croisé celui de Sirius à cet instant, elle l'aurait sûrement giflé. Au lieu de ça, elle continua à travailler comme si de rien n'était. A la sortie du cours, Phidia était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'attendit même pas Lily et Alice pour se rendre en cours de potion. Les élèves continuaient encore de chuchoter sur son passage et elle couru presque jusqu'à la classe de potion. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard attendaient déjà devant la porte. Parmi eux, il y avait Severus Rogue.

Severus était un ami d'enfance de Phidia. Leurs mères étaient cousines, elles avaient été à Poudlard ensemble et elles étaient très proches. Malheureusement pour Eileen Prince (la mère de Rogue), elle avait épousé un moldu caractériel et ivrogne qui la battait. Sa famille l'avait rejeté et seul Ilana et ses parents étaient restés en contact avec elle. Depuis des années, les deux enfants passaient toutes leurs vacances ensembles et ils s'adoraient. Aussi, quand elle l'aperçu, Phidia se précipita vers lui.

- Salut Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut que lui aussi allait la regarder de travers mais heureusement, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la saluer et de lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joue.

- Je suis content de te voir, dit-il en souriant ce qui était rare chez lui. Alors comme ça, tu es à Gryffondor ?

Il soupira d'un air mi-triste, mi-résigné.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'écria Phidia. Oui, je suis à Gryffondor et je ne vois pas bien où est le problème.

- Il n'y en a aucun, répondit Severus. Je suis juste un peu étonné et puis, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit dans la même maison.

Se fut au tour de Phidia de soupirer.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle. Si j'étais à Serpentard aux moins mes sœurs ne serait pas fâchées contre moi. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à mes autres cousins et cousines mais je sens qu'eux non plus ne sont pas très contents. J'espère juste que mes grands-parents ne me feront pas la tête eux aussi.

- S'ils ont put pardonner à ma mère d'avoir épousé un moldu, ils te pardonneront de ne pas être allée dans la maison qu'ils voulaient.

Elle hocha la tête. A cet instant, les premiers élèves de Gryffondor apparurent au bout du couloir. Ne voulant pas supporter leurs remarques, Phidia, suivie de Severus, entra la première dans la salle de potion. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Lily la rejoignit et lui dit d'un ton réconfortant :

- Ne fait pas attention à ces idiots, ils se lasseront vite.

Les deux amies sortirent leur matériel pendant que les autres élèves s'installaient. Phidia remarqua que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se jetaient des regards hostiles et ne se regroupaient pas entre eux. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, le professeur se leva et se présenta.

- Bonjour à tous ! dit-il d'un ton réjouit, Je m'appel Horace Slughorn et je suis votre professeur de potion. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un philtre d'engourdissement. Les instructions figurent au tableau, mettez-vous deux par deux et commencez.

Le cours de potion se passa vraiment mal.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Phidia et Lily aimait toute les deux cette matière, surtout Lily qui semblait avoir un don pour les potions. Elles avaient vite prit de l'avance sur leurs camarades, même sur Severus qui était pourtant très doué. Il faisait équipe avec Rabastan Lestrange, un des cousins de Phidia, qui ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour en la voyant. Quand le professeur était passé vérifier leur potion, il leurs avait déclaré d'un ton ravi qu'elle était mieux que parfaite et avait accordé dix points à Gryffondor pour les récompenser. C'est là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper.

Les Gryffondor étaient très contents et ils jetaient des regards narquois aux Serpentard. C'est à cet instant que Rabastan, qui était assis devant Phidia, avait dit à voix basse, mais suffisamment haute pour que ses voisins entendent :

- Comment le directeur de la maison des Serpentard peut-il accorder des points à cette « sang de bourbe » ?

Puis il s'était tourné vers Phidia :

- Et comment toi, une Saturnine, tu peux te mettre avec elle !?

Prise au dépourvu, Phidia n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer. Avant qu'elle n'ait put ouvrir la bouche, ses voisins de droite, James et Sirius, s'en étaient mêlés.

- Comment tu l'as appelée ? demanda Sirius d'une voix menaçante.

- Répète si tu l'oses, ajouta James.

Les autres élèves de Gryffondor avaient jeté des regards assassins sur Rabastan et aussi sur Phidia, toujours muette. Rabastan avait répété d'une voix méprisante.

- Je l'ai traité de « sang de bourbe », c'est bien ce qu'elle est, non ?

- Tu vas le payer, dit James entre ses dents, je vais t'apprendre à insulter une Gryffondor !

Sirius et lui sortirent leurs baguettes. Mais Severus fut le plus rapide. Avant que Rabastan ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva avec une grosse entaille sur la joue. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer et James et Sirius allaient se mêler à la bagarre. Phidia retrouva sa voix d'un coup.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Les quatre garçons ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. La dispute menaçait de dégénérer quand le professeur, alerté par le cri de Phidia, les rappela à l'ordre.

- MM. Rogue, Potter, Black et Lestrange, dit-il d'un ton sévère, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de vous battre pendant mon cours ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je me verrais contraint de vous coller chaque soir de cette semaine pour vous en faire passer l'envie. Maintenant, rangez vos baguettes et reprenez vos préparations.

Les quatre garçons restèrent face à face encore quelques secondes puis ils obéirent et le cours reprit normalement. Cependant Rabastan, Severus, Sirius et James ne cessaient de se jeter des regards meurtriers et Phidia était sûre qu'ils allaient se haïrent pour le reste de leur scolarité, voir de leur vie. Etonnement, les deux Gryffondor semblaient en vouloir plus encore à Severus, qui avait défendu Lily, qu'à Rabastan qui l'avait insultée. Elle-même était toujours furieuse de la réaction de son cousin. Il avait osé insulter Lily et, de plus, à cause de lui, les Gryffondor lui en voulaient. Heureusement, Lily ne semblait pas être fâchée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'à dit Rabastan, s'excusa Phidia. Cette espèce de crétin, je vais le…

- Phidia, lui dit Lily avec douceur, ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. Je dois reconnaître que me faire traiter de « sang de bourbe » ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir mais je ne vais pas laisser des gens comme ce Lestrange me gâcher mon premier jour à Poudlard. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle se pencha sur le chaudron et versa les ingrédients qu'elle venait de doser. Phidia la regarda avec admiration. Elle ne connaissait Lily que depuis deux jours mais elle se sentait déjà plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de Naeddre et Nathair ou d'aucune autre fille. Lily était parfaite : elle était intelligente, tolérante, adorable et elle n'était pas trop susceptible. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Phidia se serait sentit très seule vu l'attitude des autres élèves envers elle. Elle se pencha à son tour sur la potion et la fit tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- En tout cas, dit Phidia avec un sourire, je suis contente que Sev ait prit ta défense.

Lily lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Tu connais Severus ?

- Bien sûr ! Sa mère et la mienne étaient cousines. C'est mon plus vieil ami d'enfance. Pourquoi, vous vous êtes déjà rencontré avant ?

- On habite dans le même village lui et moi ! C'est lui qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière. C'est mon ami depuis longtemps !

- Le monde est plus petit que je ne le croyais ! s'exclama Phidia, surprise et ravie. Nous avons déjà un ami d'enfance en commun.

- Comme quoi, nous étions vraiment faites pour nous rencontrer !

Les deux filles, enchantées de leur découverte, continuèrent à discuter à voix basse toute en préparant leur potion. A la sonnerie, Lily alla donner un échantillon de leur filtre au professeur Slughorn qui lui dit d'un ton admirateur qu'il avait rarement vu un élève réussir aussi bien sa première potion. Quand il lui demanda qui était ses parents, il fut très étonné d'apprendre qu'ils étaient des moldus mais il se reprit vite et gratifia Lily d'un sourire éclatant. Il lui dit qu'il organisait une petite réunion d'élèves dans son bureau la semaine suivante et qu'il serait enchanté qu'elle vienne avec son amie. Lily en fit part à Phidia qui accepta l'invitation. Avant de quitter la classe elles voulurent remercier Severus et lui parler mais il était déjà parti.

Le dernier cours de la matinée était celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Phidia, Lily, Alice et Franck allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang et attendirent le professeur qui ne tarda pas à arriver. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il avait l'air particulièrement intelligent et compétent et il plut tout de suite à Phidia. Il était grand, brun avec des yeux noirs et il avait une expression de sérénité qu'elle trouva très apaisante. Quand les élèves furent installés, il se présenta.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis le professeur David March et je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par le sortilège de désarmement qui est une des bases de la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais d'abord, je vais faire l'appel.

Il prit une liste qui était posée sur son bureau et se mit à les appeler un à un. Quand il arriva au nom de Phidia, il fit une légère pose et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui sourit. Il parut étonné mais lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer l'appel.

Ce que Phidia ne savait pas encore, c'est que David March avait bien connut sa mère et en avait été très amoureux. Or, Phidia était le portrait de sa mère.

Après avoir fait l'appel, le professeur leur demanda de se mettre par deux. Il leur expliqua la formule et le mouvement à faire puis leur demanda d'essayer de désarmer leur partenaire. Lily fit de nouveau équipe avec Phidia. Il s'avéra alors que, si Lily avait un véritable don en potion, Phidia en avait un en défense contre les forces du mal. Dès le début, elle réussit à désarmer Lily. Après qu'elle l'ait fait cinq fois de suite, le professeur demanda à Lily de se mettre avec Alice et Franck.

- Phidia, met-toi avec moi, dit-il. Tu vas essayer de me désarmer. Tu devras aller vite car j'essayerai de repousser ton sort.

Phidia acquiesça et se mit face à lui. Au début, elle ne fut pas assez rapide, il réussissait à esquiver le sortilège à chaque fois. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle réussit enfin à projeter sa baguette à l'autre bout de la classe. Le professeur March lui jeta un regard appréciateur et lui dit :

- Je vous tire mon chapeau Miss. Saturnine, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'élèves capables de me désarmer dès leur premier cours. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Phidia et lui continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit, seul Lily, Sirius et James avaient à leur tour réussit à maîtriser parfaitement le sort de désarmement. Pendant qu'elle essayait de désarmer le professeur, Phidia avait oublié que tout le monde se méfiait d'elle dans l'école mais cela lui revint vite en mémoire quand elle entendit les élèves murmurer sur son passage alors qu'elles rendaient dans la grande salle. Elle et Lily s'assirent à l'écart des autres pour ne pas avoir à entendre leurs commentaires. Severus n'était nulle part en vu.

Phidia jeta plusieurs coups d'œil en direction de Sirius mais elle ne put croiser son regard. Comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle sortit son carnet de croquis et se mit à faire un portrait de Lily alors qu'elle mangeait. Ensuite, les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la salle de sortilège. L'après-midi ne se déroula pas mieux que le matin. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi distants avec Phidia et Sirius ne semblait toujours pas décidé à venir la voir. Elle même n'osait pas l'approcher à cause de ses amis. Résignée, elle sortit à nouveau son carnet et passa le reste des cours à dessiner en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disait les professeurs. Flitwick ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir mais le professeur McGonagall, elle, ne sembla pas apprécier.

- Miss Saturnine, dit-elle froidement à Phidia, pouvait vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui madame, répondit l'intéressée en levant le nez de son dessin, vous avez dit que la métamorphose est une des matières les plus difficiles qui soit et qu'il faut donc beaucoup de concentration pour l'appliquer.

La directrice de Gryffondor regarda Phidia pendant une bonne minute mais celle-ci ne détourna pas les yeux et finalement, elle reprit son cours. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée se fit entendre, Phidia dit à Lily qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre et rejoignit le professeur McGonagall. Sans un mot, celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle mena Phidia jusqu'à une gargouille de pierre et prononça le mot de passe « _dragées surprises_ ». La gargouille s'écarta, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon.

- Le bureau du directeur est en haut, dit le professeur McGonagall. Montez l'escalier puis frappez à la porte, il vous attend.

Phidia grimpa les marches et frappa à la lourde porte en bois.

- Entrez, dit Albus Dumbledore.

Elle poussa la porte. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, il la regardait. Phidia l'observa attentivement, cherchant à deviner pourquoi il l'avait convoquée. Il était plus grave que quand elle l'avait vu au banquet mais il ne semblait pas contrarié et il souriait, elle en conclut qu'il n'allait pas la punir.

- Assied-toi, dit-il en désignant un siège face à lui.

Phidia obéit sans le lâcher des yeux. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre avec attention. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore rompit le silence.

- Comment c'est passé ta première journée à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Extrêmement bien ! répondit Phidia d'une voix douce mais avec une ironie qu'elle ne put retenir. Mais deux grandes sœurs m'en veule à mort ; les Gryffondor se méfient de moi ; les Serpentard me déteste ; mon meilleur ami reste introuvable depuis qu'il s'est battu avec mon cousin pour défendre ma meilleure amie et j'ajouterai que je m'attends à recevoir des beuglantes de tous les membres de ma très nombreuse famille dans les jours à venir. En effet, il est de notoriété publique que toute les personnes de mon sang qui ont été dans la maison où je suis aujourd'hui n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête en sortant de Poudlard et ont finit par être rayé de l'arbre généalogique de notre famille. L'exemple le plus fragrant et celui de la sœur jumelle de ma grand-mère qui, comme je l'ai appris hier de la bouche de mes sœurs, à fini par épouser un moldu. De peur que je ne fasse la même chose, mes grands-oncles et mes grands-tantes vont sûrement me marier avec le premier « sang pur » venu dès ma sortie de Poudlard sans même me demander mon avis. En deux jour j'ai réussit à me mettre à dos toute ma famille, ce dont je ne me croyais pas capable, et je ne me suis pas arrêtée là. Après ma famille, c'est toute ma classe, voir tout les Gryffondor, qui ne peuvent plus me voir. Oui, j'ai vraiment passé une excellente première journée ! Mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour m'entendre raconter ma vie que vous m'avez convoquée.

- Pas seulement, en effet, répondit le directeur avec un sourire. Vois-tu, avant de t'envoyer à Poudlard, tes grands-parents m'ont rendu visite. Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi tout particulièrement. Ils s'inquiétaient aussi de savoir si tu serais heureuse ici après avoir vécu si longtemps dans un autre pays. J'ai voulu m'assurer que tout allez bien.

Phidia trouvait qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Comme si il cherchait à connaître ses pensées. Lui aussi se méfiait d'elle.

Elle réfléchit alors à une chose qui ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, Albus Dumbledore avait connu non seulement ses sœurs, mais aussi ses parents. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûr que ça avait un rapport. Phidia avait toujours été très intuitive.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranquille. Par ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour moi mais à cause de moi que vous vous inquiétez.

Il ne nia pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? l'interrogea-t-il simplement.

- Vous me regardez comme si vous vous attendiez à ce que je devienne soudain folle et que j'essaie de vous tuer. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore à cause de ma famille. Les Gryffondor se méfient de moi parce que mes sœurs sont à Serpentard. Et vous, à cause de qui vous méfiez-vous ?

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel il l'observa encore plus attentivement.

- Tu es le portrait de ta mère, dit-il enfin.

- On me l'a souvent dit. Serais-ce pour ça que vous avez des soupçons ? Ma mère a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, bien au contraire. C'était une élève modèle et tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. Tes sœurs, au contraire, ressemblent à votre père.

- Que suis-je censée comprendre ?

- Rien de particulier, mais souviens-toi que ta mère a été assassinée. Tu lui ressembles même si tu es plus puissante qu'elle. Fait très attention à toi.

Phidia fut étonné par ses paroles. Elle était soudain un peu inquiète.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en danger ; mais il se pourrait qu'un jour elle le soit. Elle ignorait pour quoi et par qui sa mère avait été tuée mais cette personne était sûrement toujours en vie.

Sa grand-mère lui avait dit une seule chose à propos de la mort d'Ilana :

- Ta mère a fait des erreurs, Phidia. Quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix, elle a voulue s'enfuir mais il était trop tard.

Qui sa mère avait-elle voulue fuir ? Et quel avait été ce choix qu'elle avait fait ?

Phidia s'était posé ces questions des millions de fois. Elle n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien mais apparemment ses grands-parents et le professeur Dumbledore le savaient, eux, et ils pensaient que ça pouvait lui retomber dessus.

- Je suis très content de t'avoir rencontrée Phidia, dit le directeur qui soudain n'était plus méfiant. Malheureusement il va falloir que tu me laisses, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je compte sur toi pour faire attention. Quand aux autres élèves, ne t'inquiète pas d'eux, ils changeront vite d'avis quand ils te connaîtront vraiment.

- Bien monsieur, répondit Phidia. Bonne soirée.

En sortant, elle croisa le professeur March qui attendait devant la porte. Elle fut très heureuse de le voir.

- Comment c'est passé votre rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, Phidia ? demanda-t-il.

- Assez bien. Il trouve que je ressemble à ma mère, répondit-elle d'un ton pensif.

- Il a raison. On a déjà du vous le dire des centaines de fois mais vous êtes le portrait d'Ilana.

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Très bien même, nous avons fait nos études ensemble. C'était une excellente amie.

« Décidemment, pensa Phidia, le monde est très petit »

Il soupira et elle n'insista pas. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas mais elle aurait tout le temps de l'interroger plus tard.

- Je dois vous laisser sinon Lily va se demander où je suis, fit-elle. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Phidia, à demain sûrement.

Elle acquiesça en souriant puis descendit l'escalier. Il la regarda partir avec mélancolie. Il n'avait jamais put apprécier Naeddre et Nathair, elle ressemblait bien trop à leur père. Mais Phidia, elle, était bien la fille d'Ilana. Il se décida enfin à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, asseyez-vous David. Vous savez qui vient de sortir de mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, j'ai croisé Phidia Saturnine en arrivant.

- Que pensez-vous d'elle, professeur ?

- C'est une élève très douée. Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontrée d'enfant de son âge aussi puissante. Mais elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs totalement.

Il lui raconta l'épisode du désarmement.

- Même Ilana n'en aurait pas été capable, ajouta-t-il. Et pourtant elle était extrêmement douée.

- Vous avez raison. Une seule personne été aussi puissante qu'elle à son arrivée à Poudlard. C'était le père de Phidia. Elle est aussi forte que lui.

- Vous pensez qu'il faut se méfier d'elle ?

- Au contraire. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'elle est le portrait de sa mère. Il a beau lui avoir donné ses pouvoirs, elle ne lui ressemble pas.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sait ?

- Non, ses grands-parents ne lui ont rien dit et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle est encore très jeune. Mais tant qu'elle ne sait rien, elle peut être en danger. Vous connaissez ses sœurs, Naeddre et Nathair. Vous savez comme moi qu'elles sont dangereuses. Phidia est puissante mais elle ne ferait pas le poids face à elles deux réunie, du moins pas pour l'instant.

- Vous pensez qu'elles vont s'attaquer à leur propre sœur ?

- Pas tout de suite mais il arrivera un jour où Phidia découvrira la vérité et alors, si elle est bien telle que je le pense, elle se retournera contre le responsable de tout ça. C'est ce que sa mère à fait et elle a été tuée, je ne veux pas que la même chose arrive à Phidia. Vous savez ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous voulez parler de ces événements et de ces disparitions suspectes…

- En effet. Je crois qu'il y a un rapport.

- Comment ça ?

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi pour le moment David. A mon avis, nous saurons qui est vraiment derrière tout ça bien assez tôt. En tout cas, j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur Phidia, histoire de vous assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- D'accord, je vais la surveiller.

- Soyez discret David. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Le professeur March acquiesça et prit congé. Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille et il mit du temps à s'endormir se soir là. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles du directeur.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Disputes

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Phidia s'appliqua à se faire bien voir des autres Gryffondor. Elle avait vite compris pourquoi tous se méfiaient. En effet, être la sœur de Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine était pour ainsi dire un crime à leurs yeux. Naeddre était Préfète-en-chef et poursuiveuse de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard dont Nathair était le capitaine et l'attrapeuse. Toute les deux étaient en tête de leur classe et c'était en grande partie grâce à elles que les Serpentard avaient remporté la coupe de quatre maisons durant ses six dernières années et la coupe de quidditch qui stagnait depuis cinq ans dans le bureau d'Horace Slughorn. Pour la maison des lions, il était impossible de ne pas en vouloir un peu à la petite sœur des jumelles. Elle entreprit donc de regagner leur confiance.

Phidia avait toujours eut un don pour charmer les gens. Comme elle était parmi les premiers de sa classe, elle aidait les plus faibles et se montrait patiente et attentive. Avec les autres, elle se contenta d'être aimable et distrayante. A son propre étonnement, elle devint vite très populaire. Les derniers élèves qu'elle ne réussissait pas à amadouer, Lily le fit pour elle. Bientôt, les regards méfiant cessèrent et elle se retrouva entourée d'amis. Malgré ça, le groupe de Sirius continuait à la rejeter. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole et Peter ne perdait jamais une occasion d'être odieux avec elle.

Pour James, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, il était juste un peu plus coriace que les autres et avait du mal à surmonter ses préjugés sur les Serpentard et leurs familles ; de la part de Peter, elle ne s'attendait qu'à de basses insultes ; c'était l'attitude de Remus qui l'étonnait.

Il était d'un naturel calme et bienveillant et elle savait qu'il ressentait de la sympathie pour elle. Pourtant, il faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Phidia en conclut qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher et décida de le laisser tranquille.

Sa relation avec Sirius était plus compliquée. Tous les deux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour mais sans jamais oser se rapprocher vraiment. Pendant les cours, ils bavardaient parfois ensemble et s'entendaient très bien mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les interrompre et ils se détournaient, gênés. En dehors des heures de classe, c'était pire ; ils n'osaient même pas s'adresser la parole. Lily et James observait leur manège, mi-amusé mi-agacé. Lily ne s'expliquait pas comment une fille aussi ouverte que Phidia pouvait se montrer aussi timide envers un garçon et James se demandait pour quelle raison Sirius, qui avait toute les filles à ses pieds, ne pouvait même pas avoir une conversation décente avec la seule qui l'intéressait.

Lui même éprouvait encore de la méfiance pour Phidia mais il préférait mille fois voir Sirius avec elle plutôt que de l'observer un train de tourner en rond en se rongeant les sangs. En plus de la timidité, il se dressait un autre obstacle entre Phidia et Sirius ; c'était Severus Rogue.

Depuis le premier cours de potion, Phidia n'avait presque pas eut l'occasion de lui parler. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de se défiler quand elle s'approchait de lui. Au contraire, Lily et lui passait souvent du temps ensemble mais, malgré les efforts de cette dernière, il écartait toujours Phidia. Au début, celle-ci en fut très peinée puis elle compris que c'était à cause de Sirius.

Sirius, James et Severus se haïssait depuis le premier jour et trouvaient toujours le moyen de se battre. Apparemment, Severus en voulait à Phidia d'essayer d'être amie avec eux. Elle-même avait du mal à supporter les incessants affrontements entre le groupe de Sirius et Severus. Elle désirait vraiment être amie avec Sirius mais, chaque fois qu'elle entendait dire qu'il s'était attaqué à Severus, elle avait surtout envie de lui mettre une paire de claque.

En plus de ça, Phidia s'attendait chaque jour à recevoir des beuglantes de ses grands-oncles et tantes ou à ce qu'un de ses cousins s'approche d'elle pour lui dire en face tout le mal que les Saturnine pensaient de son comportement et de ses fréquentations. En effet, si Phidia n'avait pas de cousins proches, ses deux parents étant enfants uniques, elle avait par contre une foule de cousins éloignés qui pensaient tous que les Gryffondor étaient des traîtres et qu'il fallait exterminer les « sangs de bourbe ». Son grand-père était l'aîné de douze enfants et sa grand-mère avait neuf frères et sœurs si on incluait sa jumelle qui avait été écartée de la famille. Chacun de ses grands-oncles et tantes étaient mariés et avaient une nombreuse progéniture. Pourtant, ni eux, ni leurs enfants n'avaient réagit pour l'instant. Elle s'inquiétait de leur absence de réaction à son égard. Quand sa cousine, Molly Prewett, avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas tardé à se manifester pourtant. Ils avaient essayé de la fiancer à un respectable « sang pur » mais elle avait refusé tout net et dès sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait épousé, comble de la disgrâce, le fils des Weasley. Tout le monde avait été choqué mais pas étonné. Après tout, elle était la fille d'un Prewett, cette famille d'excentrique ! Sa mère était la plus jeune des sœurs de Marc Saturnine, Ariane. Quand elle était sortie de Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun « sang pur » en âge de l'épouser, sauf Preston Prewett. Entre lui et un « sang-mêlé », on avait choisit le moindre mal en espérant que leurs enfants suivrait l'exemple de leur mère qui était une « sang pur » exemplaire. Malheureusement, tout le monde avait déchanté quand Molly, qui était l'aînée, avait été envoyé à Gryffondor comme son père. Ses deux frères, Fabian et Gideon, n'avaient pas tardés à la suivre.

Les frères et sœurs d'Ariane lui avaient ordonné de remédier à la situation mais elle les avait envoyés paître. Ariane était folle amoureuse de son mari et elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui à cause de l'éducation de leurs enfants. A partir de là, les Saturnine avait un peu mis de côté cette branche de la famille. Le mariage de Molly avec Arthur Weasley avait été le coup de grâce et depuis, elle, ses frères et ses parents étaient totalement exclus. Apparemment, ça ne les dérangeait pas trop. Molly avait accouché en novembre dernier de son premier enfant, un garçon qu'elle avait appelé William Arthur (dit Bill), et elle semblait parfaitement heureuse. Phidia était la seule de ses cousines avec qui elle correspondait encore et d'après ses lettres, Molly était une femme comblée et Arthur Weasley, son mari, l'homme le plus adorable du monde. Phidia le croyait sans peine.

Elle enviait Molly d'avoir échappé à l'influence des Saturnine mais elle savait qu'elle même aurait plus de difficulté. En effet, en plus des Saturnine, Phidia devrait affronter les Jenkins et ils se montreraient encore plus intraitables. Deux des filles de cette famille (Eileen Prince et Livia Jenkins) avait épousé des moldus et depuis, toute personne qui ne se montrait pas assez docile était sévèrement rappelée à l'ordre. Heureusement, ses grands-parents étaient plus tolérants que leurs frères et sœurs. D'avoir été séparée de sa jumelle à cause de son mariage avec un moldu avait fait comprendre à Yilane Jenkins toute l'absurdité des principes de sa famille. Quand à Marc Saturnine, avant d'épouser Yilane, lui aussi avaient de nombreux préjugés mais il aimait sincèrement sa femme et avait accepté de faire des concessions pour elle. De plus, quand leur fille unique avait été mise à l'écart de la famille pour avoir mis au monde deux enfants hors mariage, ils avaient bien été obligés de la défendre et de renoncer à leurs idées sur l'éducation que devaient recevoir une Jenkins-Saturnine. Finalement, le père des enfants étant (du moins on le croyait) un sang pur, on avait pardonné à Ilana et ses parents mais la famille gardait toujours un œil méfiant sur eux, guettant le moindre faux pas. Or, l'entrée de Phidia dans la maison des lions en était un et cela aurait dut provoquer leur colère. S'il n'avait pas encore fait part de leurs sentiments à elle ou à ses grands-parents, c'était qu'ils préparaient quelque chose et c'était très mauvais signe. Phidia avait payé pour savoir qu'on pouvait s'attendre a tout de leur part.

Heureusement, Lily était là. Elle était l'amie la plus proche de Phidia et toutes les deux étaient absolument inséparables. Par certains cotés, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et par d'autre, elles se complétaient. Elles étaient toutes les deux belles, intelligentes et capables de faire preuve d'une grande maturité pour leur âge. Elles étaient d'accord sur à peu près tout et, bien qu'étant de très bonnes élèves, elles éprouvaient toutes deux un certain dédain pour les règlements en général. Mais Phidia était plus impulsive, moins tolérante et moins patiente que Lily qui l'empêchait parfois de s'emporter trop vite et, bien que plus puissante que son amie, elle avait moins de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Par contre, son sens de l'humour et de la répartie était hors du commun et tous ceux qui les avaient provoquées, elles ou Lily, en avait fait la dure expérience. Elle était aussi une remarquablement bonne actrice et quand elle le voulait elle pouvait dissimuler ses sentiments, voir mentir, avec une grande facilité. Du moins, c'était le cas la plupart du temps.

Lily remarquerait plus tard, et avec étonnement, qu'à certain moment, Phidia paraissait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout la fille mature, parfois un peu cynique et dure, qu'elle était. Elle agissait comme une petite fille perdue et effrayée. C'était très rare que cela lui arrive mais il suffisait parfois de très peu de chose. Par exemple une phrase jetée par quelqu'un qui, pour une raison inconnue, semblait l'effrayer voir la faire fondre en larme. Lily mettrait plusieurs années à découvrir les événements de l'enfance de Phidia qui l'avaient rendue ainsi.

Lily et Phidia s'amusait souvent à outrepasser les règles mais grâce à leurs qualités communes et respectives, les deux filles réussissaient à se tirer d'à peu près toutes les situations épineuses où leur caractère aventurier les mettait et les professeurs les voyaient comme des petites filles modèles. Elles faisaient partis des élèves les plus populaires du collège et, au final, si on mettait à part sa famille et l'attitude de Severus, Phidia avait tout pour être heureuse.

Seulement voilà, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, il lui arrivait des choses étranges. Un soir où elle et Lily n'arrivaient pas à dormir, elles avaient décidé d'aller se faire un tour dans le parc, sans se soucier de l'heure avancée. Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le hall, elles avaient entendu les pas de Rusard qui s'approchaient. Les deux filles avaient dévalé les escaliers à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, alors que Lily se cachait derrière une armure, Phidia s'était tordue la cheville et était tombée. A cet instant, le concierge était entré dans le hall. Lily, se rendant compte que Phidia n'était pas avec elle, avait pensé horrifiée que Rusard allait la surprendre mais en jetant un coup d'œil, elle s'était rendue compte que son amie avait disparu. Deux minutes plus tard, il était sortit et Phidia était réapparue comme par enchantement, sans comprendre pourquoi Rusard ne l'avait pas remarqué assise par terre en plein milieu de la pièce. Quand Lily le lui avait expliqué, elle avait été profondément étonnée. Une autres fois les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées bloquées dans une classe après avoir voulu échapper à un professeur qui passait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pendant dix minutes elles s'étaient escrimées en vain contre la porte puis, alors qu'elle s'y appuyait, épuisée, Phidia était passée à travers. Elle avait réussie à ouvrir à Lily une fois à l'extérieur mais elle n'avait pas su expliquer comment elle avait pu traverser une porte en chêne d'un pied d'épaisseur. Deux jours plus tard, en cours de sortilège, un élève de leur classe ayant accidentellement envoyé le verre qu'il devait remplir de vin sur Phidia, celui-ci s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son visage puis il était retombé par terre. Il y eut plusieurs autres incidents sans gravité puis un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait aux serres, Peter la poussa et elle tomba par terre. En voyant ses vêtements couverts de boue, Phidia eu une soudaine envie de l'étrangler et, au moment ou cette pensée la traversait, il se mit à étouffer en se tenant la gorge. Un groupe d'élève s'était réuni autour d'eux et fixait Phidia avec effroi. Elle-même était effrayée. Avant que quiconque ai pu la retenir, elle s'enfuit jusqu'au château sans tenir compte des appels du professeur Chourave. Elle couru un moment au hasard des couloirs et ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui en sortait à cet instant. Elle le percuta de plein fouet. Le premier réflexe du professeur March fut de lui demander pourquoi elle se baladait dans le château au lieu d'être en cours mais, voyant qu'elle avait l'air perturbée, il la fit entrer dans son bureau et boire une grande tasse de thé. Calmée, Phidia raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Peter. Il soupira mais ne parut pas étonné. Il lui écrit un mot pour le professeur Chourave et lui conseilla de retourner en cours. Phidia ne le savait pas mais, le jour même, il en parla à Dumbledore. Tous deux décidèrent qu'il fallait que Phidia apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs sinon, vu sa puissance, elle risquait de devenir dangereuse pour elle-même et pour les autres.

Jusqu'à la fin du mois, il ne se passa aucun événement marquant. Les notes de Phidia étaient excellentes et elle s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde. Severus ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole et elle et Sirius ne se parlaient toujours pas, les Saturnine et les Jenkins ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés et le professeur March n'avait fait aucune allusion à la discussion qu'ils avaient eut. Comme il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents depuis, elle-même n'y pensait plus. En fait, Phidia commençait à croire que les choses allaient rester telles qu'elles étaient quand arriva la fête donnée par Horace Slughorn.

Il avait fixé la date au dernier Samedi du mois. Lily, Phidia, Alice et Franck étaient évidemment invitées ainsi que Severus, la plupart des cousins de Phidia, Naeddre et Nathair, Sirius et ses amis, tous les professeurs et tous les élèves populaires de l'école. En réunissant toutes ses personnes, le professeur Slughorn savait que la soirée serait explosive mais il ne se doutait pas des conséquences qu'elle aurait sur l'avenir de plusieurs des personnes présentes.

A sept heures ce samedi, Lily, Alice et Phidia montèrent s'habiller. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles entraient dans le bureau d'Horace Slughorn, décoré pour l'occasion.

Il y avait de lourdes tentures aux murs et des tapis sur le sol qui cachaient les murs de pierres. On avait installé un buffet contre un des murs et des fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce ainsi qu'un orchestre. La plupart des invités étaient déjà présents. Phidia repéra le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave qui discutaient avec Slughorn. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et jetaient des regards malveillants à Severus. Lui même faisait mine de les ignorer et paraissait absorber dans sa discussion avec un élève de Serpentard du nom d'Avery. A coté d'eux, se tenait Naeddre et Nathair en grande conversation avec Narcissa Black, Rabastan Lestrange et Véga Yaxley, une de leur cousine. Véga avait un an de plus que Phidia et toutes les deux se détestaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Le professeur David March était présent lui aussi, il discutait avec le professeur Flitwick.

En les voyant tous réunis, Phidia eut le pressentiment qu'il allait forcement se passer quelque chose se soir et c'est presque à contrecœur qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau. Lily, qui devinait les pensées de son amie, ne lui lâcha pas le bras un seul instant. Elles allèrent s'asseoir en attendant le discours du professeur Slughorn qui marquerait le vrai début de la fête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, celui-ci tapa sur son verre avec sa cuillère pour réclamer l'attention de tous.

- Cher collègue, chers élèves, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ; je vous ai invité ce soir pour un moment de détente après ce premier mois éprouvant. Je souhaite la bienvenue à chacun d'entre vous et j'espère que vous profiterez bien de la fête. Le buffet est à votre disposition. Bonne soirée et bon appétit.

Des applaudissements accueillirent ces paroles et les gens se précipitèrent sur le buffet. Lily et Phidia restèrent dans leur coin à discuter.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Slughorn est imprudent de réunir tant de groupes rivaux ? demanda Phidia à Lily. Comme par exemple l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard (elle désigna les membres des deux équipes qui se jetaient des coups d'œil assassins). Ou encore le groupe de Sirius et Severus.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit avec inquiétude les regards furtifs que jetait plusieurs des invités sur Phidia. Naeddre et Nathair, Véga Yaxley, Sirius, Severus et jusqu'au professeur March, chacun la regardaient à la dérobée.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle à Phidia, c'est toi qui risques de jouer le rôle de pomme de la discorde ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai l'impression que la moitié des personnes présentes en ont après toi. Hors, tu l'as dit toi même, c'est déjà une mauvaise idée de les mettre ensemble alors imagine ce que ça va donner s'ils veulent tous la même chose. La raison qui pousse Sirius et Severus à te regarder est évidente mais les intentions de tes sœurs me paraissent moins claires et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi le professeur March t'observe depuis que tu es arrivée.

Se fut au tour de Phidia de regarder autour d'elle. En effet, elle remarqua plusieurs pairs d'yeux qui la fixait et qui se détournèrent bien vite quand elle les eut repérés. Elle s'apprêtait à faire part de ses inquiétudes à Lily quand on posa une main sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir Véga Yaxley se tenait derrière elle.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes Phidia ? En privé.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre, je suis occupée là…

- Non, en fait c'est assez urgent. Viens.

Exaspérée mais résignée, Phidia suivit sa cousine qui la mena tout près du groupe où se trouvaient ses sœurs et plusieurs autres membres de sa famille.

- Ecoute Phidia, dit Véga d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre affectueuse mais qui sonnait faux, je sais que tu es un peu jeune pour penser à ses choses là mais…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ? fit Phidia sans prendre la peine d'être aimable.

- Et bien voilà, hier a eut lieu la grande réunion de famille annuelle et notre famille a délibérée à propos de ton avenir.

Comment avait-elle put oublier ça ! La grande réunion de famille qui réunissait non seulement les Saturnines mais aussi toutes les autres familles de sangs purs qui leurs étaient affiliées comme les Blacks ou encore les Jenkins. Phidia comprenait enfin pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés plus tôt, ils attendaient la réunion pour statuer sur son sort. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle avait le pressentiment que le résultat de leur délibération n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Qu'ont-il décidé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu dois comprendre que ton entrée à Gryffondor n'a pas été très bien acceptée par tous, vu les antécédents familiaux. Bien sur, tu n'as que onze ans aussi notre famille n'a pas voulu être trop sévère avec toi, pensant que tu pourrais te rattraper dans les années à venir. Par exemple en soignant tes fréquentations (elle jeta un regard méprisant vers Lily) ou en trouvant un fiancé parmi les « sangs purs » de l'école, ayant une bonne réputation, cela va de soi (deuxième regards, vers Sirius cette fois). En parlant de ça, ils se sont d'ailleurs dit que Rabastan était le candidat parfait. Il a ton âge, tu le connais depuis longtemps et il est plutôt beau garçon après tout alors…

Phidia resta un instant bouche bée.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Tu veux que je sorte avec … Rabastan Lestrange ?

Elle s'imagina se promenant dans le parc avec lui un après midi d'été. Lui, disant des platitudes et se prenant les pieds dans le moindre petit obstacle en jurant ; elle souriant machinalement pour faire croire à tout les membres de sa famille qui les observeraient que tout allaient bien et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le tuer dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, surtout quand il se mettait à insulter ses amis. L'image lui parut tellement incongrue qu'elle éclata de rire. Le groupe de Naeddre et Nathair, qui avait suivit la conversation, se tourna vers elle.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Véga un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu veux que je sorte avec Rabastan ? Répéta Phidia toujours prise de fou rire. L'un des garçons les plus empotés et bêtes de l'école qui, de plus, a traité ma meilleure amie de « sang de bourbe » ?

- Voyons Phidia, sois raisonnable, fit Véga en se forçant à prendre un ton maternel. Après tout, Rabastan et toi, vous vous connaissais depuis l'enfance non ?

- Tu appel ça connaître quelqu'un ne l'avoir rencontré qu'une fois dans sa vie ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Rabastan avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'avais six ans et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que je me suis rarement autant ennuyé de ma vie. Même quand tu es venu à la maison. Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant qu'on t'ait demandé à toi de venir m'annoncer la nouvelle ? Si je me souviens bien, la seule et unique fois ou nous avons eu une vraie conversation avant ce jour, j'avais sept ans et tu m'as traitée de sale bâtarde alors tu permets, évite de jouer les grandes sœurs avec moi ! Tu es aussi lamentable dans ce rôle qu'elles deux, répondit Phidia en désignant Naeddre et Nathair.

Puis elle planta là sa cousine et ses sœurs qui avaient l'air extrêmement choquées par son attitude. Malgré sa colère, elle pensa avec un peu de tristesse qu'elle venait de se séparer définitivement de sa famille. Elle aurait peut-être d'autres occasions de revenir en arrière et de se faire pardonner. Il suffirait par exemple qu'elle épouse un respectable « sang pur » à sa sortie de l'école et tout serait oublié. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas et, même s'ils voulaient encore en douter, les membres de sa famille le savaient aussi.

A cet instant, elle heurta quelqu'un.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la personne en question.

C'était Sirius. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire et elle eut de nouveau l'impression de fondre comme la neige au soleil.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il. Tu as l'air soucieux, tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ?

Il lui désigna les différentes carafes à ses côtés.

- Un jus de raisin s'il te plait, lui dit-elle.

- C'est ta boisson préférée ? demanda Sirius en la servant.

Elle acquiesça. Tandis qu'elle vidait son verre, il l'observait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Phidia.

- J'étais en train de me dire que je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi. Le jour du banquet on a discuté de tout et n'importe quoi sauf de toi et depuis on ne s'est plus adressé la parole. Je ne connais même pas ta couleur préférée ou ton signe astrologique.

Se fut au tour de Phidia de sourire.

- Bleu, et je suis Lion. Et toi ?

- Le Noir et mon signe, c'est le scorpion. Maintenant, ton plat préféré.

La discussion aurait put continuer de façon très agréable si une voix ne s'était pas exclamer à cet instant :

- De mieux en mieux ! Non contente d'être amie avec des sangs de bourbe tu flirt avec ce traître à son sang maintenant ! Tu me fais honte Phidia.

C'était la voix de Severus. A ses côtés se tenait Rabastan. Véga, Naeddre et Nathair étaient aussi la ainsi que le groupe habituel de Serpentard qui les accompagnaient. En les voyants ligués contre elle, Phidia sentit son cœur se serrer. Severus avait parlé fort et toute la salle s'était tut. Elle sentait les regards fixés sur elle.

Alors, sa tristesse fit place à la colère.

- Fiche moi la paix Severus, dit-elle froidement. Tu n'es pas mon père, encore moins mon frère et même si s'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire.

- Tu crois ? Je te rappel que je suis de ta famille moi aussi.

- Et moi je te rappel que ta mère à épousé un moldu se qui a entraîné son exclusion de la famille. Moi et mes grands-parents sommes les seuls à ne pas l'avoir rejetée alors ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des leçons de morale.

- C'est du passé tout ça, intervint Nathair, aujourd'hui Severus a été réintégré parmi les nôtres.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre, il faudra faire une fête, dit Phidia sarcastique. Moi je pars et lui il revient, l'équilibre est conservé. Encore que, perdre une « sang pur » pour récupérer un « sang-mêlé », c'est perdre au change pour vous, non ? Maintenant laissez moi tranquille. Nos histoires de famille ne regardent que nous et si vous avez un problème avec moi, nous n'avons qu'à régler ça en privé. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas voir tous vos petits secrets dévoilés au grand jour ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement Phidia, répondit tranquillement Naeddre, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons te laisser n'en faire qu'à ta tête et déshonorer notre nom ? S'il le faut, nous prendrons des mesures radicales (elle jeta un regard éloquent à Lily qui s'était rapprochée et à Sirius qui se tenait derrière Phidia).

Phidia remarqua que Severus évitait de regarder Lily.

- Je crois que vous aller me ficher la paix une bonne fois pour toute et laisser mes amis tranquilles.

- Sinon ?

Phidia ferma les yeux. Elle était en colère et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde son calme. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Tous les objets en verre de la pièce se mirent à trembler et à s'entre choquer. Phidia savait qu'elle devait se calmer sinon, il allait arriver un malheur. Elle voyait le regard soudain indécis et légèrement apeuré que lui jetaient ses sœurs et les autres personnes présentes mais sa colère était la plus forte. Heureusement Lily eut la bonne idée de lui prendre la main pour l'enjoindre au calme.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine.

Phidia respira un grand coup et les tremblements cessèrent. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, après un dernier regard froid et méprisant sur ses sœurs, elle sortit en courant de la pièce, bousculant au passage Alice et Franck. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir grimpé deux étages. Elle avait un point de coté et elle s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Si Lily n'avait pas été là ce soir, elle aurait put blesser des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Elle en voulait à ses sœurs, à Severus et au reste de sa famille mais surtout, elle en avait assez de ne rien contrôler. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Phidia sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était le professeur March.

- Ca va Phidia ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança répondit pour elle. Non, ça n'allait pas et ça ne pourrait pas aller tant que des événements dans ce genre continueraient à lui arriver.

- Ecoutez, dit-il, le directeur et moi avons beaucoup débattu à votre sujet et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que vous devriez prendre des cours particulier pour apprendre à maîtriser cet aspect de vos pouvoirs. Evidement, je ne veux vous forcer à rien mais je pense, et le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi, que ça pourrait vous aider.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence puis soudain, au grand étonnement du professeur March et au sien, Phidia fondit en larme. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Au bout d'un moment, Phidia cessa de pleurer et sécha ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ; après tout, j'aurais dut savoir qu'il allait se passer quelque chose dans ce genre là. Horace Slughorn avait invité toute ma famille et je suis pourtant bien placée pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables. J'ai vu comment ils traitent ceux qui leur désobéissent.

David March acquiesça sombrement.

- Comme je vous l'ai sûrement déjà dit, j'ai bien connu votre mère et j'ai donc aussi fréquenté votre famille. Même si elle était à Serpentard, ils lui ont fait subir beaucoup de pression et je comprends que se soit dur pour vous aussi maintenant que c'est votre tour. Je suis désolé pour vous Phidia. Si je peux faire quelque chose, dites le moi.

Elle soupira.

- Maintenant c'est trop tard, mais merci tout de même de votre proposition, fit-elle, puis changeant de sujet : Vous vouliez que je prenne des cours particulier c'est bien ça ? Quand pourrais-je commencer ?

- Vendredi soir à 18 h dans mon bureau, cela vous conviendrait ?

- Parfait. Au revoir et merci encore pour tout.

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et elle reprit son chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Sirius regarda Phidia qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Horace Slughorn. Elle était ravissante dans sa longue robe bleue. Elle et ses amies allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin et se mirent à discuter. Sirius avait très envie d'aller la voir mais il n'osait pas. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aller lui parler il rebroussait chemin. Il en arrivait même à se demander comment il avait put être envoyé à Gryffondor alors qu'il n'avait même pas le courage de lui adresser la parole. A cet instant son regard croisa celui de Lily Evans et il se détourna. James l'observait.

- Pourquoi tu ne va pas tout simplement la voir ? demanda-t-il à Sirius. Ce n'est pas sorcier : tu t'approche d'elle, tu lui dis bonjour, tu commence à parler du temps qu'il fait puis vous entamez une discussion intéressante.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Et puis, depuis quand tu m'encourage à lui adresser la parole ?

- Depuis que te voir la guetter à longueur de journée me tape sur le système. Lance-toi, tu es à Gryffondor oui ou non ?

Sirius soupira.

- Tu as raison, je devrais aller la voir, dit-il.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et, l'air déterminé, fit quelques pas dans la direction de Phidia. Mais à cet instant, une fille de Serpentard vint taper sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Elles échangèrent quelques mots puis Phidia la suivit. Sirius les perdit de vu et se décida à retourner près de James.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il, elle discute avec une Serpentard, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui veut.

- C'est sûrement quelqu'un de sa famille. Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas très fréquentables.

- C'est malheureusement vrai, fit Sirius en soupirant.

Il décida d'aller se resservir un verre au buffet. Au passage il s'arrêta pour discuter quelques instants avec un de ses camarades de classe. Alors qu'il atteignait son but, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. C'était Phidia.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle.

Pas moi, pensa Sirius en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Etonné de ne pas ressentir la moindre gêne, il lui demanda quelle boisson elle voulait. S'ensuivit un début de discussion très instructive sur leurs goûts respectif qui fût par malheur interrompue par Severus Rogue.

- De mieux en mieux ! Non contente d'être amie avec des sangs de bourbe, tu flirt avec ce traître à son sang maintenant !

Sirius était tellement en colère qu'il n'entendit même pas la réponse de Phidia. Ce qui le mettait dans cet état de rage ce n'était pas l'insulte que Severus lui avait adressé mais le fait qu'il ose parler à Phidia, surtout en étant aussi odieux.

Pour qui se prenait-il cette espèce de crétin prétentieux avec ses airs supérieur ? Et pourquoi se permettait-il d'interrompre sa discussion avec Phidia ? Il se promit de régler le problème dès que cette dernière en aurait fini avec lui. Pour l'instant elle se disputait avec sa famille et il savait que le moment aurait été mal choisit pour régler ses comptes avec Rogue. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait lui faire payer cher ses paroles. Il croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas le haïr plus, il se rendit compte que si. Oui, Severus n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il était en train d'imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il aurait voulu lui faire subir quand la coupe dans sa main se mit à trembler ainsi que les carafes sur le buffet, le lustre qui pendait au plafond et tous les objets en verre de la pièce. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était Phidia qui provoquait ça. Sa coupe s'agitait de plus en plus et elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il vit alors Lily se diriger vers Phidia et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Presque instantanément, le calme revint. Sans même lui jeter un regard, Phidia couru hors de la pièce en bousculant deux de ses amis au passage. Sirius aurait voulu la suivre mais il avait un compte à régler avant. Rogue et lui avait des choses à se dire. Il le vit qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle à son tour. Apparemment, le brusque départ de Phidia avait marqué la fin de la fête. Les invités prenaient congé de Slughorn avant de regagner leurs chambres. Il vit Lily jeter un regard glacial à Rogue avant de sortir en compagnie d'Alice et Franck.

Sirius rejoignit ses trois amis et, prenant James à part, lui dit :

- J'ai un compte à régler avec Servilo, tu me suis ?

- Bien entendu. Cet emm****** à pourrit l'ambiance, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

Severus Rogue venait juste de sortir de la pièce. James et Sirius dirent à Remus et Peter de retourner à leur dortoir sans eux puis ils le suivirent.

Rogue marchait seul dans le couloir, il avait emprunté un chemin plus long pour éviter les autres élèves. Il s'en voulait des paroles blessantes qu'il avait dites à Phidia et aussi d'avoir pris le parti de Naeddre et Nathair. Il savait très bien que, s'il avait fait ça, c'était par pure jalousie. Phidia était sans doute l'une des deux personnes qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Elle avait été à la fois une sœur et une amie et maintenant, il la voyait s'éloigner de jour en jour et il en souffrait. S'il n'y avait eu que son entrée à Gryffondor, il aurait pu lui pardonner, mais il y avait aussi Sirius.

Ce garçon et ses amis étaient ses pires ennemis et il les détestait absolument. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de l'humilier aux yeux de tous. Mais là encore, Phidia avait eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureuse de lui. Quand Severus les avait vu en train de discuter joyeusement, il avait ressentit une haine comme il n'en avait jamais connu grandir en lui. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir remplacé par ce garçon qu'il exécrait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'évitait depuis un mois. Et en les voyants en si bon terme, il avait voulu faire mal à Phidia pour se venger.

Il revoyait l'expression peinée de ses grands yeux verts quand il lui avait parlé, si vite remplacée par de la colère. Depuis toujours, il s'était juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir mais il avait manqué à sa parole.

Et puis, il y avait Lily. Elle était la seule personne qu'il aimât autant que Phidia et pourtant, il l'avait insulté quand il avait traité les amis de Phidia de « sang de bourbe ». Ca ajouté au fait qu'il avait blessé Phidia, qui était la meilleure amie de Lily, et il était à peu près sur qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il avait bien vu à qu'elle point elle lui en voulait quand elle lui avait jeté ce regard noir avant de partir avec ses autres amis de Gryffondor.

En une soirée, il avait fait en sorte de se faire haïr de ses deux meilleures amies. Il ne réussissait pas à ôter de sa tête l'expression de colère de leurs yeux, qui se ressemblaient tellement, quand elles l'avaient regardé.

Ses pensées l'absorbaient tant qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était suivit. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couloir qui menait à sa salle commune qu'une voix l'arrêta.

- Et Servilo, viens voir un peu par ici. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi.

Severus se retourna et eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver face à Sirius et James qui pointaient leur baguette sur lui. Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il était seul face à deux élèves qui malheureusement en connaissaient assez en matière de sort pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure et il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il n'en attrapa pas moins sa baguette avec une admirable promptitude.

- Range ça Servilo, dit James d'un ton méprisant, tu vas te faire mal.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te blesser toi même, ajouta Sirius, laisse-nous ce plaisir !

Rogue regarda ses adversaires bien en face. Soudain, n'avait plus peur. Il était trop en colère pour ça. Il avait une furieuse envie d'apprendre la vie à ces deux imbéciles arrogants. Il prendrait peut-être quelques mauvais coups mais il était de taille à se défendre.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me blesser ? Il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à te servir de ta baguette, Black, répondit-il avec mépris.

- Je te laisse une chance de t'en tirer, Servilo, dit Sirius. Tu n'approches plus de Phidia et tu t'excuses de m'avoir traité de traître à mon sang.

- Désolé mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'excuser auprès de toi. Cela voudrait dire que je regrette mes paroles et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ah oui ? Je t'assure que tu vas bientôt changer d'avis !

Phidia marchait dans les couloirs depuis un moment quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris le mauvais chemin. Ses pas l'avaient menés vers le couloir où Remus l'avait surpris en train de se disputer avec ses sœurs le soir du banquet. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'endroit en question, elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et jeta un coup d'oeil. Sirius, James et Severus étaient là. Sirius avait une coupure sur la joue et James une brûlure à la main. Tous les deux pointaient leurs baguettes sur Severus qui était désarmé et avait un œil au beurre noir.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance Servilo, dit Sirius, promet moi de ne plus approcher de Phidia et je te laisse partir.

En entendant ces mots, Phidia sentit sa colère se réveiller d'un coup.

Ainsi, c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se battaient. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ! Depuis qu'elle était née elle voyait les gens se disputer à son sujet. Elle en avait assez. Lors de sa naissance, il y avait eu une dispute par ce qu'elle était un enfant illégitime et que les Saturnine ne voulaient pas qu'elle porte leur nom. Un an plus tard, le départ de ses grands-parents qui l'emmenaient en Algérie avait encore provoqué une querelle de famille. Après, quand elle avait cinq ans, les Saturnine avaient voulu l'envoyer vivre chez de cousins en Angleterre, encore une dispute. Il y en avait eu bien d'autre et Phidia commençait à s'en lasser. Pourquoi les gens se disputaient toujours entre eux pour la garder, la défendre ou l'attirer dans leur camp sans même lui demander son avis ? Pourquoi se croyaient-ils tous permis de choisir à sa place ? Elle l'avait supporté toute sa vie mais maintenant cela suffisait. Elle allait les laisser se crier dessus et même s'entre-tuer si cela leur plaisait mais elle ne tiendrait plus compte de leurs décisions. A cet instant les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle. Sans même leur jeter un regard, Phidia passa résolument entre eux. Elle arrivait au bout du couloir quand elle entendit les voix de Severus et Sirius qui l'appelaient faiblement. A l'instant où elle se tourna vers eux, ils surent que c'était une erreur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et avant qu'ils n'aient pus réaliser ce qui leur arrivait, elle se mit à leur crier dessus :

- Ca ne vous suffit pas une dispute dans la soirée ? Ca ne vous suffit pas un seul scandale ? Non, bien entendu ! Il faut encore que vous vous battiez après ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que les gens se dispute à mon propos ! Sirius, si j'ai envie de discuter avec Severus je le ferais et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher ! Ce n'est pas a toi de décider de ma vie, ni à personne d'autre que moi ! J'en ai assez de tous ces gens qui croient avoir le droit de choisir à ma place ! Dorénavant, si vous voulez vous taper dessus, il faudra trouver un autre prétexte, moi je rends mon tablier !

On aurait dit que les trois garçons avaient été foudroyés sur place. Phidia se détourna d'eux et continua sa route mais, une fois qu'elle eut fut hors de vue, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya au mur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se mettre dans une telle colère pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle qui croyait être calmée, elle avait sentit toute sa rage remonter à la surface quand elles les avaient vu en train de se battre. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait également envie de vomir, de fondre en larme, de s'asseoir par terre et de frapper dans quelque chose. Mais surtout, elle voulait parler à un ami. Elle pensa alors à Lily qui devait l'attendre dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et qui saurait l'écouter, elle. Son remarquable sens de l'orientation reprenant le dessus, elle réussit à gagner la tour de Gryffondor en vitesse. En arrivant dans son dortoir, elle vit Lily qui effectivement l'attendait. Elle lui raconta pêle-mêle tous ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Après ça, elle se sentit libérée d'un grand poids. Lily et Phidia continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, principalement sur l'attitude impardonnable de Severus, et elles s'endormirent côte à côté.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Changements et découvertes

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Phidia se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir pourquoi. Enfin, tout lui revint : la soirée de Slughorn, la dispute avec ses sœurs, le professeur March … Elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle était bien plus soulagée que triste. Certes, sans même s'en rendre tout à fait compte, elle avait tournée le dos à sa famille et désormais il ne pourrait plus y avoir que de la haine entre elle et ses sœurs. Mais même si elle regrettait d'avoir perdu Naeddre et Nathair et de s'être brouillée avec Severus, elle comprenait que ce sacrifice était nécessaire. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de décevoir ses proches ou de sortir du chemin qu'on lui avait tracé. C'était fait désormais. Elle n'avait que onze ans mais il était déjà temps pour elle de prendre ses propres décisions. C'était à la fois effrayant et soulageant. Elle savait déjà par quoi elle allait commencer. Elle parlerait à Sirius. Désormais elle ne craignait plus de lui adresser la parole. Il se réconcilierait et pourrait enfin être vraiment proches tout les deux. Après ça, elle devrait avoir une conversation avec Severus.

Forte de ces nouvelles résolutions, elle s'obligea à se lever. Elle s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier, se lissa et se brossa longuement les cheveux dans lesquels elle passa un bandeau puis descendit enfin rejoindre ses amis qui prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Lily, Alice et Franck était assis vers le milieu de la table. Phidia s'installa à côté de Lily qui la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Tu vas a un rendez-vous où quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- En fait, répondit Phidia sans cesser de beurrer ses tartine, j'attends quelqu'un qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, à l'instant même où elle finissait sa phrase, Sirius entra accompagné de ses amis. Il parcouru la grande salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Phidia qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarquée.

- Je parie qu'il n'osera pas venir te voir, lança Franck.

- Paris tenu, répondit Lily, 3 mornilles qu'il vient lui parler !

Une minute plus tard, Franck, dépité, déposa trois pièce d'argent dans la main de son amie tendis que Sirius venait s'asseoir près de Phidia.

- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en dissimulant son sourire. De quoi ?

Sirius jeta un regard à Alice, Lily et Franck qui parurent comprendre qu'ils étaient de trop.

- On vous laisse, dit Lily, tous les trois on doit aller à la bibliothèque pour nos devoirs. Tu nous retrouves là-bas après Phi.

Phidia acquiesça et ses amis s'éloignèrent. Il y eut quelque minute de silence. Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire et Phidia, qui mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Ecoutes Phidia, je suis désolée pour hier soir, commença-t-il.

Il la regarda, attendant un signe d'encouragement mais elle se contenta de lui marmonner un vague « mmhm ». Apparemment, elle attendait la suite.

- J'étais en colère contre Severus et, après ce qu'il t'avait dit, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait que je le défie. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'a tellement énervée.

Brusquement, Phidia reposa ses couverts et se tourna vers lui.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein? dit-elle avec une pointe de colère. Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant : je ne VEUX PAS qu'on se dispute à mon sujet. Chaque fois que je vois ma famille, chaque fois que mes oncles et tantes débarquent où même envoie une lettre, c'est à peine si on n'en vient pas aux mains ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que les frères et sœurs de mes grands-parents ne sont pas satisfaits que nous vivions à l'étranger, par ce qu'il trouve que je ne reçois pas la bonne éducation, par ce que je fréquente des enfants de moldu… Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que mes grands-parents ne reçoivent des critiques, des ordres, des conseils sur la façon de m'élever. Leur avis est bien entendu pris en compte, mais le mien ? Est-ce qu'on me demande si j'ai envie d'aller en Angleterre chaque année, si je veux avoir tel ou tel amis, si je veux apprendre à manier les armes, si j'ai envie de porter ceci ou de manger cela ; est-ce qu'on m'a demandé si j'avais envie de quitter l'Algérie ? Tous le monde a le droit de contrôler ma vie sauf moi et j'en ai plus qu'assez. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que tu te disputes avec Severus qui me met hors de moi, c'est que tu te battes en mon nom, sans même me demander mon avis avant. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour moi Sirius. De plus, j'ajouterais que ton « défi » n'était pas très égal, vous étiez à deux contre un.

Elle se détourna de lui et continua à manger son petit-déjeuner. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à répliquer à ça. Elle avait parfaitement raison, il n'avait pas à décider à sa place. S'il la respectait vraiment, il fallait qu'il prenne son avis en compte. Il lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Apparemment elle n'était plus fâchée.

- Amis ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Amis, répondit Phidia en la serrant.

Quand Sirius et Phidia entrèrent dans la bibliothèque un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Lily eu un sourire en les voyant entrer tous les deux, l'air absorbés par leur discussion. Remus, Peter et James était assis un peu plus loin. Remus et Peter révisaient la métamorphose tandis que James, les bras croisés, restait inoccupé et paraissait s'ennuyer royalement. Tous les trois levèrent la tête en voyant leur ami entrer. Lily s'amusa beaucoup de leur réaction quand ils virent qui l'accompagnait. Peter se renfrogna et afficha un air butté, Remus rougit et se replongea dans son manuel et James parut partager entre la satisfaction et la réprobation. Phidia se dirigea vers ses amis et Sirius alla chercher les siens.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux à ce que je vois, dit Lily à Phidia. Pour de bon cette fois ou bien vous allez recommencer à vous tourner autour ?

- Pour de bon je pense, répondit Phidia avec gaieté. Je ne compte plus le laisser partir maintenant ! Cette dispute avec ma famille m'a ouvert les yeux. Je veux être avec les personnes que j'apprécie et peut importe si cela déplait aux autres.

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Lily était contente de la voir si heureuse. Phidia, elle, se disait que maintenant elle n'avait plus à craindre que ses proches condamnent son amitié avec Lily. A cet instant, Sirius et ses amis approchèrent.

- On y va ? Proposa Sirius à Phidia.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Voyant que leurs amis ne les suivaient pas ils lancèrent à l'unisson un :

- Vous venez ?

Il y eut un instant de silence où Lily, Alice, Franck, Peter, James et Remus s'entre regardèrent puis leurs yeux se reportèrent sur Phidia et Sirius, côte à côte, qui les attendaient.

- Apparemment, on est condamné à se supporter tous les six, dit Lily avec un soupire.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit James.

Et tous les deux, suivit des quatre autres, ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la porte. C'est ainsi que ces huit élèves de Poudlard, qui devait vivre tant de choses en commun au cours des années à venir, sortirent ensemble dans le parc par un des derniers après midi ensoleillé de l'année et allèrent s'asseoir sous le grand chêne de l'école. Et c'est assis sous cet arbre que le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, qui regardait par la fenêtre, les vit rassemblés tous les huit pour la première fois.

Cet homme, qui était sûrement le seul à avoir une vague idée de combien difficile seraient leurs destins, soupira. Il avait toujours sentit que ce moment viendrait. Les choses allaient commencer à changer et des décisions importantes seraient prises. Les huit garçons et filles réunis sous cet arbre n'en savait encore rien mais ils allaient bientôt, bien trop tôt, se retrouver embarquer au cœur d'une tempête qui allait dévaster de nombreuses vies. Le directeur voyait déjà les nuages s'approcher d'eux en la personne d'un homme aux yeux rouge et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

La première leçon de Phidia avec le professeur March eu lieu le vendredi suivant. Il lui avait donné rendez vous à 18 heure dans son bureau. Cela faisait presque une semaine que la soirée de Slughorn était passée et un certain nombre de choses avaient changées. Désormais, Lily n'adressait plus la parole à Severus. Au contraire, on voyait souvent le groupe de Sirius et celui de Phidia ensemble, même si des problèmes de cohabitation se posaient déjà.

Lily ne pouvaient pas supporter James qu'elle trouvait arrogant, Peter détestait toujours Phidia et Remus avait du mal à surmonter sa timidité quand elle et ses amis étaient là. Cependant tous faisait des efforts. Pour éviter les disputes, James et Lily ne s'adressaient pour ainsi dire pas la parole ; Sirius avait fait comprendre à Peter que s'il devait choisir entre Phidia et lui, il choisirait Phidia et Peter avait apparemment reçu le message puisqu'il la laissait tranquille depuis. Quant à Remus, avec un peu de temps il s'habituerait à eux et sa réserve disparaîtrait.

Autre changement, les Serpentard, qui avaient été relativement calmes jusque là, se déchaînaient maintenant. Des bagarres entre les élèves de leur maison et de Gryffondor éclataient presque quotidiennement dans les couloirs. Naeddre et Nathair étaient sans aucun doute derrière tous ça mais personne n'aurait put le prouver puisqu'elle ne se faisait jamais prendre à se battre. Désormais, lorsqu'elles croisaient leur petite sœur, elle faisait mine de l'ignorer.

Phidia aurait beaucoup apprécié que le reste de sa famille en fasse autant. Malheureusement, après sa conversation avec Véga, l'avalanche de lettre auquel elle s'attendait depuis le début de l'année n'avait pas tardée à tomber. La plupart étaient des lettres normales qu'elle déchirait sans les lire (mis à part quand elles venaient de ses grands-parents ou de Molly) mais certaines étaient des beuglantes qui explosaient dans la grande salle en criant des insultes aux oreilles de tous et à la fin Phidia, lassée de s'entendre traiter de traîtresse à son sang qui déshonorait sa famille, eut le réflexe de les brûler avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent.

Enfin, on aurait dit que les Gryffondor étaient encore plus décidés qu'avant à battre les Serpentard pour la coupe de quidditch et des quatre maisons. L'esprit de compétition régnait et, les Gryffondor ayant réussi à rattraper leur retard sur les Serpentard, il y avait de plus en plus de tension entre les deux maisons rivales. Dans ces circonstances, Phidia considérait les cours particulier avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal comme bienvenus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident avec ses pouvoirs depuis la soirée mais elle avait toujours peur qu'un des membres de sa famille ou qu'un élève de Serpentard aille trop loin et la fasse craquer. Plus vite elle contrôlerait ça, mieux ce serait. C'est donc de très bonne humeur que Phidia entra dans le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il l'attendait assis derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour Phidia, dit-il en la voyant, assieds-toi, je suis à toi tout de suite.

Phidia s'exécuta. Le professeur March était en train de cacheter une lettre. Phidia entraperçu le nom du destinataire : _Mr. & Mrs. Satu… _Elle ne vit pas la suite. Est-ce que cette lettre était pour ses grands-parents ? Mais pourquoi David March leur écrirait-il ? Il rangea la lettre dans un tiroir et Phidia n'osa pas l'interroger à ce sujet.

- Alors Phidia, comment s'est passée cette semaine ? Pas d'incident marquant ?

- Non, c'était plutôt calme.

- Je vois. Donc, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de t'expliquer en détail en quoi consistaient ces cours. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, tu as des pouvoirs qui dépassent largement la moyenne de ceux des sorciers de ton âge. Malheureusement, tu ne sais pas t'en servir autrement qu'involontairement. C'est d'abord une question de concentration et de maîtrise de soit mais aussi de connaissance. Il faut que tu apprennes à utiliser tes pouvoirs quand tu le veux et pas quand tu es énervée ou que tu as peur. Pour l'instant, rien de grave n'est arrivé mais ce que tu as vu n'est qu'une très petite partie de ce que tu pourrais faire si tu le voulais.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Demanda Phidia, étonnée.

- Disons que tu as de qui tenir. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Aujourd'hui, tu vas essayer de devenir invisible. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, sans même le savoir, maintenant il va falloir que tu le fasses volontairement. Essaye de te rappeler ce qui c'est passé ce jour là et comment tu as réussi à disparaître.

Pendant une demi-heure, Phidia tenta vainement puis, finalement elle réussit pendant quelques secondes à rendre son bras transparent. Une heure plus tard, elle avait presque réussi à disparaître entièrement. Le professeur March mit fin à la séance et lui dit :

- Désormais, nous aurons cours tous les vendredis à la même heure. Quand nous en aurons fini avec les sorts que tu peux jeter sans ta baguette, nous aborderons des choses plus complexes, avec baguette cette fois.

Phidia acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elle pouvait maîtriser ses pouvoirs et désormais, elle comptait bien s'en servir quand elle en aurait envie.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elles sortaient pour se promener dans le parc, Lily et Phidia rencontrèrent Severus Rogue qui semblait les attendre. Elles passèrent devant lui en l'ignorant superbement mais il les rappela d'un ton suppliant. Lily fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Phidia aurait bien aimé l'imiter mais elle s'était promis de parler à Severus si elle en avait l'occasion et, voyant qu'elle s'arrêtait, Lily fit de même. Cependant elle resta un peu en retrait et refusa de regarder Severus.

- Quoi ? demanda Phidia assez abruptement.

- Phidia, je suis désolé, dit Severus. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit à cette soirée et je regrette d'avoir prit le parti de tes sœurs. Je sais bien qu'elles ont tort. Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir insulté tes amis, ce que j'ai dit était stupide, faux et inutile.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Phi, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi ! En vérité, si j'ai dit ça c'est parce que…

Il s'interrompit.

- …tu étais jaloux, acheva Phidia à sa place.

Il acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Phidia soupira ; elle hésitait entre le laisser mariner encore quelque temps ou lui pardonner. Mais il avait l'air si triste et il paraissait si sincèrement désolé qu'elle décida de passer l'éponge.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois, dit-elle. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Mais tu dois comprendre que, si tu es très important pour moi, tu n'es pas mon seul ami. Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime moins.

- Je comprends.

Il jeta un regard à Lily qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

- Je regrette, répéta-t-il de nouveau.

Elle parut hésiter quelques secondes puis finalement consentit à se tourner vers lui.

- Moi aussi je te pardonne mais ne recommence pas ! dit-elle sévèrement.

Cependant, elle lui adressa un sourire.

Tous les trois, très heureux de s'être réconciliés, allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre pour bavarder et rattraper le temps perdu.

Pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, il n'y eut aucun incident notable. Sirius et Phidia étaient toujours d'excellents amis sauf quand Phidia apprenait qu'il s'en était prit à Severus et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Lily et Phidia continuait de passer du temps avec Severus même si ce n'était pas toujours aisé pour elle de se diviser entre lui et leurs autres amis qui trouvaient que leur amitié avec un Serpentard était étrange. Naeddre et Nathair continuaient d'ignorer leur sœur, les Serpentard étaient toujours aussi détestables, particulièrement lors des matchs de quidditch et les Gryffondor étaient toujours plus ou moins à égalité avec eux. Phidia continuait aussi les leçons avec le professeur March tous les vendredis.

A Noël, chacun était rentré dans sa famille. Lily avait dut supporter sa sœur (qui était odieuse) deux semaines mais elle n'en gardait pas un trop mauvais souvenir grâce à ses parents. Sirius avait passé un Noël sinistre dans ce manoir qu'il exécrait. James s'était apparemment beaucoup amusé ainsi que Remus même s'il paraissait pâle et fatigué en retournant à Poudlard. Alice et Franck avaient passé Noël ensemble et Peter avait eu droit à la traditionnelle réunion familiale. Quand à Phidia, ses vacances n'auraient pas put être plus lugubre.

Certes, elle avait été très heureuse de retrouver ses grands-parents et leur cadeau de Noël, un splendide balai dernier cri, l'avait ravie. Mais elle avait dut supporter ses sœurs pendant deux semaines et, les soirs de Noël et du Nouvel An, subir un dîner en famille où personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. C'est donc avec un plaisir immense qu'elle revint à Poudlard. A part ça, la saison de quidditch avait commencée. Le premier match, Serpentard/Serdaigle, avait été gagné par le Serpentard grâce notamment à l'adresse de Naeddre qui avait attrapé le vif d'or au bout de quinze minutes de jeux. Le prochain match opposerait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle et, comme d'habitude, les Serpentard ne perdaient pas une occasion de chercher à déstabiliser les membres de l'équipe.

Une autre chose qui n'avait pas changée : une fois par mois, invariablement, Remus disparaissait pendant la nuit.

Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour justifier ses absences mais ses amis, particulièrement Sirius et James, commençaient à se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Ils l'interrogèrent sans succès, Remus leur répétait toujours les mêmes excuses. Au bout d'une semaine, James se découragea et reporta son attention sur le quidditch (Gryffondor avait battu Poufsouffle 320 à 190) mais Sirius ne lâcha pas prise. Il en parla à Phidia.

Elle aussi se posait des questions à propos de Remus. Depuis le début elle sentait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il fallut attendre encore deux mois avant que l'idée de vérifier si les dates où Remus disparaissaient avaient un rapport entre elles ne leur viennent. Ils en parlèrent à James et Peter qui furent d'accord avec eux. C'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte que Remus disparaissait tous les soirs de pleine lune.

Sirius, Peter, Phidia et James étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, silencieux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Il y eut un long moment ou personne n'osa formuler tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas puis finalement, Phidia dit :

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

- Remus est un loup-garou, murmura Sirius.

- Quand on y pense, c'est logique ! s'exclama James. Ca explique pourquoi il disparaît une fois par mois mais aussi pourquoi il est si réservé. Etre un loup-garou, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- J'imagine, souffla Peter.

- On peut facilement comprendre pourquoi il n'a rien dit, il avait peur qu'on ne veuille plus être ses amis, fit Sirius tristement.

- Et bien il avait tort, répondit Phidia d'une voix forte, loup-garou ou pas, je le considère toujours comme un ami.

- Moi aussi, dit James sur le même ton. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Peter et Sirius.

- Evidement ! s'exclama ce dernier tendis que Peter hochait la tête.

- Il faut aller lui parler, déclara Phidia. Il faut qu'on s'explique avec lui.

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir, fit remarquer James. Je propose qu'on le suive pour savoir où il disparaît et qu'on ait une discussion avec lui demain.

Les trois autres hésitèrent un instant puis acquiescèrent.

- Il ne va pas tarder à être 18 h, c'est à ce moment là qu'il part normalement, non ? demanda Phidia.

- Exact. Il est dans la salle commune pour l'instant. Si on se serre beaucoup on peut tenir à quatre sous ma cape d'invisibilité, dit James.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Je dois poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir.

Elle sortit de la pièce pendant que les trois autres se glissaient sous la cape de James. Les garçons descendirent les marches de l'escalier juste à temps pour voir Remus sortir de la salle commune. Ils le suivirent. Il descendit tous les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et alla frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Ah, Mr. Lupin, dit l'infirmière en le voyant, je vous attendais. Suivez-moi.

Elle tenait une lanterne à la main. Remus et elle quittèrent l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le hall. James, Peter et Sirius les virent sortir dans le parc. Les trois garçons les suivirent à distance. L'infirmière et Remus se dirigeaient vers le saule cogneur qui avait été planté en début d'année. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Mrs. Pomfresh attrapa alors une branche qui traînait au pied de l'arbre et appuya avec sur une des racines du saule. Aussitôt, à la grande surprise des trois garçons sous la cape, l'arbre s'immobilisa. Ils virent Remus s'engouffrer dans un trou entre les racines et disparaître. L'infirmière resta quelques instants puis retourna au château. Peter, Sirius et James se débarrassèrent alors de la cape d'invisibilité et s'approchèrent du saule cogneur. Il était redevenu aussi agité qu'avant.

- On devrait essayer de suivre Remus, vous ne pensez pas ? dit James en attrapant la branche laissé par terre par Mrs. Pomfresh.

Il fit mine de s'approcher de l'arbre mais une main le retint.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, fit la voix de Phidia derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent.

- Tu nous as fichu la frousse ! s'exclama James.

- Pauvre James ! Dis toi que ce n'est rien comparé à la peur que tu aurais ressentit en tombant sur un loup garou déchaîné ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Si tu entre la dedans tu vas au mieux te faire mordre, au pire te faire tuer !

- Elle a raison, dit Sirius. Retournons dans notre dortoir, nous lui parlerons demain.

Le lendemain, ils ne virent pas Remus. En demandant au professeur McGonagall où il était, ils apprirent qu'il séjournait à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de l'année mais il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis. Sirius, James, Peter et Phidia n'eurent pas l'occasion d'aller le voir avant la fin des cours. Enfin, dès que la cloche sonna, ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie sans même s'être concertés. Mrs. Pomfresh fronça les sourcils en les voyant débouler tous les quatre mais elle accepta de les laisser voir Remus.

- Pas plus d'un quart d'heure ! Précisa-t-elle sévèrement.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'un des lits du fond. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la personne qui se trouvait là. Soulevant le rideau, Phidia vit Remus adossé à son oreiller en train de lire. Il était pâle mais semblait en assez bonne santé. Il leva les yeux vers elle et parut très étonné de la voir. Puis il aperçut ses trois amis derrière elle. Une expression paniquée passa sur son visage mais il leur adressa tout de même un pâle sourire.

- Salut, leur dit-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ? lui dit James en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de tes séjours à l'infirmerie ? demanda Sirius.

- Ca n'avait vraiment aucune importance, fit Remus en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Phidia en s'asseyant sur son lit à coté de lui. Si tu ne dis rien à tes amis, comment veux-tu qu'ils t'aident ?

Peter acquiesça vigoureusement.

- M'aider ? Comment ça ? fit Remus avec étonnement. Ce n'est pas votre faute si ma santé est mauvaise et vous n'y pouvez rien. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de vous déranger à cause de moi.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, dit Sirius, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout.

- Sauf quand tu nous caches que tu vas mal, précisa James.

- Tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand ils ont su que tu étais ici ! ajouta Phidia.

- La tienne n'était pas tellement mieux, lui fit remarquer James.

- Tu es bien obligée de reconnaître que tu t'es inquiétée pour lui toi aussi, fit Sirius.

- Peut-être un peu, concéda Phidia.

Remus consentit à sourire.

- C'est gentil à vous, dit-il, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'y a vraiment aucune inquiétude à avoir.

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Sirius d'un air dubitatif.

- Moi je ne suis pas convaincu, fit James.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

Phidia soupira.

- Je lui dis ou c'est vous qui le faite ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, répondit James.

- OK. Remus, nous avons quelque chose à t'avouer. James, Sirius, Peter et moi, on se demandait pourquoi tu disparaissais tous les mois. Alors on a eut l'idée de regarder à quelles dates tu étais absent et on s'est rendu compte que c'était tout les soirs de pleine lune. Alors on en a conclu que…

- J'étais un loup-garou, finit Remus à sa place.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché ni inquiet, il semblait juste résigné. Sans les regarder, il leur dit avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix :

- Ca devait bien finir par arriver. J'imagine que maintenant vous allez me dire que vous préférez que notre amitié s'arrête là ou, dans le cas de Phidia, ne commence jamais ? Je ne vous en voudrai pas, après tout vous n'avez aucune raison de rester mes amis si je vous mets tous en danger.

- Si on devait arrêter de faire des choses dangereuses, la vie deviendrait ennuyante à mourir, fit remarquer James tranquillement.

- Sans compter le fait que t'abandonner à cause de ça reviendrait à faire de nous des lâches de la pire espèce, ajouta Sirius. Quel genre de personnes on serait si on laissait tomber nos amis dès qu'ils ont des problèmes ?

- Ce serait vraiment mesquin, ajouta Peter.

Remus releva les yeux vers eux et les regarda d'un air abasourdi. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se tourna vers Phidia qui lui dit :

- Tu sais, je crois que je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça à du être dur pour toi d'être un loup-garou, surtout à ton âge. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des gens qui t'ont laissé à cause de ça que nous allons faire pareil. J'ai toujours eut de la sympathie pour toi Remus, et je suis sûre que nous pourrions très bien nous entendre si nous nous donnions la peine d'apprendre à nous connaître. Regarde moi : je viens qu'une famille de « sang pur » où on apprend la magie noire aux enfants avant même qu'ils ne sachent lire ! Et Sirius est à peu près dans le même cas que moi. Est-ce que tu refuserais de t'approcher de nous à cause de ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Remus.

- Alors pourquoi agirions-nous de la sorte ? Loup-garou ou pas tu reste un garçon gentil, intelligent et un excellent ami. Je ne pense pas que tu as déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un volontairement et tu n'as pas demandé à être mordu. Nous n'avons rien à te reprocher, se serait plutôt l'inverse en fait.

- Je ne compte plus les fois où tu nous as couverts, aidé à faire (voir fait totalement) nos devoirs et excusé notre attitude exaspérante, dit Sirius.

- Au moins, tu t'en rends comptes, c'est déjà ça ! dit Phidia d'un ton moqueur. En tout cas Remus, ne croit pas que ce que tu es change quoi que se soit entre nous.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Dumbledore doit être au courant non ? demanda James.

- Oui, répondit Remus, ainsi que Mme. Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall.

- S'il pense que tu peux être élève à Poudlard sans danger, il doit avoir raison. On peut lui faire confiance, il ne mettrait jamais les enfants placés sous sa garde en danger.

Sirius, Peter et Phidia acquiescèrent, l'air convaincus.

- Donc, dit Remus d'un ton hésitant, vous voulez toujours être mes amis ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Il faut plus qu'un loup-garou en furie pour nous faire peur, ajouta James.

- …dit-il alors qu'il n'a jamais vu un loup-garou transformé autre part que dans les livres, fit Phidia d'un ton narquois. Mais il a raison, nous n'avons pas peur d'être avec toi.

Remus les regarda tous les quatre, l'air interdit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait soigneusement essayé de leur cacher la vérité, sûr que s'ils l'apprenaient ils ne voudraient plus le voir. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, au contraire. Il ne put que répondre :

- Merci.

A cet instant, Mrs. Pomfresh vint leur dire de laisser Remus se reposer.

Le lendemain, Remus revint en cours comme à l'habitué. Il paraissait un peu anxieux quand il entra dans la classe métamorphose mais il fut vite rassuré par l'attitude de ses amis qui l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, Remus disparut encore deux fois et fit un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie. Il en revint avec de nouvelle cicatrice et des cernes sous les yeux. James, Sirius, Peter et Phidia se mirent à chercher un moyen pour pouvoir l'accompagner quand il se transformerait sans se faire mordre mais il ne voyait pas de solution.

Pendant les vacances d'avril, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. C'est alors qu'elle était au manoir familial que Phidia découvrit le moyen.

Ce jour-là, ses grands-parents avaient invités les Lestrange chez eux. Comme ils avaient emmené Rabastan et Rodolphus avec eux et que Phidia n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller jouer avec les deux garçons, elle était obligée de rester dans le salon à écouter la conversation. Celle-ci dévia sur les professeurs de Poudlard.

- Je trouve que le professeur Slughorn est très compétent, dit Mrs. Lestrange, mais un peu trop souple avec certains élèves indésirables. En tout cas, il est très doué dans ce qu'il fait.

- C'est vrai qu'il est très capable. Ainsi que le professeur McGonagall d'ailleurs. La preuve en est qu'elle a réussi à devenir animagus sans l'aide de personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ? demanda Rabastan.

- C'est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal à volonté, mon chéri, répondit Mrs. Lestrange.

- Et comment on le devient ? interrogea Rodolphus.

- Oh, c'est très compliqué, dit Yilane. Je crois qu'il existe un livre dans la réserve de Poudlard qui en parle. Il est intitulé… attendez que je me souvienne… Ah oui ! « _Les transformations magiques définitives_ ». Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais consulté mais il paraît qu'il y a toute une liste de potions à boire et de sort à se jeter. Apparemment tout ça peut très mal tourner. Je vous déconseille d'essayer.

- Parfaitement, renchérit Mrs. Lestrange. Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez défigurés, ce serait vraiment une catastrophe !

Au départ, Phidia n'avait pas vraiment fait attention puis, tout à coup, elle avait songé : « les morsures de loup-garou n'affectent pas les animaux ».

Elle avait voulu écrire à Sirius tout de suite pour lui demander son avis puis s'était ravisée. Il fallait déjà qu'elle voie le livre en question, elle devait attendre la rentrée.

Le lendemain de son retour à Poudlard, Phidia alla à la bibliothèque et jeta un coup d'œil vers la réserve mais elle ne vit pas le livre qu'elle cherchait. Cependant, en consultant le registre, elle vit qu'il s'y trouvait bien et elle décida de passer à l'acte dès le soir.

Après le dîné, Phidia, Lily, James et les autres montèrent dans leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Lily remarqua que Phidia paraissait préoccupée mais, quand elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Sirius monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Finalement, comme James se dirigeait à son tour vers l'escalier, elle le rejoignit et le retint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

- James, est-ce que Peter, Sirius et toi vous pourriez m'attendre dans le dortoir ? Je monterai vers 1h du matin quand je serais sûre que Lily, Alice, Jolene, Franck et Remus dorment. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer mais Remus ne doit pas être au courant avant qu'on se soit mis d'accord.

James hésita.

- Ok, dit-il finalement. Ce que tu veux nous dire, c'est à propos de Remus ?

- Plus ou moins, tu verras bien. A toute à l'heure, passe le mot à Sirius et Peter.

Il acquiesça et tous les deux montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Deux heures plus tard, quand elle fut certaine que ses camarades de chambre dormaient, Phidia se leva et, se rendant invisible, elle se glissa hors du dortoir en emportant sa lanterne de chevet avec elle.

Avec d'infinies précautions, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Peeves qui, heureusement, ne la remarqua pas, avant d'arriver à destination. Elle se faufila entre les rayons jusqu'à atteindre la réserve. Passant sous le cordon qui la séparait du reste de la bibliothèque, Phidia posa sa lanterne et alluma sa baguette. Le livre qu'elle cherchait n'était pas loin. Elle l'avait aperçu quand elle était venue la veille. Un à un, elle se mit à lire les titres des ouvrages qui était rangés là.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Sans l'ouvrir, elle le prit avec elle et retourna le plus vite possible dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons où Sirius, James et Peter l'attendaient et elle s'assit près d'eux sur le lit de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire que Remus ne puisse pas entendre ? demanda James.

- Vous savez comme moi que les humains ne peuvent pas approcher les loups-garous sans se mettre en grand danger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Par contre, les animaux, eux, ne risque rien, même s'ils se font mordre.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas bien le rapport. A moins que…

James parut soudain comprendre et jeta un regard effaré sur le livre que Phidia avait posé à côté d'elle. Sirius fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que nous devenions… commença-t-il.

- Animagus, acheva-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda Peter.

- Les animagus sont des sorciers qui ont le pouvoir de se transformer à volonté en un animal, répondit James.

- Exactement, fit Phidia. Si nous en devenons, nous pourrons rester avec Remus quand il se transformera sans qu'il y ait le moindre danger pour nous.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ce que tu nous demande de faire est risqué ? dit Sirius. Sans parler du fait que se sera extrêmement dur d'y arriver et qu'il nous faudra sûrement plusieurs années, tu penses vraiment que nous allons réussir à empêcher que quelqu'un nous découvre ? Et puis, même si on réussit, il faudra se faire enregistrer au ministère et tout un tas de choses ennuyantes !

- Ce sera le cas, en effet, si l'un de nous est assez bête pour le crier sur les toits. Je vais le faire, avec ou sans vous, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me déclarer au ministère.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques au moins ?

- Oui. Et je sais aussi que je n'abandonnerais pas Remus !

- Mais…

- Vous êtes des Gryffondor ! Vous êtes téméraire, loyal et courageux ! Vous allez abandonner Remus sous prétexte que vous avez peur d'être punis ? Vous avez vus les cicatrices qu'il porte et à quel point il semble fatigué ? Vous trouvez ça normal de l'abandonner à son sort ?!

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'enfreindre la moitié du règlement de Poudlard et de risquer le renvoie, Phidia ! s'exclama James. Là tu parles carrément d'enfreindre la loi !

- Très bien. Si vous vous défilez je le ferais sans vous. Ce sera plus dur mais tant pis ! Je pensais que vous, qui êtes bien plus proche de Remus que moi, vous voudriez vraiment l'aider. D'habitude, le danger vous amuse mais, quand il s'agit d'aider votre ami, tout de suite vous trouvez des prétextes ! Combien de fois avez vous risqué le renvoie depuis le début de l'année tout simplement parce que vous vouliez vous amuser ? Quand à la loi des sorciers, si vous avez si peur que ça d'être sanctionné, vous pourrez vous faire déclarer en sortant de Poudlard. Mais évidemment, quand il s'agit de choses sérieuses, vous ne pensez plus qu'à assurer vos arrières !

Les trois garçons baissèrent la tête, honteux.

- Phidia a raison, dit finalement Sirius. D'habitude on n'a rien à faire des règles alors pourquoi s'en soucier maintenant ?

- C'est vrai, approuva James. Et puis se serais cool de pouvoir devenir des animaux quand on veut, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si, dit Peter d'une petite voix. Mais quand même…

- Donc vous êtes d'accord ? le coupa Phidia.

- Je suis OK, fit Sirius.

- Moi aussi, ajouta James.

Peter hocha simplement la tête.

- Bien, dit Phidia, dans ce cas…

Calmée, elle attrapa le livre posé à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit à la page du sommaire qu'elle lut quelque instant. Il y avait tout un chapitre consacré à la transformation en animagus. Elle le parcouru et grimaça.

- Ca va être extrêmement difficile, prévint-elle. Et ça prendra énormément de temps. Il faut boire toute une série de potion toute plus compliquées les unes que les autres sans compter les multiples sorts qu'il faut se jeter à soit même. Et la moindre erreur peut être catastrophique. Toujours partants ?

Les trois garçons s'entre regardèrent puis acquiescèrent.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions en parler à Remus dès demain. Puis nous passerons à l'étape un, la première potion. Je pense connaître un endroit parfait pour la préparer sans être déranger mais il faut d'abord que je vérifie. Pour se procurer les ingrédients, ça va être plus dur. Nous avons déjà la plupart d'entre eux comme le jus de grenade ou la bile tatou mais il va falloir s'en procurer certains autres comme des racines de mandragore et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cape. Si on réussit à réunir tout, il nous faudra sûrement près de six mois pour achever la préparation, plus le temps de macération.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, plongé dans le livre, puis elle déclara :

- Il y a certains ingrédient que nous ne pourrons pas nous procurer tout de suite donc nous ne pourrons pas débuter la préparation de la potion avant un certain temps. A mon avis, il va falloir attendre le début de l'année prochaine pour la commencer et nous l'aurons terminée vers la fin de l'année, si nous ne commettons aucune erreur. Heureusement, cette potion est la plus longue de la liste, après ça prendra moins de temps. Nous pourrons aussi tenter d'apprendre à maîtriser certains des sorts de la liste. L'avantage c'est que les potions ne doivent pas être prise à une date précise donc le temps qu'on prend à les faire ne compte pas ni l'interruption des vacances. Après ça, nous aurons encore une demi douzaine de potions à préparer qui sont très compliquée même si elles sont moins longues que l'autre. A mon avis, nous n'aurons pas terminé avant notre cinquième année.

James, Sirius et Peter la regardèrent d'un air effaré. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il faudrait si longtemps.

- Ca paraît une éternité dit comme ça, fit remarquer James.

- En effet, répondit tranquillement Phidia. Et encore, il faut que tout se passe bien ! Si nous ratons une potion, il faudra la recommencer à zéro car une mauvaise préparation risque de devenir très toxique, c'est écrit sur la première page. Vous voulez toujours continuer ?

Sirius et James la regardèrent. Elle paraissait parfaitement sûre d'elle et il était évident que rien ne l'empêcherait de tenter l'expérience, même sans leur aide. Ils étaient étonnés de sa détermination alors que Remus et elle s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? demanda Sirius. Après tout, Remus et toi vous n'êtes même pas réellement amis alors pourquoi tu acceptes d'aller si loin pour lui ?

- D'abord, parce que j'ai envie d'être son amie. Ensuite, ce garçon a été rejeté par tout le monde depuis sa petite enfance sous prétexte qu'il était différent. Si personne ne veut réparer cette injustice, moi je le ferais. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être regardée de travers à cause de ce qu'on est. Être née hors mariage dans une famille comme les Saturnine n'est pas toujours facile, crois-moi. Je sais de quoi je parle et encore, j'ai eu de la chance. On ne devrait jamais se permettre de juger les gens sur ce qu'ils sont mais sur leurs actes.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix dure et déterminée.

- Je te suis, dit Sirius fermement.

- Moi aussi, ajouta James sur le même ton.

- Et moi aussi, fit Peter d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- Parfait. Je vais copier les pages dont nous avons besoins puis j'irais reposer le livre à la bibliothèque. Demain matin, rendez vous à 12 h dans le hall pour parler de notre projet à Remus.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. James sortit des feuilles vierges de son sac et les passa à Phidia qui recopia dessus, à l'aide de sa baguette, le chapitre qui les intéressait. Ensuite, elle alla déposer les pages dans son dortoir puis redescendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour remettre le livre en place. Enfin, épuisée, elle remonta dans à tour de Gryffondor et s'effondra sur son lit, s'endormant aussitôt.

Le lendemain était un mardi. Phidia attendit le cours d'histoire de la magie, le plus propice aux bavardages, pour aller s'asseoir à côté des garçons. James, Sirius et elle échangèrent un regard. C'était le moment de parler de leur projet à Remus.

- Remus, dit Phidia tandis que le professeur Binns entamait sa litanie sur la révolte des gobelins, James, Peter, Sirius et moi on a eût une idée.

Remus fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Quelle genre d'idée ? demanda-t-il.

- On pense avoir trouvé le moyen de rester avec toi les soirs de pleine lune…

- S'il te plaît, parle moins fort, implora Remus. Comment vous comptez faire ? Vous savez bien que je risque de vous mordre si vous m'accompagnez !

- Oui, mais ce ne sera pas grave puisque tes morsures ne pourront rien nous faire.

Remus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Nous avons décidé de devenir animagus, déclara tranquillement Sirius.

En train de se balancer sur sa chaise, il était l'image même de la décontraction. L'air de stupéfaction qui se peignit sur le visage de Remus était presque comique.

- Mais… mais… c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est bien trop dangereux et vous…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, intervint Phidia. On se débrouillera très bien. On voulait juste que tu sois au courant.

- Evidement ça va prendre du temps, dit James. Selon Phidia, on n'y arrivera pas avant notre cinquième année !

- Mais vous risquez de vous faire renvoyer si on l'apprend ! protesta Remus. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça vous savez, après tout ce n'est pas si terrible que ça de se transformer.

- Ah vraiment ? fit Phidia. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas « si terrible » ? Regarde-toi Remus, non seulement tu es épuisé mais en plus tu es couvert de cicatrices des pieds à la tête ! Et certaines sont récentes.

- J'ai l'habitude, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Et moi j'ai l'habitude d'être obligé de faire des choses que je déteste, je n'aime pas ça pour autant ! dit Phidia. Je sais que c'est risqué, que ce sera long et qu'on ne réussira peut-être pas mais, si ça peut t'aider, ça vaux la peine d'essayer !

- Exactement, renchérit Sirius.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi qu'on le fait, ajouta James tranquillement.

Remus acquiesça en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup en tout cas, dit-il doucement.

- Mais de rien, répondit Phidia.

- C'est tout naturel, ajouta James.

- Un vrai plaisir, fit Sirius.

- Aucun problème, acheva Peter.

Puis, tout les cinq, ils commencèrent un tournoi de pendu.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les Jenkins et L'Ordre du Phénix

Après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord, Phidia avait donnée à James, Peter, Sirius et Remus une liste d'ingrédients qu'ils devaient impérativement se procurer pour la rentrée prochaine et, en attendant que ce jour n'arrive, il avait mis de côté leurs projet de potion. Mais comme il y avait un sort à se jeter juste après avoir bu chaque potion, ils s'entraînèrent tout de même à jeter le premier de la liste. James, Phidia, Sirius et Remus finirent par réussir à le maîtriser avec de nombreuses difficultés. Mais Peter avait beaucoup plus de mal qu'eux et ils durent lui apporter toute leur aide pour qu'il y arrive.

Cependant, d'autres choses bien plus graves requéraient leur attention.

Depuis le début de l'année, la gazette rapportait chaque jour des événements de plus en plus inquiétant mais ils ne s'en étaient pas vraiment préoccupés car il ne la lisait pas tous les jours et, de plus, aucune personne de leur connaissance n'avait été touchée.

Mais, à partir du mois d'avril, les choses devinrent soudain bien plus inquiétantes.

Apparemment, l'homme qui était derrière tout ça et qui se faisait appelé Lord Voldemort avait pour but de purger le monde des sorciers de tous les « sangs de bourbe » et de réduire les moldus en esclavage.

De plus en plus de famille de « sangs purs » se ralliaient à sa cause et ses disciples, appelés mangemorts, devenaient plus nombreux et plus violents à mesure que les jours passaient. Plusieurs élèves furent retirés de l'école par leurs parents inquiets.

Le ministère se mit à publier des tracts sur la sécurité et à prendre des mesures radicales contre les mangemorts mais sans grands résultats.

Au début du mois de mai, le nombre d'homicide par jour était effrayant. Voldemort et ses disciples avait pour habitude de laisser flotter une marque, qu'ils appelaient marque des ténèbres, au dessus des maisons où ils venaient de commettre un meurtre. Voir cette marque au dessus de sa maison était devenu la plus grande peur de tous les sorciers.

Dans le même temps, des tueries de moldus avaient lieu et on soupçonnait Voldemort d'avoir fait appel aux géants et à des loups-garous même si rien n'était confirmé.

Enfin, quand à la fin du mois les mangemorts massacrèrent un village entier de moldus, le ministère n'eût plus le choix : la guerre fut déclarée.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Phidia et ses amis continuait leur scolarité tant bien que mal même si, chaque matin quand ils ouvraient la gazette, ils craignaient d'y voir un nom connu.

Les cours particulier de défense avec le professeur March avaient toujours lieu tous les vendredis et maintenant, Phidia apprenait des sorts à utiliser avec sa baguette.

Les mesures de sécurité de Poudlard avaient été renforcées et le directeur était dorénavant souvent absent. Plusieurs des sorties à Près-au-lard avaient aussi été annulées.

Il arrivait parfois qu'on assiste à des scène pénible comme le jour où, pendant le déjeuner, on vint annoncer à une élève de Serdaigle, Neela Parker, que son père avait été tué et que sa mère voulait qu'elle revienne à la maison. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas la seule élève à perdre un parent durant cette période.

Le mois de juin fut terrible pour tous. Désormais, les meurtres, les disparitions et les massacres étaient devenus monnaies courantes. Plus personne n'avait confiance en personne et tout le monde se demandait comment on avait put en arriver là en si peu de temps.

Au contraire, certaines personnes issues de familles de « sang pur » portaient Voldemort aux nues et le soutenait totalement.

Les Serpentard étaient plus odieux et sûrs d'eux que jamais et on soupçonnait que plusieurs parents d'élèves de cette maison étaient des mangemorts.

Phidia voyait avec horreur que ces sœurs étaient les premières à déclarer que Voldemort était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver au monde des sorciers. Il en allait de même pour ses cousins, particulièrement Véga. Entendre sa famille vanter les mérites de cet homme donnait des envies de meurtre à Phidia mais elle arrivait à se contrôler. Ses pouvoirs restaient bien sagement en elle et ne se manifestait plus à tort et à travers. Malgré la tentation, elle ne s'en servait jamais contre les membres de sa famille qui l'énervaient.

Heureusement pour elle, ses grands-parents n'étaient pas du tout du même avis que les autres. Dans leurs lettres, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas inquiéter Phidia mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui demander à chaque fois d'être très prudente et elle sentait qu'ils désapprouvaient les mangemorts.

Molly aussi lui écrivait. Elle aussi était angoissée par la situation mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de trop s'en soucier. Son mari travaillait au ministère et il rentrait désormais très tard le soir. Elle se retrouvait toute seule à la maison avec ses deux garçons, Bill et Charlie qui était né en décembre, et elle n'avait pas un instant à elle. Elle recevait aussi occasionnellement des lettres de ses cousins Fabian et Gideon.

Depuis le mois d'avril, Phidia avait recommencé à faire des cauchemars. Quand elle était enfant, ça lui arrivait tout le temps mais ça avait presque cessé à son arrivée à Poudlard. Et voilà que soudain ça empirait brutalement. Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'éclairs de lumière verte, d'hommes masqués et de cadavres.

Souvent, elle rêvait d'un homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Elle le voyait commettre des meurtres, elle sentait ses sentiments de joie et de triomphe, elle entendait son rire aigu dans sa tête et entrapercevait l'éclat de ses yeux rouges mais, chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de discerner son visage, elle se réveillait en sursaut. Elle avait l'étrange impression que la partie inconsciente de son esprit savait qui il était et voulait à tout prix empêcher que l'autre le découvre.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre que cet homme était Voldemort et que les rêves qu'elle faisait étaient réels. On était déjà à la mi-juin quand, en lisant un matin dans la gazette les détaille d'un triple meurtre qui avait eut lieu durant la nuit, elle s'en rendit compte.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida d'en parler au professeur March. Le lendemain, Dumbledore la convoquait de nouveau dans son bureau.

Phidia frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle aperçut le directeur assit derrière son bureau. Il avait l'air plus grave que d'habitude et semblait préoccupé.

- Bonjour Phidia, dit-il en la voyant. Entre.

Il désigna la chaise en face de lui sur laquelle Phidia alla s'asseoir.

- Le professeur March est venu me voir hier soir et m'a parlé des rêves que tu faisais. Apparemment, tu vois dans ton sommeil des choses qui sont en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je vois les mangemorts, dit-elle d'une voix calme et ferme, et aussi leur chef. Je les vois commettre des meurtres.

Pendant un long moment, le directeur et elle se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Enfin, Phidia rompit le silence, regardant le directeur dans les yeux, elle lui demanda :

- Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça ?

Dumbledore soupira.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse satisfaisante à ta question. Mais je peux avancer quelques hypothèses.

Très droite sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, Phidia lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants Phidia, continua Dumbledore, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de tes cours avec le professeur March. Tu as aussi toujours eut beaucoup d'intuition, je me trompe ?

- En effet, répondit Phidia.

- Je pense que tu es une excellente legilimen de naissance, sans avoir eut besoin d'apprendre. A un tel point que, si une personne est liée avec toi d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu sens ce qu'il ressent et tu sais ce qu'il pense sans le faire exprès. Tu réussis à te connecter à elle en quelque sorte. La plupart du temps, ce n'est qu'avec des personnes qui sont proche de là où tu es mais parfois, celui dont il s'agit se trouve à des kilomètres de toi.

- Donc, j'aurais un lien avec Voldemort et ce serait pour ça que je vois ce que lui et ses disciples font alors que je dors tranquillement dans mon lit ?

- En effet.

- Mais je ne veux pas être liée avec lui ! Protesta-t-elle soudain vivement.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette remarque enfantine.

Phidia lui rappelait sa mère, sa grand-mère et aussi son arrière grand-mère. En fait, toutes les Jenkins de sa famille.

Comme elles, la plupart du temps Phidia parlait au directeur et aux professeurs en adulte : clairement, franchement, sans gêne et sans complexe, d'égal à égal. Puis soudain, elle disait ou faisait quelque chose qui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. C'était à la fois rassurant et étrange. Dumbledore ne s'étonnait pas de ce décalage, qui était plus présent encore chez Phidia que chez les autres femmes de sa famille, car il la connaissait bien.

Phidia était à la fois une Saturnine et une Jenkins, ce qui formait un drôle de mélange.

Les Saturnine étaient connues pour le raffinement de leurs femmes. Les filles de cette familles se devaient d'être cultivée, de connaître la musique, la littérature, l'art, la cuisine, savoir s'occuper d'une maison et de pouvoir parfaitement se tenir dans le monde. Leur éducation faisait d'elles les épouses idéales et d'excellentes femmes au foyer.

L'éducation des Jenkins était très différente. Chez eux, c'était aux femmes de diriger et, si les Saturnine était une famille très ancienne et très respectée, les Jenkins, eux, étaient craint de tous. Dans cette famille, la tradition voulait qu'on apprenne aux filles à manier les armes dès l'âge de trois ans. On leur enseignait entre autre à utiliser poignards, épée et arc. L'arme avec laquelle l'enfant était le plus doué devenait sa spécialité. Toutes les armes utilisées par les Jenkins étaient forgées par les Gobelins et ensorcelées avec de très puissants sorts de magie noire. Les blessures infligées par elles ne pouvaient être guérie sauf par leur propriétaire ou par quelqu'un maîtrisant la magie noire à un très haut niveau. C'était le cas des femmes de cette famille qui, en sus du maniement des armes, apprenait tous les secrets de ce type de magie. A coté de ça, on leur enseignait aussi les arts, la musique et elles avaient presque pour obligation de jouer au quidditch et de se montrer sociable pour se faire des relations.

Tous ça donnait des caractères assez spéciaux. A onze ans, quand elles entraient à Poudlard, les Jenkins étaient déjà des expertes dans l'art de tuer. Mais elles étaient aussi la plupart du temps de brillantes élèves très populaires et, au fond, c'était des fillettes avec les mêmes problèmes et les mêmes ambitions que les autres.

Albus Dumbledore savait tout cela. Il avait été en classe avec l'arrière grand-mère de Phidia, Célène. Il se souvenait que, dès sa première année, elle avait déjà l'habitude de soutenir le regard des autres jusqu'à leur faire baisser les yeux et de les remettre à leur place quand elle les jugeait déplacé. Elle avait une façon de planter ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux de quelqu'un qui intimidait même les élèves de dernière année et les professeurs. Elle pouvait aussi soutenir une conversation compliquée avec un adulte sans faillir ou rester des heures durant plongée dans un livre dont la taille aurait découragé n'importe qui. Elle était brillante, belle, mature et c'était une joueuse de quidditch exceptionnellement douée. Malheureusement elle était trop arrogante, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle valait, et le fait d'avoir tous les Serpentard à ses pieds n'avait pas arrangé cet état de fait. Albus et elle n'avaient donc jamais été amis.

Mais il se rappela qu'à elle aussi, il lui arrivait de faire des caprices de gamine. Rarement, car elle avait reçu une éducation très rigide, et c'était devenu plus rare quand elle avait grandi, mais au fond, une partie d'elle était toujours restée très enfantine. Albus avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas eut de véritable enfance ou, du moins, une enfance trop néfaste pour une fillette. Puis elle s'était mariée avec son cousin Alexandre Jenkins et il ne l'avait plus revue.

Livia et Yilane, ses filles cadettes, étaient entrées à l'école alors qu'Albus débutait en tant que professeur. Des dix enfants de Célène, c'étaient les seules à avoir héritées des yeux de leur mère. Toutes deux étaient identiques dans les moindres détails et plus proche qu'on ne saurait le dire. Elles faisaient tout ensemble et tout le monde les confondait tout le temps. Albus avait remarqué qu'elles étaient le portrait de leur mère, physiquement autant que moralement, même si elles étaient bien moins orgueilleuses. Mais il n'avait pas été étonné outre mesure de la manière dont Livia avait réagit à la fin de sa scolarité en abandonnant ses pouvoirs définitivement et en épousant un moldu, se séparant complètement de sa famille et de sa sœur. Là encore, il s'était dit que s'était une conséquence de la manière dont on l'avait élevée ; elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Jack Evans n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle tolérait déjà mal d'être ce qu'elle était et le fait que cela la sépare de celui dont elle était folle amoureuse l'avait décidé à agir : elle avait renoncée à tout y compris à ses pouvoirs qui était pourtant une partie intégrante d'elle, ainsi qu'à sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant.

Albus avait d'ailleurs revu Yilane à l'occasion de l'inscription de Phidia à Poudlard et il l'avait trouvée changée, moins dure et moins résistante qu'avant. En partant, Livia lui avait prit une partie d'elle même et l'avait rendue plus vulnérable.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Ilana était différentes des autres Jenkins. Yilane avait voulu protéger sa fille unique et chérie. Elle avait eut peur qu'elle imite Livia si elle lui donnait une éducation trop rigide alors elle ne l'avait pas fait. Certes, Ilana avait appris l'escrime mais plus comme un sport que dans le but de tuer et, de plus, Yilane ne lui avait jamais enseigné la magie noire. Elle avait plus forcé sur l'art et le quidditch et Ilana était sans doute bien plus équilibrée que Célène, Livia et Yilane. Malheureusement, avec Naeddre, Nathair et Phidia, Yilane avait perpétué la tradition.

Pourtant, Yilane n'approuvait pas plus sa famille que ne l'avait fait sa sœur. D'ailleurs, si leur place avait été échangées et que Yilane soit tombé amoureuse d'un moldu et Livia d'un sang pur, Dumbledore été certain que c'aurait été Yilane qui aurait tout abandonner pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait tandis que Livia aurait continué sur la voie qu'on lui avait tracé sans avoir besoin de faire un choix. Mais c'était Yilane qui avait épousé un sang pur et qui avait continué d'obéir. Et, même si elle haïssait la façon d'être des Jenkins, elle avait élevé ses petites-filles à leur manière, sans doute parce que c'était plus simple que de s'opposer à eux.

Les grands-parents de Phidia avaient confié au directeur que celle-ci avait en effet étudié la magie noire et les armes et qu'elle s'y était montrée plus douée encore qu'on aurait put l'espérer. Ce qui, avec une ascendance comme la sienne, n'était guère étonnant. N'importe quelle arme entre ses mains devenait meurtrière, particulièrement les poignards, et elle pouvait jeter des sorts de magie noire d'une complexité décourageante avec une facilité aberrante. A côté de cela, elle excellait en quidditch, danse, piano, dessin et chant.

Albus Dumbledore, qui avait assez fréquenté ses sœurs pour savoir que les jeunes filles étaient très dangereuses et qui de plus connaissait bien son père, s'était inquiété de l'avoir à Poudlard. Elle était déjà très puissante à l'origine mais, en plus, sa famille lui avait mis dans les mains des armes qui la rendaient redoutable. Il s'était demandé si elle saurait les utiliser à bon escient et si elle ne serait pas un danger pour tout le monde. Il lui avait tout de même donné une chance.

Il avait eut raison : dès sa première rencontre avec elle, il s'était rendu compte que, sachant parfaitement faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, elle penchait pour le bien.

Il se demandait ce qui la différenciait de ses sœurs, la raison pour laquelle elle était si différente de Naeddre et Nathair, et aussi ce qu'on avait bien put lui faire exactement dans son enfance pour qu'elle accepte de renier sa famille avec tant de facilité et qu'elle en soit plus heureuse qu'autre chose.

Il repensa à la première conversation qu'ils avaient eut ensemble. Elle lui avait parlé de Livia dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence. Elle lui avait dit que celle-ci était à Gryffondor et que c'était pour cette raison, selon sa famille, qu'elle avait épousé un moldu. Mais Livia était à Serpentard en réalité, Naeddre et Nathair s'étaient trompées. En fait, Phidia était la première des Jenkins à se différencier à ce point de sa famille qu'elle n'était pas allée dans la maison des serpents mais dans celle des lions. Même Livia, qui les détestaient tant, avait agit de la manière qu'il fallait selon eux quand elle était à Poudlard.

Phidia rejetait les Jenkins plus violement encore que Livia, qui avait pourtant eût une réaction assez extrême, mais elle n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience. On aurait dit qu'une partie d'elle sentait les choses mais qu'elle refusait de les comprendre. C'était un moyen de se protéger du souvenir d'événements qui lui étaient arrivés étant enfant. Elle avait oublié certaines choses, y compris du fait qu'on lui avait déjà appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs, et elle n'était pas totalement consciente d'être si puissante. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor ou pourquoi elle avait de tels pouvoirs. Pour elle, ça allait de soit parce qu'inconsciemment, elle le savait. Tout comme elle connaissait le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de le voir. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir des choses qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier.

Plus Albus en devinait sur elle et plus elle l'intriguait. Phidia était un mystère, pour elle même comme pour les autres. Et c'était là une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas heureuse : elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce pourquoi elle était faite et ce dont elle avait besoin. Son esprit était plein de contradictions.

Le meilleur moyen de l'aider était encore de lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et de l'observer pour réussir à la comprendre. Ce qu'Albus Dumbledore faisait depuis un an. Elle était déjà mieux aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque de son arrivée mais cette guerre la tourmentait. Albus avait surtout peur de sa réaction quand elle connaîtrait la vérité. Que ce soit tôt ou tard, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit un jour prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle était déjà assez perturbée comme ça pour ne pas devoir en rajouter inutilement. Il décida de ne pas l'inquiéter pour le moment.

- En effet, j'imagine que personne n'aimerait être à ta place. Mais il y a une solution à ce problème. Il suffit que tu apprennes à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Le professeur March t'enseignera dorénavant la legilimenci et l'occlumencie.

- Qu'est-ce que l'occlumencie ?

- Le moyen d'empêcher les autres d'entrer dans ton esprit. Le contraire de la legilimenci en quelque sorte. David March est un excellent occlumen, il saura t'aider, c'est certain. Et, s'il avait à partir, tu continuerais tes leçons particulières avec moi l'année prochaine.

- Pourquoi aurait-il à s'en aller ?

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi pour l'instant, Phidia.

- Bien professeur. Puis-je partir dans ce cas ?

- Bien entendu. Au revoir Phidia.

- Au revoir professeur.

Il la regarda se lever et quitter la pièce. Il attendit quelques minutes puis, attrapant une plume et un parchemin, il écrivit un mot à l'intention de David March, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau, et le lui envoya.

La semaine qui venait de passer avait été l'une des plus meurtrières qu'on ait connues depuis le début de la guerre. Le premier ministre était extrêmement inquiet et il avait plusieurs fois fait appel à Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil. Le ministre de la justice magique, Bartelemius Croupton, avait pris de nouvelle mesure contre les mangemorts : désormais, les aurors avaient le droit de les tuer plutôt que de les attraper vivants. Albus déplorait cet état de chose. Si le ministère se mettait à agir comme les mangemorts, les choses ne pourraient qu'empirer et malheureusement, avec Croupton à la tête de la justice magique, ça serait forcément le cas.

Avant tout le monde, Dumbledore avait vu ce qui se préparait. Et une idée lui était venue à l'esprit qu'il était grand temps de mettre à exécution.

Le ministère ne réussissait pas à s'opposer réellement à Voldemort. Il devenait chaque jour plus puissant et son armée ne cessait d'augmenter. Il avait des espions partout et Albus soupçonnait plusieurs hauts membres du ministère d'être sous son emprise. Il fallait qu'on s'oppose à lui.

Albus avait eut l'idée de créer une organisation composée uniquement de gens sûrs, courageux et loyaux envers lui. Ils auraient pour mission de combattre les mangemorts en dehors de l'influence du ministère. Dumbledore serait le dirigeant de cette organisation.

Malheureusement, il lui était difficile de tout mettre en place alors qu'il devait rester à Poudlard. Aussi, il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de rallier les futurs membres de cette organisation. Quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue.

Il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. La personne en question était là.

- Entrez.

David March obéit. Il s'approcha du bureau du directeur et resta debout face à lui, négligeant le fauteuil près duquel il était.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai une mission à vous confier David, dit le directeur. J'imagine que vous savez ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

- Si vous voulez parler de la guerre…

- Pas seulement ça, David. Je parle aussi de la désorganisation et du manque d'efficacité du ministère et de la corruption de certains de ses membres.

Le professeur March acquiesça sombrement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser agir seul pour arrêter Voldemort sinon, ils échoueront sûrement.

- Vous voulez les aider à se battre ?

- Disons que je veux combattre Voldemort ce qui implique d'aider le ministère. Mais je veux le faire à ma façon. J'irais droit au but David : je veux créer une organisation chargée de découvrir les intentions et les plans de Voldemort et de l'arrêter si possible. Il faudrait pour cela recruter des gens de confiance. Malheureusement, je ne peux le faire moi même, je dois rester à Poudlard.

- Et vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

- Exactement. Vous accepteriez de me rendre ce service David ? Sachant que cela vous ferez courir d'énormes risques ?

- Bien sûr, j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez ?

- C'est vrai. Je vous connais David, et je me fie entièrement à vous.

- Merci professeur. Mais dites-moi, vous avez déjà dut penser à des personnes que vous voudriez que je convainque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mondingus Fletcher est un de mes amis et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Vous êtes sûrement le seul, ne put s'empêcher de commenter David March.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- Sûrement, en effet. J'aimerais aussi que vous alliez voir Alastor Maugrey, il nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Je crois qu'Arabella Figg serait une recrue de choix. Ainsi que mon frère, Alberforth. Si c'est moi qui le lui demande, il refusera. Mais il vous a toujours apprécié, je suis certain que vous saurez comment vous y prendre avec lui.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Il y a-t-il d'autres personnes ?

- Oui. Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Vous les connaissez, se sont les cousins d'Ilana, les fils d'Ariane Saturnine.

- Nous nous sommes déjà croisé en effet. J'ai pu constater qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance, mais ne sont-ils pas un peu jeunes ?

- Ils ont fini leurs études et ils sont majeurs, je pense que c'est suffisant. Leur sœur Molly aussi nous aurait été d'un grand secours mais ses fils ont besoin d'elle. Par contre je pense que vous pouvez convaincre son mari, Arthur Weasley, qui travaille au ministère. Il nous serait très utile de l'avoir dans notre camp. Pour les autres, je vous laisse libre David. Simplement, vous devez être absolument sûr d'eux. Si possible, évitez les membres du ministère, sauf ceux que vous connaissez depuis longtemps et en qui vous avez une confiance absolue.

- Parfait. Quand devrais-je commencer monsieur ?

- Durant l'été, après la fin des cours. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que cette tâche vous empêche de rester à votre poste l'année prochaine. J'aimerais que vous évitiez d'en parler autour de vous sauf bien entendu avec Minerva McGonagall et Hagrid. Ils sont déjà au courant et vous aideront du mieux qu'ils pourront. Le plus important est que nos intentions n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine ou de leurs amis.

- Vous pensez qu'elles oseraient tenter quelque chose alors qu'elles sont ici ?

- Elles ont fini leurs études, elles n'ont plus rien à perdre. Soyez très prudent David, et veillez sur Phidia de votre mieux. Elle ne doit surtout pas être impliquée, pas encore.

- Bien professeur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- J'en suis convaincu.

Une lueur amusée passa alors dans les yeux du professeur March.

- Avant de m'en aller monsieur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Quel nom devrons-nous donner à cette organisation ?

Dumbledore parut perplexe.

- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis, concéda-t-il.

Il resta un instant pensif. Alors, Fumseck, son phénix, s'envola de son perchoir et vint se poser sur sa main. Tout les deux échangèrent un long regard.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à l'appeler l'Ordre du Phénix, dit alors le directeur.

- Excellente idée, approuva David March. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir David. Et soyez prudent.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La tentative manquée 

La première leçon d'occlumencie de Phidia eut lieu la semaine suivante. Les examens de fin d'année venaient de finir et Phidia et ses amis les avaient, en règle générale, brillamment réussit. Cependant elle était tendue.

Quand elle entra dans ce bureau qui lui était désormais familier, l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur d'apprendre à protéger son esprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se servir de sorts complexes que bien peu de sorcier de son âge aurait été capable de produire. C'était sûrement parce que ce n'était pas la peur de l'échec qui l'angoissait mais une terreur bien différente dont elle ignorait totalement la source. Un peu comme ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle s'approchait du lac. Elle avait la sensation de savoir pourquoi elle paniquait quand elle se trouvait près de l'eau mais elle ne réussissait pas à s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait put le traverser pour arriver au château le premier jour. Quand elle était montée dans cette barque, elle n'y même pas songé ce qui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, était très étonnant puisque dès le lendemain elle avait refusé de s'en approcher.

D'habitude, le sourire tranquille de David March réussissait à calmer toutes ses appréhensions, mais pas cette fois. Aussi n'entra-t-elle qu'à pas très précautionneux dans le bureau, comme si elle avait craint que quelqu'un se tienne embusqué derrière la porte pour lui sauter dessus. Mais il n'y avait que le professeur March derrière son bureau

- Bonjour Phidia, dit-il de sa voix douce. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle obéit à contrecœur. Le professeur s'en rendit compte et lui jeta un regard scrutateur mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il la trouvait pourtant anormalement nerveuse. D'habitude, lors de leurs leçons, elle était calme et attentive. Là elle parcourait la salle des yeux comme si elle cherchait une issue et elle se tordait les mains, l'air mal à l'aise. Il se contenta cependant de lui expliquer en quoi allait consister leur leçon du jour.

- Comme le professeur Dumbledore te l'a dit, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'occlumencie. Il s'agit d'une forme de magie qui te permet de défendre ton esprit contre les intrusions. Elle exige une grande concentration et de la pratique. Je vais essayer de pénétrer dans ton esprit grâce à la legilimenci et tu vas essayer de me repousser. Tu as compris le principe ?

Phidia acquiesça mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans sa tête, même si cette personne était le professeur March.

- Bien, dit celui-ci. D'abord, il faut que tu essaies de te vider la tête. Vas-y, essaies de ne plus penser à rien.

Phidia essaya mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses rêves ressurgissaient ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour se concentrer. Elle chercha autre chose à quoi penser pour effacer ses rêves de son esprit et se mit à penser à l'Algérie. Le pays où elle avait grandit lui manquait pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais y réfléchir la mettait mal à l'aise aussi. Elle essaya alors de penser à Poudlard et à ses amis mais instantanément, l'image de ses sœurs telles qu'elles étaient la dernière fois qu'elle leur avait parlés s'imposa à elle. Découragée, elle abandonna. Elle ne réussissait vraiment pas à se vider la tête.

- Tu es prêtes ? demanda le professeur March.

Phidia hésita mais acquiesça.

- Bien. Dans ce cas mets-toi face à moi. Je vais essayer d'entrer dans ton esprit et toi tu vas essayer de me repousser avec un sort. On y va ?

Phidia acquiesça de nouveau même si elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

- 1..2…3… _legilimen_ !

Aussitôt Phidia eût l'étrange impression de flotter dans l'air. Quand avait-elle déjà ressentit ça ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Des images sans suite logique se mirent à défiler dan sa tête, des choses qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu. Une cave, des escaliers, un homme allongé sur le sol, sa tante Danaé tenant sa baguette levée, sa grand-mère dans un coin de la pièce, sa tante levant sa baguette, un trait de lumière rouge… quelqu'un cria et soudain Phidia se retrouva dans la réalité. Elle chercha des yeux le professeur March. Il était allongé par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Apparemment, il avait été propulsé contre le mur et il était sonné. Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je suis désolée professeur, dit-elle tandis qu'il se remettait debout, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé.

- Moi non plus. Soudain tu as crié et je me suis retrouvé projeté contre le mur sans même que tu aies utilisé ta baguette.

- Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je crains de ne pas être le plus qualifié pour t'enseigner l'occlumencie. De toute façon, tu auras bientôt un nouveau professeur.

- Ca veut dire que vous partez ? Vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui rendre un service et cela exige que je quitte Poudlard. Crois-moi, je le déplore mais je n'ai pas le choix, il s'agit de quelque chose d'important.

- Je comprends, mais j'aurais aimé que vous restiez, dit Phidia qui se sentait soudain très triste.

Elle aimait beaucoup le professeur March et elle savait qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle. Il avait connu sa mère et avait était très proche d'elle, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle d'elle et de la vie qu'ils avaient menée à Poudlard. Phidia ne savait presque rien d'Ilana. C'était un sujet pour ainsi dire tabou chez elle, ses grands-parents détestaient en parler et esquivaient ses questions.

- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé rester Phidia, mais je ne peux pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos leçons, le professeur Dumbledore lui même y veillera. Quant à moi, je vous promets de vous écrire.

Il soupira et parut hésiter quelques instants.

- Puisque dans une semaine je ne serais plus ton professeur, je pense que je peux te le dire maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis ton parrain, Phidia. Ta mère et moi, nous nous étions perdus de vue durant de longues années après Poudlard mais, quand tu es née, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et j'ai accepté. Elle est morte un an plus tard et tes grands-parents t'ont emmenés en Afrique, je n'ai donc pas vraiment eut l'occasion de tenir parole jusqu'à ton arrivée à Poudlard. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu respecter mes engagements et veiller sur toi, ne serais-ce qu'un an. Et je voudrais que tu saches que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours faire appel à moi.

- Merci, professeur, dit Phidia qui était encore un peu sous le choc de cette révélation.

- Je t'en prie, appel moi David.

Elle sourit.

- Merci David. Moi aussi j'ai été très heureuse de vous avoir pour veiller sur moi cette année.

Il sourit à son tour.

- J'ai oublié de te demander comment s'étaient passés tes examens.

- Très bien, je crois que j'ai réussit à peu près tout.

- Voilà qui est parfait. Maintenant je pense qu'il va falloir que tu regagnes ta salle commune parce qu'il commence à se faire tard. Au revoir Phidia.

- Au revoir David.

Elle sortit du bureau et monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Lily l'y attendait et, comme toujours, elle lui demanda comment c'était passée sa leçon. Pour la première fois, Phidia ne fut pas tout à fait franche avec son amie. Elle lui fit par des révélations qu'il lui avait faites mais pas de l'incident qui avait eut lieu. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elles se refusaient à lui dire, comme par exemple où elle disparaissait plusieurs heures par semaine. Lily ignorait l'existence de la salle-sur-demande tout comme elle ignorait que Phidia y passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner au piano, au chant, au dessin… et au maniement des poignards. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait parlée de cette salle et qui lui avait conseillée de s'y entraîner pour rester en forme. Phidia le faisait mais elle avait la nette impression que Lily aurait trouvé dérangeant de voir cette pièce dont les murs étaient couverts d'armes de toutes sorte et qu'elle aurait trouvée plus dérangeant encore de voir Phidia s'entraîner avec.

La semaine suivante passa à une vitesse folle. Maintenant que les examens étaient passés, les professeurs donnaient beaucoup moins de devoirs et les élèves avaient plus de temps libre. Ils en profitaient pour se promener dans le parc en profitant du temps radieux. Leur bonheur aurait été parfait si les échos de la guerre qui faisaient rage à l'extérieur ne leur étaient pas parvenus chaque jour. Les Serpentard étaient ceux qui semblaient s'en préoccuper le moins mais les autres maisons, qui avaient du faire face à des départs de certains de leurs membres tout au long de l'année, n'étaient pas si détendues. Cela rendait l'atmosphère électrique et il n'était pas rare que des bagarres éclatent dans les couloirs. Aux tensions due à la guerre s'étaient ajouté le fait que Serpentard, qui avaient pourtant perdu beaucoup de point à cause de l'indiscipline de ses élèves cette année là, étaient tout de même en tête de la course pour la remise de la Coupe de Quatre maisons grâce aux prouesses de son équipe de quidditch qui avait remportée la coupe pour la sixième année de suite. Son écart avec Gryffondor, qui suivait, était de près de 100 points. Les trois autres maisons espéraient un miracle qui fasse que Serpentard ne gagne pas le tournoi des quatre maisons pour la septième fois consécutive, mais c'était mal parti. Quant arriva la veille du jour de la remise de la coupe, ils avaient perdus tout espoir.

Ce soir là, Phidia se coucha résignée à voir ses sœurs triompher. L'idée que le lendemain la grande salle serait décorée aux couleurs vert et argent de leur maison l'agaçait profondément mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas les laisser lui gâcher son avant-dernière nuit en tant qu'élève de première année à Poudlard. Elle s'endormit donc vite, confortablement blottie sous sa couette.

Phidia avait l'habitude maintenant de rêver des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Elle détestait ça mais elle s'y était faite. Pourtant, ce soir là, son rêve fut d'une nature différente. Elle était dans une pièce qu'elle identifia comme la salle commune des Serpentard même si elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle était arrivée à cette conclusion en premier lieu à cause de la présence de Nathair, de Véga Yaxley, Rabastan Lestrange et de ses autres cousins et cousines ainsi que du reste de leur groupe. Ils étaient installés dans des fauteuils confortables auprès d'une cheminée où était allumé un feu ronflant. Phidia voyait la scène à travers les yeux de Naeddre. Celle-ci était en train de parler.

- Il faut qu'on le fasse ce soir, disait-elle de sa voix froide et résolue. Demain il sera trop tard. Si nous y allons maintenant Nathair et moi, nous pouvons le surprendre.

- Tu as raison, fit Nathair. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le faire sortir du château.

- Si l'un de nous vas lui dire qu'un élève à besoin de lui dans la forêt, il va y courir, intervint Véga. Nathair et toi vous n'aurez plus qu'à le cueillir là-bas.

- Vous êtes sûres de vous ? Interrogea Rabastan. David March n'est pas un adversaire facile.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra tenir plus d'une minute face à Nathair et moi ? S'exaspéra Naeddre.

- Non, évidement. Mais tout de même… Vous êtes certaines que ça vaux le coup ? S'attaquer à lui sous le nez de Dumbledore ?

- Gail, fit Nathair en s'adressant à sa cousine Gail Saturnine qui avait un an de moins qu'elle, tu es sûre de tes infos ?

- Sûre et certaine. J'ai espionné McGonagall comme vous me l'aviez demandé et vous aviez raison, Dumbledore prépare quelque chose contre le seigneur des ténèbres et il va se servir de David March pour l'aider. Si vous vous débarrassez de March, ça le ralentira sûrement beaucoup.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Naeddre et moi, nous agirons dès ce soir. Véga, tu vas aller voir March et lui dire qu'un élève à besoin de son aide, invente n'importe quoi mais fait en sorte qu'il vienne seul et qu'il ne prévienne pas Dumbledore. Tu es une excellente actrice, je compte sur toi. Tu l'amèneras à l'intérieur de la forêt, à deux cent mètre environ sur le sentier. Nous l'attendrons là-bas. Quand nous lui aurons réglé son compte, nous ferons disparaître son corps puis nous rentrerons au château comme si de rien était. Vous m'avez tous bien compris ? Personne ne doit pouvoir nous soupçonner !

- Dumbledore saura que c'est vous, fit remarquer Rabastan.

- Il n'aura aucune preuve et après-demain, Nathair et moi nous serons en sécurité auprès de _Lui,_ répondit Naeddre.

- Il commence à être tard et il faut faire vite alors cessons de discuter et agissons, dit Nathair. Véga, vas-y, Naeddre et moi nous partons de notre côté.

Véga acquiesça et se leva, imitée par Naeddre et Nathair. La dernière chose que vit Phidia fut le regard dubitatif de Rabastan puis elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne douta pas un instant que ce dont elle avait rêvé c'était réellement produit quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sauta hors de son lit, attrapa sa baguette et ses chaussures. Alors qu'elle les enfilait le plus rapidement possible, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse : avait-elle ou non le temps de prévenir Dumbledore ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle décida que non. Le temps qu'elle arrive au bureau du directeur ou d'un professeur, qu'elle lui explique la situation et qu'il se rende sur place, Naeddre et Nathair auraient déjà agi. Si elle y allait maintenant, peut-être pouvait-elle le prévenir à temps. Il fallait qu'elle l'intercepte avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses sœurs. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Véga, elle savait que si elle devait l'affronter elle la battrait, qui plus est si le professeur March était là pour l'aider. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à affronter ses deux sœurs réunies dans un duel de magie et que David March non plus. Elle maudit le destin qui l'avait fait naître six ans après ses sœurs, la désavantageant face à elles alors qu'elle était sans conteste la plus forte des trois. Si elle devait les affronter, elle pourrait peut-être les retarder pour laisse le temps à David March de s'enfuir mais il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'elle réussisse.

Ses chaussures lacées, elle s'élança. Elle dévala l'escalier du dortoir, sortie de la salle commune, parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à l'escalier suivant et, sans ralentir, descendit jusqu'au grand hall. La porte était entrouverte, signe que Véga et David March étaient déjà passés. Sans reprendre son souffle, Phidia sortit à son tour dans le parc. Elle aperçu deux silhouette à l'orée de la forêt et elle couru vers eux. Ils disparurent de son champ de vision avant qu'elle n'ait put les rejoindre mais elle savait où ils se trouvaient. Un instant elle fut tenter d'aller frapper à la porte d'Hagrid mais elle se dit que cela lui ferais perdre trop de temps. Tout son plan reposait sur l'espoir qu'elle rattraperait Véga et David March avant qu'ils n'aient rejoint Naeddre et Nathair. Dans le cas contraire, elles lui tomberaient dessus par surprise et le tueraient avant que Phidia n'ait pu intervenir. Elle continua donc à courir et entra à son tour dans sous le couvert des arbres. Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres devant elle.

- David ! Appela-t-elle en criant.

Il se tourna vers elle et une expression étonnée se peignit sur son visage.

- Phidia, que fais-tu ici ?

- David, il faut que vous partiez d'ici, tout de suite !

- Je ne peux pas Phidia, un élève à besoin de moi.

- Non, c'est un piège, partez vite ! Mes sœurs vous attendent pour vous tuer !

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

- J'ignore de quoi elle parle, intervint alors Véga qui jusque là avait gardé le silence. La seule personne qui vous attend sur ce chemin c'est Rabastan et il est blessé. Il est peut-être stupide d'être venu ici, seul, la nuit mais il ne mérite pas qu'on l'abandonne.

- Menteuse ! s'exclama Phidia. J'ai tout vu Véga ! La discutions de votre petit groupe et le plan concocté par mes sœurs.

- Tu délires, dit Véga sans perdre son calme. Professeur, Rabastan à vraiment besoin de nous.

Elle fit un geste pour lui toucher le bras et Phidia sortit sa baguette.

- Touche-le et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais rien toucher ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Phidia enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends !s'exclama le professeur March.

- J'essaie de vous protéger, David, dit-elle. Vous devez me croire !

Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants puis se tourna vers Véga. Son regard revint vers Phidia et elle vit qu'il la croyait.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas lui faire confiance, s'exclama Véga. Elle est complètement folle !

- Pars d'ici avant que je te donne une bonne raison de regretter d'être venu, Véga, ordonna Phidia d'une voix menaçante.

Véga regarda Phidia qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. Elles avaient déjà eut l'occasion de s'affronter au maniement des poignards et Phidia avait toujours gagné. Elle savait parfaitement que même si Phidia avait un an de moins, elle était la plus forte. De plus, elle voyait bien que le professeur March croyait Phidia. Elle choisit donc le repli stratégique. Elle haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix exaspérée.

- Puisqu'il est impossible de te ramener à la raison, je m'en vais. Professeur, si quoi que ce soit arrive à Rabastan, vous en serez responsable.

Puis, se détournant d'eux, elle repartit dans le sens inverse. David March s'approcha de Phidia qui avait baissé sa baguette mais la tenait toujours à la main.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement Phidia ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai fait un rêve, répondit-elle tranquillement. J'ai vu Naeddre, Nathair et leurs amis. Ils prévoyaient de vous tuer et était en train de tout planifier. Mes sœurs vous attendent un peu plus loin alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on ferait bien de partir très vite.

- Trop tard, petite sœur ! fit la voix de Naeddre derrière elle.

Elle et Nathair, attirées par le bruit, venaient de surgir à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Tu devrais partir, Phi, dit Nathair. Tout ceci ne te concerne pas.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, dit froidement Phidia.

Elle était furieuse contre elle-même et elle regardait attentivement autour d'elle un moyen de s'échapper avec David.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous effacerons ta mémoire après, dit Naeddre.

Puis elle passa à l'attaque. Grâce à un réflexe fulgurant, Phidia se jeta avec David March hors de la trajectoire du sort de sa sœur qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre et y creusa un trou énorme. Phidia eut tout juste le temps de se demander en quelle circonstance elle avait acquis de tels réflexes avant que Nathair attaque à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut David March qui réagit. Le sort de Nathair se heurta à un bouclier qui venait d'apparaître devant lui et Phidia. Il fut dévié et toucha le même arbre que le sort de Naeddre. Ce qui restait du tronc de l'arbre explosa et celui-ci s'effondra avec un bruit de tonnerre. Les jumelles durent se jeter sur les cotés pour l'éviter ce qui permit à David et Phidia de se relever et de s'élancer vers la sortie de la forêt. De traits de lumière passèrent à quelques centimètres d'eux mais ils réussirent à atteindre l'orée de la forêt. Ils virent Hagrid qui se précipitait vers eux. Le bruit qu'avait fait l'arbre en tombant l'avait alerté et il était sortit pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Professeur March, Phidia, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Mes sœurs, dit Phidia hors d'haleine, elles nous poursuivent !

- Naeddre et Nathair ? Mais pourquoi …

- Elles sont au courant Hagrid, pour l'Ordre.

- Nom d'un hippogriffe !

Sans plus poser de question, il les entraîna vers sa cabane. Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la porte quand Naeddre et Nathair sortirent à leur tour de la forêt. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Phidia, David et Hagrid. Elles hésitèrent un instant mais semblèrent comprendre que leur plan avait échoué. Elles échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers le château.

- Que font-elles ? s'étonna Hagrid. Elles vont être piégées si elles entrent !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête, avoua David.

- Non ! s'exclama Phidia.

Elle venait de comprendre. Durant les six mois qui avaient précédés son entré à Poudlard, sa grand-mère lui avait fait étudier un plan de l'école qu'elle avait établi elle même. Yilane était douée pour la cartographie et sa carte était extrêmement précise. Dessus étaient indiqués les salles de classes, les salles communes, la volière, la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, la salle-sur-demande… et les passages secrets. Phidia se rappela qu'au moins deux d'entre eux sortaient de Poudlard. Naeddre et Nathair devaient les connaître. Elles allaient s'enfuir.

- Ils faut les rattraper ! s'exclama Phidia. Elles vont passer par l'un des passages secrets qui mènent à Près-au-lard !

Elle voulu courir après ses sœur mais le professeur March la retint.

- Tu ne les rattraperas pas, elles sont trop loin. Et de toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Il vaut mieux que tu n'aies pas à les affronter de nouveau.

- Mais elles vont rejoindre Voldemort ! Elles ont leur permit de transplaner, une fois hors de l'enceinte de l'école elles vont se volatiliser et aller le retrouver !

- Sûrement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est grave ! Elles sont très puissantes et elles n'ont aucun scrupule, si elle devienne des mangemorts…

- Phidia, tu as onze ans, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça, dit David d'un ton apaisant.

- Mais…

- Il a raison Phidia, intervint Hagrid. Laisse Dumbledore s'occuper des mangemorts. Tu es encore trop jeune pour être mêlée à tous ça.

- Ce soir tu as montré que tu savais te débrouiller et, sans toi, je serais sûrement mort, ajouta David. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Mais tu dois continuer à vivre ta vie comme une fille de onze ans que tu es. Ta mère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, elle m'en voudrait si je te laisser gâcher ton enfance avec des problèmes d'adultes.

Phidia soupira mais, vaincue, elle acquiesça.

- Suis-moi, nous rentrons au château, dit alors David. Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir assister au banquet de fin d'année.

- Vous allez partir ce soir ?! s'exclama Phidia.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Mais toi et moi nous devons d'abord aller voir le directeur. Au revoir Hagrid.

- Au revoir professeur, au revoir Phidia, dit le garde-chasse.

Phidia lui fit un signe de la main puis elle rentra au château avec David. Ils ne virent aucune trace de Naeddre et Nathair tandis qu'ils montaient dans les étages jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée, David donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent sur l'escalier tournant qui les amena devant la porte du bureau. David frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Phidia et lui entrèrent dans la pièce qui était vide. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à apparaître. Il portait une chemise de nuit et tenait une bougie à la main.

- Bonsoir David, Phidia, dit-il d'une voix tranquille en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?

David et Phidia vinrent s'installer sur les sièges que leur désignait le directeur et David lui raconta ce qui était arrivé. Dumbledore demanda alors à Phidia de lui raconter son rêve, ce qu'il fit sans omettre le moindre détail. Quand elle eut fini, il resta un instant pensif puis il s'adressa à David.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir changer nos plans. Il est plus sûr pour vous de partir dès ce soir, avant que Naeddre et Nathair aient pu tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Phidia s'y attendait mais elle fut tout de même déçue. Cependant elle ne dit rien.

- Bien professeur, répondit David. Et pour Véga Yaxley, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je vais l'interroger, bien sûr, mais j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle va prétendre que Naeddre et Nathair lui ont envoyé un message en se faisant passer pour Rabastan et qu'elle n'était au courant de rien.

- Alors elle va s'en sortir ! s'indigna Phidia.

- J'ai bien peur que oui jeune fille. David, voulez-vous attendre dehors, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

Le professeur March sortit, laissant Phidia seule face au directeur.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler sans le professeur March, professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce que tu as fait ce soir était très courageux, Phidia, dit le directeur d'une voix douce. Mais c'était aussi très dangereux. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ?

- J'y ai pensé. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le temps. Déjà, sans le faire, j'ai tout juste réussi à rattraper le professeur March et Véga avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'endroit où les attendaient mes sœurs. Si j'étais allée chercher quelqu'un, il serait mort avant notre arrivée. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- En effet.

- Professeur, vous pensez que vous retrouverez mes sœurs ?

- Je ne crois pas Phidia, elles sont sûrement loin à l'heure qu'il est. Mais tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça.

- C'est ce qu'Hagrid et le professeur March m'ont dit. Pourtant, je crois que ça me concerne, non ? Elles ont beau être monstrueuses, Naeddre et Nathair sont quand même mes sœurs. Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à mes grands-parents ?

- Je vais leur écrire pour leur exposer la situation. Ils se sont doutés dès le début que tes sœurs rejoindraient les mangemorts, ils ne seront malheureusement pas surpris.

- Moi non plus. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles iraient aussi loin. David March était un ami de notre mère. C'est mon parrain et elles le connaissent depuis qu'elles sont petites. Pourtant, elles n'ont pas hésité une seconde, ça ne les gênait pas de le tuer. Comment peut-on agir ainsi ? Est-ce que c'est Voldemort qui les a rendues aussi horribles ?

- Il y est sûrement pour quelque chose même s'il n'est pas le seul en cause.

Phidia hésita. Elle avait reçu la même éducation que ses sœurs, elle le savait. Alors qu'est-ce qui la différenciait d'elles ?

- Professeur, est-ce que vous croyez que je finirais par devenir comme elles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis certain que non. Ce sont tes sœurs Phidia, pas toi. Elles avaient le choix et toi aussi tu l'as. Choisiras-tu les mangemorts ?

- Jamais ! s'exclama Phidia d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu vois, c'est là toute la différence entre elles et toi. Et maintenant, tu devrais oublier tout ça, du moins pendant un temps, et retourner dans ton dortoir auprès de tes amis. Mais avant, je crois que tu mérites une récompense pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Voyons… je t'accorde quatre-vingt points pour avoir sauver la vie d'un professeur, qu'en dis-tu ?

Phidia, stupéfaite, acquiesça.

- Quant à l'attitude de tes sœurs, continua le directeur, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne coûte à Serpentard cinquante points.

Phidia fit le calcul dans sa tête.

- Ce qui signifie… commença-t-elle.

- Que la Grande Salle sera décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor cette année. De toute façon, il était temps qu'on change un peu, dit le directeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Maintenant vas dire au revoir au professeur March et retourne te coucher.

Elle acquiesça.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Phidia.

Elle sortit du bureau et trouva David qui l'attendait dehors.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! répondit Phidia avec un grand sourire.

David sourit à son tour.

- Moi même, j'étais à Serdaigle quand j'étudiais ici mais je me réjouis pour toi de cette victoire. C'était mérité.

- Merci.

Elle s'assombrit.

- Alors vous allez partir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui Phidia. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écrirais. Et je suis certain que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Tes grands-parents sont des gens charmants, il faudra bien que j'aille leur rendre visite pour leur souhaiter un bon retour en Angleterre.

- A bientôt dans ce cas, dit Phidia en retrouvant son sourire.

- A bientôt, répondit-il.

Et il la serra dans ses bras. Puis, tandis que David retournait dans le bureau du directeur, Phidia descendit l'escalier et retourna se coucher dans son dortoir. En se glissant dans son lit, elle imagina la tête des Serpentard quand ils verraient les sabliers qui décomptaient les points le lendemain et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle s'endormit.

Comme Phidia l'avait prévue, la découverte que firent les Serpentard le lendemain en passant devant leur sablier eut un effet détonnant. Ils s'étonnèrent puis s'indignèrent, protestèrent et trépignèrent tandis que les élèves des autres maisons laissaient éclater leur joie, particulièrement les Gryffondor. Au départ, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi ses changements dans le décompte des points étaient dus. Puis la rumeur se répandit qu'il y avait eut un incident dans la forêt avec Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine et le professeur March, qui avaient tous les trois disparus. Le nom de Phidia fut évoqué mais on ne savait pas vraiment quel rôle elle avait joué.

Mis à part Phidia, la seule à être au courant de l'histoire entière était Lily à qui elle avait tout raconté. Les autres en étaient réduits à faire des suppositions mais tout le monde se doutaient que c'était elle qui avait fait gagner quatre-vingt points à Gryffondor en une nuit et tout au long de la journée, beaucoup de gens vinrent la féliciter et essayer, en vain, de lui faire raconter ce qui était vraiment arrivé.

Quand vint l'heure du banquet, l'écart entre les deux maisons s'était encore élargit car des Serpentard avaient eut la mauvaise idée de chahuter dans les couloirs pour montrer leur mécontentement alors que McGonagall passait et elle s'était montrée impitoyable.

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, Phidia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en voyant les couleurs rouge et or dont elle était décorée, pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, qui étaient assis près d'elle, jetaient des regards moqueurs aux Serpentard et même Alice et Franck ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les imiter parfois. Lily, qui était un peu triste pour Severus, les rappela à l'ordre. Phidia, elle, chercha des yeux Véga et la vit assise vers le milieu de la table, entourée du reste de sa bande. Tous affichaient des mines déconfites ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de Phidia. Elle avait fait taire sa colère contre Véga mais elle se promit qu'un jour elle aurait sa revanche. En attendant, elle résolut de ne plus se préoccuper de sa cousine. Alors elle reporta son attention sur Sirius qui, lui aussi, se détourna des Serpentard à son profit. Durant cette année, ils étaient devenus d'excellents amis mais Phidia avait fait en sorte que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Elle savait qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux et elle préférait attendre qu'il grandisse un peu. Mais elle adorait rester près de lui et discuter de chose et d'autre en le dévorant des yeux. Lui même semblait considérait cette activité à son goût et ils s'y appliquèrent le reste de la soirée, sauf quand Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer publiquement le nom des vainqueurs.

- Une nouvelle année à Poudlard se termine et j'espère qu'elle vous a été à tous profitable. Le moment est venu, je crois, de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cette année, après que le décompte des points ait été fait, les résultats sont les suivants : en quatrième positions, Serdaigle avec 325 points, en troisième position Poufsouffle avec 355 points, en deuxième position, Serpentard avec 405 point et enfin, Gryffondor qui remporte la coupe avec 450 points.

Des ovations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table concernée et, plus discrètement, des tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Les Serpentard, démoralisés, restèrent quant à eux silencieux. Le banquet s'acheva une heure plus tard et Phidia monta se coucher avec l'agréable certitude qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa soirée, ni son année.

Le lendemain, elle et ses amis montèrent ensemble dans le Poudlard-Express. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus s'installèrent dans un compartiment, tandis qu'Alice et Franck partageaient le leur avec Jolene Wilkes. Lily et Phidia, elles, prirent le compartiment tout au bout du train et Severus les accompagna. Pendant qu'ils jouaient à la bataille explosive, il leur raconta les réactions des élèves de sa maison à la nouvelle de la disparition de Naeddre et Nathair. Toute l'année, celles-ci avaient encouragé leurs camarades à se montrer insupportables avec les autres élèves, ce qu'ils avaient fait avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Le fait qu'elles soient parties juste avant l'annonce de la défaite de Serpentard face à Gryffondor avait donc provoqué une vague de découragement dans leurs rangs. Mais, malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, Véga Yaxley était en passe de continuer sur la voie que ses cousines avaient tracée pour elle. On murmurait qu'elle allait être élue capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch à la place de Nathair, même si d'autre joueur de l'équipe étaient là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, et qu'elle remplacerait aussi sa cousine en temps qu'attrapeuse.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, commenta Phidia sans quitter des yeux les cartes qu'elle tenait en main. Ils troquent mes sœurs contre la personne qui est le plus proche d'elle : Véga est aussi garce que Naeddre et Nathair et elle se fera un plaisir de pourrir la vie de tout le monde. Mon roi bat ta dame, Sev.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à King Cross se fit d'une manière très détendue.

Quand le train arriva en gare, Phidia repéra ses grands-parents qui l'attendaient sur le quai. Elle descendit du train en compagnie de Lily et Severus.

- Au revoir, Li, Sev, dit Phidia à ses amis. Je vous écrirais le plus vite possible. En tout cas, on se retrouve dans deux mois.

- C'est vrai. Vivement la rentrée, dit Lily en embrassant son amie. Je sens que cet été vas être génial, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie après un regard vers sa sœur.

Elle ne s'en dirigea pas moins vers sa famille et, si Pétunia ne lui adressa pas même un mot se bienvenue, ses parents eux l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Au revoir Phi, dit Severus en l'embrassant à son tour.

Puis il s'éloigna en faisant au passage un signe de la main aux grands-parents de Phidia.

Celle-ci resta près du train, en attendant que Sirius en sorte. Il fini par arriver, précédé par Peter, qui ignora royalement Phidia, Remus, qui lui adressa un « au revoir » assorti d'un sourire et James qui lui fit la bise sans cérémonie avant de rejoindre ses parents. Sirius et Phidia se retrouvèrent seul l'un en face de l'autre, conscient que leurs familles respectives les observaient.

- Tu vas me manquer cet été, dit Phidia avec un sourire. N'oublis pas de m'écrire !

- Il faudrait déjà que je me souvienne comment on fait, plaisanta Sirius. Je rigole, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air faussement sévère. Je t'écrirais, promis. Et toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Ne plus vous avoir, toi et James, pour me parler de quidditch à longueur de journée, ça va être infernal !

Il plaisantait mais Phidia savait qu'il préférait mille fois ses bavardages sur le quidditch à la conversation, inexistante, qu'il avait avec sa famille. Elle savait aussi qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour rester avec elle plutôt que de passer les deux prochain mois en leur compagnie.

Se souvenant de la première fois où ils s'étaient dit au revoir, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et, avec un sourire malicieux, lui déposa un baisé sur le nez.

- Passe de bonnes vacances ! dit-elle en rejoignant ses grands-parents.

Yilane lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un sourire énigmatique. Sirius la suivit du regard et, juste avant qu'elle ne retraverse la barrière qui séparait la voie 9 ¾ du monde des moldu, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand signe de la main agrémenté de son plus joli sourire. Puis elle se retourna et quitta le quai en compagnie de ses grands-parents. Alors Sirius se dirigea vers sa mère qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, arborant son habituel air hautain et froid. D'habitude, celui-ci avait pour effet de geler instantanément toute l'exubérance et l'impulsivité de Sirius. Mais cette fois, le sourire de Phidia était bien trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

- Bonjour M'man, s'exclama-t-il quand il fut près d'elle. Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de quatre maisons ! J'espère que mes cousines ne sont pas trop déçues.

Walburga regarda son fils comme s'il était soudain frappé de démence et celui-ci du faire un effort surhumain pour retenir son fou rire. L'été ne serait peut-être pas si affreux que ça après tout.


	9. Chapter 8

2ème année :

Chapitre 8 : Plume de Phénix et Retrouvailles imprévues 

Sirius était assis à l'arrière de la voiture de ses parents. On était le premier septembre et son père l'emmenait à la gare de King Cross où il allait prendre le Poudlard-Express qui le ramènerait à Poudlard. Il avait attendu ce moment tout l'été et il en était presque malade d'impatience. En premier lieu, l'idée de quitter sa famille pour dix mois était un immense soulagement, surtout après la manière dont ses parents et son frère l'avaient traité depuis qu'il était rentré pour les grandes vacances. Walburga et Orion Black était furieux que leur fils soit allé à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard et ils le lui avaient fait sentir. Quand à Regulus, son petit frère, Sirius avait découvert avec horreur qu'il était fan de Voldemort. Il collectionnait les articles parlant de lui et des mangemorts et il semblait le considérer comme un héro. Sirius, qui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'idée d'avoir un futur mangemort probable pour frère, était soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de lui. La deuxième raison qui le pousser à vouloir à ce point retourner à l'école était ses amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, et surtout James Potter. Les parents de Sirius considéraient les Potter comme des traîtres à leur sang, aussi aurait-il été vain pour Sirius d'essayer de voir son meilleur ami, ou même de lui écrire, pendant les vacances. Il était donc très heureux de pouvoir enfin le retrouver après deux mois de séparation. Quant à la troisième raison, elle avait de grands yeux verts en amande, un visage d'une beauté angélique, un sourire à tomber à la renverse et Sirius en était tombé amoureux à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, un an plus tôt. Elle s'appelait Phidia Saturnine et elle était comme lui élève de deuxième année à Gryffondor.

Une autre chose les rapprochait : Phidia était issue d'une famille de sang pur qui considérait que faire ses étude à Serpentard était une étape obligatoire et ses sœurs, qui avaient quittés l'école l'année dernière dans des circonstances pour le moins troublantes, étaient aujourd'hui des mangemorts. Il lui avait écrit cet été, ses parents ne voyant pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il corresponde avec un membre de la très honorable famille des Saturnine. Cependant malgré ses lettres fréquentes elle lui manquait terriblement. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de s'être attaché à elle à ce point en seulement un an. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste amis mais il espérait bien que cet état de chose changerait tôt ou tard, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Pendant qu'il rêvassait, la voiture était arrivée devant la gare et il descendit. Son père attrapa sa valise tandis que Sirius prenait la cage de sa chouette. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ses parents, du plus à leur agacement de voir leur hibou grand duc toujours absent à cause du soudain engouement de leur fils aîné pour l'écriture épistolaire qu'à leur bonté d'âme. Sirius l'avait appelée Ambre à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. De toutes les choses qui lui venaient de ses parents, c'était bien la seule qu'il appréciait. Il la déposa sur le chariot où son père avait mit ses bagages et poussa celui-ci jusqu'à la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Comme à son habitude, son père jetait des regards méprisant aux moldus qui passaient près d'eux et il semblait se retenir à grand peine de faire des remarques désobligeantes à voix haute. Sirius fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et, quand il fut sûr que personne ne regardait, il traversa la barrière et se retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾. Le Poudlard-Express était là, déjà à demi plein d'élèves qui se penchaient aux fenêtres. Orion Black se tourna vers son fils.

- Je suis pressé, Sirius, lui dit-il de sa voix froide et formelle. Je te laisse ici, tu sauras te débrouiller j'imagine.

- Bien père, fit Sirius. Au revoir.

Mr. Black adressa un signe de tête à son fils puis il transplana. Sirius regarda alors autour de lui et il aperçu celui qu'il cherchait. James Potter se tenait un peu plus loin sur le quai et il discutait avec Mrs. Potter. Sirius s'approcha, se demandant comment aborder son ami sans avoir l'air de s'immiscer entre lui et sa mère. Heureusement, James régla le problème en le repérant avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur.

- Sirius, s'exclama-t-il, ça fait plaisir de te voir, mon vieux ! Comment c'était, tes vacances ?

- L'horreur ! Pendant mon absence, mon frère est devenu encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Bonjour Mrs. Potter.

- Bonjour, répondit Anne Potter avec un sourire. Tu dois être Sirius Black ? James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin.

- Merci, répondit Sirius. Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de James, tu n'aurais pas vu Pete et Remus ?

- Ils sont déjà installés dans le train, j'allais d'ailleurs les rejoindre. On y va ?

- Ok. Au revoir Mrs. Potter.

- Au revoir Sirius. Passez une bonne année tout les deux. Et soit un peu plus sage que l'année dernière s'il te plaît James.

- J'essayerai, promit James d'un ton très peu convainquant. A plus m'man.

Il se détourna d'elle et, traînant sa valise derrière lui, monta dans le train. Suivit de Sirius, il se dirigea vers le compartiment où les attendait leurs deux amis, Remus et Peter. Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec un immense sourire. Remus était aussi pâle que d'habitude mais Peter avait bronzé. Il leur raconta qu'il était allé en France pour les vacances.

Après que James et Sirius aient déposé leurs valises dans le filet à bagage, Sirius sortit du compartiment en prétextant une envie pressente. James se pencha vers Remus et lui dit :

- Tu paries combien qu'il va voir si Phidia est sur le quai ?

- Rien du tout, je suis certain que c'est le cas.

Et en effet, Sirius était bel et bien descendu du train pour chercher la demoiselle en question. Il la repéra un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle disait au revoir à ses grands-parents, qui bavardaient avec la mère de James. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Sa peau, qui avait blanchie pendant l'année qu'elle avait passé en Angleterre, avait retrouvée son hale. Ses cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses beaux yeux verts pétillaient. Elle portait des vêtements moldus : un haut blanc vaporeux, un short en jean et des sandales. Sirius la trouva absolument sublime. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se dirigea vers elle.

Phidia venait d'arriver sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et elle cherchait ses amis des yeux. Elle avait attendu tout l'été l'instant où elle les reverrait enfin. Evidement, elle avait correspondu avec chacun d'entre eux régulièrement mais ce n'était pas comparable. Cela dit, elle avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas revue ses sœurs depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'école ; il était de notoriété publique dans leur famille qu'elles s'étaient enrôlées chez les mangemorts. Une semaine après le retour de Phidia, Yilane était allée chez le notaire et avait fait changer son testament et celui de son mari. Ils avaient déshérité les jumelles. Suite à cela, la grand-mère de Phidia avait déclaré : « Elles ont choisi leur camp. Désormais elles ne sont plus mes petites filles et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ». Depuis elle n'avaient plus reparlé de Naeddre et Nathair. Phidia s'était étonnée de l'attitude extrême de ses grands-parents : elle se doutait qu'ils seraient fâchés contre ses sœurs mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils les rayeraient à jamais de leur vie et de leur testament.

Elle savait que Yilane et Marc étaient honteusement riches. Tout les deux étaient les aînés de leur famille et avaient reçu la plus grosse part des fortunes pharaoniques de leurs parents respectifs. Ils avaient aussi hérité de la plupart des domaines familiaux. Ils possédaient deux résidences secondaires en Angleterre : en plus de la grande et confortable maison londonienne où ils habitaient durant l'année, ils détenaient un immense manoir en Ecosse et une magnifique propriété dans le Devonshire. Quant à leurs autres maisons : ils avaient un hôtel particulier à Paris, une maison en Bretagne, une autre en Provence, une autre sur la côte espagnole, et bien entendu une immense et luxueuse propriété en Algérie. Et avec cela plus d'argent qu'il n'en pourrait dépenser en une demi-douzaine de vies. Phidia se sentait un peu écrasée par le poids d'un tel héritage mais elle était cependant soulagée d'être débarrassée de ses sœurs. Elle s'était rendue compte durant l'été que leur présence avait toujours était oppressante pour elle et qu'elle se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Ses grands-parents l'avaient emmenée en France pour les vacances et elle avait passé son temps à se baigner… dans la piscine, où elle avait pied. Une année loin de la mer n'avait pas réussit à guérir sa peur panique de l'eau apparemment. Mais elle s'était tout de même beaucoup amusée.

Sa grand-mère avait aussi entreprit de vérifier les conséquences de son année d' « oisiveté » à Poudlard et lui avait fait travaillé le piano, le chant, la danse… Elle avait été très satisfaite de voir que Phidia était toujours aussi douée. Elle s'était aussi extasiée quand elle avait jeté un regard au carnet de dessin presque plein de Phidia. Elle lui en avait offert un nouveau plus épais pour l'année à venir et Phidia était pressé d'avoir à nouveau ses modèles sous les yeux. Enfin, Yilane lui avait demandé de continuer à apprendre le maniement des poignards. Devant l'air peu emballé de Phidia, elle avait ajouté : « Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas, mais ça te servira sûrement un jour, mon cœur ». Vu la guerre qui faisait rage, Phidia savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Le jour de son anniversaire, en plus d'une foule de cadeau, Yilane et Marc avait offert à Phidia un chaton. C'était un bébé chartreux, gris avec de beaux yeux bleus, et Phidia l'adorait. Elle l'avait appelé Adso. Pour le moment, il dormait dans sa cage et elle s'obligeait à ne pas le déranger, même si elle aurait voulu le prendre avec elle.

A cet instant, la grand-mère de Phidia lui désigna Mrs. Potter qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Anne Potter était la cousine germaine de Yilane et elles avaient pour ainsi dire le même âge. Toutes deux s'entendaient très bien et elles allaient immanquablement commencer à discuter interminablement. Phidia décida donc de dire tout de suite au revoir à ses grands-parents.

- Au revoir mamie, papi, dit-elle. Je vous revois dans trois mois.

- Au revoir ma chérie, dit Yilane en l'embrassant.

Marc fit de même et Phidia se détourna d'eux. C'est alors qu'elle vit Sirius se diriger vers elle.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur ratait quelques battements. Il lui avait horriblement manqué, malgré ses lettres fréquentes.

Tout en lui la faisait craquer, de son sourire charmeur à ses yeux gris, presque toujours sérieux même quand il riait. Elle adorait aussi sa manière de se déplacer avec une grâce nonchalante, son élégance naturelle, son visage parfait… Et elle aimait par dessus tout parler avec lui. Il avait une voix magnifique et elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

Il s'avançait vers elle avec assurance, arborant un sourire éclatant. A cet instant, elle voulu s'élancer vers lui, se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser, oubliant qu'elle avait décidé d'attendre, oubliant que la gare était pleine de monde, oubliant que ses grands-parents l'observaient… La voix d'Anne Potter la ramena sur Terre.

- Ne serais-ce pas le jeune Sirius Black qui vient vers toi, Yilane ? Pourtant je l'ai vu monter dans le train avec mon fils il n'y a pas dix minutes.

- Je crois qu'il est venu saluer notre petite-fille, répondit Yilane avec un sourire en désignant Phidia.

Le regard d'Anne passa de Sirius et Phidia et elle se mit à sourire à son tour. Phidia ne fit pas attention aux deux femmes derrière elle et, si elle ne se jeta pas dans les bras de Sirius, elle s'avança tout de même jusqu'à lui d'un pas résolut.

- Salut ! dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur chaque joue. Comment ça va ?

- Mieux depuis que tu es là, répondit-il.

Il la fixait avec une intensité qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses paroles et Phidia avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Elle préféra détourner le regard et se mit à tripoter son haut.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda-t-elle pour se redonner contenance.

- C'était nul, mais je suis habitué.

Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder et Phidia se tritura les méninges pour trouver un sujet susceptible de détourner ses pensées d'elle. Soudain, elle trouva.

- Est-ce que tu as réussit à te procurer les ingrédients pour la potion ? Il nous les faut absolument si on veut devenir animagus avant la fin de notre scolarité.

Sirius redevint sérieux.

- Je les ai, dit-il. Je pense que James, Peter et Remus aussi. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir commencer la préparation dès cette semaine.

- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Sirius en recommençant à la fixer.

- Sinon, tu as une idée de qui ils vont nous mettre comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Aucune idée. Je me demande bien qui ils ont trouvé…

Cette énigme lui occupa assez l'esprit pour qu'il cesse de la contempler durant un moment. Il l'aida cependant à monter ses bagages dans le train puis ils se dirent au revoir pour la durée du trajet. Sirius rejoignit Remus, Peter et James tandis que Phidia se mettait à la recherche de Lily et Severus. Elle les trouva dans un des derniers compartiments et tout deux parurent ravis de la voir.

Après qu'elle se fut installée, ils se racontèrent leurs vacances. Lily et Severus c'étaient vus souvent durant l'été car ils étaient tout les deux restés chez eux. Lily appris à Phidia que Pétunia refusait désormais de lui adresser la parole, sauf pour le strict minimum. Quant à Severus, ses parents ne cessaient pas de se disputer et ça empirait. Tout les deux étaient donc au moins aussi heureux que Phidia de retourner à Poudlard.

Cependant, elle avait une raison de plus qu'eux d'être pressée de revenir à l'école : cette année, elle pouvait jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch et justement, la place d'attrapeur se libéraient vu que l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe avait terminé sa scolarité. Phidia savait qu'elle pouvait avoir le poste sans problème et elle était pressée de passer les essaies. Elle fit part de ses intentions à ses amis qui abondèrent tout les deux dans son sens.

Le reste du voyage fut agréable et détendu. Lily et Severus firent une partie d'échec sorcier tandis que Phidia se plongeait dans un bouquin. Finalement, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier tandis que le train arrivait en gare et ils descendirent sur le quai. Phidia repéra Alice, Jolene et Franck un peu plus loin et elle leur fit signe. Lily et elle partagèrent leur diligence avec eux alors que Severus rejoignait ses amis de Serpentard. Arrivé au château, les cinq Gryffondor entrèrent ensemble dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Mais ils furent interceptés par le professeur McGonagall avant d'être arrivé aux portes.

- Miss Saturnine, le directeur voudrait vous voir avant le banquet. Il vous rejoindra dans son bureau. Vos amis peuvent aller s'asseoir à leur table bien entendu.

Un conseil de McGonagall était un ordre et Alice, Jolene, Franck et Lily allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor sans faire d'histoire pendant que Phidia empruntait l'escalier qui montait dans les étages. Quand elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entré du bureau de Dumbledore, elle donna le mot de passe que McGonagall lui avait indiqué : «_ Suçacide_ ».

La créature de pierre libéra le passage et Phidia grimpa l'escalier tournant. Elle entra sans frapper et trouva le bureau vide. Le directeur était encore en bas ; il se devait d'assister à la répartition. On avait cependant préparé à l'intention de Phidia une assiette avec des sandwiches. Phidia fit la moue devant ce repas autrement moins satisfaisant que le festin qui aurait du l'accueillir, cependant elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se mit en devoir d'inspecter le bureau. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois ici l'année précédente mais jamais en l'absence du directeur et elle n'avait jamais eut le temps de tout observer attentivement.

Il y avait là, en plus du bureau directorial, de fins instruments d'argent posés sur de petites tables et qui émettaient pour certain un léger bourdonnement. Elle ignorait totalement leur utilité mais qu'elle trouvait à la fois étranges et magnifiques. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui faisaient semblant de dormir mais l'observaient sous leurs paupières mi-closes, sur le placard de bois noir placé dans un coin puis sur la majestueuse cheminé de pierre. Enfin ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un perchoir doré vide auprès duquel elle aperçu une plume d'un rouge magnifique avec des reflets roux et doré. S'approchant, elle la prit dans sa main et l'examina.

Phidia n'avait jamais vu de Phénix dans la réalité mais plusieurs fois elle était tombée sur des images de ces créatures légendaires dans des livres. Elle était presque sûre que cette plume appartenait à l'un d'entre eux. Fascinée, elle se mit à la détailler sous toutes les coutures. Au moment où elle se disait avec regret qu'elle aurait bien aimé apercevoir l'animal à qui elle appartenait, un son étrange retentit derrière elle. C'était le cri d'un oiseau mais d'un genre inconnu pour elle. Se retournant, elle vit le Phénix du directeur, perché sur un fauteuil. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

Captivée par la beauté de l'oiseau, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réagir. Finalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle tandis la plume à son propriétaire. Il ne fit pas un geste. Quelque chose son attitude lui donna l'étrange impression qu'il avait laissé cette plume ici exprès pour elle. Plus étrange encore, elle ne trouva pas cette idée absurde.

L'oiseau s'envola du fauteuil et vint se poser sur son perchoir, tout près d'elle. Pendant un long moment, la jeune fille et l'oiseau se fixèrent du regard, totalement immobiles. Puis, timidement, Phidia étendit la main vers le plumage chatoyant du phénix qui la laissa faire. Les plumes de l'oiseau étaient extrêmement douces, et chaude aussi. Comme elle le caressait, elle entendit la voix du directeur derrière elle.

- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Fumseck, Phidia.

Elle sursauta.

- Professeur, je ne vous aie pas entendu entrer.

- J'imagine, répondit-il, le regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- C'est votre Phénix ?

- En effet. Je t'expliquerais bien ce qu'est exactement un phénix mais connaissant ta grand-mère comme je la connais tu es déjà au courant de tous ça. Elle avait une passion pour les créatures magique étant jeune.

- Je l'ignorais, dit Phidia. Professeur, est-ce normal qu'un phénix perde ses plumes ?

- Non, sauf s'il est en train de mourir… ou s'il le fait intentionnellement. Comme celle que tu tiens dans ta main. Garde la précieusement, elle te servira sûrement un jour.

Phidia acquiesça. Le directeur alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et lui indiqua le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle s'y installa.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir pour t'expliquer comment vont s'organiser tes cours particuliers cette année. Le professeur March étant parti, c'est moi qui te les donnerais. Ils auront lieu le vendredi soir, comme avant. Et bien sûr je t'enseignerais l'occlumencie.

- Le professeur March vous a dit ce qui s'est passé quand il a essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit ?

- Oui, il m'a prévenu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que nous réussirons vite à régler ce problème.

- Bien professeur. Il y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Oui. Je voulais te prévenir qu'il peut arriver qu'un cours soit décalé si j'ai un imprévu et que je dois partir. Tu seras prévenue bien sûr, et je te ferais parvenir le mot de passe de mon bureau quand il changera.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas encore tout dit, déclara tranquillement Phidia.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ? répondit le directeur en souriant.

- Tout ce que dont vous m'avez informé, vous auriez pu me l'annoncer demain. Donc, si vous avez jugez bon de nous faire rater le banquet à tout les deux, il y a une raison. C'est à cause du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Phidia ne savais pas comment, mais elle était certaine que ça avait un rapport. Et ses intuitions étaient toujours correctes. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de l'occlumencie, son esprit était trop réceptif à celui des autres.

- Tu as deviné juste. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te prévenir avant que tu la voies. Cette année, ta tante Alessa sera ton professeur.

- Oh non, pas elle ! s'exclama Phidia sans pouvoir se retenir.

De tous ses oncles et tante, Alessa était la deuxième qu'elle détestait le plus, juste après Danae. Elles n'avaient que de rares souvenirs à propos d'elle mais tous étaient très désagréables et de plus, Alessa était la mère de Véga, ce qui suffisait à la rendre plus qu'haïssable aux yeux de Phidia.

- Je me doutais que tu réagirais de cette façon. Voilà pourquoi je voulais t'en parler avant.

- Pourquoi mes grands-parents ne l'ont-ils pas fait ?

- Je crois qu'ils préféraient éviter de se disputer avec toi. De toute façon, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

- Vous étiez à ce point en pénurie de professeur que vous avez du choisir ma tante ?

- Figure toi qu'il est assez ardu de trouver un professeur qui accepte d'enseigner la défense à Poudlard. Le poste à la réputation d'être maudit, personne n'y reste plus d'un an.

- Le ciel vous entende, répliqua Phidia.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

- Je suis certain que tu t'y feras. En attendant, je te conseil de rejoindre tes amis au banquet pour prendre un dessert.

-Bien. Au revoir professeur.

Phidia quitta le bureau et descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle s'y faufila discrètement et alla s'asseoir à sa table, entre Sirius et Lily. Elle leur raconta son entretient avec le directeur mais ne leur parla pas de la plume de Fumseck. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle. Elle se servit donc une part énorme de framboisier qu'elle se mit à dévorer à belles dents, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dumbledore se leva pour envoyer tout le monde se coucher. Phidia, qui en avait assez de s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des professeurs pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa tante, sauta littéralement de son banc et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte de la salle. Mais au moment où elle l'atteignait, une main se posa sur son épaule. Sachant déjà à qui appartenait cette main, elle se retourna. Alessa se tenait derrière elle.

- Bonjour Phidia, lui dit-elle de sa voix tranquille.

Alessa était une femme en apparence très calme et posée. Grande, brune avec des yeux gris, elle était très belle mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention. Son sourire serein complétait son apparence douce, inoffensive et, oh combien, trompeuse. Phidia savait que plus sa tante paraissait gentille et paisible, plus elle était dangereuse. Le sourire qu'elle affichait à cet instant était la pire des menaces et Phidia recula instinctivement d'un pas.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle connaissait la fausseté de l'apparence de sa tante ni pourquoi le simple contact de sa main la faisait frissonner. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait une raison à ça mais elle ne la connaissait pas, ne la connaissait plus. Qu'avait-elle donc oublié ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, continua Alessa.

- Je le suis, en effet, répondit Phidia sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre un ton froid.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je te verrais demain. Bonne nuit.

Le sourire adorable de sa tante donna à Phidia l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Au lieu de ça, elle le lui rendit avec les intérêts. Puis, sans se presser, elle quitta la Grande Salle. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de vue qu'elle s'autorisa à accélérer le pas. Elle courrait presque quand elle arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Celle-ci lui demanda le mot de passe… que Phidia n'avait pas. Heureusement, Sirius arriva juste à ce moment là.

- Mandragore, dit-il à la Grosse Dame. Où étais-tu passée Phi ? Tu as quitté la Grande Salle à toute vitesse.

Phidia soupira.

- Tu sais qui est notre nouveau prof de défense ? dit-elle.

- C'est la mère de Véga, ta tante. Je suis au courant.

- Et moi je suis maudite ! Mes sœurs ont enfin quitté l'école et je me retrouve avec ma tante sur le dos maintenant ! Et en plus c'est ma prof !

- Ca n'est peut-être pas si terrible que ça en a l'air…

- Oh que si ! Tu ne connais pas Alessa, elle est plus venimeuse qu'un serpent. Elle au moins on peut dire que ce n'est pas pour rien que son deuxième prénom est Antaresia.

- Comment ça ?

- Les Antaresia sont des pythons. C'est une tradition familiale chez les Jenkins de donner aux filles un prénom ou un second prénom qui veut dire serpent.

- Donc Phidia…

- Signifie serpent en grec. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de ça ? fit-elle avec agacement.

Sirius, qui savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle était énervée, ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Parce que ta tante à apparemment des affinités avec ces reptiles rampants, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Phidia consentit à sourire à son tour.

- Tu as raison. Bon, je vais me coucher et essayer d'oublier qu'elle existe pendant quelques heures. Je te vois demain. Passe une bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Lily, Jolene et Alice le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et toutes les cinq se couchèrent dans leurs lits confortables et douillets avec la certitude que, même si parfois des choses déplaisantes s'y passaient, Poudlard était quand même le meilleur endroit de la Terre.

Le lendemain cependant la conviction de Phidia à ce sujet fut rudement mise à l'épreuve quand elle regarda son emploi du temps. La journée commençait par deux heure d'histoire de la magie suivit de deux heure de défense contre les forces du mal puis de deux heure de potions l'après-midi. Phidia aimait bien Slughorn mais il pouvait se montrer très agaçant parfois et elle se demandait si elle pourrait résister à l'envie de l'étrangler après avoir passé deux heures en compagnie de Binns et deux autres heures en compagnie de sa tante. La journée promettait d'être affreuse.

En voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, Lily lui jeta un regard compatissant. Alice lui avait dit qu'Alessa était la tante de Phidia et elle se doutait que celle-ci ne devait pas être enchantée à l'idée de l'avoir comme professeur.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins tu es assez doué dans cette matière pour qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de te piéger.

- Tu ne connais pas Alessa, Li. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de m'égorger en conservant son sourire serein. Enfin, au moins, deux heures avec elle me réveilleront après le cours de Binns.

Elle se mit à touiller son porridge, l'air lugubre. Lily fit de son mieux pour la distraire et elle y arriva plutôt bien. Phidia finit par accepter de parler autrement que par monosyllabes et elle sourit presque. Cependant, juste avant de quitter la Grande Salle, elle dit à son amie:

- Lily, je veux que tu fasses attention avec Alessa. Elle déteste les sorciers né-moldu et le fait que tu sois ma meilleure amie ne va qu'empirer les choses. Surtout, ne lui donne jamais l'occasion de s'attaquer à toi. Si elle veut t'utiliser pour faire une démonstration, refuse catégoriquement. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne la laisse jamais te jeter un sort, quel qu'il soit.

Lily comprit que Phidia était sérieusement inquiète en l'entendant prononcer de telles paroles sur un ton aussi grave. Elle acquiesça et Phidia en fut un peu rassurée.

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie fut aussi ennuyeux qu'on pouvait le prévoir et Phidia et Lily décrochèrent au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, c'est-à-dire bien après les autres élèves.

Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il d'écouter Binns quand il était tellement plus passionnant de lire à la bibliothèque tout ce qu'il racontait ? Les deux filles se mirent donc à jouer au pendu pour lutter contre l'envie de dormir qui les envahissait.

Finalement la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la sieste pour la classe de Gryffondor.

Phidia nota que personne n'avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La réputation d'Alessa la précédait et les élèves de la maison des lions étaient loin d'être ravis d'avoir un professeur pro-Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent en classe en traînant des pieds.

Phidia et Lily allèrent s'asseoir tout au fond, tout près de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter. Personnes ne voulait se mettre aux tables placées devant le bureau du professeur. Alice et Franck, derniers arrivés, n'eurent donc d'autre choix que de s'y installer.

Deux minutes plus tard, Alessa entrait dans la classe. Elle arborait toujours cet air tranquille qui était le sien et elle paraissait si sereine que tout le monde dans la classe se détendit. Tout le monde sauf Phidia qui se crispa encore plus. Elle savait que sa tante n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'attaque. Pour l'instant, elle faisait l'appel.

Quand elle eut constaté que tous le monde était présent, elle leva les yeux de sa liste et parcouru la salle du regard. Phidia ressentit une sensation très désagréable au creux du ventre quand ce regard s'arrêta sur Lily. De ses yeux de velours gris, Alessa détailla la jeune fille pendant quelques instants et un doux sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle se détourna enfin.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle. Je suis le professeur Yaxley. C'est moi qui suis chargée de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Aujourd'hui, le cours sera consacré à un bilan de vos connaissances dans cette matière. Je vais tester votre niveau sur un des sorts que vous avez appris l'an dernier. Sortez vos baguettes et suivez-moi.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils suivirent leur professeur hors de la pièce jusqu'à une salle plus grande où les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, aménageant un espaces assez vaste au milieu de la pièce.

- Répartissez-vous par groupe de deux et éparpillez-vous dans la salle, ordonna Alessa.

Les élèves obéirent. Phidia et Lily allèrent s'installer à un coin le plus éloigné possible de leur professeur.

- Bien, dit celle-ci. Maintenant j'ai besoin de l'un d'entre vous pour une démonstration. Qui se propose ?

Personne ne fit le moindre geste. Alessa les regarda chacun à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se pose sur Lily. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de venir mais Phidia la devança.

- Moi ! dit-elle. Je veux bien vous aider.

Alessa eut un sourire qui confirma Phidia dans son impression que sa tante avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Déterminée à effacer cet air de satisfaction du visage d'Alessa, Phidia alla se placer devant elle.

- Regardez bien tous maintenant. Nous allons réviser le charme du bouclier. D'abord Phidia, lance-moi un sort, n'importe lequel.

- _Indepimenta_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa tante ne parut pas étonnée qu'elle connaisse le sortilège d'entrave à son âge. Un bouclier se dressa devant elle et le sort ricocha dessus, revenant vers Phidia. Celle-ci se tenait prête et elle l'esquiva sans peine. Les yeux d'Alessa étincelèrent.

- A mon tour de te jeter un sort maintenant. Voyons si tu réussis à le contrer.

Alessa leva sa baguette et un jet de lumière violette en jaillit sans qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche. Phidia, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle utilise un sortilège informulé, ne réussit pas à repousser totalement le sort. Une partie fut bloquée par son bouclier mais l'autre traversa. Elle eût l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans les côtes et faillit tomber à genoux.

Elle regarda sa tante, l'air atterrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Alessa avait fait usage d'un sort aussi puissant sur une élève devant toute une classe. Mais apparemment personne ne c'était vraiment rendu compte de ce qui c'était passé.

- Tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus, Phidia, dit Alessa calmement. Tu as encore des progrès à faire. Vous pouvez commencer, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du reste de la classe. Phidia tu restes avec moi. Ta… coéquipière n'a qu'à se mettre avec un autre groupe.

Lily regarda Phidia qui acquiesça puis elle se mit avec Alice et Franck. Phidia resta face à sa tante.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, elle dut repousser les attaques de plus en plus vicieuses d'Alessa. Celle-ci ne faisait pas qu'utiliser des sortilèges dangereux, elle essayait aussi de déstabiliser Phidia en les lançant de manière imprévisible. Heureusement Phidia se débrouillait bien et elle réussissait à se défendre mais elle commençait à être fatiguée et elle avait mal partout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa tante agissait ainsi. Si l'un des sorts qu'elle jetait atteignait Phidia sans avoir été au préalable en partie bloqué, elle risquait d'énormes ennuis. Ca ne semblait pourtant pas la perturber.

Finalement, alors que Phidia reprenait son souffle, Alessa l'attaqua sans prévenir. Phidia n'eût pas le temps de lever sa baguette mais, sans en prendre conscience, elle se concentra et dressa une protection devant elle sur laquelle le sort de sa tante ricocha. Alessa réussit à l'éviter et elle s'approcha de Phidia.

- Enfin, dit-elle. J'ai faillit croire que tu avais complètement oublié tout ce que Danae et moi t'avons appris. Une année à Poudlard t'a fait perdre la main, il va falloir que je remédie à ça puisque Yilane ne semble pas capable de le faire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Phidia, le cœur battant, à la fois étonnée et de mauvaise humeur. Danae et toi vous ne m'avez jamais rien appris.

- Comment ça nous ne t'avons rien appris ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Puis, voyant que Phidia la regardait comme si elle était folle, elle fut prise d'un doute.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

Alessa eût l'air abasourdie.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié en seulement un an, c'est tout simplement impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oublié quoi ?!

A cet instant la sonnerie retentit, dispensant Alessa de répondre. Les élèves sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Phidia les suivit en s'interrogeant sur les paroles de sa tante. Elle eût beau y penser pendant tout le repas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Alessa avait voulu dire ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur, bien au contraire.

Quand la cloche sonna de nouveau, Lily dut la traîner jusqu'à la salle de classe de potion. Slughorn les attendait, arborant comme à son habitude un sourire réjouit. Une fois que les élèves eurent furent installés, il leur annonça qu'ils allaient préparer une potion de ratatinage. La recette était écrite au tableau et chaque binôme commença sa préparation. Phidia nota du coin de l'œil que Severus était en binôme avec John Mulciber, chose qu'elle n'appréciait qu'à moitié, et encore. De plus, son entraînement intensif de la matinée avait laissé des traces et son corps semblait vouloir continuer de la faire souffrir dès qu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement, y compris respirer. Sa mauvaise humeur augmentait à chaque minute ainsi que sa distraction et ce n'est que grâce à la vigilance de Lily qu'elle ne massacra pas leur préparation. A la fin du cours, Phidia alla donner une fiole de la potion qu'elles avaient préparée à Slughorn tandis que Lily rangeait leurs affaires.

- Phidia, dit-il d'un ton réjouit, je voulais vous parler justement !

Phidia savait exactement de quoi. Il voulait qu'elle continu à participer aux réunions du « club de Slug », chose qu'elle avait évité le plus possible durant l'année passée. Sa mère, Ilana, avait été l'une des protégés de Slughorn, comme celui-ci le lui avait appris, et elle semblait avoir beaucoup aimé ça. Mais sur ce point au moins, mère et fille ne se ressemblait pas. Phidia appréciait Slughorn mais l'idée de rester enfermée dans une pièce pendant des heures avec lui et d'autres élèves, qui pour la plupart était des Serpentard, lui donnait envie de fuir en courant. De plus, elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à écouter les bavardages de Slughorn. Son énervement empirait à chaque seconde et elle savait que s'il prononçait le mot « club » elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être très désagréable.

- L'année dernière vous n'avez pas été très fidèle à mon petit club mais j'organise une réunion cette semaine et…

Au moment où Phidia ouvrait la bouche pour dire à Slughorn ce qu'elle pensait de son club en terme peu flatteur, Lily la tira en arrière par sa manche et répondit à sa place :

- Nous serions ravies de venir toutes les deux. Quand est-ce que ça aura lieu ?

- Jeudi soir à 18h dans mon bureau, cela vous convient ?

- C'est parfait, assura Lily. Au revoir professeur.

Elle entraîna Phidia vers la sortie le plus vite qu'elle pu.

- Dire que je vais devoir encore supporter une de ses réunions stupides ! s'énerva Phidia.

- Comment peux-tu dire qu'elles sont stupides puisque tu ne viens jamais ? fit Lily avec un sourire amusé.

- Je m'en réfère à la personne qui les organise et à celles qui y assistent, répliqua Phidia.

- Arrête donc de grogner, ce n'est pas si terrible, tu verras. Il y a même des chances pour que tu t'amuses.

- Ma dernière expérience en la matière ne me donne pas envie d'essayer.

- Ce n'est pas comparable : cette fois il ne s'agit pas d'une fête, il y aura moins de monde et tes sœurs ne seront pas là pour te gâcher la soirée. Et puis je n'avais pas le choix, si je n'étais pas intervenu tu aurais fait une bêtise.

Phidia ne pu que se rendre à ses raisons.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, soupira-t-elle.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand Alessa frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur. Elle entra sans attendre la réponse. Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris de la voir et il se contenta de lui indiquer un fauteuil en face de lui où elle refusa de s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour le protocole, dit-elle d'une voix cassante. Je suis venue vous parler de Phidia.

- Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Phidia qui justifie que vous veniez ici à une heure aussi tardive ? répondit Dumbledore tranquillement.

- Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il y a ! S'emporta Alessa. Elle ne se souvient pas ! Elle a oublié ce que Danae et moi lui avons appris !

- En effet.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore et ses grands-parents aussi. Je pense qu'elle a perdu la mémoire peu de temps avant d'arriver ici.

- Et cela ne vous inquiète pas ?

- Bien au contraire. Je crois, et votre sœur Yilane est d'accord avec moi, que Phidia est bien plus heureuse en ne sachant rien. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi à consisté votre « enseignement » mais je le devine assez bien pour savoir que tout ce que vous lui appris ne lui a rien apporté de bon. C'est elle-même qui s'est forcé à l'oublier, inconsciemment je pense, et il y a une raison à ça.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous savez parfaitement que ce que vous lui avez fait justifie non seulement qu'elle ait préféré devenir amnésique mais en plus qu'elle vous haïsse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Peut-être que ses souvenirs reviendront mais pour l'instant elle ne sait rien. Aussi je vous prierai de ne pas essayer de changer cet état de chose.

- J'agirais comme je l'entendrais ! s'écria Alessa, hors d'elle.

- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Dumbledore sans perdre son calme. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié durant les années que vous avez passées loin de Poudlard, je suis le directeur de cette école et j'ai la charge des élèves qui y étudient, Phidia y compris. Ses grands-parents m'ont demandé de veiller sur elle tout particulièrement et c'est donc à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour elle et ce qui ne l'est pas. Hors je pense, et la grand-mère de Phidia m'approuve, qu'elle n'avait pas à subir ce que vous lui avez fait subir et puisque par bonheur elle ne s'en souvient plus, autant ne pas le lui rappeler. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, elle n'a que douze ans. Tous ce que vous voyez en elle, c'est son potentiel extraordinaire et l'usage que vous voudriez qu'elle en fasse. Ce que vous oubliez c'est que Phidia n'est pas une machine mais un être humain capable de faire ses propres choix. Elle ne vous choisira pas, Alessa. Si vous vous étiez comporté différemment peut-être aurait-elle décidé de vous suivre mais maintenant il n'y a aucune chance que cela n'arrive. Donc je vous pris de la laisser tranquille et de vous comporter avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle autre élève de son âge. Se sera tout.

Alessa enrageait mais elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Dumbledore avait raison et le fait de s'énerver n'y changerait rien. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Première semaine chargée et trouble du sommeil

Le lendemain Phidia avait de nouveau potion et défense contre les forces du mal. Hors les traces de son entraînement intensif de la veille ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer et elle était complètement courbaturée. L'idée de devoir recommencer sa performance si vite la mettait donc de très mauvaise humeur ainsi que celle de devoir assurer à Slughorn qu'elle viendrait à sa petite réunion, chose qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui demander, voulant en homme avisé qu'elle le lui confirme de vive voix. Phidia n'avait assisté qu'à une seule de ses réunions l'année précédente, si on mettait de côté la désastreuse fête au début de l'année. Par malheur ce jour là il n'y avait pour ainsi dire que des élèves de Serpentard présents et elle avait passé deux heure à s'ennuyer seule dans son coin, mis à part quand elle avait du répondre aux provocations des autres hôtes de Slughorn. Rien que d'y repenser, elle avait des envies de meurtre.

Levée la dernière, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle et s'assit entre Lily et Alice, toutes deux fraîches et disposes. Attrapant la louche d'un geste rageur, elle remplit son assiette de porridge. Elle était sur le point de renverser sa tasse en se servant du thé d'une manière plutôt brutale quand Lily vint à son secours.

- Phi, dit elle en lui prenant la théière des mains, ce n'est pas en t'ébouillantant que tu vas te sentir moins énervée.

- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin on dirait, remarqua Alice. C'est ta tante qui te met dans cet état ?

- A ton avis ? répliqua Phidia, peu amène.

Alice se contenta de lui sourit d'un air indulgent et Phidia en fut réduite à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur son porridge. Elle bouillait intérieurement quand elle entra dans la salle de potion et après qu'elle ait renversé de la bile tatou sur ses chaussures, Lily jugea plus sage de terminer leur préparation toute seule. Quand la cloche sonna, Phidia voulu sortir avant que Slughorn n'ait pu lui demander quoi que se soit mais en se retournant elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

- Miss Saturnine, lui dit-il l'air radieux, j'espère que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour Jeudi ?

- Je n'… commença Phidia.

Un regard de Lily l'arrêta.

- Je serais ravie de venir, fit-elle à contrecœur.

- Tant mieux, car sans ça j'aurais du mal à convaincre Mr. Black d'être des nôtres.

- Vous allez inviter Sirius ? demanda Phidia qui se sentit tout à coup de meilleure humeur.

- En effet. A demain Miss. Saturnine.

- A demain professeur, dit Phidia.

Elle quitta la classe en compagnie de Lily. Voyant son sourire, celle-ci lui fit remarquer d'un ton espiègle :

- Slughorn est plus malin qu'on ne le croit. Il a trouvé le moyen parfait pour vous attirer dans son club Sirius et toi.

- Réfrène ton enthousiasme, Li, répliqua Phidia. J'ai accepté de venir cette fois, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera le cas toute l'année.

- Mais bien sûr, fit Lily d'un ton moqueur. Maintenant que Slughorn connaît le mot magique en six lettres, je te paris que tu vas assister à toutes ses réunions.

Phidia, qui savait que son amie avait raison, ne rétorqua rien.

Après deux heures de métamorphose éreintantes, les deux filles se rendirent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et, à mesure qu'elle approchait de la salle de classe, Phidia sentit sa mauvaise humeur augmenter. L'air particulièrement renfrogné, elle alla s'asseoir au fond et se mit en devoir d'empiler ses livres devant elle pour qu'il lui cache le bureau professoral, tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait les ranger dans quelques minutes. Alessa entra et comme la veille elle fit l'appel mais son regard ne s'attarda pas sur Lily plus de quelques secondes. Si Phidia n'avait pas eût un échafaudage de bouquins lui masquant la vue, elle aurait discerné une lueur de frustration et de mécontentement dans les yeux de sa tante. Mais elle était cachée derrière ses livres et elle ne vit rien.

Comme Phidia l'avait prévu, Alessa leur dit qu'ils allaient un nouveau faire des travaux pratiques, cette fois-ci sur le sortilège du désarmement. Furieuse mais résignée, Phidia rangea ses affaires et avec les autres élèves, elle suivit sa tante jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient pratiqués le sort du bouclier la veille. Là encore, Alessa demanda aux élèves qui voulaient l'aider dans sa démonstration. Le cours étant en commun avec les Serpentard, plusieurs d'entre eux levèrent la main. Elle choisit Rabastan. Phidia n'en revenait pas : Alessa n'avait pas jeté un seul regard vers elle où vers Lily. Elle n'avait même pas choisit Severus qui pourtant levait la main et dont elle savait pertinemment qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de Phidia. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour que sa tante change ainsi d'attitude. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, elle espérait seulement que ça durerait.

Heureusement pour elle, Alessa ne vint pas la voir une seule fois durant l'heure entière et elle put s'entraîner tranquillement avec Lily, ou plutôt elle put laisser son amie tenter en vain de lui faire sauter sa baguette des mains.

L'après midi fut tranquille avec deux heures de sortilège en commun avec les Serdaigle et une heure de botanique avec les Poufsouffle. De plus, elle et Lily avaient passé leur récré du midi avec Severus, chose qu'elles n'avaient pas put faire la veille car il se trouvait avec ses amis Serpentard. Aussi quand Phidia se coucha se soir là elle avait retrouvé fois en la beauté de la vie à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle devait demander à James, Peter, Sirius et Remus de lui donner les ingrédients pour pouvoir commencer la première potion. A l'idée de pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle-sur-demande, son humeur s'assombrit.

Elle attrapa la bouteille en verre qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet la veille au soir et se versa une tasse de son contenu. Il s'agissait d'un somnifère qui permettait de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. C'était Yilane qui le lui avait donné durant l'été quand elle s'était rendue compte que Phidia était réveillée toutes les nuits par des cauchemars et que ça ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Phidia soupira en voyant qu'il ne lui en restait presque plus. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit d'aller en demander à l'infirmière quand elle aurait fini sa réserve mais elle hésitait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à répondre aux questions de Mrs. Pomfresh allait immanquablement lui poser. Pour ne plus penser à ça, Phidia avala son verre d'un trait et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, Phidia attendit l'heure du midi pour parler aux garçons. Elle les aborda au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle et les attira un peu plus loin. Puis elle leur dit :

- Mettez tout les ingrédients dans un sac et donnez-les-moi ce soir après les cours.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour préparer une potion pendant des mois sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte ? demanda cependant James.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je connais l'endroit idéal. Retrouvez-moi devant la volière à 17 h 30.

Elle les quitta, rejoignant Lily pour déjeuner.

- Tu as une idée de l'endroit dont elle parlait ? demanda James à Sirius.

- Aucune. Je me demande où ça peut bien être…

- Moi aussi, murmura Remus, plus intrigué encore que ses amis.

Lui seul avait remarqué la gêne de Phidia quand elle avait évoqué cet endroit. Résolut à trouver de quoi il s'agissait, il suivit ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

A l'heure prévue, les quatre garçons rejoignirent Phidia là où elle le leur avait demandé, avec le sac contenant les ingrédients. Elle l'ouvrit et passa en revu ce qu'il contenait avant de leur déclarer que c'était parfait. Après ça, les garçons repartirent de leur côté.

Cependant, au premier détour du couloir, Remus faussa compagnie à ses amis. Il revint sur ses pas et parcourut en courant le couloir vers l'endroit par où Phidia avait dut partir. Mais il ne l'aperçu pas et il fit obligé de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor sans savoir où elle avait bien pu aller.

En réalité, il n'était pas passé loin de Phidia mais comme elle avait prit la précaution de se rendre invisible, il ne l'avait pas vue.

Courant presque, Phidia descendit jusqu'au troisième étage et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet battu par les Trolls. Une lourde porte en chêne apparue sur le mur et, malgré son appréhension, Phidia la poussa.

Si Remus était entré avec elle dans la salle à cet instant, il aurait sûrement compris pourquoi elle était gênée à l'idée d'en parler à ses amis.

A première vue, la salle était exactement telle quelle l'avait laissé en quittant Poudlard l'année précédente. Immense, haute de plafond, elle était nettement divisée en deux parties qui n'auraient pas était mieux définie si un mur s'était dressé entre elles.

La première partie, celle de gauche, réunissait absolument tout ce que Phidia aimait. Il y avait là un énorme piano à queue noir sur lequel elle pouvait passer des heures à jouer, toutes sortes d'autres instruments rangés dans un coin de la pièce, une piste de danse avec un miroir mural en face, une cheminée à côté de laquelle se trouvait une table basse, des poufs et des fauteuils confortable, un chevalet et une table où était disposé tout le matériel nécessaire à la peinture et au dessin sous toute ses formes, des étagèrent où se côtoyaient, classés par genre et par ordre alphabétique, des romans et des pièces de théâtre d'auteur moldu pour la plupart, des traités sur la musique, des recueils de partitions et des grimoires sur la magie et le monde magique. De plus, la salle était assez haute pour qu'elle puisse voler dedans et les poutres qui s'entrecroisaient à une dizaine de mètres du sol lui permettaient de s'entraîner à éviter les obstacles tout en tentant d'attraper le vif d'or contenu dans une boîte posée près de la cheminée. Enfin, pour compléter le tableau, il y avait un grand lit confortable où Phidia pouvait se reposer tranquillement quand elle avait envie d'être seule. Dans cette partie de la pièce, elle aurait pu passer des journées entières, ce qui aurait entraîné pas mal de question de la part de ses amis. Seulement voilà, il y avait l'autre partie de la pièce.

Sur l'un des murs de cette partie était accroché tout ce qu'on peut trouver comme genre d'arme au monde, mis à part les armes à feu considérées par les Jenkins comme vulgaires et utiles seulement pour les moldus. Il y avait des épées, des arcs, des poignards, des lances, des hallebardes, des haches, des sabres… Phidia n'utilisait pas la plupart de ses instruments mais ils étaient présent pour lui rappeler qu'ils existaient et qu'elle pouvait apprendre à les manier, comme elle avait apprit à manier les poignards, et, dans une moindre mesure, l'épée et l'arc ; les trois armes traditionnelles dans sa famille. Dans cette partie de la pièce il y avait aussi des cibles, des mannequins, des agrées… Tout ce dont Phidia avait besoin pour s'entraîner au maniement des armes et pour entretenir sa forme. Tout cela la gênait, mais moins que le reste. Car il y avait aussi des étagères dans la partie droite de la salle-sur-demande, cependant elle ne contenait pas des romans ou des livres sur la musique. Rangés dessus, il y avait toute sorte de traités sur la magie noire et ses secrets les plus cachés. Et le pire pour Phidia était qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les secrets qu'il renfermait, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment.

Quand son regard se posa sur les armes et les grimoires, les questions qu'elle se posait depuis quelques temps ressurgirent : comment connaissait-elle la magie noire ? Comment avait-elle apprit à manier aussi bien les poignards ? Où avait-elle acquis les réflexes qui lui avaient permis d'affronter ses sœurs en juin et de sauver David March ? Comment avait-elle fait pour dresser devant elle une protection sans même utiliser sa baguette quand Alessa l'avait attaqué la veille ?

Cette pensé pour le geste d'Alessa lui remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait parlé de ce que Danae et elle lui aurait appris. Seulement voilà, Phidia ne se souvenait pas de ça.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et entreprit de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour y chercher ce à quoi ça tante avait fait allusion mais ça ne s'y trouvait pas… ou plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait su un jour mais ça lui échappait, comme un mot qu'elle aurait eût sur le bout de la langue. A vrai dire, en y pensant, elle ressentait la même chose à propos de son apprentissage du maniement des armes.

Elle savait qu'on le lui avait appris, mais elle n'arrivait à se rappeler pour ainsi dire aucune de ses leçons. Mis à part quelques affrontements avec Véga sous la surveillance de ses grands-parents et ce que lui avait fait faire sa grand-mère durant l'été, il n'y avait rien à ce sujet dans sa mémoire. Il en allait de même pour la magie noire : elle pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute possible qu'on la lui avait enseignée, et elle savait s'en servir, mais comment cela lui était venu ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Et ces pouvoirs étranges que le professeur March et le professeur Dumbledore lui apprenaient à maîtriser, ne les avait-elles pas déjà dans son enfance ? Et ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait étant petite, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle absolument pas se rappeler leur contenu ?

Elle avait pourtant une excellente mémoire. Elle se souvenait pour ainsi dire chaque leçon de musique, de danse, de chant, de dessin, de littérature, de langues, de quidditch qu'elle avait reçu ; elle se souvenait de chaque voyage qu'elle avait fait ; elle pouvait dessiner avec précision le visage de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois ; elle était capable de citer par cœur des tirades entières de pièces qu'elle avait lues et de résumer de manière complète et concise la plupart des livres qui se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque ; elle connaissait par cœur la liste des fautes qu'il était possible de commettre au quidditch... Alors pourquoi avait elle oublié tout un pan de sa vie ? Pourquoi la partie droite de la salle lui paraissait si étrange et énigmatique alors que c'était elle-même qui l'avait, du moins inconsciemment, créée ainsi ?

Plus le temps passait et plus cela la taraudait. Elle se remémora avec nostalgie l'époque où elle ne se posait pas encore toutes ses questions, où la seule chose compliquée dans sa vie était sa relation avec certains membres de sa famille. Tout n'était peut-être pas parfait à cette époque mais au moins elle avait l'impression de savoir qui elle était. Ca avait changé avec la guerre et les cauchemars qu'elle avait commencé à faire. Mais ce n'était que cet été qu'elle y avait vraiment réfléchis. Pourtant elle avait ignoré ses doutes et elle c'était bien amusée, mais maintenant elle ne pourrait plus, pas si elle devait venir ici chaque jour.

Elle aurait pu continuer à se torturer longtemps avec ces pensées si son regard n'était pas tombé à cet instant sur quelque chose de nouveau dans la pièce, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord.

Il d'agissait d'un coin consacré à la préparation de potion. Il y avait là une table, toutes une panoplie de couteaux et d'autres instruments, un chaise confortable, un chaudron posé sur un foyer prêt à être allumé, un placard pour ranger les ingrédients dont elle n'allait pas se servir tout de suite, des bocaux alignés sur une étagère, des fioles et des ouvrages pratiques de conseil sur la confection des filtres et potions magique ainsi qu'un exemplaire du livre contenant toutes les potions et formules pour devenir animagus. Cela lui rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici.

Attrapant le sac d'ingrédients à côté d'elle, elle alla s'installer sur la chaise et, ouvrant le livre « _Les transformations magiques définitives_ » à la page qui l'intéressait, elle se mit en devoir de commencer la préparation.

Pendant plus de trois heures elle prépara les ingrédients, les versa dans le chaudron, tourna la potion dans un sens ou un autre, régula la force du feu en dessous… C'était assez complexe mais pas infaisable si elle restait concentrée. Le plus dur dans la préparation était le temps qu'il fallait pour la confectionner. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'on vienne la déranger ici.

Quand elle eût fini la première étape de la longue liste qui menait à l'achèvement de la potion, il était temps pour d'aller se coucher. Elle quitta la salle et retourna à la tour de Gryffondor en se rendant invisible pour ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard. Elle eût une belle peur quand elle croisa Miss. Teigne et que celle-ci resta quelques instants à observer dans sa direction. Mais bientôt la chatte du concierge se détourna et après cela, le trajet de Phidia jusqu'à son lit se fit sans anicroche.

Ce soir là elle finit sa bouteille de somnifère et elle eût juste le temps de penser qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en demander à l'infirmière avant de retomber sur ses oreillers, endormie.

Le lendemain était le jour prévu pour la réunion du « Club de Slug ». La journée débuta par un cours de Métamorphose au cours duquel McGonagall se transforma devant la classe en une chatte tigré à l'air sévère. En voyant ça, Phidia, James, Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard éloquent et, à la fin du cours, les garçons vinrent demander à Phidia si tout c'était bien passé la veille avec la potion. Phidia leur expliqua qu'elle avait fini la première étape et qu'elle devait laisser la potion reposer deux jours avant de la continuer.

- Tu es certaine que l'endroit que tu as trouvé pour la préparer est sûr ? demanda James

- Absolument, il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

- Et tu ne veux vraiment aucune aide pour la préparation ? fit Sirius.

- Non merci, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Contentez vous de me rapporter les ingrédients que je vous demande et d'apprendre les formules dont vous aurez besoin, je m'occupe du reste.

Elle surprit le regard de Remus et comprit qu'il se posait des questions.

Tachant de paraître le plus naturelle possible, elle assura une dernière fois à ses amis que tout allait bien puis elle rejoignit Lily pour se rendre au prochain cours. Malheureusement ils avaient potion, ce qui n'était pas idéal pour détourner les idées des garçons de celle qui reposait dans la salle-sur-demande. James, qui était assis près d'elle, la harcela tant et si bien qu'elle faillit rater sa préparation, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Durant le cours de Sortilège, il recommença, cette fois supplée par Remus. Phidia savait qu'ils voulaient seulement l'aider, et aussi s'assurer qu'elle ne les empoisonnerait pas accidentellement, mais quand ils lui eurent fait rater son sort pour la troisième fois elle s'énerva vraiment et Lily dû intervenir pour la calmer. Après ça, ils semblèrent comprendre qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille.

A dix-huit heures trente ce soir là, Lily et Phidia entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau de Slughorn. La plupart des élèves conviés étaient déjà là et Phidia vit avec soulagement que, s'il y avait des Serpentard, il y avait aussi des membres des trois autres maisons. Elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Véga était là mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas du reste de sa bande (Lily apprit à Phidia que Rabastan, autrefois convié, n'était plus invité à faire partie du club depuis un certain temps déjà). De plus, Sirius arriva cinq minutes après les deux filles. James l'accompagnait. Enfin Severus arriva à son tour ce qui persuada Phidia que les réunions de Slughorn n'étaient pas si désagréables finalement. Cette impression lui fut confirmée quand tout le monde fut installé et que le professeur de potion fit passer des friandises parmi eux. La conversation s'engagea alors sur le quidditch et Phidia, imité en cela par James, y participa avec enthousiasme. Au final, elle s'amusa tant et si bien qu'elle en oublia complètement ses premières réticences. Elle ressentit même une pointe de regret quand Slughorn mis fin à la réunion deux heures plus tard. Phidia, qui avait cours d'astronomie à 21h, s'apprêtait à partir après avoir saluer Slughorn mais il la retint.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusée et que vous reviendrez me voir Phidia, dit-il. Je peux vous appeler Phidia n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr professeur. Et je vous assure que je me suis beaucoup amusée.

- J'en suis heureux. Voyez-vous, vos deux parents ont été parmi mes favoris et j'aurais été déçu que vous ne fassiez pas vous aussi parti de mon petit cercle.

- Mon père faisait parti de votre groupe ?

Phidia n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être le cas. Pourtant Slughorn acquiesça.

- Il a été mon élève quelques années avant votre mère. C'était un garçon très brillant, exceptionnellement doué en fait. Dommage…

Il s'interrompit soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? demanda Phidia, intriguée.

Slughorn la regarda un instant l'air gêné. Pendant un instant il sembla sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose d'important mais finalement il se détendit et dit d'un ton tranquille :

- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas fait carrière au ministère. Il avait la carrure pour devenir ministre, c'est ce que je lui aie toujours dit. Mais je vous retiens avec mes bavardages alors que vous avez cours. Au revoir Phidia.

Il la mettait clairement à la porte.

- Au revoir professeur.

Elle quitta le bureau de Slughorn avec la conviction qu'il lui cachait quelque chose à propos de son père.

Ce soir là quand elle se coucha après le cours d'astronomie, Phidia eût beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle regrettait de n'avoir plus de somnifère mais ne pouvait se résoudre à aller en demander à Mrs. Pomfresh. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité vers une heure et demi du matin. Elle rêva de nouveau des mangemorts et de Voldemort, et aussi d'autres choses qu'elle avait du mal à saisir mais qui l'effrayaient, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Finalement elle se réveilla, après avoir dormi seulement trois heures, et elle ne put se rendormir. Les images de son rêve tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les faire disparaître.

Quand elle se leva le vendredi matin, Phidia était épuisée. Pour se réveiller, elle prit une douche froide puis elle descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu as une tête de déterrée, ma chérie, l'informa Alice quand elle s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas dormit cette nuit ? demanda Lily.

- Pas beaucoup, répondit Phidia

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Rien, je n'arrivais juste pas à m'endormir.

C'était un demi-mensonge mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à expliquer à ses amies qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans somnifère parce que sans ça elle rêvait de meurtre et de torture chaque nuit et finissait immanquablement par se réveiller bien avant l'heure normale. Heureusement pour elle, Lily et Alice ne lui posèrent pas d'autres questions. Par contre, elle surprit le regard de Remus qui était assis à moins d'un mètre d'elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'observait bizarrement en deux jours. A croire qu'il était capable de détecter ses mensonges ou plutôt ses « non-dit ». Elle trouvait ça assez inquiétant.

Elle termina rapidement son petit déjeuner puis elle et ses amis se rendirent en classe de métamorphose. A la fin du cours, le professeur McGonagall rappela à Phidia qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le directeur à 18h.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notable mis à part l'attitude inhabituellement distante de Slughorn. Mais Phidia, qui devait lutter contre l'envie de dormir, s'en rendit à peine compte.

Enfin l'heure de son cours particulier arriva et à 18h pile Phidia frappa à la porte de Dumbledore.

- Entrez, fit la voix du directeur.

Phidia poussa la porte et l'aperçu assis derrière son bureau, comme d'habitude. Il était en train d'écrire quelque chose

- Bonjour Phidia, dit-il.

- Bonjour professeur.

Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Cela lui rappelait la première fois ou David March lui avait donné un cours particulier. Quand elle était entrée dans son bureau ce jour là, il cachetait une lettre et elle avait cru voir qu'elle était destinée à ses grands-parents. Elle avait voulu l'interroger à ce sujet mais elle avait fini par oublier. Peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait lui dire quelque chose à propos de cette lettre. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini d'écrire. Enfin il leva la tête vers elle et elle lui demanda :

- Professeur, pour quelle raison David March a-t-il écrit à mes grands-parents l'année dernière ?

Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais il ne parut pas déstabilisé pour autant.

- Comment sait-tu qu'il l'a fait ?

- Je l'ai vu.

- Et cela t'a intrigué ?

- Oui, mais j'ai oublié de l'interroger. Cependant je me disais que vous saviez peut-être de quoi il s'agissait. C'était à propos de moi ?

- En effet. Le professeur March voulait savoir si tu avais déjà fait preuve de pouvoirs inhabituels auparavant.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir interrogée moi ? A moins que vous et lui ayez déjà été au courant que je ne pourrais pas vous répondre…

Son ton était clairement accusateur. Pendant quelques instants le vieil homme et la jeune fille s'affrontèrent du regard sans prononcer un mot. Ce fut Dumbledore qui fini par rompre le silence.

- Tes grands-parents m'ont en effet avertit avant ton entré à Poudlard que tu avais oublié certaines choses.

- Et ni vous ni eux n'avez jugé bon de m'en parler bien évidemment, dit Phidia d'une voix où perçait nettement la colère.

- Nous avons pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Et vous le pensez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et mon avis sur la question ne compte pas bien entendu. Vous trouvez ça parfaitement normal de me cacher des choses qui me concernent entièrement.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à cela ?

- Si, mais j'ignore laquelle et pour tout vous dire cela ne me plaît pas.

- Réfléchis, tu sais déjà pourquoi.

Phidia pensa alors à cette partie de la salle-sur-demande qui l'intriguait et l'effrayait à la fois, aux rêves qu'elle faisait, aux paroles d'Alessa…

- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas prête à savoir, répondit-elle finalement.

- C'est vrai et tu vas devoir me croire sur parole Phidia. J'imagine qu'un jour tu sauras tout, mais en attendant les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont, crois-moi.

Phidia soupira mais acquiesça.

- Maintenant, que dirais-tu de nous intéresser à l'occlumencie, ce qui est le but de notre séance d'aujourd'hui, dit le directeur.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- La même chose qu'avec le professeur March l'année dernière : que tu m'empêches d'entrer dans ton esprit.

Il se leva et passa de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle alla se placer face à lui, leva sa baguette et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, ce qui n'était pas simple.

Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore s'exclama _Legilimens _et Phidia se retrouva plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle jouait du piano, elle dessinait, elle riait avec Lily… Elle se concentra et le monde qui l'entourait lui apparut plus clairement. Ses souvenirs continuaient de défiler mais elle voyait tout de même le bureau de directeur. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer le sort du bouclier quand ses souvenirs changèrent. Il s'agissait maintenant moins de souvenirs que d'images qu'elle entrevoyait et qui ne semblait pas rangées dans un ordre précis. Elle avait du mal à les capter tant elles changeaient vite mais le peu qu'elle en percevait ne lui rappelait rien de connu. Cela la déstabilisa et elle fut incapable de lancer un sort comme elle en avait eut l'intention. Finalement les images commencèrent à devenir plus ordonnées, plus compréhensibles : elle vit sa grand-mère, l'air triste, puis sa tante Danae en train de dire quelque chose, puis toute deux descendant un escalier tandis que Phidia les suivait, une salle en sous sol… Puis soudain tout s'évanouit. Elle fut de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore se tenait face à elle et il avait une coupure sur la main droite.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu t'es défendue.

- Je vous ai blessé ? Je suis désolée.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, la rassura le directeur. Je me tenais prêt mais j'avoue que je n'imaginais pas que tu irais aussi fort.

- Navrée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Phidia. Concentre-toi maintenant, nous allons réessayer.

Durant plus d'une heure, Phidia tenta d'utiliser l'occlumencie pour résister au directeur. Elle était assez douée et elle aurait sûrement réussi à se protéger si ces images désordonnées ne s'étaient pas mises à défiler dans sa tête avant qu'elle n'ait eût le temps de réagir. Elle se trouvait alors dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle voyait toujours les mêmes bribes de souvenirs mais à chaque fois que les choses commençaient à devenir un peu plus claires, elle se défendait sans en avoir conscience en attaquant violement Dumbledore. C'était à croire que son esprit n'avait pas envie qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement, le directeur retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et elle sur le siège en face de lui.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me repousser consciemment, Phidia, lui dit Dumbledore. Ton esprit protège tout seul certain de tes souvenirs mais pas les autres. Tu ne sais pas encore fermer complètement ton esprit et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu fais toujours ses rêves sur les mangemorts. L'occlumencie empêchera non seulement qu'on entre dans ton esprit contre ton gré mais aussi que tu entre dans l'esprit des gens sans le vouloir. Il faut que tu t'entraînes chaque soir à vider ton esprit avant de t'endormir.

- Bien professeur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Phidia.

Elle quitta le bureau du directeur et retourna dans sa salle commune.

Ce soir la avant de se coucher, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et essaya de vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées. Cela l'aida à s'endormir mais malheureusement cela n'empêcha pas ses cauchemars habituels de revenir. Elle se réveilla à trois heures du matin et en réussit à se rendormir que trois heures plus tard pour être finalement de nouveau éveillé au bout de deux heures. Il était huit heures du matin et c'était samedi, elle devait sûrement être la seule élève qui ne dormait pas. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne réussirait pas à retrouver le sommeil avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour elle de se lever, elle décida de sortir de son lit tout de suite et d'aller voir comment était la potion dans la salle-sur-demande.

Quand elle fut assise devant la préparation, le livre « _Les transformations magiques définitives _» ouvert à côté d'elle, devant lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait très bientôt aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui prescrive un somnifère. L'autre option était d'arriver à maîtriser l'occlumencie avant que le manque de sommeil ne commence vraiment à devenir ingérable, hors cette seconde option ne semblait pas envisageable.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle continua la préparation de la potion puis, quand elle eût fini la deuxième étape, elle retourna dans sa salle commune. Il était près de midi et elle avait raté le petit déjeuner. Lily n'était nulle part en vue. Phidia se dit qu'elle était peut-être dans le parc et elle s'apprêtait à ressortir quand une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage attira son attention. Il y était écrit que les essaies de quidditch auraient lieu le dimanche de la semaine suivante. Au moment où elle se détournait, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James qui, lui aussi, regardait l'annonce.

- Salut Saturnine, lui dit-il. Tu comptes te présenter aux essaies ?

- Oui.

- Quelle catégorie ?

- Attrapeuse. Et toi ?

- Poursuiveur me conviendrait parfaitement.

- Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Moi aussi. Un conseil : tu devrais dormir avant de et présenter. Tu as l'air crevée.

- Peut-être que je devrais dormir un peu plus, concéda Phidia. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Lily, Alice et Franck par hasard ?

- Je crois que Williams et Londubat sont à la bibliothèque, quant à Evans elle t'a cherchée partout mais comme elle ne t'a pas trouvée elle est descendue dans le parc. Je crois qu'elle se promène avec _Servilus_ à l'heure qu'il est.

- Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de l'appeler comme ça. Quand je suis fatiguée je m'énerve facilement.

- Décidément Evans et toi vous êtes agressives aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu, je n'aime pas qu'on insulte mes amis. Quant à Lily, ta simple présence l'agace. Bonne journée Potter.

- Bonne journée Saturnine, dit-il avec un sourire.

Entre Phidia et lui ce genre de provocations était en quelque sorte un rituel, tout comme les insultes que Lily et lui s'échangeaient dès qu'ils étaient obligés de s'adresser la parole.

Phidia sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit Lily dans le parc. Elle était en effet avec Severus.

- Où tu étais ce matin ? demanda-t-elle à Phidia quand elle la vit. Je t'ai cherchée partout.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que James te trouve agressive ?

- Parce que c'est un imbécile heureux, répliqua Lily.

- En quoi ce qu'il dit t'intéresse ? interrogea Severus.

- Pas la peine d'être si agressif, Sev, dit Phidia.

- Désolé.

Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et s'allongea dans l'herbe à côté de Lily. Au départ elle tenta de suivre la conversation entre ses amis mais la fatigue prit le dessus et sans s'en rendre compte elle finit par s'endormir… pour se réveiller en sursaut peut de temps après. Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Phi ?

- Rien, dit-elle précipitamment. Il est temps d'aller manger vous ne croyez pas ?

- On attendait que tu te réveilles, l'informa Severus.

- Et bien maintenant c'est fait.

Phidia se leva et se dirigea vers le château, suivie par ses amis. Arrivé dans le hall, elle hésita un instant à se rendre à l'infirmerie mais finalement elle suivit ses amis dans la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent, Severus rejoignant la table des Serpentard tandis que Lily et Phidia allait s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Phidia vit que Lily lui jetait des regards inquiets par-dessus son assiette. , Elle se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment songer à aller demander ce somnifère à l'infirmière. Cependant, elle n'en avait aucune envie.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Quidditch et somnifères

Phidia avait passé son dimanche à essayer de faire la sieste sans parvenir à dormir plus d'une où deux heures, et son lundi à lutter contre la fatigue. Durant les deux heures d'histoire de la magie elle avait somnolé sur sa chaise et en défense contre les forces du mal elle s'était montrée si médiocre que pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait pas réussit une seule fois à lancer le sort qu'on lui apprenait ni à contrer les attaques de Lily. Enfin, quand était arrivé le cours de potion, elle était si épuisée que Lily avait dut tout préparer toute seule. Elle n'avait pas posé de question à Phidia mais il était clair qu'elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Malgré sa fatigue, Phidia ne réussit pas à dormir plus de quatre heures cette nuit là. Quand elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner - alors que presque tous ses camarades dormaient encore - elle faillit faire une chute dans l'escalier et elle se serait perdue dans les couloirs sans l'intervention charitable de Remus qui passait par là. Finalement elle atteignit la classe de potion et alla s'asseoir au fond où Lily la rejoignit. Comme la veille, ce fut elle qui se chargea entièrement de leurs deux préparations, Phidia étant dans un état semi comateux. Quand la cloche sonna, elle réussit pourtant à se traîner hors de la salle et à se rendre en classe de métamorphose. Le cours commença mais Phidia n'écouta pas un mot de ce que McGonagall disait.

Elle était accoudée à sa table, la tête dans les mains, essayant vainement de dissiper la brume qui envahissait son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes elle ferma les yeux et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle s'endormit. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à McGonagall pour s'en rendre compte. Lily essayait déjà depuis un certain temps de réveiller son amie en lui donnant des coups de coudes quand le professeur de métamorphose prit conscience que Phidia dormait profondément. S'eût été un autre élève, elle se serait sûrement fâchée. Mais Phidia avait toujours été attentive à ses cours malgré une tendance prononcée à dessiner pendant que le professeur parlait et ses notes étaient plus qu'excellentes. Aussi garda-t-elle son calme.

- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Miss. Saturnine dort, Miss. Evans ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'elle manque de sommeil ces derniers temps, madame, répondit Lily.

- Vous serez-t-il possible de la réveiller ?

- Je ne crois pas madame.

McGonagall soupira avant d'essayer à son tour mais elle n'arriva pas à un meilleur résultat. En désespoir de cause, elle déplaça Phidia dans le fond de la salle et quand le cours fut terminé elle appela Hagrid pour qu'il la ramène dans son dortoir. Avant de laisser partir Lily à son tour elle lui dit :

- Je ne sanctionnerais pas Phidia cette fois car je sais qu'il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de dormir en cours mais je vais prévenir le directeur. Il faut vite qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème Miss. Evans.

Elle ajouta après quelques instants de silence.

- J'ai appris que Miss Saturnine comptait se présenter aux essaie de quidditch. Il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit en forme, nous avons besoin de joueurs doués cette année.

Lily, cachant son sourire, acquiesça et quitta la salle de métamorphose.

Adso était roulé en boule à côté de Phidia, sur son lit. Sous ses paupières mi-closes, le chaton surveillait chacun des mouvements de sa maîtresse, guettant le moment où elle se réveillerait. Mais ce moment ne semblait pas être pour bientôt. Adso commençait à s'impatienter. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, Phidia et lui avait leur invariable routine et le chaton y tenait : le matin, quand elle se rendait en cours, Phidia enfermait son chat dans le doroir où il était en sécurité. Dès qu'elle sortait de cours, elle allait le chercher et le laissait se promener dans la salle commune ou parfois dans le parc, sous sa surveillance rapprochée. Enfin le soir elle le prenait avec elle et il dormait sur son lit. Mais là on était en plein jour et Phidia n'était pas en cours, par conséquent elle aurait du le laisser aller se balader hors du dortoir. Pourtant elle dormait et cette situation ne convenait pas du tout à Adso. Finalement, lassé d'attendre, il lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui tapoter le visage avec sa patte, sans grand résultat.

Phidia rêvait qu'elle descendait un escalier sombre. Elle savait qu'il menait à un endroit où elle n'avait pas envie d'aller mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de descendre et descendre encore, toujours plus profondément sous terre. Enfin elle arriva à une porte qu'elle poussa. Elle se retrouva alors dans une cave inconnue où elle entrevit le corps d'un homme allongé puis le décor changea et elle fut transportée sur un rocher presque entièrement immergé dans l'eau, pas très loin d'une plage qu'elle reconnu comme celle de sa demeure d'Algérie. Quelque chose de sombre et immense bougea dans l'eau et de nouveau le décor changea. Elle était dans un salon confortablement meublé. Elle avait un masque sur le visage et elle regardait autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur d'autres hommes masqués, des mangemorts, puis sur trois cadavres allongé sur le sol. Il y avait là un homme, une femme et une fillette. Leurs yeux grands ouverts semblaient la fixer. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Adso, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se redresse aussi brusquement, poussa un miaulement outragé avant d'aller se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit. Phidia, encore sous le coup du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre où elle était. Enfin elle reconnu le dortoir de filles de Gryffondor. Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, elle sortit de son lit. Ses chaussures avaient été déposées à côté de sa table de nuit. Elle les enfila et descendit dans la salle commune, vide à ce moment de la journée.

Phidia regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était plus de 14 heures. Elle aurait du se trouver en cours de Sortilège à l'heure qu'il était. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre le cours qui était déjà entamé depuis plus d'une heure, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne puis se rendit en Botanique. En la voyant, Lily se précipita vers elle. Elle lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé après qu'elle se soit endormie.

- McGo ne te punira pas cette fois mais si tu recommences elle ne sera pas aussi indulgente alors tu ferais bien de trouver un moyen de remédier à tes insomnies, Phi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces temps-ci ?

- Rien, j'ai juste du mal à dormir. Mais je vais trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle savait que le seul moyen pour elle d'obtenir son somnifère c'était d'aller le demander à Mrs. Pomfresh mais celle-ci voudrait obligatoirement savoir pourquoi elle en avait besoin et elle n'était pas disposée à répondre à cette question. Elle revit les visages pétrifiés des trois cadavres dont elle avait rêvé. Elle frissonna et, pour ne plus y penser, se concentra sur ses champignons bondissants qui, si leur apparence était peu appétissante, avaient au moins l'avantage de l'occuper.

Quand elle rentra au château, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. McGonagall était dans le hall et elle l'appela.

- Miss. Saturnine, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Vous êtes priée de vous y rendre immédiatement.

- Est-ce parce que je me suis endormie en cours ? Vous avez décidé de me punir pour cela, professeur ?

- Non, Miss. Saturnine. Mais j'en ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore et il désir s'entretenir avec vous. Ne le faites pas attendre.

Phidia acquiesça.

- Je te retrouve dans la salle commune, dit-elle à Lily.

Puis elle monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier tournant qui y menait, elle faillit tourner les talons et repartir mais elle poussa finalement la porte. Dumbledore l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau. Il avait l'air grave mais pas sévère cependant.

- Bonjour Phidia, lui fit-il, assied-toi.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, en face de lui.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu t'étais endormie pendant son cours, dit le directeur. Que t'es-il arrivé ?

- Je suis navrée de ce qui s'est passé, professeur. J'étais fatiguée, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir ces temps-ci, répondit Phidia sans le regarder.

Il avait certainement dut noter les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui prouvaient qu'elle ne manquait pas que d'un peu de sommeil.

- Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça, Phidia, dit le directeur d'une voix douce. Pourquoi ne réussis-tu pas à dormir ?

- C'est juste que… je fais des cauchemars. Mais vous le saviez déjà, je vous l'ai dit l'année dernière.

- Je m'en rappel parfaitement. Mais je ne crois pas me souvenirs que cela t'empêchais de dormir à l'époque.

- Ca a empiré cet été.

- Et ta grand-mère ne t'a rien donné pour t'aider à dormir ? Cela m'étonnerait venant d'elle.

- Elle m'a donné un somnifère mais j'ai fini la bouteille il y a quelques jours.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Mrs. Pomfresh de t'en redonner ?

- Parce que… je n'avais pas envie de lui dire pourquoi j'en avais besoin, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Le directeur soupira.

- Phidia, tu n'as raison d'avoir honte de ce qui t'arrive. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu fais ces cauchemars.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'aime en parler. De toute façon c'est à ça que sert l'occlumencie non ? A m'empêcher de faire ces rêves.

- C'est vrai, mais vas-tu pour autant continuer à ne pas pouvoir dormir normalement jusqu'à maîtriser l'occlumencie ?

Phidia baissa les yeux et ne dit rien.

- Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas en parler mais…

- Non vous ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva soudain Phidia. Vous savez de quoi j'ai rêvé tout à l'heure, juste avant de venir ici ? J'ai vu les mangemort tuer toute une famille. Il y avait une petite fille, plus jeune que moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans mais ils l'avaient tuée quand même. Et l'expression de son visage… Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ça ?

Le directeur regarda Phidia pendant quelques instants puis il acquiesça.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est de vivre ça pour quelqu'un de ton âge, dit-il avec douceur. Mais je sais en revanche que tu ne dois pas laisser ces rêves gâcher ta vie.

- Et de quelles manières dois-je m'y prendre pour les en empêcher ? fit-elle d'un ton désabusé.

- Premièrement en allant voir Mrs. Pomfresh et en lui demandant de te donner ce somnifère. Ensuite en maîtrisant l'occlumencie, ce qui peut prendre un moment.

Phidia soupira. Elle avait les nerfs à vifs et elle était fatiguée, plus encore que quand elle s'était endormie pendant le cours de métamorphose. Les heures qu'elle avait passé à dormir, au lieu de lui permettre de se reposer, l'avaient encore plus épuisée. En effet, quel repos aurait bien pu lui apporter un sommeil troublé par des rêves concernant les mangemorts et leurs victimes ?

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Phidia, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive exactement ? Le manque de sommeil n'a pas l'air d'être ton seul problème.

- C'est seulement que… je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-elle. Je n'en peux vraiment plus : où que je regarde, je ne vois que les mangemorts ! Mes sœurs en font partie, presque toutes ma famille les soutient, les journaux ne parlent plus que d'eux et des crimes qu'ils commettent… Ne pourraient-ils pas au moins me laisser tranquille la nuit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je les vois ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis liée à eux et à Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

- Rien. Le problème ne vient pas de toi Phidia, mais d'eux. Ce n'est pas ta faute si certaines personnes choisissent de suivre Voldemort et de devenir des meurtriers, et ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es liée à eux par tes pouvoirs. Mais tu n'as rien à voir avec eux, tu peux en être convaincue.

- J'aimerais bien qu'ils aillent hanter les nuits de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous me dites que je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, mais que penseront les gens s'ils savent que je passe mes nuits dans la tête des mangemorts ? Qu'en penseront mes amis ?

Le directeur l'observa un instant attentivement. Il comprenait mieux à présent ce qui effrayait Phidia : elle avait peur que ses amis découvrent la vérité sur elle.

- Je suis certain qu'ils pourraient comprendre, tout comme Mrs. Pomfresh, répondit-il. Va la voir et demande lui ce somnifère, et je suis sûr que les choses iront mieux après.

- Bien, soupira Phidia. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Phidia. Et n'oublie pas de passer à l'infirmerie.

Elle acquiesça et sortit du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte. Il se demandait si elle allait faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il aurait pu lui éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer avec l'infirmière en allant chercher lui-même le somnifère et en le lui donnant ensuite. Mais même si elle n'en avait pas envie Phidia avait besoin de parler et de plus il fallait qu'elle vainque ses réticences et qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur d'être considérée comme un monstre. Dumbledore savait que Mrs. Pomfresh ne la jugerait pas et peut-être que cela permettrait à Phidia d'avoir un peu plus confiance en elle et en son entourage. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Après être sortit du bureau du directeur, Phidia s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et réfléchit. Elle avait dit qu'elle irait à l'infirmerie pourtant elle hésitait encore. Elle savait que c'était la seule solution mais elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire à Mrs. Pomfresh. Oserait-elle lui avouer la vérité ?

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout dépendrait des questions que lui poserait l'infirmière. Avec un soupir elle se releva et descendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour Miss. Saturnine, dit Mrs. Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

- Je suis venue vous demander si vous pouviez me donner une potion de sommeil.

- Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?

- J'ai du mal à dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit en ce moment.

- Et quelle en est la raison ? L'année dernière, je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez eut des troubles du sommeil particulier.

- Je fais des cauchemars, répondit évasivement Phidia.

- Et vous êtes sûre que cela ne peut être réglé autrement qu'en prenant un somnifère ? Je trouve cela un peu radical comme méthode.

- C'est pourtant la seule chose qui marche.

- Je dois avouez que cela m'étonne. Vous ne savez pas pour quelle raison vous faite ces cauchemars ?

Phidia hésita et l'infirmière s'en aperçut.

- Miss. Saturnine, si vous savez quelque chose il vaut mieux que vous me le disiez maintenant.

- Très bien, soupira Phidia. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance et j'ai confiance en lui alors… Phidia prit une grande inspiration et se lança : Mes cauchemars sont à propos des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Quand je dors, je les vois. Le professeur Dumbledore pense que je suis liée à eux en quelque sorte, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Apparemment ce serais à cause de mes pouvoirs.

- Je vois, dit posément l'infirmière.

Phidia la regarda d'un air étonné. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sûrement avait-elle rencontré bien des cas étrange dans sa carrière et cela l'avait insensibilisée. Où peut-être savait-elle quelque chose que Phidia ignorait ?

- Je comprends mieux votre problème maintenant. Je dois avouer que l'idée de vous prescrire un somnifère à votre âge me déplaît mais dans de telles circonstances, c'est la seule solution. Attendez-moi là.

Elle alla dans son bureau et revint avec une bouteille identique à celle que Yilane avait donnée à Phidia un mois plus tôt.

- Je vous donne ceci, ça devrait vous suffire pour un moment. Revenez me voir quand vous l'aurez fini, je vous en redonnerais s'il le faut. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas rester sous somnifère toute votre vie. Ce médicament peut avoir des effets secondaires s'il est pris à trop haute dose.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est en train de m'apprendre comment arrêter de faire ces rêves. Je devrais ne plus avoir besoin de ça dans quelque temps.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse partir. Au revoir Miss. Saturnine.

- Au revoir madame.

Quand Phidia sortit de l'infirmerie, elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Mais elle était toujours fermement décidée à ne pas parler de ses cauchemars à ses amis.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Phidia avait recommencée à dormir normalement et elle avait totalement récupéré. Le jour qu'elle attendait depuis plus de deux mois était enfin arrivé : on était dimanche et les essais de quidditch allaient avoir lieu le jour même. Phidia s'était réveillée à sept heures du matin et depuis deux heures elle s'occupait de son balai dernier cri, un cadeau de ses grands-parents qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion d'utiliser. Mais elle allait rattraper ça.

Phidia était pour ainsi dire née sur un balai. Chez les Jenkins comme chez les Saturnine on apprenait très jeune aux enfants à voler dans l'espoir qu'ils joueraient au quidditch à l'école et peut-être même deviendrait de grands joueurs. Les deux grands-parents de Phidia avaient été poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Serpentard en leur temps. Son grand père Marc avait même par la suite joué pendant cinq ans dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill, avait d'entrer au ministère de la magie. Sa mère, Ilana Saturnine, avait elle aussi fait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard à Poudlard en temps qu'attrapeuse et capitaine de l'équipe et les jumelles, Naeddre et Nathair, avait suivit ses traces. Phidia avait hérité de la passion des membres de sa famille pour ce sport.

Ses grands-parents étaient ravis de voir combien elle aimait le quidditch et à quel point elle était douée pour y jouer, aussi avaient-ils décidé de lui offrir chaque nouveau modèle de balai qui sortait pour qu'elle ait toujours le plus performent. Phidia en avait donc toute une collection. Celui qu'elle astiquait en ce moment même était un Nimbus 1981 et elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi elle l'entretenait avec autant d'attention.

Quand Lily se leva, elle la trouva penchée sur son balai en train de l'inspecter dans les moindres détails, son nécessaire à balai posé à portée de main. Elle soupira.

- J'avais presque oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ce matin ?

- Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de me concentrer sur mes devoirs aujourd'hui, répondit Phidia. Désolé.

Elle faillit lui demander de venir assister aux essaies mais elle se retint. Elle savait que Lily n'était pas fan de quidditch mais qu'elle se sentirait obligée d'accepter et elle ne voulait pas l'embêter, surtout aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle l'abandonnait seule face à ses devoirs. Cependant Lily n'avait pas besoin que Phidia parle pour deviner ce qu'elle désirait et elle dit d'un ton tranquille :

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas d'humeur à travailler toute seule aujourd'hui, surtout par ce temps superbe. A la place je crois que je vais me venir te regarder jouer, ce sera toujours plus intéressant que de passer mon aprèm à faire ma rédaction d'Histoire de la Magie.

Phidia lui sourit et l'affaire fut réglée. Les deux filles descendirent ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner et croisèrent James qui s'était levé avant midi pour une fois.

- On est bien matinale aujourd'hui Potter, railla Lily. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune envie de te croiser tous les dimanches matin. Je te vois déjà plus que suffisamment pendant la semaine.

- Sirius et Remus ne sont pas encore levé ? demanda Phidia avant que Lily n'ait pu répliquer.

Quand ces deux là avaient décidés de se chamailler, ça pouvait durer des heures. James hésita un instant avant de se détourner de Lily puis il répondit.

- Remus est déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Quant à Sirius… il dort encore, fit-il d'un ton où perçait une certaine rancune.

- Tu l'as laissé dormir le jour des essaies de quidditch? Ca m'étonne de toi, remarqua Phidia d'un ton moqueur.

- J'ai bien essayé de le réveiller mais il n'a pas très bien réagit…

- Laisse moi deviner… il t'a balancé son oreiller en pleine figure ?

- Comment as-tu trouvé ?

- Tu as des plumes dans les cheveux. Je te revois tout à l'heure tout à l'heure aux essaies. Bonne chance Potter !

- Bonne chance Saturnine.

Tout les trois entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et James alla s'asseoir près de Remus tandis que Lily et Phidia s'installait près d'Alice et Franck. Phidia mit dans son assiette quelques tranches de bacon et deux tartines et se versa son habituelle tasse de thé. Cependant elle ressentait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre qui lui coupait l'appétit.

Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension loin de là. Phidia savait déjà qu'elle était la meilleure et qu'elle allait décrocher le poste d'attrapeuse. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, simplement un fait : Phidia était douée pour beaucoup de chose, mais sur un balai, elle était extraordinaire.

Depuis toujours, l'air était son élément. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle était montée seule sur un balai, sans son grand-père ou sa grand-mère. Un vrai balai s'entend, pas un de ses balais jouet pour bébé. Elle avait trois ans à l'époque et tandis qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs, elle avait eut l'impression que le monde en dessous d'elle n'existait plus. Elle était montée haut, très haut même pour une fillette de son âge. A un moment elle avait croisé le regard plein d'inquiétude de sa grand-mère mais elle s'était rendu compte avec ravissement qu'elle s'en fichait. Ce qui était au sol n'avait pas d'importance, pas d'existence. Seule comptait cette merveilleuse sensation de liberté qu'elle éprouvait. Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie totalement libre, et elle avait adoré ça. Ca avait été la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle avait volé par la suite. Le monde d'en bas avait cessé d'existé et ses soucis aussi s'étaient évanouis. Il n'y avait pas de sensation capable d'égaler celle-là pensait-elle. Quelques années plus tard, Sirius lui ferait réviser son jugement sur ce point, lui montrant qu'il y avait bien une ou deux sensations qui valaient celle de voler. Mais pour l'instant elle avait douze ans, et c'était la chose qu'elle préférait au monde. Voler était pour elle, en un sens, plus naturelle que marcher. Elle descendait d'une longue lignée de joueurs de quidditch exceptionnels mais c'était sans conteste elle la meilleure de tous. Sans doute à cause de cette préférence pour le vol qu'elle avait toujours eut. Le résultat était là en tout cas.

Le quidditch était une manière pour elle d'user de son habilité naturelle dans l'air. Elle adorait ce jeu. Pourtant, Phidia n'appréciait pas la compétition. Elle aimait jouer pour le plaisir. Si elle gagnait tant mieux, sinon ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle n'était pas mauvaise perdante. Mais jusqu'ici ses partenaire de quidditch avait été ses sœurs ou ses cousins et cousines qui, eux, détestaient perdre et, agacée par leur attitude, Phidia avait prit un malin plaisir à les battre systématiquement. Naeddre et Nathair avait beau être excellentes, elles ne faisaient pas le poids. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchées de battre tous leurs autres adversaires. Mais pas Phidia.

Non, Phidia ne ressentait pas d'appréhension pour les essaies, simplement un peu de culpabilité. Beaucoup de gens allait essayer d'obtenir le poste d'attrapeur aujourd'hui et parmi eux des gens qu'elle appréciait. Elle s'en voulait de leur ôter toute chance de l'obtenir un jour. Car elle savait qu'elle allait l'avoir et aussi qu'elle y resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et il lui suffisait de regarder autour d'elle pour apercevoir les autres candidats au poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait plus si faim tout d'un coup.

Lily s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Phidia le lui dit. Peut-être un autre que Lily aurait dit à Phidia qu'elle était trop arrogante et que de là venait tout le problème. Mais Lily était aussi convaincue que Phidia que celle-ci obtiendrait le poste et elle se contenta de dire :

- Bah, ils t'en voudront peut-être un peu au début mais une fois que le premier match de quidditch sera passé et que tu auras ridiculisé l'équipe de Serpentard, ils t'acclameront tous sans réserve, crois-moi ! Tu n'as jamais été battue par Véga d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Non, en effet.

Phidia eut un sourire. Elle n'avait pas toujours été très fair-play avec sa cousine. Elle s'était souvent amusée à la laisser repérer le vif d'or et s'en approcher assez pour espérer l'attraper avant de lui subtiliser sous le nez. Cela faisait enrager Véga. Un an plus tôt, Phidia aurait peut-être été un peu honteuse à ce souvenir. Mais entre-temps Véga avait essayé de faire tuer David March et pour ça, Phidia la haïrait toujours. Elle comptait l'humilier chaque fois qu'elle pourrait sur le terrain de quidditch pour le lui faire payer et ce ne serait à ses yeux qu'une maigre revanche.

Les paroles de Lily lui rendirent en tout cas son appétit et, tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle observa l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard qui prenait leur petit déjeuner à leur table, assis les uns à côté des autres car les essaies de quidditch de Serpentard devait avoir lieux aujourd'hui aussi, dans la matinée. Depuis l'année précédente, des changements s'étaient opérés.

En plus de Nathair, qui était capitaine et attrapeuse de l'équipe, et Naeddre, qui était poursuiveuse, Lucius Malefoy et John Wilkes avait quitté l'école. Lucius était poursuiveur et John (le fiancé de Naeddre), était gardien de but. Comme Véga avait remplacé Nathair en tant que capitaine et attrapeuse, l'équipe se retrouvait sans poursuiveurs. Les deux batteurs par contre étaient restés. Il s'agissait de Rick Pucey et de Liam Saturnine. Rick Pucey était un imbécile heureux mais il frappait dans les cognards avec une force titanesque et une grande bonne volonté, à défaut d'une grande précision. Liam était l'un des cousins éloignés de Phidia, et un des seuls qu'elle apprécia à peu près. Il était dans la même situation que Phidia à une génération de différence : il était à la fois un Jenkins, par sa mère, à la fois un Saturnine, par son père. Peut-être était parce que sa grand-mère était une Londubat, mais Phidia trouvait qu'il était beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit que ses autres cousins. En plus, il avait de l'humour et il n'était pas du genre à se montrer méprisant avec ses camarades à cause de leur ascendance. Et puis il était d'une beauté à tomber à la renverse et, s'il ne se gênait pas pour draguer toutes les filles qu'il trouvait jolies, il était toujours très galant avec elles. C'était aussi un très bon joueur de quidditch et un batteur d'une précision chirurgicale. Il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver dans sa ligne de mire lors d'un match. Bref, s'il n'avait pas fréquenté la bande de Véga et s'il ne s'était pas montré parfois d'une arrogance insupportable, peut-être Phidia aurait-elle put envisager d'avoir des relations amicales sérieuses avec lui.

Phidia reporta son attention sur l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, assise un peu plus loin. Là aussi des changements avait eût lieu. A commencer par le départ du capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, Xavier Dubois, « ce sang de bourbe » comme l'appelait Véga avec mépris. Il avait peut-être des parents moldus mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de gagner tout les matchs qu'il n'avait pas disputés contre l'équipe de Serpentard alors que lui n'avait pas était entraîné dès l'enfance à jouer au quidditch. Et il avait même réussis l'exploit d'être à deux doigt d'attraper le vif d'or alors qu'il jouait face à Nathair. Mais cependant, malgré son talent, il quittait l'école sans avoir jamais brandit la coupe de quidditch. Pour se consoler de cette injustice qui l'agaçait, Phidia se disait que le même sort frapperait désormais l'équipe de Serpentard et que Xavier serait ainsi vengé. Si Nathair avait réussit à ne pas perdre un seul match, alors Phidia aussi en était capable. Elle se jura que les Serpentard ne toucheraient plus la Coupe de Quidditch durant les six prochaines années.

Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était Nathan Parks, un des poursuiveurs. Constance Moon, qui était poursuiveuse elle aussi, avait quitté l'école. Quand au dernier à ce poste, Jude Finnigan, il jouerait désormais comme gardien de but pour remplacer Marlene Storm qui avait fini sa scolarité. Les batteuses Tania Alasdair et Dona McDougall étaient toujours là. Ainsi l'équipe avait besoin d'un attrapeur et de deux poursuiveurs et Nathan Parks se rongeait les sangs, désespéré à l'idée de ne pas trouver d'attrapeur à la hauteur.

Il avait vécu comme un calvaire l'échec cuisant lors de finale contre Serpentard l'année précédente. Il se souvenait encore de Naeddre, secondée assez efficacement par les deux autres poursuiveurs, marquant but sur but et de Nathair qui avait attrapé le vif d'or sans crier gare au bout de vingt minutes de jeu. Le score final avait été de 290 à 90 en faveur de Serpentard. Ces deux cents points d'écart étaient restés en travers de la gorge de Nathan, de même que le cognard de Rick Pucey qui lui avait mis le bras en morceaux. Rick ne savait pas viser mais les rare fois où il tirait bien la personne qui recevait le cognard le sentait passer. Au moins Nathan avait réussit à marquer six buts. La pauvre Constance, elle, n'avait pu en marquer aucun car Liam Saturnine s'était acharné à lui faire voler le souaffle des mains dès qu'elle le tenait. Sa manière à lui de se venger parce qu'elle avait repoussé ses avances. Elle en avait pleuré de frustration, mais au moins elle s'en était tirée indemne. Liam était un salaud mais c'était aussi un gentleman : il ne blessait pas les femmes.

Oui, le souvenir de ce match désastreux continuait de hanter Nathan qui ignorait qu'à à peine trois mètre de lui se tenait celle qui le délivrerait bientôt de son tourment. Et la jeune fille en questions l'observait, se demandant si le fait de l'avoir choisit comme capitaine alors qu'il était le plus jeune des membres restant de l'équipe était une bonne idée. Il n'était qu'en troisième année après tout, alors que Tania par exemple était en sixième année. Mais il avait de l'autorité et les autres membres de l'équipe le respectaient. De plus, il était très bon pour élaborer des techniques de défense et d'attaque et très impliqué dans son rôle de membre de l'équipe. Elle jugeait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir s'il était entouré de bons joueurs.

Finalement Phidia reporta son attention sur son assiette qu'elle fini en vitesse. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était dix heures. Les essaies des Gryffondor ne commençaient que dans quatre heures mais ceux des Serpentard allait bientôt débuter. Véga et les autres membres de son équipe venaient effectivement de quitter la Grande Salle. Phidia hésita à les suivre et à assister à leurs essaies mais elle décida finalement qu'elle connaîtrait les nouveaux membres de leur équipe bien assez tôt.

Lily et elle passèrent donc leur mâtinée assise dans le parc, sous un arbre. Lily était plongée dans un livre de métamorphose tandis que Phidia croquait ce qui l'entourait dans un de ses carnets de dessin. Lily était l'un de ses sujets préférés et elle la dessina penchée sur son livre, ses boucles auburn frôlant les pages. Finalement, il fut midi. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Phidia et Lily croisèrent Sirius.

- Tu t'es finalement décidé à te lever ? lui demanda Phidia avec amusement. Après ta réaction avec James, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- C'est entièrement de sa faute s'il s'est prit mon oreiller sur la figure, déclara tranquillement Sirius. Quel besoin avait-il de me réveiller à neuf heure alors que les essaies ne sont que cet après-midi ? Je comprends qu'on aime le quidditch mais chez vous deux ça tournent parfois un peu à l'obsession.

- Mais tu vas quand même assister aux essaies ?

Il la regarda de haut en bas pendant un instant d'un air appréciateur.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air plein de sous entendu.

- Pourquoi cet engouement soudain ? Tu fantasmes sur les filles en tenues de quidditch maintenant, Black ? fit Lily d'un ton moqueur.

- Tout dépend de quelle fille on parle Evans, répliqua-t-il sans quitter Phidia des yeux. Je vous revois tout à l'heure.

Il alla s'asseoir auprès de James qui le fusilla un instant du regard, ce qui ne perturba pas Sirius le moins du monde. Phidia et Lily s'assirent en face d'eux, à côté de Remus. Au moment où Phidia allait se servir, un hiboux grand-duc fondit sur elle et se posa juste à côté de son verre. Il tandis la patte vers elle pour qu'elle décroche la lettre qui y était attachée puis s'envola de nouveaux par la fenêtre. Intriguée, Phidia ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture.

_J'ai appris que les essaies de quidditch de Gryffondor se déroulaient aujourd'hui et que tu allais te présenter. Tes grands-parents disent que tu vole mieux que quiconque. Pour avoir vu jouer ta mère, je les crois aisément. Je te souhaite bonne chance, même si tu ne semble pas en avoir besoin, et j'espère avoir l'occasion de te voir jouer bientôt. Je te rendrais visite dès que je pourrais._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton parrain_

Phidia sourit. Elle n'avait pas revu David March durant l'été, il avait été trop occupé pour lui rendre visite. Cependant il lui avait écrit plusieurs fois et elle était heureuse de constater une fois de plus qu'il pensait à elle. Etonnant de voir à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui durant l'année précédente, avant même de savoir qu'il était son parrain.

- Qui t'a écrit ? l'interrogea Lily.

- David March. Il me souhaite bonne chance pour les essaies.

- Le professeur March t'écrit? s'étonna Remus.

Il n'avait pas voulu être indiscret, la question avait été spontanée.

- David est mon parrain, expliqua Phidia. C'était un ami de ma mère et l'année dernière…

Elle avait faillit parler des leçons qu'il lui avait données mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Seule Lily était au courant et elle préférait que ça reste comme ça. Heureusement Remus ne posa plus de questions mais il lui jeta de nouveau ce regard intriguée qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, l'heure des essaies de quidditch était arrivée. Tous les six, ils se rendirent au stade.

Tandis que Lily, Sirius, Peter et Remus montaient dans les gradins, Phidia et James rejoignirent le groupe des candidats. Phidia nota qu'ils étaient les plus jeunes. Aucun autre deuxième année et aucun première année. La plupart des autres candidats avait entre quinze et dix-sept ans. Du haut de leurs douze ans, Phidia et James semblaient assez déplacés et certains des autres leurs jetèrent des regards moqueurs. Mais il y en eut aussi qui reconnurent Phidia et se souvinrent qu'elle était la sœur de Naeddre et Nathair Saturnine. Certains aussi furent assez impressionnés par l'assurance de James, qui semblait totalement décontracté.

Nathan Parks regardait la masse des candidats qui se tenait sur la pelouse du le stade, à quelque mètre en dessous de lui. Ils étaient une trentaine réunis sur le terrain de quidditch, leurs balais à la main. Principalement des cinquième et des sixièmes année. Il en repéra deux parmi eux qui semblaient plus jeune. Il consulta la liste que McGonagall lui avait remise. Il s'agissait de deux deuxième année, James Potter et Phidia Saturnine. Instantanément, il reporta son attention sur la fille. C'était la sœur des jumelles Saturnine et il l'observa très attentivement. Elle regardait autour d'elle l'air totalement calme, tenant à la main un balais dernier cri. Il se dit qu'elle allait sûrement lui réserver des surprises ; il était encore loin du compte.

Il s'éclaircit la voix puis se lança.

- Les candidats aux postes de poursuiveurs, venez par ici !

Aussitôt, une vingtaine d'élèves s'approcha. Nathan leur demanda de voler tous ensemble. Les candidats se mirent à faire le tour du terrain de quidditch et comme il s'y était attendu, il y eut un certain nombre de collisions. Un des élèves faillit même être éjecté de son balai. Finalement il n'en garda qu'une demi-douzaine qui avait bien volé. Parmi eux se trouvait James Potter, qui avait été l'un des meilleurs en vol. Une autre candidate était Laura McGonagall.

Laura était la fille unique du professeur McGonagall et physiquement elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Pourtant elle n'avait pas du tout le même caractère. Elle avait beau être préfète, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un de décontracté et assez fêtard ce qui lui avait valu de se prendre un certain nombre d'heure de colle de la part de sa mère. Cela dit c'était une bonne élève et elle savait faire preuve de discipline. Nathan l'avait vue jouer au poste de poursuiveuse remplaçante lors d'un match l'année dernière et elle s'en était très bien tirée. Il ne fut donc pas étonné qu'elle ait réussi le premier test. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter vol si bien. Ce gamin avait vraiment de bons réflexes.

Jude alla se placer devant les buts et Nathan demanda aux candidats choisis de tirer dix buts, chacun leur tour.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Jude était devenu le nouveau gardien de but de l'équipe au lieu de rester poursuiveur. C'était un défenseur génial qui réussissait très souvent à anticiper les mouvements de l'adversaire. Les trois premiers candidats ne marquèrent pas plus de trois buts. La quatrième était Laura qui réussit à marquer six buts, ce qui était une belle performance. Le cinquième joueur fut médiocre, avec seulement deux buts marqué. Enfin vint le tour de James.

Jude réussit à intercepter ses trois premiers tirs. Nathan se disait déjà que James n'allait pas être choisi quand il marqua le quatrième. Il avait feinté au dernier moment. Nathan fut étonné quand il réussi de nouveau à marquer puis ébahit quand il mit le but les cinq fois suivantes. Il avait réussi à percer la défense pourtant excellente de Jude. Nathan n'en revenait pas.

Il les choisit lui et Laura pour être les nouveaux poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Il était très content de son choix mais cela ne calmait pas son appréhension. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver d'attrapeur à la hauteur.

Il demanda aux candidats d'avancer vers lui puis il leur dit de voler à leur tour autour du stade. Pendant le premier tour du stade, il n'y eût pas d'incident notable mais alors que les candidats au poste d'attrapeur entamaient leur deuxième tour, l'un d'entre eux se mit brusquement à faire une descente en piqué. C'était Phidia.

Au début, elle ne se tint même pas au manche du balai. Nathan cru qu'elle allait glisser et tomber mais elle se retint juste à temps. Pétrifié, il la regarda foncer vers le sol à une vitesse folle. Elle était maintenant si près qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait s'écraser. Il poussa un cri, imité par plusieurs des spectateurs dans les gradins, mais au dernier moment Phidia releva le manche de son balais comme si de rien n'était et remonta vers le ciel ; ses pieds frôlèrent l'herbe. Nathan, éberlué, aurait juré l'avoir entendu rire. Avant qu'il ait pu se remettre de ses émotions, Phidia, qui avait rejoint le groupe des autres candidats dans les airs, lança son balais à pleine vitesse se mit à slalomer entre eux, dirigeant son balais avec les jambes et se tenant à peine. Nathan ne respirait plus, pensant à chaque seconde qu'elle allait heurter l'un d'entre eux. Mais à chaque fois Phidia réussissait à éviter le choc avec les autres, au dernier moment la plupart du temps, sans même utiliser ses mains pour faire virer son balai. Elle n'avait pas l'air concentrée mais au contraire très amusée et Nathan était sûr qu'elle faisait exprès de coller de si près au candidat devant elle avant de l'éviter sans difficulté apparente. Le fait qu'elle risquait d'être blessée et de blesser gravement quelqu'un si elle le heurtait à cette vitesse ne semblait pas la perturber. Qu'elle puisse être désarçonnée au moindre choque parce qu'elle ne se tenait pas ne la préoccupait pas non plus. Elle prit tranquillement plusieurs virages en épingle à cheveux et enchaina plusieurs figures de haut vol, dont l'une où elle se retrouva tête en bas se tenant uniquement par les jambes, sans pour autant ralentir la vitesse de son balai. Elle se rétablissait toujours à temps pour virer et éviter les autres. Nathan n'avait jamais vu personne voler de cette manière. Ca semblait tellement naturel et facile pour elle ! Même Naeddre et Nathair ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Un instant il fut tenté d'arrêter les essaies maintenant et de l'engager comme attrapeuse tout de suite, mais il se reprit. Elle volait peut-être comme une déesse mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de repérer le vif d'or et de l'attraper. Et il fallait qu'il la voie voler en situation de jeu.

Il se désintéressa un peu d'elle pour observer les autres candidats qu'il avait négligé jusque là. Il en repéra trois qui semblait particulièrement à l'aise en vol. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le millième de l'aisance folle de Phidia, ils feraient l'affaire.

Il les garda ainsi que Phidia pour l'étape suivante. Chacun leur tour, il leur lança des balle de golf. Phidia passa en dernier. Il fut bien plus dur avec elle qu'avec les autres mais elle rattrapa toutes les balles qu'il lui envoya sans difficulté, alors même qu'elle dirigeait son balai sans les mains.

Il la garda ainsi qu'un autre candidat qui avait réussi à rattraper neuf des dix balles. Il fit alors venir les deux batteuses et lâcha les cognards. Puis il lâcha le vif d'or et lui donna deux minutes pour filer avant de demander à Phidia et à l'autre candidat de l'attraper.

Phidia regarda autour d'elle attentivement en faisant le tour du terrain. Il ne lui fallut pas une minute pour repérer le vif d'or. Elle prit un virage, évita un cognard, frôla l'une des batteuses et attrapa le vif d'or après une courte descente en piquet. Il lui avait fallut moins de trois minutes en tout, l'autre candidat n'avait rien vu venir. Elégamment, elle vint se poser devant Nathan et elle lui tendit le vif d'or en souriant. Il le prit sans la quitter du regard un seul instant. Cette fille était un prodige. Même dans ses rêves les plus fou il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir trouver une attrapeuse de ce niveau à Poudlard, encore moins parmi les deuxième année.

- Est-ce que j'ai le poste ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

- Tu pose la question ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je viens de voir. Où as-tu appris à voler comme ça ?

- Mon grand-père était un joueur de niveau international et la plupart des membres de ma famille se débrouille plutôt bien question quidditch. Ils m'ont appris.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai vu jouer tes sœurs, elles ne sont pas aussi douées que toi.

- Disons que j'ai plus de talent qu'elles. Il faut reconnaître que Naeddre et Nathair manque fondamentalement d'une qualité nécessaire pour jouer au quidditch : jouer ne les amuse pas, ni voler. La seule raison pour laquelle elles le font c'est pour gagner et pour la gloire que ça leur rapporte. Ces filles n'ont jamais pu supporter de perdre ou d'être surpassées.

- Ca n'a pas dut leur arriver souvent de toute façon, fit amèrement Nathan.

- Tu serais étonné, répondit Phidia avec un sourire moqueur.

Nathan lui jeta un regard mais ne répondit rien à cela. Il se tourna vers James et Laura qui était assis à quelques mètres de lui sur les gradins et les félicita. Puis il annonça à tout le monde que la première séance d'entrainement aurait lieu le mardi suivant et les laissa partir.

- Félicitation Potter, dit Phidia à James tandis qu'ils descendaient ensemble des gradins. Tu as été excellent.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, jusqu'au moment où je t'ai vu voler. Tu sais que tu es complètement folle ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais te tuer !

- Bah, crois moi, ce n'étais pas aussi dur que ça en avais l'air.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire. En tout cas, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi sur le terrain Saturnine. Si tu joue comme ça au prochain match, l'équipe de Serpentard sera tellement scotchée qu'ils auront perdu avant même de s'être rendu compte que le match commençait.

- L'équipe de Serpentard à un avantage sur toi, Potter. La moitié de ses membres sont mes cousins et ils m'ont déjà vu voler. Mais ils ont aussi un gros désavantage…

- Lequel ?

- Ils sont mes adversaires, répondit Phidia avec un sourire carnassier.

Comme Nathan précédemment, James lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien. Il était clair qu'elle était très heureuse à l'idée de battre les membres de ça famille au quidditch et James comprenait assez pourquoi vu leur attitude envers elle.

Tous les deux, ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient devant le stade. Ceux-ci les félicitèrent chaleureusement puis Phidia et Lily retournèrent au château tandis que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter allaient s'asseoir sous un arbre pour discuter des essaies. Sirius ne prit pas part à la conversation, suivant Phidia des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu à l'intérieur du château. Elle avait été merveilleuse lors des essaies mais elle avait aussi prit d'énormes risques. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle s'était mise sciemment en danger et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Se tournant vers ses amis, il vit que Remus regardait lui aussi vers l'endroit où Phidia avait disparu avec une note d'inquiétude dans le regard.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Rapprochements

La première séance d'entraînement eût lieu le lendemain des essaies de quidditch. Entre temps Phidia avait été informée de la composition de l'équipe de Serpentard. Comme il fallait s'y attendre Véga avait repris la place de capitaine et attrapeuse de l'équipe laissée vacante par Nathair. Les trois nouveaux poursuiveurs de l'équipe étaient Narcissa Black, Walden McNair et Gail Saturnine. Les batteurs étaient toujours Liam Saturnine et Rick Pucey. Evan Rosier avait par contre remplacé John Wilkes à la place de gardien de but ce qui avait eu le don de faire sourire Phidia : John était le fiancé de Nathair tandis qu'Evan était celui de Naeddre et ce dernier avaient toujours haïe John parce qu'il avait été choisit pour être membre de l'équipe de quidditch. Evan n'était pas un excellent gardien de but et Phidia était certaine que Naeddre était intervenue auprès de Véga pour lui obtenir le poste. Le comportement de ses sœurs avec leurs fiancés avaient toujours beaucoup amusé Phidia car les jumelles, d'ordinaire constamment froides et hautaines, étaient capables de se comporter comme de vraies gamines capricieuses et immatures lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux. Phidia n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses sœurs, qui ne semblait éprouver de réelle affection pour personne d'autres que pour elles-mêmes et leur père, étaient si attachées à ces deux garçons. En tout cas la présence d'Evan dans l'équipe de Serpentard donnait un avantage à l'équipe de Gryffondor qui, elle, avait un excellent gardien de but. Mais ce défaut était compensé par la qualité du reste de l'équipe et Phidia savait qu'il ne serait pas si simple de les battre. Elle était certaine de pouvoir attraper le vif d'or avant Véga mais encore fallait-il que l'équipe adverse n'ait pas une avance trop importante sur eux.

Phidia descendit prendre son dîné plus tôt que d'habitude ce soir là. En sortant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch, elle croisa Sirius.

- Salut Phidia, lui dit-il en souriant. Je n'ai pas encore eût l'occasion de te féliciter pour hier. Tu as été réellement impressionnante. Tu aurais vu la tête de Parks pendant que tu volais ! Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en remettra. En tout cas bravo pour avoir décroché le poste.

- Merci. Je suis contente de voir que ca t'a plu.

- C'est le cas.

Sirius eût une légère hésitation puis il demanda l'air soudain plus grave.

- Phi, tu sais, tu as été vraiment génial sur ce balais hier mais... Tu crois que ça valais la peine de prendre autant de risques ?

Sirius la regarda avec appréhension, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir mise en colère mais quand elle lui répondit ce fut en souriant.

- J'ai eu le poste donc je pense que oui. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à James, ce n'était pas si dangereux. Je suis bien entrainée crois moi.

Elle vit Sirius ne semblait pas convaincu, bien au contraire.

- Tu étais vraiment inquiet hein ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Eh bien… oui. Je veux dire… Tu aurais pu te blesser gravement Phi. Je sais que tu adore le quidditch mais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Phidia comprit l'intention.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Sirius. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je serais plus prudente désormais.

Sirius acquiesça. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Phidia ajouta :

- Ca te dirait de venir à l'entrainement ce matin ?

Pris pas surprise, Sirius hésita un instant. Il pensa à son dîné qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle, au devoir de potion qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé, aux fauteuils confortables dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… Mais tout ça fut balayé par le sourire rayonnant que lui adressa Phidia.

- D'accord, dit-il en soupirant.

Il eût le temps de jeter un dernier regard nostalgique à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne l'entraine à l'extérieur. Phidia était en retard pour l'entraînement et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'au stade.

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Phidia à Sirius avant de filer aux vestiaires.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et couru rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le terrain.

- Tu es en retard Saturnine, lui fit remarquer Nathan Parks.

- Je sais, désolé, répondit-elle en souriant d'un air rien moins que repentant. J'étais occupée ailleurs.

Nathan soupira mais ne lui fit aucun autre reproche, se contentant d'enfourcher son balai. Les autres membres de l'équipe l'imitèrent. Tandis qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs, Phidia aperçut Sirius assis dans les gradins et elle lui fit signe de la main. James, qui étaient juste à côté d'elle, le vit.

- Je vois à quoi tu étais occupée, lui dit-il, l'air moqueur. Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien on dirait.

- Mieux que jamais même, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Que veux-tu Potter, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi borné et infréquentable que toi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle accéléra, s'élevant à toute vitesse. Sous le regard exaspéré de Nathan, elle dépassa bientôt les limites du stade, suivit par James. Quand elle se fut élevée à une trentaine de mètre du sol, elle s'arrêta, laissant à James le temps de la rejoindre.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour une petite descente en piquet Potter ? lui dit-elle d'un ton de défi, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

- Toujours, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Dans ce cas…

Faisant basculer son balai vers l'avant, elle plongea vers le sol à toute vitesse. Insouciant du risque, James la suivit, lançant lui aussi son balai à pleine vitesse. Nathan leur cria de s'arrêter mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent attention. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus dangereusement du sol et tous les autres membres de l'équipe ainsi que Sirius sentait leur appréhension grandir. Ce n'était pas tant pour Phidia que pour James qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Si Phidia se lançait dans le même genre d'acrobatie que la veille et qu'il essayait de la suivre, il risquait de se blesser gravement, voir pire. Horrifié, Sirius se demanda si Phidia serait capable de mettre en danger la vie de son ami juste pour s'amuser. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Phidia était parfaitement consciente que James, bien que très doué, n'en était qu'à ses débuts et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se blesse. De plus, elle avait donné sa parole à Sirius d'être prudente. Aussi commença-t-elle à ralentir dès qu'elle fut à environ cinq mètre du sol et elle redressa son balai alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à deux mètre au-dessus de la pelouse du stade, un record de prudence s'agissant d'elle. James l'imita sans peine et ils remontèrent ensemble au niveau de leurs coéquipiers. Tout deux étaient hilares et même le regard meurtrier que leur lança Nathan ne put arrêter leur rire.

- Ca vous amuse de retarder l'entrainement en faisant les imbéciles ? demanda Nathan d'une voix qu'il fit de son mieux pour rendre sévère même si au fond il n'était pas réellement fâché contre eux.

Phidia et James s'entre regardèrent. Leur petit jeu n'avait pas duré plus de trois minutes montre en main et ils considéraient tous deux cela comme un contretemps acceptable aussi se contentèrent-ils de hausser les épaules d'un air insouciant. Nathan hésitait entre s'énerver vraiment ou laisser couler. Finalement il choisit la deuxième option, se disant qu'après tout on pouvait considérer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal lors d'un entrainement de quidditch à s'entrainer à la descente en piquet.

Les membres de l'équipe se disposèrent en cercle et s'entrainèrent à se passer le souaffle pendant une dizaine de minutes puis chacun se mit à son poste et Nathan relâcha le vif d'or et les cognards. Phidia laissa la petite balle dorée prendre un peu d'avance avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour l'attraper la première fois. Elle le relâcha presque aussitôt et enchaina sur une descente en piquet suivit d'une remontée fulgurante. Elle traversa ensuite le terrain en vrille, esquiva un cognard lancé vers elle, fit un looping autour de James, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, puis elle recommença à chercher le vif d'or. Cette fois les batteurs lui compliquèrent la tâche en la visant sans arrêt. Elle finit cependant par rattraper le vif. Sirius l'observait, fasciné. Elle volait avec une aisance et une grâce peu commune et de là où il était il pouvait voir son sourire réjouit. James, lui aussi, semblait très à l'aise dans les airs. Ce fut lui qui marqua le premier but après que Jude ait bloqué les trois premières attaques des poursuiveurs. Plus d'une fois Phidia s'amusa passer devant lui à toute vitesse pour le déstabiliser et il lui rendit la politesse en détournant son attention juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à attraper le vif d'or pour la quatrième fois.

- Perdrais-tu la main Saturnine ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur avant de filer sous son nez.

Elle s'élança derrière lui et réussit à le doubler avant prendre un virage en épingle à cheveux juste devant lui et d'attraper le vif d'or qui voletait justement par là.

- Tu disais ? fit-elle en tendant la petite balle vers James.

Puis elle relâcha le vif et repartit de son côté tandis que James rejoignait les autre poursuiveurs. L'entrainement continua encore pendant deux heures. Sirius observa d'un œil amusé les provocations de James et Phidia qui continuèrent jusqu'à la dernière minutes malgré les rappels à l'ordre de Nathan. Au moment où celui-ci déclara la séance terminée, ils échangèrent un regard avant de plonger simultanément vers le sol à toute allure. Arrivé à un mètre du sol Phidia sauta élégamment de son balai et atterrit sur la pelouse environ une seconde avant James.

- Tricheuse ! lui lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Mauvais joueur, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Sirius, qui se tenait à l'entrée des vestiaires, les vit approcher côte à côte. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être étonné en voyant Phidia donner en riant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de James après que celui-ci lui ait lancé une phrase que Sirius ne saisit pas. En effet, même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et si la méfiance maladive de James à l'égard de Phidia s'était depuis longtemps envolée, ces deux là n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Phidia, bien qu'étant une des meilleurs amies de Sirius, ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son groupe et, même si leur projet commun de devenir animagus les avaient rapprochés, il n'y avait pas jusque là de réel complicité entre eux. Hors, en les voyant discuter ainsi, on aurait pu croire que Phidia et James étaient des amis de longue date. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint les vestiaires, Sirius entendit Phidia déclarer :

- Puisque désormais nous allons être partenaires sur le terrain de quidditch, il serait peut-être temps que tu commences par m'appeler par mon prénom tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tant que je n'aie pas à t'appeler par ton surnom. Sincèrement Phidia, qui a eut l'idée de te surnommer Phi ?

- Sans doute la même personne qui a décidé d'appeler Remus : Mumus. Sincèrement James, aurais-tu pu lui trouver un surnom plus ridicule ?

- C'est toujours mieux que Rem.

- C'est toi qui le dit… Hey ! fit-elle en apercevant Sirius, ça t'a plu ?

- C'était moins ennuyant que ce que j'aurais cru, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Avoue que tu t'es amusé, dit James en souriant. Tu me dois bien ça après la manière dont tu m'as traité hier !

- Si c'est des excuses que tu veux Jamie, tu peux toujours te brosser, répliqua Sirius. Cela dit, voir Phidia te donner une leçon de vol était assez amusant je dois l'admettre.

James fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il esquiva en riant.

- Bon, je vous retrouve à la sortie, leur dit Phidia en entrant dans le vestiaire des filles.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tout les deux, dit Sirius à James quant elle fut partie. Te serais-tu enfin décidé à devenir sociable ?

- C'est moi que tu traite d'associable ?! S'exclama James. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

- Peut-être bien mais quand il s'agit de Phidia reconnaît que tu n'es pas très liant.

- J'ai peut-être moins de raison que toi de l'être. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui ai été lobotomisé en la voyant.

Cette fois ce fut à James d'esquiver le coup de Sirius.

- Cela dit, reprit-il en riant, je dois admettre que tu avais raison : en dépit de sa famille, Phidia est vraiment sympa. Et puis c'est une excellente joueuse de quidditch !

- Et ça, ça change tout n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Sirius.

- Moque-toi tant que tu veux, il n'en est pas moins vrai que le quidditch est une noble discipline et que ceux qui la pratiquent méritent le respect !

- Je te ferais remarquer que les sœurs de Phidia sont elles aussi de très bonnes joueuses. Ca ne t'empêchait pas de les détester l'année dernière.

- Peut-être mais je respectais leur talent.

- Mouais, fit Sirius, guère convaincu. Et puisqu'on parle de la famille de Phidia, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te méfie d'elle alors que moi, tu me fais confiance. Après tout les Blacks sont aussi bons à interner que les Saturnine !

- Qui dit que je te fais confiance ? répliqua James en souriant. Non, sincérement, c'est vrai que ta famille est pas mal dans son genre mais ce n'est rien à côté de la sienne ! Tu n'a jamais entendu les rumeurs qui court sur les Saturnine ? Et plus encore, sur les Jenkins ?

- Tu crois à ces salades ?!

- Oui, surtout depuis que j'ai croisé les grandes sœurs de Phidia et sa tante. Tu ne trouve pas qu'elles sont carrément flippantes ? Même Phidia le pense. Tu l'as entendu conseiller à Evans de ne pas s'approcher d'Alessa Yaxley ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. D'ailleurs il m'a semblé que le professeur Yaxley agissait étrangement avec Phidia lors de notre premier cours. Mais depuis elle ne semble plus s'intéresser à elle. Je te concède qu'elle à l'air assez dangereuse et que la manière dont Phidia elle-même parle de sa famille n'incite pas à leur faire confiance. Mais enfin tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu exagérer de dire qu'ils enseignent la magie noire à leurs enfant et pratique des sacrifices humains ? Je veux dire… Si c'était vrai, le ministère serait déjà intervenu non ? Et puis, Phidia ne m'a pas l'air d'être un mage noir en puissance même si…

Sirius se tut mais James avait compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Même s'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos d'elle ?

Sirius acquiesça en silence. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement ce qu'il trouvait étrange chez Phidia mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles de son âge. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de la préférer à toutes les autres filles, bien au contraire.

- En tout cas, déclara James, je n'aimerais pas être né dans la famille Jenkins, surtout une fille née dans cette famille si ce qu'on dit est vrai. Mais Phidia est sûrement l'exception à la règle qui veut que les femmes de la famille Jenkins soit infréquentables. Bon, je vais me changer puis je te retrouve devant ok ?

Sirius alla attendre devant l'entrée du stade où il fut bientôt rejoint par Phidia et James. Ils retournèrent ensemble au château.

Lily se trouvait justement dans le hall et elle les vit approcher tous les trois côte à côte. James se tenait à droite de Phidia, son balai sur l'épaule. Sirius, qui se tenait à sa gauche, avait exactement la même posture que lui, tenant le balai de Phidia. Lily se sentit comme toujours agacée en les apercevant. Nonobstant du fait que ces deux là passaient leur temps à persécuter son meilleur ami, elle les trouvait arrogants et superficiels et ne comprenait pas qu'ils puissent trouver autant de plaisir à embêter le monde. Plus le temps passait et plus ils accumulaient les heures de retenue. Rien que la semaine dernière ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se faire coller deux fois l'une pour avoir démolit à moitié les toilettes du deuxième étage, l'autre pour avoir fait pousser des cornes sur la tête de John Mulciber. Si Lily comprenait qu'on puisse détester Mulciber (et qu'elle devait admettre qu'un paire de cornes était plutôt bien assorties avec son visage bovin), elle n'en était pas moins agacée par l'attitude de ses deux camarades et elle ne les appréciait pas beaucoup. Mais voilà : Phidia était folle Sirius et Lily adorait Phidia, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle le supportait d'ordinaire. Et puis, par égard pour Phidia, Sirius faisait de son mieux pour être aimable avec Lily. Mais James, en revanche, lui était on ne peut plus antipathique. Aussi elle fut tout d'abord agacée de voir Phidia rire à l'une de ses plaisanterie. Cependant tandis que Phidia approchait, elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Phidia. Alors elle comprit. Ordinairement, quel que soit les circonstances et même dans les moments où elle était la plus joyeuse, il y avait toujours une expression d'ironie amer et désabusée au fond des yeux de Phidia. Comme si elle se moquait d'elle-même et de ce qui l'entourait. Hors, quand leurs regards se croisèrent ce matin là, les yeux de Phidia pétillaient et Lily, qui était capable de déchiffrer ses moindre expression, ne pu y déceler la moindre trace de dérision. Elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Avec un léger soupir, Lily se dit que si le prix à payer pour la voir rire ainsi était d'avoir à supporter la présence de James un peu plus souvent, ça en valait la peine et c'est avec son plus beau sourire qu'elle accueillit son amie.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : La Rose et le Médaillon

Les deux dernières semaines de septembre et le début du mois d'octobre se passèrent sans incidents. Les entrainements de quidditch se succédaient au rythme de deux par semaine et James et Phidia devenaient de plus en plus complices sur le terrain, continuant à se lancer des défis dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Tous les deux étaient en passe de devenir de vrais amis mais plus encore qu'avec James, c'était avec Remus que Phidia s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Jusqu'ici il s'était toujours montré réservé avec elle mais un jour, vers la fin du mois de septembre, alors que les élèves passaient leur récréation à l'intérieur du château en raison de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait à l'extérieur, il s'assit à côté de Phidia et engagea la conversation avec elle sous le regard ébahit de Sirius, Peter et James qui complotaient un peu plus loin. Phidia fut d'abord surprise puis ravie de voir qu'il acceptait de sortir de sa réserve et ils parlèrent tous les deux de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Et au bout de quelques jours elle était devenue son amie au même titre que Sirius, James et Peter. Ce dernier étant le seul des quatre garçons qui refusait encore de lui parler, il finit par se sentir seul et accepta de se montrer un peu plus sympathique avec elle. Phidia, James, Peter et Sirius n'avaient pas renoncé à leur projet de devenir animagus et Phidia continuait à se rendre régulièrement dans la salle-sur-demande pour y préparer la potion. En plus de cela, Phidia avait droit tout les vendredis à une leçon particulière avec Dumbledore. Elle faisait des progrès en occlumencie mais cependant elle était toujours bloquée par ces fragments de souvenirs qui surgissaient dans sa tête et qui devenaient de plus en plus clairs à chaque leçon.

Avec Sirius, James et Lily, elle continuait d'assister aux réunions du club de Slug qui étaient en général agréable malgré les piques que Véga lançait à Phidia dès qu'elle le pouvait. Phidia étant beaucoup plus forte qu'elle à ce jeu là, elle n'avait en général aucun mal à répliquer aux insultes de sa cousine.

La dernière semaine d'octobre, Slughorn décida d'organiser une petite soirée pour les membres de son groupe. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une fête mais il y aurait de la musique, une collation et les élève devaient venir en tenue de soirée. A six heures, Phidia et Lily descendirent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn. Phidia portait une robe de soie sans manche bleu pâle et elle avait noué ses cheveux en une natte africaine entremêlée de ruban de la même couleur. Lily, elle, portait une robe à volants du même vert que ses yeux et avait laissé ses boucles auburn lâchées sur ses épaules. Elles étaient parmi les derniers arrivés. Lily alla s'asseoir près de Severus sur l'un des coussins disposé en un cercle fermé par le fauteuil de Slughorn mais Phidia fut interceptée au passage par Sirius. Il la regarda d'un air appréciateur qu'elle lui retourna. Il était très élégant dans un costume noir parfaitement coupé et divinement beau, comme à son habitude.

- Bonsoir Phi, tu es ravissante ce soir, lui dit-il.

- Mais… ?

- Comment ça mais… ?

- Je sens que tu n'es pas totalement convaincu…

- Eh bien, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en la regardant de haut en bas avec attention, tu es magnifique, mais…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et ajouta:

- Tu serais encore plus belle en rouge. C'est cette couleur qui te va le mieux.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas…

Ebahit, Sirius vit la couleur de la robe de Phidia changer, passant du bleu pâle au rouge sang.

- Alors ? dit-elle en souriant devant son air étonné.

Sirius se dit qu'en définitif l'adjectif ravissante était trop faible pour la décrire.

- Parfaite, murmura-t-il.

Se retournant, il prit une rose rouge dans un vase posé sur la table derrière lui et la lui tendit.

- Ce sont tes préférées, non ?

Phidia acquiesça et se pencha en avant pour respirer le parfum de la fleur.

- Merci, dit-elle à Sirius avant de se détourner.

Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir près de Lily et Severus. Ce dernier lui lança un regard de reproche qu'elle ignora, plongée dans la contemplation de la fleur entre ses mains. Elle avait toujours adoré les roses. En Algérie, il y en avait toujours un bouquet dans sa chambre venant du jardin… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au pays où elle avait grandit, Phidia sentit son cœur se serrer. L'Afrique lui manquait, un peu plus chaque jour. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle était partie…

Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par Slughorn qui, maintenant que son petit cercle était complet, décida qu'il était temps de faire passer des sucreries. Phidia saisit une cerise confite dans le plat qu'on tendait devant elle et écouta Slughorn leur souhaiter la bienvenue à tous pour cette petite soirée « improvisée à la dernière minute ». Phidia et Lily échangèrent un sourire : vu l'abondance de boisson et de nourriture et la propreté éclatante du bureau du directeur de Serpentard, cette « petite soirée » avait du être organisé avec une attention qui ne relevait en rien de l'improvisation. Reprenant une conversation qui avait eut lieu quelques jours plus tôt au cours de laquelle Slughorn s'était rendu compte, horrifié, que la moitié des élèves de son groupe n'avaient jamais appris à danser, le professeur de potion déclara qu'il avait eut l'idée d'organiser une petite leçon de danse en commençant par l'incontournable valse, une danse que tout sorcier bien né se devait de maîtriser.

- Combien d'entre vous savent valser ? demanda-t-il au groupe d'élève assemblé devant lui.

Sur la vingtaine d'élèves présents, seule une demi-douzaine levèrent la main. Parmi eux se trouvait Phidia, Sirius et Véga.

- Phidia, Sirius, voudriez-vous nous faire une petite démonstration ? demanda Slughorn de sa voix la plus innocente.

Il avait très bien remarqué leur petite conversation quelques minutes plus tôt. Phidia et Sirius se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Slughorn leur fit signe de se placer au centre du cercle. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans que Sirius ait d'abord jeté à James un regard d'avertissement qui indiquait clairement que s'il entendait le moindre ricanement, celui-ci en subirait les conséquences. Phidia et lui se placèrent l'un face à l'autre. Sirius affichait son visage le plus impassible mais il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sa gêne aux yeux de Phidia qui lui jeta un regard légèrement moqueur bien qu'elle aussi se sentit légèrement gênée de l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait attirer l'attention par des démonstrations publiques d'affection qui les embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor et Sirius n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation quand il passa son bras autour de la taille de Phidia, pas plus qu'elle n'hésita à poser une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans la main libre de son cavalier. Puis la musique s'éleva et ils se mirent à tournoyer ensemble à son rythme. Très bientôt, toute gêne entre eux avait disparu. Les autres élèves les regardaient avec admiration : ils formaient un couple très gracieux, étant tout deux d'excellents danseurs. Mais Phidia et Sirius ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention aux regards qui les suivaient, trop occupé à se regarder l'un l'autre. Phidia se disait que Sirius avait décidément des yeux magnifiques : légèrement en amande, bordés de longs cils d'un noir de jais, avec des iris d'une couleur gris argent que la lumière des bougies constellait d'éclats dorés. Sirius se faisait la même réflexion de son côté, se demandant s'il cesserait jamais d'être fasciné par ces beaux yeux d'un verts limpide. Cependant cet instant hors du temps ne pouvait pas durer : au moment où la musique égrenait ses dernières notes, Phidia entendit Severus murmurer quelque chose dont elle ne saisit pas le sens. Mais Sirius, lui, le comprit, de même que James qui était assis à moins d'un mètre du Serpentard. Aussitôt il se leva et pointant sa baguette sur Severus il s'exclama :

- Répète à haute voix, si tu l'ose !

Lily essaya bien d'empêcher Severus de se lever mais il se dégagea et se dressant face à James, il sortit sa baguette avec une admirable rapidité. Aussitôt Sirius lâcha Phidia pour venir au secours de son ami.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Phidia, mais tous les trois l'ignorèrent.

- Locomotor mortis ! s'exclama James.

Severus évita le sortilège en s'esquivant sur le côté avant de contre attaquer.

Le sortilège de jambencoton rata James d'un millimètre avant d'aller s'écraser sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, y laissant une légère marque de brûlure.

- Messieurs, cela suffit ! s'exclama Slughorn.

Cependant son intervention fut elle aussi ignorée. Phidia sentit sa colère monter d'un coup. Sortant du cercle d'élève, elle alla se placer entre Sirius et Severus.

- Arrêtez ça ! répéta-t-elle.

Sans brusquerie mais sans douceur non plus, Sirius la poussa sur le côté et leva sa baguette pour attaquer Severus à son tour. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- J'ai dit STOP ! s'écria Phidia, absolument hors d'elle.

Tous les quatre se trouvaient devant des étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés divers bocaux contenant des ingrédients pour les potions. Au moment même où elle prononça le mot « stop », l'un de ces bocaux explosa avec une violence étonnante. Des éclats volèrent dans toute la pièce. Sirius, James et Severus, qui avait eut le réflexe de se protéger le visage, s'en sortirent avec quelques éraflures aux bras et aux mains. Quant à Phidia, qui était directement dans la trajectoire des éclats, elle réussit par miracle à faire dévier la plupart d'entre eux cependant un éclat réussit à passer entre les mailles et alla se planter au dessus de son genoux droit. Les trois garçons lui jetèrent un regard à la fois effrayé et désolé mais avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche elle arracha le morceau de verre de sa jambe et le lança avec une admirable précision. Il passa devant les trois garçons, frôlant au passage le nez de James, avant d'aller se ficher dans le bois d'une des étagèrent, juste à côté de la tête de James qui en oublia de respirer pendant une bonne minute. Elle leur lança un regard meurtrier avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, au moment où elle allait sortir, elle se souvint qu'il y avait d'autre personne dans la pièce en plus d'elle, Sirius, James et Severus. Se tournant vers les élèves encore assis, elle vit qu'ils regardaient tous vers elle, la plupart d'entre eux avec appréhension.

- Véga, dit-elle à sa cousine, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas profiter les autres de tes talents de danseuse ?

Véga et elle échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient beau se haïr, elles faisaient partie de la même famille et Véga comprit exactement ce Phidia lui demandait : elle voulait que Véga l'attention des autres de l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu pour leur permettre de passer une soirée agréable en apprenant à danser, comme prévu. C'était là le devoir de tout hôte qui se respect et Véga avait beau être une garce sans scrupules, elle n'en était pas moins extrêmement bien élevée et soucieuse de préserver les apparences. Elle se leva donc et elle tendit la main à Liam Saturnine qui était assis près d'elle. Celui-ci la saisit et, tandis que Phidia faisait repartir la musique d'un mouvement de sa baguette, ils se mirent à leur tour à valser. Mais un bon nombre d'élève était encore tournés vers Phidia. Celle-ci lança un regard à Slughorn qui signifiait « aidez-moi ». Celui-ci capta le message et se levant, il déclara :

- Mettez-vous par couple et essayer d'imiter Liam et Véga.

Edgar Bones fut le premier à obéir. Se levant, il alla tendre la main à June Saturnine, une autre des cousines de Phidia, qui comme lui connaissait déjà la valse. Elle hésita un instant mais accepta finalement la main qui lui était offerte et ils se mirent à danser. Un à un, les autres les imitèrent et en quelques minutes toute l'attention des élèves présent fut focalisée sur la danse. Phidia vit Lily entrainer Severus tandis que James était réquisitionné par Helen Johnson, une fille de Serdaigle. Seul Sirius, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, continuait de regarder Phidia avec tristesse. Cependant elle n'était pas du tout disposée à lui pardonner et elle sortit, le laissant sans cavalière et honteux de lui-même, ce qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Phidia parcouru quelques couloir puis, quand elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre la musique et les rires, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

Elle se sentait dégoutée et trahie. Ca faisait un an maintenant qu'elle avait commencé ses leçons pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, un an qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'incident comme celui de ce soir. Elle avait cru en avoir définitivement terminé avec ça. Et voilà qu'elle faisait exploser un bocal en verre et se blessait elle-même par la même occasion. Elle se fichait de sa blessure : la coupure avait beau être assez profonde, elle n'était pas très grave et elle avait déjà presque arrêté de saigné. La douleur aussi était accessoire. Mais le regard que les autres élèves présent lui avait jeté, ça elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Comment être heureuse quand les gens vous voient comme un monstre et ont de bonnes raisons pour ça ?

Et puis il y avait la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise en colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que James et Sirius s'en prenait à Severus depuis qu'elle avait sois disant apprit à contrôler ses pouvoirs, loin de là. Pourtant, même si elle se disputait souvent avec Sirius à ce sujet, jamais auparavant cela ne l'avait énervée au point qu'elle en perde le control. Mais c'est vrai que les choses avaient était différente ce soir. L'incident lui avait rappelé trop clairement ce qui s'était passé à la première fête de Slughorn : comme là, elle avait était parfaitement tranquille et heureuse avec Sirius pendant un instant et brusquement Severus les avaient interrompus. Et Sirius avait décidé qu'il était plus important pour lui de se battre contre le meilleur ami de Phidia plutôt que de lui faire plaisir à elle en se contentant de l'ignorer. Après tout, qu'était-ce qu'une remarque murmurée à voix si basse que Phidia ne l'avait même pas saisie ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux pour justifier l'attitude de James et Sirius, surtout quand elle leur avait déjà fait clairement comprendre son opinion sur la question. C'était à Sirius qu'elle en voulait le plus : il s'était attaqué à Severus en sa présence. Il s'en fichait tellement de ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était allé jusqu'à la pousser sur le côté pour pouvoir s'en prendre tranquillement à lui comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire obstacle sur sa route. C'était à la fois insultant et blessant et elle avait beau l'adorer, elle ne réussissait pas à lui trouver des excuses. Entre ça et ses pouvoirs qui se remettaient à agir contre son grès, Phidia avait des raisons de souhaiter n'être jamais venue à cette soirée.

Elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient et relevant la tête, elle vit le professeur Slughorn qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Vous avez abandonné vos élèves professeur ? dit-elle d'une voix amusée, même si elle se sentait d'une humeur rien moins que joyeuse.

- Bah, ils se débrouillent très bien tout seul ! Je suis venu pour voir si… Enfin…

Il paraissait assez gêné. Finalement, il lâcha :

- Je suis désolé Phidia.

- Pas autant que moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute.

- En tout cas on dirait que je ne vous porte pas chance.

- Bah, moi aussi je me débrouille très bien toute seule professeur … pour m'attirer des ennuis.

Slughorn consentit à sourire. D'un geste il indiqua sang qui commençait à sécher sur la robe de Phidia, formant une tache brune sur le tissu rouge.

- Vous devriez peut-être faire soigner ça, lui dit-il.

- Bonne idée. Je vais aller voir si Mrs. Pomfresh est à son poste.

Slughorn acquiesça. Il y eut un instant de silence puis Phidia dit :

- Professeur, je crois qu'il serait mieux que j'arrête d'assister aux réunions du club. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas m'y rendre, mais je pense qu'il y a eut suffisamment d'incidents comme ça. Et je crois que Sirius et James devrait peut-être arrêter de venir eux aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus hésitante.

Slughorn acquiesça gravement. Il aurait aimé que Phidia continu à venir mais il comprenait pourquoi elle préférait s'en abstenir.

- En tout cas, si jamais vous changeait d'avis, mes portes vous seront toujours ouvertes Phidia, lui dit-il.

- Merci professeur, fit-elle en lui souriant avec reconnaissance. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille faire soigner ma jambe. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Je vous en prie, faites… dit-il en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Et très galamment, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se détourner de lui pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie, il la retint :

- Oh, Phidia, je crois que ceci est à vous…

Elle se retourna et prit ce qu'il lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'une rose, une rose rouge. Celle que Sirius lui avait donnée. Elle jeta un regard étonné à Slughorn auquel il répondit par un sourire entendu avant de se détourner et de partir rejoindre les élèves qui faisaient la fête dans son bureau. Phidia resta un long moment seule dans le couloir à regarder la rose qu'elle tenait à la main. Une partie d'elle-même aurait voulu la jeter au sol et la piétiner. Au lieu de ça, elle se pencha et respira à nouveau son parfum. Le message était clair : Slughorn lui demandait de pardonner à Sirius. Ce même Slughorn qui avait adoré Ilana Saturnine, Slughorn qui savait ce qui lui était arrivé, Slughorn qui souhaitait que la fille d'Ilana fasse de meilleurs choix que sa mère et ait une vie plus heureuse. Phidia ignorait tout ça, mais elle avait saisit le message. Souriant, elle dit à voix haute :

- Evidemment que je lui pardonnerai !

Puis, la fleur à la main, elle descendit vers l'infirmerie, se sentant soudain plus légère et heureuse.

Le lendemain était le jour de la leçon hebdomadaire de Phidia avec le professeur Dumbledore. La journée se déroula sans événement notable si ce n'est que James, Severus et Sirius cherchèrent tout les trois à avoir une conversation avec elle et qu'elle les envoya tous les trois sur les roses. Elle avait décidé de pardonner à James et Severus dans un jour ou deux, quand ils auraient compris la leçon. Quant à Sirius, au fond d'elle-même elle lui avait déjà pardonné, mais elle attendait pour le lui dire qu'il cherche à se faire excuser d'une manière convaincante. Cela pouvait prendre un moment mais il craquerait le premier, elle le savait et elle n'était pas le moins du monde inquiète.

Après le dîné, Phidia se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur l'attendait assis dans son fauteuil comme à son habitude. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il était au courant pour l'incident de la veille.

- Bonjour Phidia, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu un problème avec tes pouvoirs hier. A moins que tu n'ais délibérément fait exploser ce pot.

- C'était un bocal et non, je ne l'ai pas fait exploser délibérément. Professeur, comment ce fait-il que mes pouvoirs se remettent à agir ainsi ? Je croyais avoir réglé le problème avec le professeur March. A la fin de l'année nous avions depuis longtemps cessé de travaillé sur ce que je peux faire sans baguette…

- Ah Phidia, il y a bien une réponse à cette question mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais envie de l'entendre…

- Si.

- Bien, si tu insiste…

Il y eut un instant de silence où Phidia regarda le directeur d'un air qui signifiait que oui, elle insistait. Il soupira mais céda :

- Avec le professeur March tu n'as fait que régler une infime partie du problème, dit-il. Mais comme les incidents avaient cessé, il a jugé, et je l'ai approuvé, que se serait une bonne idée de t'apprendre des sorts à utiliser avec ta baguette. Puis il y a eu ces rêves et nous avons pensé qu'il fallait se focaliser sur l'occlumencie. C'était une erreur et j'en suis navré. Je vais continuer à t'enseigner l'occlumencie certes mais je t'apprendrais aussi à mieux contrôler tes pouvoirs et, si nous avons le temps, à jeter des sorts plus complexes que ceux que l'on t'enseigne en classe.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « une infime partie » ? Je veux dire… C'est vrai que professeur March m'a dit lors de notre première leçon que ce que je faisais n'était qu'une toute petite partie de ce que je pourrais faire mais dans ce cas, de quoi suis-je capable exactement ?

Il y avait de l'appréhension dans sa voix et Dumbledore savait très bien pourquoi : ces incidents s'était produit alors qu'elle était en colère pour des raisons sans trop de gravité. Mais que ce passerait-il si elle perdait vraiment le control ? Lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

- Je n'en sais rien Phidia. Mais je serais tenté de répondre que tu es capable de tout.

- Comment ça ?

Le directeur de Poudlard hésita. Il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité l'année précédente parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais il était peut-être temps de se montrer honnête avec elle, au moins sur ça.

- Il semblerait que tes pouvoirs n'ait pas de limites Phidia. C'est du moins ce que le professeur March et moi avons conclu d'après nos observations et celle d'autres personnes, dont tes grands-parents.

Phidia lui jeta un regard où on lisait de l'étonnement mais pas autant qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que ses pouvoirs étaient sans limites, elle avait juste refusé d'y penser. Et elle connaissait aussi la réponse à sa question suivante mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la poser, parce qu'elle refusait d'en admettre la réponse :

- Quand arriverais-je à contrôler totalement mes pouvoirs ?

Dumbledore hésita un instant mais finalement il répondit :

- Jamais. Avec les années tu apprendras sans aucun doute à en contrôler une partie et avec un peu d'entrainement tu arriveras à ne pas faire exploser des choses involontairement dès que tu te mets en colère. Mais tu n'arriveras sans aucun doute jamais à te contrôler entièrement.

Phidia resta silencieuse un instant. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de ne pas contrôler ses pouvoirs mais elle s'y résigna pourtant sans trop de mal, sans doute parce qu'au fond elle s'y était résigné depuis longtemps. Pourquoi, ça elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Encore une chose à ajouter sur la liste de ce dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait encore une autre question :

- Pourquoi mes pouvoirs sont-ils liés à ce que je ressens ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que quand tu ressens une émotion forte ton inconscient prend le pas sur toi et c'est lui qui control la majeur partie de tes pouvoirs, celle que tu ne control pas comme tu le veux. Et inconsciemment, la magie est le moyen que tu utilise pour t'exprimer.

- Je vois. C'est comme un réflexe en quelque sorte.

- Pas tout à fait, mais ça y ressemble. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions, il est temps de se mettre à l'occlumencie, tu ne crois pas ?

Phidia acquiesça même si elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de faire le vide dans son esprit ce soir là. Ils s'entrainèrent pendant une heure puis le Dumbledore la laissa partir. De nouveaux fragments de souvenir étaient apparut dans la tête de Phidia : sa tante Danaé lui lançant un regard furieux, sa grand-mère en train de pleurer, le visage pétrifié de l'homme allongé sur le sol qui avait l'air mortellement effrayé, quelqu'un qui criait… Phidia ressassa ses images dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où elle se trouva dans son lit et avala d'un trait son somnifère pour ne plus y penser. Avant qu'il ne fasse effet, elle eut le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien put se passer dans cette cave dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Qu'avait-elle donc oublié ?

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'avait eut lieu la soirée chez Slughorn. Phidia parlait de nouveau à James et Severus mais Sirius ne lui ayant toujours pas fait des excuses qu'elle jugea recevable, il était toujours en disgrâce. Certes, il était venu s'excuser la veille au cours du déjeuner, lui disant à quel point il était désolé de s'être comporté ainsi. Phidia l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, avait marmonné un vague « Mmhm » d'un air très peu convaincu puis s'était levée de table et était partie sans un mot. En effet, elle considérait qu'un simple « je suis désolé d'avoir agit ainsi » ne suffisait pas. Cela n'avait jamais empêché personne (Sirius encore moins qu'un autre) de recommencer la même bêtise une fois pardonné et Phidia doutait fortement de sa sincérité. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde de s'être attaquer à Severus mais elle se disait qu'il le serait peut-être un peu plus si elle cessait de lui adresser la parole pendant une semaine ou deux, voir plus. Cependant Sirius ne le voyait pas comme ça et il la croyait belle et bien furieuse contre lui. Il aurait sûrement était rassuré si on lui avait dit que Phidia gardait précieusement la rose qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle l'avait mise dans un vase posé sur sa table de nuit et l'avait entourée d'un charme qui l'empêchait de se faner trop vite. Mais Sirius ne savait rien de tout ça et il se sentait désemparé. Il avait passé son samedi après-midi à tourner en rond dans la salle commune comme un fauve en cage sous le regard exaspéré de James, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Phidia et encore moins à Lily.

Ce matin là, comme tout les dimanches, les deux filles se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Elles déjeunèrent ensuite ensemble puis se séparèrent car Phidia avait entrainement de quidditch. Lily retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Sirius était assis à une table en train de faire ses devoirs. Ou plutôt de faire semblant car il était évident qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde concentré sur le parchemin posé devant lui. Il semblait plutôt en train de broyer du noir. Son expression était un mélange étonnant de morosité, de frustration, de détresse et d'exaspération complète. Son agitation aussi était manifeste : il ne cessait de taper du pied, pianoter avec ses doigt sur la table, de soupirer… Lily observa cela avec un amusement grandissant, contrairement à Remus qui, dérangé dans sa concentration (car lui essayait vraiment de faire ses devoirs), jetait à son ami des regards agacés. Finalement, Sirius n'y tint plus. Se levant d'un bond, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ce fut le moment que choisit Lily pour s'approcher de lui.

- Salut Sirius, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Salut Lily, répondit Sirius d'une voix pleine de morosité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Premièrement que tu t'assois, parce que tu commence à me donner le tournis.

Sirius hésita un instant mais il finit par se laisser tomber lourdement sur un des canapés défoncés de la salle commune. Très gracieusement, Lily s'assit à ses côté. Il formait un étrange contraste tous les deux : lui sombre et renfrogné, elle vive et amusée.

- Bon, je me suis assis, et maintenant ? fit Sirius, contenant à grand peine son agacement.

Lily se tut un instant, suffisamment pour que Sirius soit au bord de l'explosion. Il n'était pas d'un tempérament très patient. Finalement, sans le regarder, elle lâcha l'air de rien :

- Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi, tu sais.

Sirius lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Phidia, précisa Lily. Elle t'en a voulu bien sûr mais je suis certaine qu'au fond, elle t'a déjà pardonné.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne m'adresse-t-elle plus la parole ?

- Parce qu'elle considère que tu n'as rien fait pour qu'elle t'excuse.

- Mais je me suis excusé !

- Apparemment, ça ne l'a pas convaincue.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Si elle refuse de m'adresser la parole je ne voix pas bien comment…

- Tu pourrais lui écrire ? Puisqu'elle refuse de t'écouter, envoie-lui une lettre.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle la lira…

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Oh, et Sirius, quand on a agit aussi stupidement que toi, en plus d'une lettre d'excuse, offrir un cadeau pour se faire pardonner ne peut jamais faire de mal.

- Tu crois vraiment que Phidia me pardonnera si je lui offre quelque chose ?

Lily eut un sourire amusé.

- Phidia est une fille Sirius, elle est sensible aux cadeaux, à condition qu'ils soient choisis judicieusement. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras quoi lui offrir. Ah et bien sûr, tu n'ignore pas que Phidia adore les roses…

- En gros, tu me propose de la couvrir de cadeau et de fleurs…

- …et de saisir ta plus belle plume pour lui écrire une lettre d'excuse qu'elle juge convenable. Exactement. Je crois que tu as saisit l'idée générale, je vais donc te laisser y réfléchir. Au revoir Sirius.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il lui fit un vague signe de la main tandis qu'elle se levait et montait dans son dortoir. Déjà il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Phidia. Un livre aurait sans doute était jugé insuffisant vu les circonstances et de toute façon, Sirius n'y connaissait rien en littérature moldu hors c'était celle-là que Phidia préférait. Un bijou semblait approprié mais quoi ? Là était la question. Sirius se doutait que Phidia ne se laisserait pas impressionner par des pierres précieuses, elle qui était l'héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays. Le prix ne comptait pas tant que le choix de l'objet. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, un bijou qu'elle aurait vraiment envie de porter. Et il fallait aussi que Sirius soit en mesure de se le procurer alors qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de sortir de l'école avant la fin du mois de novembre. Cela semblait impossible, sauf si… Soudain Sirius eut une idée. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui offrir et il savait comment se le procurer. Se levant brusquement, il se précipita hors de la salle commune et couru tout le chemin jusqu'au stade de quidditch. Là, il dû attendre une bonne demi-heure devant l'entrée. Heureusement pour lui, James fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Il lui jeta un regard étonné et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Sirius s'assura que Phidia n'était pas dans les parages puis entrainant son ami par le bras il lui dit :

- J'aurais un service à te demander…

Plus d'une semaine avait passé quand un matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Sirius reçu enfin le colis qu'il attendait. Ce fut un hibou grand duc qui vint déposer la boîte devant lui alors qu'il entamait son porridge. L'oiseau, ayant accomplit sa mission, s'envola ensuite vers la volière pour un repos mérité.

Durant l'été, Sirius s'était rendu dans une bijouterie sur le chemin de traverse pour choisir le cadeau d'anniversaire de Phidia. Il avait longuement hésité mais il avait finalement choisit un bracelet en argent orné de petite fleur en émail bleue. Phidia avait adoré son cadeau, comme prévu. C'était dans cette même bijouterie que Sirius avait aperçut l'objet qu'il comptait lui offrir ce jour là. Sachant que sa famille ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour lui, il avait demandé à James d'envoyer un mot à ses parents pour les prier d'aller chercher le bijou à sa place. Il avait craint que quelqu'un ne l'ait déjà acheté mais apparemment Anne Potter l'avait trouvé exactement à l'endroit indiqué dans la lettre et elle l'avait envoyé à Poudlard. Sirius se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il la remercie la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il ouvrit la boîte pour s'assurer qu'elle contenait bien l'objet demandait et fut rassuré de voir que c'était le cas. Il avait dépensé une bonne partie de son argent de poche pour l'obtenir mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il était sûr que cela plairait à Phidia.

Après avoir refermé la boîte, il finit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et se dirigea à son tour vers la volière.

A midi, Phidia était tranquillement assise à sa table en face de Lily et elle s'apprêtait à entamer son repas quand elle vit Ambre se diriger vers elle. Elle tendit le bras et la chouette de Sirius vint s'y poser. Phidia et elle était devenue très amies au court de l'été où Ambre lui avait apporté fidèlement chacune des missives de Sirius. Phidia débarrassa la chouette de ce qu'elle portait puis elle attrapa un des biscuits qu'elle gardait dans son sac au cas où elle aurait eu un petit creux entre deux repas et le lui tendit. Ambre ulula un remerciement avant de s'envoler. Phidia continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Il y eut un long moment de silence et rompu par Lily qui, n'y tenant plus, s'exclama :

- Tu ne vas pas regarder ce que c'est ?

Phidia lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ses doutes lui furent confirmés par l'air particulièrement réjouit de son amie.

- Qu'est-que tu es allée raconter à Sirius ? demanda Phidia d'un ton accusateur.

- Moi ? Rien du tout, se défendit Lily en prenant son air le plus innocent.

Phidia était sûre du contraire mais elle n'en attrapa pas moins la lettre posée devant elle. L'enveloppe était fermée par un seau représentant deux chiens levés sur leurs pattes arrière, leurs pattes avant appuyées sur un écusson orné de deux étoiles. Le seau des Black. La devise « Toujours Pur » n'y figurait cependant pas. Phidia eut un sourire en pensant à l'attention qu'avait porté Sirius aux détails. Elle brisa le seau et lut le mot contenu dans l'enveloppe.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Tu me manque atrocement. Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi._

_Sirius_

C'était court, mais sincère. Sirius ne lui disait pas qu'il était désolé de s'être attaqué à Severus, mais qu'il était désolé de l'avoir blessée elle et elle le croyait. De plus, il avouait qu'elle lui manquait.

Déjà presque convaincue, Phidia tendit la main vers le paquet qu'Ambre lui avait apporté avec la lettre. Il s'agissait d'une boîte carrée en bois vernis. Elle était fermée par une serrure dont la clé se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, avec la lettre. Phidia la fit tourner dans la serrure et la boîte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant son contenu. A l'intérieur, ce trouvait une rose rouge, semblable à celle que Sirius avait offert à Phidia lors de la soirée chez Slughorn. Et, posée sur la fleur, une chaîne ornée d'un médaillon en argent. Phidia le prit dans sa main. C'était un médaillon tout simple, de forme ovale, patiné par les ans, sans la moindre gravure. Il lui plut d'emblé. Remarquant la fente sur le côté, elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, l'une des faces avait été creusée pour permettre d'y introduire une photo. Sur l'autre face était gravée une rose. Elle l'observa un instant, fascinée. La personne qui avait fait cette gravure y avait mis un soin tout particulier, soignant chaque détail avec attention. Elle était magnifique.

Phidia sentit ses dernières résistances tomber. Elle referma le médaillon et attacha la chaîne autour de son cou avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui n'avait cessé de l'observer avec inquiétude. Phidia lui sourit et vit un immense soulagement se peindre sur son visage. Elle se détourna de lui mais continua à sourire aux anges. Elle aussi était soulagée.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Réconciliation et Rivalités 

Le lendemain, mardi 7 novembre, Sirius fut réveillé par des coups de pattes insistants donnés sur son nez. Ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient d'un air curieux. Ils appartenaient à un chaton que Sirius reconnu tout de suite. Cette boule de poile grise n'était autre que le chat de Phidia, Adso.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là toi ? S'exclama-t-il en soulevant le chaton pour l'éloigner de son nez.

Adso poussa un miaulement outré, furieux d'être déranger dans son exploration du visage de Sirius.

- Il est avec moi, dit une voix à l'autre bout du lit.

Sirius se releva d'un coup en position assise. Phidia était là, assise sur le bord de son lit, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Il reposa Adso qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras et celui-ci courut se blottir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

Sirius avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Même si elle avait accepté son cadeau de réconciliation, Phidia n'était pas venu lui parler la veille et lui non plus ne s'était pas approché, sentant qu'il fallait mieux la laisser faire le deuxième pas. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle lui adressait réellement la parole depuis la soirée de Slughorn près de deux semaines plus tôt. Il devait être très tôt et il faisait encore nuit dehors mais elle avait posé une lanterne à côté d'elle et, éclairée par la bougie à l'intérieur de la lanterne qui faisait ressortir son visage au milieu de sa chevelure sombre, elle ressemblait à une apparition. Phidia et lui se regardèrent pendant un instant en silence, lui étonné, elle amusée mais tous les deux heureux d'être réunis. Puis Phidia se pencha en avant pour attraper quelque chose posé par terre et le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou resta un instant suspendu dans les airs. Sirius sourit en voyant qu'elle portait encore son cadeau. Se redressant, Phidia tendit un paquet vers lui.

- Joyeuse anniversaire, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'avais prévu de le laisser au pied de ton lit pour que tu le trouve en te réveillant mais Adso m'a suivit jusqu'ici et s'est mis en devoir de te réveiller alors, puisque tu ne dors plus, autant te le donner en main propre.

Sirius prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Il avait une forme rectangulaire très reconnaissable : un livre.

Phidia était l'une des rares personnes à savoir que Sirius, contrairement à la plupart des garçons de son âge, adorait la lecture. Elle avait d'abord été étonnée en l'apprenant mais au final, elle s'était dit que c'était relativement logique : ayant été élevé au manoir des Black, un endroit des plus lugubre et ennuyeux, par des parents qui ne s'occupait pas de lui en dehors des fois où il devait paraître en public, Sirius n'avait eut d'autre choix que se réfugier dans la lecture pour occuper son temps. Il avait dévoré tous les livres qui lui étaient passés entre les mains. Evidemment, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, comme se balader dans les couloirs en compagnie de James, Peter et Remus bien après l'heure permise. Mais comme il était obligé de retourner chez lui au moins pour les grandes vacances et que là-bas, la bibliothèque était de taille plutôt restreinte et portait sur des sujets qui n'avait pas grand intérêt pour un garçon de treize ans, Phidia s'était dit que lui offrir un livre serait une bonne idée.

Sirius déchira le papier cadeau et lut le titre de l'ouvrage : La Pierre et le Sabre. L'auteur, dont le nom asiatique lui sembla imprononçable, lui était totalement inconnu. C'était certainement un moldu.

- L'histoire se passe au Japon, au XVIème siècle, précisa Phidia. C'est un roman que j'aime beaucoup et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait sûrement. Et puis comme ça tu auras de quoi t'occuper pendant les vacances.

- Merci, répondit Sirius en souriant. Je suis content de voir que tu apprécie mon cadeau, ajouta-t-il en désignant le médaillon.

Phidia sourit.

- Il est magnifique. Et puis je dois dire que tu as su soigner la présentation.

- Quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de me rappeler combien tu aimais les roses.

- Lily est vraiment une excellente conseillère, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, elle m'empêche parfois de me montrer trop bornée.

- Ah, mais tu ne serais pas toi-même si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue, Phi, répondit Sirius en souriant d'un air mi amusé, mi sérieux.

Phidia lui rendit son sourire.

- Je suis contente que tu le voies ainsi. Bon, j'imagine que je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, histoire de te laisser profiter de la demi-heure de sommeil qu'il te reste.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir alors, si tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes je vais m'habiller et descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi.

Sirius n'étant pas exactement quelqu'un de matinal, sa proposition prouvait qu'il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec elle.

- Ok, répondit Phidia, enchantée. Je t'attends dans la salle commune.

Elle quitta le dortoir avec Adso. Sirius la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard et ensemble ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. La salle était presque vide et ils eurent la table de Gryffondor pour eux tout seul. Ils s'assirent l'un face à l'autre mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment commencer la conversation, ils se contentèrent de se regarder en souriant. Et c'est en se rendant compte à quel point elle était soulagée de l'avoir là, devant elle, que Phidia comprit combien il lui avait manqué depuis deux semaines, combien son attitude lui avait fait de la peine et combien elle avait besoin de lui. Combien elle l'aimait. Sirius possédait sur elle un pouvoir dont il n'avait même pas idée. Car quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse pour lui faire croire qu'elle était en colère contre lui, elle souffrait plus que lui de devoir lui en vouloir et elle était malheureuse quand il était loin d'elle. Et cela lui faisait peur.

Phidia avait beau être encore une enfant, sur bien des points elle était aussi intelligente et mature qu'une adulte. Suffisamment mature pour être sincèrement amoureuse. Sauf que Sirius ne l'était pas et pour cette raison, ça ne pouvait que finir mal. Phidia savait qu'elle souffrirait forcément à un moment ou à un autre. Elle l'aimait et ça ne changerait pas. Elle l'avait sentit dès leur première rencontre même s'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour le comprendre. Et pour l'instant, il l'aimait lui aussi. Mais dans un an ? Dans deux ans ? Quand ils quitteraient l'école ? Sirius allait grandir, et changer. Il était pour ainsi dire impossible qu'il continue toujours à l'aimer. Que se passerait-il quand il en aurait assez ? Quand il se rendrait compte qu'il y avait d'autres filles que Phidia susceptibles de lui plaire ? Quand il cesserait d'être un enfant et deviendrait un adolescent ? Rien que d'y penser Phidia sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'avant de s'engager plus avant avec lui, il faudrait qu'elle attende qu'il soit capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse et de voir si à ce moment il voulait toujours être avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Phidia avait peur. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de dépendre de qui que se soit, quel que soit l'amour et la confiance qu'elle éprouvait pour la personne en question. Et le fait que Sirius puisse la rendre heureuse ou malheureuse au grès de ses humeurs, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, cela la perturbait.

Sirius vit le regard de Phidia s'assombrir et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans même y penser, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

En sentant sa main sur la sienne, Phidia sentit sa tristesse s'envoler d'un coup. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas obliger Sirius à l'aimer toujours et que ça continuerait de la tourmenter mais elle préférait ne pas y penser et profiter du moment présent. Et même si sortir avec lui serait une mauvaise idée, elle pouvait tout de même être proche de lui. Par exemple, rien ne lui interdisait de continuer à le regarder jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et qu'il soit temps d'aller en cours. Elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Sirius et lui sourit.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, assura-t-elle. Alors dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait depuis deux semaines ?

Sans lui lâcher la main, Sirius lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait depuis la soirée de Slughorn et Phidia fit de même. Et c'est ainsi qu'Alessa les trouva quand elle entra prendre son petit déjeuner : se tenant par la main, penchés l'un vers l'autre au dessus de la table, se regardant dans les yeux, absorbé l'un par l'autre. Alessa sentit sa colère monter et elle eut brusquement envie d'aller vers eux et de les séparer. C'était à cause de ce garçon que Phidia avait tourné le dos à sa famille, à cause de lui qu'elle avait ruiné tout leurs plans. Danaé et Alessa avaient passé huit ans à l'entraîner pour qu'elle devienne le chef de la famille quand elle serait adulte et nul n'aurait pu tenir mieux ce rôle qu'elle. Aucune autre enfant de la famille n'était aussi puissante, aussi intelligente et volontaire. Elle aurait pu amener la famille Jenkins-Saturnine au sommet de sa puissance mais elle avait renoncé à tous cela pour un traître à son sang et quelques « sang de bourbe ». Cela mettait Alessa hors d'elle.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Phidia avait été difficile à manier, s'opposant aux adultes avec une volonté incroyable, surtout pour une enfant si jeune. Ni Alessa ni Danaé n'avait pu y remédier et pourtant elle n'avait épargné aucune punition, si horrible soit-elle. Mais plus on la punissait, plus Phidia s'entêtait. Quand elle refusait catégoriquement de faire quelque chose, il était pour ainsi dire impossible de la faire plier. Cependant, bien qu'elles sachent parfaitement combien Phidia pouvait être obstinée, jamais ses grands-tantes n'auraient imaginé qu'à l'âge de onze ans elle serait capable d'envoyer au diable toute sa famille.

En Angleterre, il n'existait que très peu de gens ayant suffisamment de pouvoir pour s'opposer au Jenkins et aux Saturnine : ces deux familles, alliées l'une à l'autre depuis des siècles, étaient extrêmement puissantes et incroyablement riches. Même les hauts fonctionnaires du ministère, qui pour un grand nombre étaient affiliés à l'une ou l'autre de ces famille, pliaient devant eux. Et pourtant Phidia, qui n'était qu'une gamine, refusait de leur obéir et ne semblait même pas les craindre. Hors Alessa, qui dirigeait les Jenkins-Saturnine avec sa sœur Danaé depuis l' « abdication » de Yilane et son départ pour l'Algérie, avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse et qu'on lui donne ce qu'elle voulait. Et l'une des choses qu'Alessa désirait le plus au monde était de voir Phidia lui succéder. Sa frustration et sa colère était donc à leur comble en voyant Phidia elle-même lui faire obstacle. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. En effet, si Alessa n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui désobéisse et à ce qu'on lui refuse ce qu'elle demandait, elle l'était encore moins à avoir peur. Hors elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de cette enfant de douze ans en train de bavarder innocemment avec un ami. Parce que mieux que quiconque Alessa savait ce que Phidia pouvait faire et surtout, elle devinait de quoi elle serait capable en grandissant. Et elle craignait que Phidia, si elle ne devenait pas le chef de la famille Jenkins-Saturnine, devienne leur ennemi. Que se passerait-il alors ? Alessa préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle s'apprêtait à suivre sa première impulsion et sous un prétexte quelconque séparer les deux enfants quand Dumbledore à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui aussi regarda Phidia et Sirius, qui étaient complètement inconscients de l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet. Alessa sentit sa colère redoubler.

Dumbledore faisait partie des rares sorciers d'Angleterre, voir du monde entier, à pouvoir contrecarrer les plans d'Alessa. L'exemple le plus flagrant ? Elle s'était engagée comme professeur dans cette école pour garder un œil sur Phidia et continuer de l'entraîner et pourtant, il avait suffit d'une conversation avec Dumbledore pour qu'elle soit obligée de se tenir loin de sa nièce. Parce que si elle avait fait mine de refuser, il aurait pu l'obliger à obéir et elle le savait. Elle le haïssait pour ça. Il avait décidé de défendre Phidia contre elle et elle n'y pouvait rien… Pour l'instant. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Furieuse mais pour le moment résignée, Alessa alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs sans même s'arrêter près de Sirius et Phidia. Dumbledore l'imita.

Peu à peu la Grande Salle se remplit d'élèves. Quand les amis de Phidia et Sirius entrèrent à leur tour, ils les trouvèrent tous les deux attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Leurs mains n'étaient plus enlacées mais ils continuaient de discuter avec animation et de se regarder l'un l'autre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Peter faillit s'étouffer, James leur jeta un regard ébahit, Franck parut étonné mais ravi, Lily et Alice échangèrent un sourire amusé et Remus hocha la tête l'air satisfait avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui se détourna de Phidia pour l'accueillir en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme à son habitude. Les autres amis de Sirius et Phidia s'assirent à leur tour à la table de Gryffondor. C'était la première fois depuis que Sirius et Phidia s'étaient disputés que les deux groupes étaient réunis pour manger et ils eurent l'impression de revenir à la normal : Peter ignora Phidia, Lily et James évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder, Alice et Franck discutèrent de leur projet pour le week-end, James et Phidia parlèrent quidditch et Sirius se moqua d'eux, tout cela sous l'œil amusé de Remus. Quand la cloche sonna, leur indiquant qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours de potion, la page était définitivement tournée sur ce qui s'était passé à la soirée de Slughorn.

Le reste de cette semaine et la suivante se déroulèrent sans incidents notables si ce n'est que la pression entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'accrue encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. En effet, le premier match de quidditch, Gryffondor/Serpentard, devait avoir lieu ce samedi et toute l'école avaient les yeux tournés vers les deux équipes. Il y avait eut d'important changements des deux côtés et on ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais chacune des deux maisons était déterminée à voir son équipe l'emporter et les joueurs ne pouvaient pas se déplacer dans les couloirs sans se faire aborder par d'autres élèves curieux de connaître leur tactique de jeux et cherchant à les encourager ou au contraire à les démoraliser. Phidia particulièrement était l'objet d'une attention continuelle qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. En effet, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas hors de son dortoir sans être harcelée par des Gryffondor voulant lui procurer toutes sortes d'encouragement ou des Serpentard cherchant à la déstabiliser. Même les élèves des autres maisons s'y mettaient. Elle savait très bien qu'étant la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor, il était normal qu'on s'intéresse de près à elle. L'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait plus gagné la coupe de quidditch depuis six ans, c'est-à-dire depuis que Nathair avait obtenu le poste d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Hors Phidia était sa petite sœur et c'était en grande partie sur elle que reposait la victoire ou la défaite de son équipe. Si elle ne se montrait pas à la hauteur, Gryffondor devrait s'incliner pour la septième année consécutive. Les élèves présents aux essais de quidditch s'accordaient tous pour dire que Véga ne faisait pas le poids face à elle mais il en restait tout de même un grand nombre pour se demander si Phidia serait à la hauteur de sa réputation et si elle était aussi douée que ses sœurs. Après tout elle n'avait que douze ans et elle était la plus jeune joueuse de l'équipe. De plus, Nathan avait entretenu le mystère depuis un mois en interdisant à quiconque d'assister aux entraînements. Résultat, la curiosité des élèves était à son comble. A ça s'ajoutait les rumeurs, qui n'avaient jamais vraiment étaient confirmées, comme quoi c'était elle qui avait fait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons à Gryffondor l'année précédente après six échecs, ce qui augmentait l'espérance des Gryffondor : si elle avait réussit à leur faire miraculeusement gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas aussi leur ramener la coupe de quidditch ?

Même si elle comprenait la réaction des élèves, Phidia n'en pouvait plus d'être continuellement sous pression. Elle connaissait l'importance du quidditch pour les élèves de Poudlard et pour les sorciers en général, étant elle-même une fan inconditionnelle de ce jeu. Et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce qui se passerait si Véga attrapait le vif d'or avant elle. Pour l'instant les Gryffondor la voyait comme leur meilleur espoir de réussite et la portaient aux nues mais si elle perdait, ils feraient de sa vie un enfer. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle le savait. Et cette idée n'avait rien de réconfortant.

De tous ses amis, James était celui qui comprenait le mieux ce qu'elle ressentait. En effet, s'il n'était pas soumis à la même pression que Phidia, il n'en restait pas moins un joueur nouveau dans l'équipe et son plus jeune membre après Phidia. Lui aussi était harcelé de toute part. Cependant, alors que Phidia n'aimait pas particulièrement attirer l'attention, James lui adorait ça et il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Aussi quand Phidia, à bout de patience, s'apprêtait à s'énerver vraiment contre ses harceleurs, il était toujours là pour intervenir et détourner leur attention. Il lui fut d'une grande aide durant toute la semaine et grâce à lui elle réussit à tenir jusqu'au samedi sans faire une crise de nerf.

Le samedi matin, Phidia se réveilla aux aurores sans comprendre ce qui l'avait faite émerger brusquement de son paisible sommeil. Puis elle se rappela que c'était le jour du premier match de quidditch de la saison : Gryffondor/ Serpentard. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir elle attrapa son balais et sa tenue de quidditch et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par James qui, pour une fois, s'était levé tôt. Seul le quidditch avait le pouvoir de le tirer du lit à six heures du matin un samedi.

Les autres membres de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à arriver et s'assirent à leur côté. Nathan se posta à la droite de Phidia et il entreprit de lui donner des conseils de dernières minutes :

- Ne perd pas Véga des yeux, assure toi qu'elle ne repère pas le vif d'or avant toi… Et si tu vois que l'équipe de Serpentard commence à prendre trop d'avance sur nous, surtout essai d'attraper le vif le plus vite possible... Au cas où tu verrais le vif d'or avant Véga mais qu'il soit plus près d'elle que de toi, fait de ton mieux pour détourner son attention mais surtout…

- Nate, le coupa Phidia, à bout de patience, tu m'as déjà répété tout cela des dizaines de fois et je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire !

Nathan sembla comprendre qu'elle était trop tendue pour avoir la patience de l'écouter et il renonça à poursuivre son cours accéléré. Après avoir adressé une prière silencieuse au Dieu du Quidditch (quel qu'il soit, il devait sûrement exister et de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, se disait-il), il entama son petit déjeuner. Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Lily et Sirius vinrent se placer d'office à gauche et à droite de Phidia, obligeant Nathan à se pousser et lui évitant ainsi d'être tenté de recommencer à harceler Phidia. Elle leur en fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

Voyant que Phidia n'avalait rien, Lily la menaça de l'empêcher de se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch si elle ne prenait pas son petit déjeuner et réussit à la convaincre de manger son porridge. Finalement, il fut l'heure de se rendre au stade. Nathan donna le signal du départ et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva d'un bond pour quitter la grande salle, suivie de près par Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du stade, les membres de l'équipe de dirigèrent vers les vestiaires tandis que leurs amis allait vers les escaliers des gradins.

- Bonne chance Jamie, dit Sirius à James.

Puis se tournant vers Phidia il lui adressa ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

- Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance Phi, tu n'en as pas besoin. Mais n'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite.

- Ai-je déjà une seule fois manqué à ma parole ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement agacé. Je trouve que j'ai été un modèle de prudence lors de tous les entraînements de quidditch.

Sirius échangea avec Remus qui se trouvait à côté de lui un regard qui signifiait clairement « mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd». Phidia leur adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Je vous retrouve après le match, leur lança-t-elle.

Puis rapidement elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius, ébouriffa les cheveux de Remus et rentra dans les vestiaires avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de faire le moindre commentaire. Les deux garçons, résignés à voir Phidia prendre des risques inconsidérés, allèrent s'installer dans les gradins des Gryffondor aux côté de Lily, Alice et Franck.

Phidia et les autres membres de l'équipe eurent tôt fait de se changer et ils sortirent sur la pelouse du stade sous les ovations des élève de leur maison. Phidia se sentait toujours un peu nerveuse mais elle réussissait à ne pas paniquer. Après tout, elle était une bien meilleure joueuse que Véga et sa cousine tout comme elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard s'avançaient vers eux. En voyant Véga dans sa tenue de quidditch, Phidia ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de regret.

Phidia n'avait jamais était proche d'aucune de ses cousines, ni de ses sœurs. Cela était dû en partie au fait que Phidia trouvait la plupart d'entre elles arrogantes et intolérantes, voir complètement dérangées, mais c'était surtout parce que Phidia avait toujours préféré la solitude à la compagnie des autres enfants, du moins jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ses six ans, elle avait été comme toutes les petites filles : sociable, elle aimait jouer avec les autres enfants et si parfois elle se disputait avec eux, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. A cette époque elle s'entendait assez bien avec les autres filles de sa famille. Puis quelque chose était arrivée, quelque chose qui avait tout changé. Phidia ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé mais elle savait que du jour au lendemain elle avait fuit la compagnie de membres de sa famille et elle avait commencé à détester irrémédiablement certain d'entre eux. Les seuls moments où elle acceptait leur compagnie était durant les leçons de danse communes et les parties de quidditch. C'était de ces moments là qu'elle tirait ses meilleurs souvenirs en compagnie de ses sœurs ou de ses cousines. Elle se souvenait qu'à l'époque on interdisait que Naeddre, Nathair et elle soient dans la même équipe parce qu'elles gagnaient toujours mais il lui arrivait parfois de faire équipe avec l'une ou l'autre de ses sœurs et parfois aussi avec Véga. Et quand c'était le cas, toutes les rancunes et les rivalités étaient mises de côté et c'était là les seules fois où elle pouvait se sentir proche des membres de sa famille. Phidia avait de très mauvais souvenirs des rares conversations qu'elle avait eut avec Véga, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les deux cousines avaient été presque amies quand elles faisaient équipe sur le terrain de quidditch. Hors désormais, plus jamais elles ne joueraient ensemble, elles seraient toujours l'une contre l'autre. D'abord parce qu'elles appartenaient à deux maisons rivales mais surtout parce qu'après la trahison de Phidia envers sa famille et la tentative de meurtre perpétrée par Véga sur le parrain de Phidia, il ne pouvait plus y avoir que de la haine entre les deux filles. Et Phidia sentait que cela devrait forcément mal finir pour l'une ou l'autre.

Les deux équipes se trouvaient maintenant face à face et Nathan et Véga se serrèrent la main sous le regard sévère de madame Bibine qui arbitrait le match. Phidia capta le regard méprisant que Véga lança à Nathan et elle la vit essuyer sa main sur sa tunique dès qu'il l'eut lâchée, comme si en la touchant Nathan avait pu la salir. Aussitôt toute trace de regret disparu de son esprit. Véga était une garce et elle allait l'humilier comme elle le méritait.

Madame Bibine leur fit signe d'enfourcher leur balais. Une seconde avant qu'elle donne le signal de départ, les regards de Phidia et Véga se croisèrent. Phidia, malgré sa nervosité due aux dizaines de regards braqués sur elle, sourit d'un air moqueur. Véga lui renvoya un regard glacial mais sous la prétendue assurance de sa cousine Phidia put discerner de l'appréhension : elle ne faisait pas le poids et elle le savait. Le sifflet retentit et aussitôt les quatorze jouèrent s'envolèrent dans les airs. Dès qu'elle eut quitté le sol, toute l'inquiétude de Phidia s'évanouit pour laisser place à de l'euphorie. Elle retrouvait enfin son élément naturel et elle adorait ça. Dépassant les autres joueurs elle grimpa en chandelle et arriva la première au niveau des buts, à 15 mètres d'altitude. Quelques secondes plus tard, James s'immobilisa à ses côtés.

- Prête à leur mettre la pâtée Phidia ?

- Toujours. Et toi ?

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec eux les Serpentard regretteront d'être nés, assura James avec sa modestie habituelle.

Phidia sourit mais elle ne répondit rien. Mrs. Bibine venait de libérer les balles, donnant le coup d'envoie du match et James et elles partirent chacun de leur côté, lui rejoindre les autres poursuiveurs de Gryffondor qui étaient en possession du souaffle, elle faire le tour du terrain pour repérer le vif d'or. Elle avait à peine volé une minute qu'un cognard fut envoyé vers elle. Elle l'évita en faisant une spire et reprit sa recherche. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle dut faire une embardée sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau cognard. Se tournant vers celui qui l'avait lancé, elle aperçut son cousin, Liam, qui lui souriait avec amusement. Phidia avait suffisamment joué au quidditch avec lui pour savoir qu'il était un batteur redoutable. Et apparemment il avait reçu l'ordre de se concentrer sur elle, ce qui allait sacrément compliquer sa tâche.

- Alors c'est comme ça, murmura Phidia entre ses dents.

Elle adressa à son cousin un sourire carnassier. S'il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. Il était peut être un merveilleux batteur mais Phidia volait bien mieux que lui et elle avait un instinct hors du commun. On verrait bien s'il était capable de suivre. Liam lui renvoya son sourire, il relevait le défi qu'elle lui lançait. La seconde d'après il souriait au vide. Phidia avait lancé son balai à pleine vitesse. Elle se dirigeait vers les poursuiveurs de Serpentard qui avaient réussit à récupérer le souaffle. Elle évita un nouveau cognard lancé par Liam qui avait réagit au quart de tour puis elle fonça sur Narcissa Black, qui était en possession du souaffle, avant de l'éviter au dernier moment en plongeant sous elle. Liam réussit juste à temps à arrêter sa batte qui s'apprêter à frapper un cognard droit sur la poursuiveuse de Serpentard. Quant à Narcissa, elle en oublia de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes et Tania McDougall profita de son inattention pour lui envoyer l'autre cognard qui la fit lâcher le souaffle. James le récupéra et fonça vers les buts de Serpentard. Il évita Walden McNair, le seul Serpentard à être resté à l'arrière en défense, et fila droit sur Evan Rosier, seul obstacle entre lui et les buts. James fit mine plonger vers la gauche. Evan l'imita… Il n'aurait pas dû. Au dernier moment, le Gryffondor se tourna vers la droite et envoya le souaffle à travers l'anneau du milieu, marquant le premier but du match.

- 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor, s'écria l'arbitre du match tandis que James revenait vers les buts de Gryffondor, tapant au passage dans la main de Phidia.

Sur les gradins, les Gryffondor exultaient. Les Serpentard eux semblait au contraire de très mauvaise humeur et Phidia trouva particulièrement déplaisante l'expression de Véga tandis qu'elle parlait à voix basse avec Narcissa Black qui venait de récupérer le souaffle. Cependant elle se dit qu'elle s'était suffisamment laissé distraire et elle reprit son tour du stade. Aussitôt Véga l'imita, partant dans le sens inverse. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, elle évita trois autres cognards lancés par Liam en enchaînant des figures de hauts vols qui firent trembler les personnes dans les gradins tandis que les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard marquait chacune un but. Puis il y eut un coup de sifflet lancé par Madame Bibine. Narcissa Black accusait Laura McGonagall d'avoir tenté de la faire tomber de son balai en la poussant. Il y eut quelques minutes de débat qui mobilisèrent l'attention des autre joueurs et que Phidia mis à profit pour s'arrêter et embrasser tout le terrain du regard. Elle eut le temps d'entrapercevoir un éclat doré pas très loin des buts de Serpentard avant qu'un nouveau coup de sifflet marque la reprise du jeu. Apparemment Mrs. Bibine n'avait pas était convaincue par les arguments de Narcissa. Liam, qui se tenait prêt, envoya un cognard vers Phidia, la déconcentrant. Mais peut importait, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu.

Véga se trouvait plus prêt qu'elle du vif, malheureusement… ou heureusement. Avec un immense sourire, Phidia se lança dans une vertigineuse descente en piquet. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Véga qui l'imitait, se dirigeant vers Phidia aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Toutes les deux fonçaient vers le sol et toutes les personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle, se demandant si elles n'allaient pas s'écraser. Mais, au dernier moment, Phidia redressa brusquement son balai, passa au dessus de Véga et fila vers le vif d'or qui se trouvait à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Véga redressa son balai à son tour et fonça vers sa cousine mais il était trop tard. Les doigts des Phidia se refermèrent sur la petite sphère dorée… une seconde avant qu'un cognard lancé par Liam ne l'atteigne à l'épaule. Elle faillit être désarçonnée mais elle réussit à se retenir avec ses jambes et sa main libre. Elle se contenta de rouler avec son balais, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement dans l'assistance, les Gryffondor se demandant si leur attrapeuse allait bien. Puis Phidia éclata de rire et remettant son balai à l'endroit, elle tendit devant elle sa main qui tenait le vif.

- Le score et de 170 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor, s'exclama l'arbitre. Gryffondor l'emporte !

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui éclata dans les tribunes fut assourdissant. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Gryffondor avait gagné un match de quidditch contre Serpentard.

Phidia fut le premier membre de son équipe à se poser sur la pelouse du stade sous les ovations des élèves de sa maison. Les autres ne tardèrent pas se poser à leur tour et ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Nathan la souleva presque du sol et déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues. Les autres membres de l'équipe la serrèrent tous en même temps dans leur bras et James lui lança un coup de poing amical, rappelant son épaule à son bon souvenir. Phidia grimaça.

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa James.

Les autres membres de l'équipe d'écartèrent d'elle et Nathan observa son épaule d'un air critique.

- A première vu elle ne me semble pas déboitée mais tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour demander l'avis de Mrs. Pomfresh, déclara-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Phidia acquiesça. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie du stade quand elle aperçu Liam qui marchait vers elle. Nathan l'avait vu lui aussi de même que les autres membres de l'équipe et ils l'accueillirent en lui lançant des regards mauvais. Liam n'en parut pas perturbé le moins du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Saturnine ? dit froidement Nathan quand il fut suffisamment près pour l'entendre.

Liam lui jeta un regard tranquille.

- Je suis venu féliciter ma cousine, répondit-il sereinement, en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

Puis se détournant du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, il se tourna vers Phidia.

- Félicitation Phidia, tu es aussi douée que dans mes souvenirs, déclara-t-il avec son plus charmant sourire. Je suis ravi que les Gryffondor aient enfin trouvé un attrapeur à la hauteur. Cela va rendre les choses beaucoup plus amusantes.

- Le plaisir a été partagé Liam, répondit-elle en souriant elle aussi, ravie de voir que tu vise toujours aussi bien.

D'un geste tranquille, elle désigna son épaule.

- Ah oui… Excuse-moi, je suis navré pour ça. J'ai mal calculé mon coup, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser.

- Mais bien sûr… tout le monde sait que les Serpentard sont des modèles de délicatesse, murmura James suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Liam lui lança un regard froid.

- Il ne s'agit pas de délicatesse Potter, mais de galanterie. On ne frappe pas une fille…surtout quand elle est aussi jolie que Phidia, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire espiègle à sa cousine.

Phidia, loin d'en être agacée, le lui rendit. Liam et elle ne s'était pas vu souvent durant toutes les années qu'elle avait passé loin de l'Angleterre mais les rares fois où ils avaient été réunis, il s'était toujours montré charmeur avec elle. Il était comme cela avec toutes les filles, spécialement celles qu'il trouvait jolie, faisant une consommation étonnante de petites amies pour un garçon de seulement treize ans. Cependant avec Phidia, c'était différent. Liam savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, surtout compte tenu du fait que leur famille voulait faire d'elle leur chef. Elle ne se laisserait jamais prendre au piège de ses compliments et de ses sourires, même si de tous ses cousins il était celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Aussi quand Liam agissait ainsi, Phidia savait qu'il le faisait par jeu et non pas parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et ce jeu l'amusait autant que lui. Par contre il y avait quelqu'un que cela n'amusait pas du tout…

- Tu voudrais bien aller voir ailleurs si Phidia y est, Liam ? lança Sirius qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu la fin de la phrase prononcée par le cousin de Phidia.

Il alla se poster à côté de cette dernière qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Liam comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son équipe. Pourtant il resta un moment, soutenant le regard assassin de Sirius et lui souriant d'un air moqueur, pour le plaisir de le faire enrager. Puis finalement, il sembla trouver que le jeu avait assez duré.

- Au revoir Phidia, fit-il avant de se détourner. Rendez-vous pour la finale!

- J'y serai, répondit Phidia.

Liam lui fit un clin d'œil puis il se dirigea vers les membres de sa propre équipe. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants comme s'il avait voulu le voir tomber raide mort à la seconde. Puis finalement il reporta son attention sur Phidia qui l'observait d'un air amusé. Instantanément son regard se radoucit et il lui sourit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as été géniale. Véga doit être en train de s'étouffer de rage à l'heure qu'il est ! Par contre je ne pense pas que tu ais la même vision du mot « prudente » que moi…

- Si par « être prudente » tu entends « me laisser désarçonner de mon balais par un cognard plutôt que de l'éviter en accomplissant une figure un peu compliquée » alors oui, nous n'avons pas la même définition du terme, répliqua Phidia au tac-au-tac.

Sirius soupira.

- J'imagine que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis…

Phidia dit non de la tête, souriant d'un air absolument pas contrit. Sirius haussa les épaules prenant un air de martyre, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. A ce moment, ils furent rejoints par Remus, Lily, Peter, Alice et Franck.

- Bravo Phi ! s'exclama Lily.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Véga lorsque tu as attrapé le vif… ajouta Alice.

- … On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se prendre un cognard dans le ventre… précisa Franck.

Remus sourit devant cette description puis, désignant l'épaule de Phidia, il déclara :

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Phi. Je ne crois pas que rencontrer un cognard ait fait beaucoup de bien à ton épaule.

- Non, en effet, répondit Phidia qui commençait à avoir vraiment mal.

- Je t'accompagne, déclara Sirius.

Phidia acquiesça et ils quittèrent le stade ensemble, devant se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui sortait du stade et dont la plupart voulait adresser leur félicitation à Phidia de vive voix. Sirius faillit se battre avec un garçon de Serdaigle qui refusait de les laisser passer. Ils réussirent finalement à atteindre le château.

- Vivement qu'on soit animagus, déclara Sirius excédé quand ils furent enfin arrivé dans le hall. Au moins là on pourra avoir la paix !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment demain la vieille Sirius, rappela Phidia. La première potion ne sera pas prête avant la fin de l'année scolaire au moins et de toute façon avant de la boire il faut que nous ayons maîtrisé tous les sorts qui doivent l'accompagner. Je n'en connais que la moitié et je ne crois pas que James, Remus et toi soyez beaucoup plus avancé, sans parler de Peter. En attendant tu va devoir supporter de devoir garder ton apparence humaine, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose... Et puis jusqu'ici cela ne t'a pas empêché d'aller te promener partout dans Poudlard avec Jamie, Remus et Peter après la tombée de la nuit.

- Je crois me souvenir que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas… répliqua Sirius en souriant.

Il l'avait croisée plus d'une fois lors de ses randonnées nocturnes avec ses amis.

Phidia lui rendit son sourire mais elle sentit une pointe de tristesse la traverser. Elle avait toujours préféré la nuit au jour mais depuis qu'elle prenait des somnifères pour dormir, elle ne se promenait presque plus dans le château après la tombée du jour. Lily ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle avait interrompu leurs randonnées nocturnes mais Phidia savait que son amie se posait des questions. Elle aurait bien voulu que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient l'année précédente, au moins sur ce point. Sirius remarqua sa tristesse mais il ne dit rien.

Pendant qu'ils bavardaient Sirius et elle étaient arrivés devant l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh leur lança un regard sévère.

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur, un accident de quidditch ?

Phidia acquiesça et l'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'irresponsabilité des professeurs et des risques insensés pris par les élèves. Après un rapide examen de l'épaule de Phidia elle lui déclara qu'elle avait l'omoplate fendue. C'était douloureux mais sans gravité et Mrs. Pomfresh répara ça d'un coup de baguette.

- C'est la deuxième fois en un mois que je vous vois ici Miss. Saturnine. Essayez d'être plus prudente dorénavant, lui dit l'infirmière avant de la laisser partir.

Sirius et elle allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble à se promener dans le parc et à refaire le match, commentant chaque mouvement des joueurs. Phidia, qui n'avait pas trop eut l'occasion d'observer le jeu de ses coéquipiers, écouta James lui décrire comme Nathan avait marqué le deuxième but de Gryffondor après que le souaffle ait changé une bonne douzaine de fois de main.

- La prochaine fois essaie d'attendre un peu avant d'attraper le vif d'or, ajouta-t-il. Histoire qu'on ait le temps de marquer quelques buts. Cela dit voir les Serpentard se faire écraser était vraiment réjouissant. On les a battu 170 à 10, ils ne vont jamais s'en remettre ! s'exclama James avec un sourire réjouit.

Phidia sourit elle aussi. Pour la première fois en six ans, Gryffondor avait battu Serpentard, et c'était grâce à elle. Elle avait fait gagner sa maison, elle avait battu ses sœurs. Et de plus, elle avait complètement humilié Véga. En effet, de mémoire d'élève, jamais Serpentard n'avait perdu un match avec un score aussi lamentable que 10, en tout cas pas depuis au moins un siècle ou deux. Elle avait pris sa revanche sur sa famille, du moins temporairement. Elle savait qu'une victoire en quidditch ne pourrait jamais réajuster la balance, quand bien même elle aurait fait gagner la coupe de quidditch à Gryffondor. Car qu'est-ce que l'humiliation d'une défaite face au chagrin de voir ceux qu'on aime nous rejeter, ceux en qui on a confiance nous trahir, ceux qui aurait dû nous aimer s'en prendre à ceux que nous aimons vraiment ? Bien peu de chose, et Phidia en était parfaitement consciente. Cependant, pour le moment, elle savourait la joie que lui procurait cette petite revanche et cela suffisait à la réconforter. Pas pour longtemps, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Vers six heures James, Peter, Sirius et Remus s'éclipsèrent, laissant Lily et Phidia seules. Juste après, elles croisèrent Severus qui se promenaient seul dans le parc. Sans doute en avait il eut assez d'entendre les lamentations de ses amis de Serpentard. En tout cas il ne semblait pas en vouloir à Phidia. Au contraire il les accueillit Lily et elle avec un sourire ravi.

- Félicitation Phi, tu as été magnifique ! lui déclara-t-il en la voyant.

- Alors tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Et bien s'il ne s'était s'agit que des autres membres de l'équipe ça m'aurait sûrement énervé qu'ils gagnent, avoua-t-il franchement. Mais vu que c'est toi qui as attrapé le vif d'or, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir.

Phidia sourit, heureuse de voir que Severus faisait passé leur amitié avant les rivalités existants entre leurs maison. Avec Lily, ils allèrent tous les trois s'asseoir sous un arbre. La nuit était déjà tombée mais ils n'en restèrent pas moins deux heures à discuter, seuls dans le parc. Finalement Phidia fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Les deux filles se séparèrent de leur ami. En effet Phidia s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la Grande Salle avec Severus mais Lily insista pour qu'elles aillent d'abord poser leurs manteaux dans leur salle commune. Au moment où Phidia entra dans la salle commune, elle vit tous les élèves de Gryffondor réunit qui applaudirent à son arrivée. Ils avaient organisé une fête en l'honneur de la victoire de Gryffondor et Phidia, qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil, ne put s'empêcher de rosir, à la fois gênée et ravie. La moitié des élèves vinrent la féliciter et lui serrer la main. Sans trop savoir comment, elle finit par se retrouver près des tables dressées au fond de la salle où étaient disposées toutes sortes de plats dérobés aux cuisines, juste à coté de Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire radieux, qu'elle lui rendit au triple.

La fête dura jusqu'à une heure du matin et elle aurait continué encore longtemps si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas venu y mettre un terme. Les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoirs à contre cœur sous la surveillance des préfets-en-chefs Laura McGonagall et James McLaggen, qui eux même aurait bien voulu continuer à s'amuser. Phidia s'apprêtait à suivre Alice, Jolene Wilkes et Lily quand Sirius la retint par le bras.

- Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

Phidia lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que cela te manquait… Mais si tu n'en a pas envie…

- Si, répondit Phidia précipitamment.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle devait faire ses exercices de méditation pour l'occlumencie et de plus si elle prenait son somnifère trop tard elle ne serait pas capable de se lever avant le milieu de l'après-midi le lendemain. Mais le lendemain était un dimanche et quand bien même cela aurait été un jour de semaine, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller se promener. Sirius sourit avec amusement devant sa réaction. Il jeta un regard à Laura qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller puis après avoir enfilé son manteau et attendu que Phidia ait fait de même, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Il n'avait pas la cape d'invisibilité de James mais Phidia remédia vite à ce problème en les rendant tout les deux invisibles. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'au hall et sortirent dans le parc.

Le ciel au dessus d'eux était complètement dégagé, pas un nuage à l'horizon. Sirius voulait entraîner Phidia vers le lac mais elle le retint. L'herbe était humide pourtant elle s'y allongea sans hésiter. Sirius regarda ses cheveux répandue autour d'elle sur le sol. La plupart du temps elle les gardait sagement nattés pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent. Mais lâchés ainsi ils formait une crinière de boucle d'une longueur et d'une épaisseur étonnante. Peu de gens savait que Phidia était d'origine algérienne. En effet, ce n'était pas un hasard si c'était ce pays qu'avait choisit ses grands parents pour s'y exiler. La grand-mère de Yilane, la mère de Célène Jenkins, était algérienne. Elle se nommait Houria Abdel Zaïn. C'était d'elle que Célène avait hérité ses cheveux noirs quand presque toutes les femmes de sa famille étaient blondes et c'était aussi d'elle que Phidia tenait ses boucles. Cela rappelait à Sirius les légendes nordiques sur la déesse de la nuit dont le voile recouvrait la terre le soir tombé. Avec sa peau blanche et ses yeux clairs hérités de ses ancêtres norvégiens, son épaisse chevelure brune et son étonnante beauté, Phidia ressemblait à l'image qu'il se faisait de cette divinité.

Il la contempla un instant plongé dans ces réflexions puis, comme elle lui faisait signe, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Installé ainsi, ils pouvaient observer les étoiles à leur guise. Phidia regarda le ciel, détaillant ces constellations qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Mais dans le ciel de l'Angleterre, rien ne lui semblait à sa place. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à déplacer les étoiles, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Elle avait beau avoir fait de l'astronomie depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, jamais encore elle ne s'était sentit si égarée en regardant les étoiles, sans doute parce qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais fait attention à ce point. Elle qui s'était toujours repérées la nuit grâce aux astres, elles se sentaient perdue. Et c'est là, dans ce parc, cerné par un lac et une forêt, allongée dans l'herbe humide, dans ce paysage si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance, en regardant ce ciel si différent de celui en dessous duquel elle avait grandit, que Phidia comprit à quel point elle était loin de chez elle. Cette certitude s'imposa à elle d'un coup : elle avait quitté l'Algérie.

Depuis le jour où elle était partie, l'Afrique lui manquait souvent. Chaque fois que la pluie tombait, que le ciel était gris et que le vent froid s'engouffrait dans les couloirs du château elle pensait à son pays et elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant là, en regardant le ciel nocturne comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Son cœur comprit ce que son esprit savait déjà : elle était partie pour toujours. Et cela lui fit mal. Elle qui avait toujours aimé regarder les étoile, soudain leur vue lui était insupportable. Car ce n'était plus le même ciel, plus le même pays. L'Angleterre, qui l'avait pourtant vue naître, n'était pas sa patrie.

Phidia avait grandit sous le soleil d'Algérie et elle était amoureuse du désert. Elle avait dans le cœur les jardins luxuriants des villas d'Alger, le sable roux du Sahara et les monts du Hoggar qui se dressaient à l'Ouest. Et elle ressentait maintenant la douleur des exilés quand ils prennent conscience qu'ils ont quitté leur foyer. Cela lui rappelait les vers du Cygne de Baudelaire, son poète favori :

_« Comme les exilés ridicules et sublimes, _

_Et rongés d'un désir sans trêve ! »_

Un désir sans trêve, c'était bien ce qu'elle ressentait en pensant à l'Afrique. Son absence la rongeait. Pourtant, malgré le chagrin que lui causait cette prise de conscience, Phidia se sentait aussi heureuse. Heureuse parce qu'elle était allongée à côté d'un garçon qu'elle aimait suffisamment pour avoir envie de rester ici, pour fixer son cœur d'Algérienne dans ce pays où le soleil brillait si peu. Mais même lui ne pouvait l'empêcher de regretter. Elle regrettait le hâle de sa peau qui sous le soleil d'Alger était toujours dorée tandis qu'ici elle s'était éclaircie jusqu'à devenir d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Elle regrettait la lumière et les couleurs quand tout ici lui paraissait gris. Elle regrettait aussi l'époque où, fillette, elle laissait sa crinière de lionne tomber librement sur ses épaules tandis qu'ici ce témoignage de son sang méditerranéen semblait presque déplacée étant donnée son ascendance. Ni ses cousines ni ses sœurs n'avait hérité la moindre caractéristique physique d'Houria. Le sang nordique des Jenkins avait été le plus fort. Seule Phidia conservait une trace de ce sang Africain malgré son physique par ailleurs typiquement nordique. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle contrairement à Naeddre et Nathair, qui avaient quitté l'Afrique sans regret, sans même une pensée, Phidia se languissait de son pays.

Sirius sentit-il son chagrin ? En tout cas il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, il lui dit :

- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Phidia, qui le regardait, se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel. Le mince croissant de la Lune et les étoiles suspendues luisaient doucement, éclairant le Parc de Poudlard. Se redressant en position assise, elle regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur les montagnes de Highlands qu'on apercevait au loin puis redescendit sur La Forêt Interdite. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle paraissait encore plus menaçante qu'en plein jour pourtant Phidia n'en était pas effrayée le moins du monde, au contraire elle se sentait était attirée par ces arbres et toutes les créatures qui s'y dissimulaient. Phidia avait toujours aimé les bois. Elle se souvenait encore de son étonnement quand ses grands-parents l'avaient pour la première fois emmenée en Ecosse alors qu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait alors été ébahit par l'immense forêt qui s'étendait sur leur domaine, _Dorcha Craobh_. De tels lieux n'existaient pas en Algérie. La forêt, immense et sombre, presque menaçante, l'avait immédiatement séduite. Elle avait passé des heures à s'y promener, savourant le calme et la solitude. Il y avait aussi un lac dans la propriété, moins grand que celui de Poudlard cependant. Phidia regarda celui qui s'étendait devant elle. Il n'y avait pas de vent cette nuit et la surface de l'eau sombre était totalement lisse, comme un grand miroir d'obsidienne dans lequel la Lune se reflétait. Pour ainsi dire rien au monde n'aurait pu convaincre Phidia de s'approcher de cette eau sombre qui lui faisait si peur mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en admirer la beauté. Sirius avait raison, c'était magnifique. Elle se rallongea à côté de lui, se sentant soudain plus paisible. Un partie d'elle souffrait et souffrirai toujours d'avoir dû quitter l'Algérie mais une autre partie d'elle commençait tout juste à comprendre que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, l'Angleterre aussi était son pays.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Secrets et Confidences

La semaine qui suivit le match de quidditch fut plutôt mouvementée. Les Serpentard, furieux de leur défaite, firent tout pour se venger des Gryffondor. Les altercations entre élèves se multiplièrent, particulièrement entre les membres des deux équipes rivales. Le vendredi matin, Nathan Parks et Rick Pucey se retrouvèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie après s'être battus en duel dans les couloirs. Le bras droit de Rick avait été transformé en tentacule et Nathan était couvert de taches multicolores. Ils furent tous les deux convoqués dans le bureau de McGonagall qui les sermonna sévèrement pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de les coller tout le week-end. L'équipe de Gryffondor, privée de son capitaine, due donc renoncer à s'entraîner. Phidia décida de mettre à profit ce temps libre pour s'avancer dans la préparation de la première potion pour devenir animagus. Le samedi matin, elle prit son petit déjeuner avec ses amis puis, tandis que Lily, Alice et Franck allaient se promener dans le parc et que James, Peter, Sirius et Remus s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leur salle commune, elle déclara qu'elle avait quelque chose à vérifier à la bibliothèque et se dépêcha de s'éclipser avant que ses amis aient pu poser la moindre question. Lily, Alice et Franck, habitués à la voir disparaître ainsi, ne firent aucun commentaire. Sirius et James se contentèrent de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme et Peter agit comme à son habitude, il fit comme si Phidia n'existait pas. Il n'y eut que Remus pour s'interroger sur l'endroit où elle se rendait. Lui aussi avait remarqué que Phidia avait tendance à passer pas mal de temps à faire dieu seul savait quoi. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que Phidia avait l'air gênée dès qu'on lui en parlait et contrairement aux autres qui s'y étaient depuis longtemps habitué, il était intrigué. Phidia utilisait le même genre d'excuses que lui à l'époque où il voulait cacher à ses amis qu'il était un loup-garou. Hors il était certain que Phidia n'était pas lycanthrope et il se demandait ce qu'elle essayait de leur dissimuler avec tant d'acharnement.

Phidia étant une professionnelle du détournement de conversation, il savait aussi très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle en l'interrogeant. Alors il décida de la suivre. Il s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser cette méthode déloyale mais il avait le sentiment que s'il découvrait le secret de Phidia, il pourrait l'aider comme elle l'avait aidée lui.

- Je dois aller emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, dit-il à ses amis, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure ok ?

- Comme tu veux Mus, répondit James d'un ton détaché.

Sirius lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais il ne fit aucune objection, pas plus que Peter. Remus se lança donc à la poursuite de Phidia, qui avait emprunté l'escalier principal. Il se montra le plus discret possible mais de toute façon Phidia était plongée dans ses pensées et fredonnait une chanson en français, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle grimpa jusqu'au septième étage et parcouru quelques couloirs jusqu'à celui dans lequel était suspendu la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls auxquels il tentait stupidement d'apprendre à danser. Phidia s'arrêta devant la tapisserie et regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'elle était seule. Remus s'était caché derrière un armure et Phidia, ne l'ayant pas aperçu, se mit à faire des allées-retour devant la tapisserie. Remus, plutôt étonné, l'observa tandis qu'elle passait trois fois devant la tapisserie, les yeux fermés en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents. Puis il vit avec ébahissement une lourde porte en chêne apparaître dans le mur qui faisait face à la tapisserie. Phidia, elle, ne semblait pas étonnée le moins du monde. Tranquillement, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Se jetant hors de sa cachette Remus la bloqua avec son pied au moment où Phidia s'apprêtait à la refermer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama Phidia en observant Remus par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, répondit Remus.

- Ah vraiment ? répliqua Phidia avec colère. Dans ce cas tu pourrais peut-être commencer par m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivie ?

- Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais d'abord, laisse moi entrer.

Phidia parut tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez quitte à lui écraser le pied mais elle choisit finalement une voie plus diplomatique.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de voir ce qu'il y a ici, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, dit Remus d'un ton décidé

Phidia hésita un instant, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de l'obliger à partir, mais elle changea soudainement d'avis et se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…

S'écartant, elle libéra la passage. Remus pénétra dans la pièce avec le sentiment qu'il allait y trouver quelque chose de dérangeant. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Son regard tomba d'abord sur le chaudron posé au fond de la pièce où reposait une potion, la première de celles qui au final leur permettraient de devenir animagus. Puis il aperçu le mur sur lequel étaient accrochées toutes sortes d'armes. Il eut une exclamation de surprise et s'en approcha avec circonspection.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu les utilises ?

- Non elles sont là pour décorer… ironisa Phidia. A ton avis Remus ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tradition familiale. Les filles Jenkins doivent savoir manier au moins une arme. Les autres sont là au cas où il me prendrait l'envie de vouloir me diversifier.

- Tu utilise laquelle ?

- Les poignards, répondit Phidia en désignant les siens qui étaient attachés vers le centre du mur.

Remus allait faire une remarque quand son regard se posa sur les étagèrent contenant des livres sur la magie noires. Il jeta à Phidia un regard interrogateur.

- C'est toi qui voulais entrer ici, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je t'ai dis que tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu y trouverais.

- Je ne te juge pas Phidia. J'aimerais juste que tu m'expliques.

Phidia resta silencieuse. Remus s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai confiance en toi Phidia. Tu connais mon secret et je sais que jamais tu ne le révéleras sans mon accord. Sache que tu peux avoir la même confiance en moi. Je ne parlerais de cet endroit à personne. Mais j'ai l'intuition que tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un. Ca te soulagerait, crois-moi.

Phidia soupira et son expression se radoucie.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'être cette personne Remus, lui dit-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu es trop jeune et que personne de ton âge ne devrait avoir à connaître ce genre de chose.

- J'ai le même âge que toi.

- Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Comment ça ?

Phidia soupira à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait laissé Remus entrer ici, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas tout simplement claqué la porte au nez. Elle avait confiance en lui, c'était vrai, mais de là à tout lui raconter sur sa famille… Quand bien même elle l'aurait fait, il se serait probablement enfuit en courant. D'ailleurs, il aurait déjà du s'enfuir rien qu'en voyant l'intérieur de cette salle. Mais apparemment il en fallait plus pour le choquer.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici Remus, dit-elle. Tu ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Je veux dire… tu as vu cette pièce ? Tu ne crois pas que ça en dit suffisamment long ?

- Eh bien au contraire je trouve cela plutôt énigmatique.

- Tant mieux pour toi, répliqua amèrement Phidia.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Phidia et Remus restèrent là, face à face. Puis finalement Phidia céda.

- Viens, nous serons mieux assis pour parler, dit-elle en désignant les fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir. Il y eut quelques instants de silence où ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre sans parler puis Remus, voyant que Phidia ne ferait pas le premier pas, se lança :

- Pourquoi t'a-ton appris le maniement des poignards ?

Phidia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle qui voulait s'asseoir une minute plutôt, se sentit soudain prise d'un besoin impératif d'être debout. Elle se leva d'un bond et tournant le dos à Remus s'appuya contre la cheminée et plongea son regard dans les flammes. Elle resta un moment à les contempler puis finalement elle répondit :

- C'est une tradition vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années : dans la famille Jenkins chaque fille doit apprendre le maniement d'une arme : l'épée, l'arc ou les poignards. Je sais manier les trois mais je me suis spécialisée dans les poignards, tout comme mes sœurs. L'apprentissage commence à trois ans mais il ne devient réellement sérieux qu'à six. C'est là que nous recevons les armes forgées pour nous. Les Jenkins font forger leurs armes par des gobelins et elles sont enchantées avec des sorts extrêmement puissants relevant de la magie noire. Elles sont absolument indestructibles et seule la propriétaire de l'arme ou une personne plus puissante qu'elle et maîtrisant à priori la magie noire peut guérir les blessures infligées avec l'une de ces armes.

Remus resta silencieux un instant mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de demander :

- Vous n'avez pas de problème avec les gobelins ? D'après ce que je sais, ils ont tendance à vouloir récupérer ce qu'ils ont forgés une fois que a personne pour qui ils l'ont fait est morte.

Phidia éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Aucun gobelin ne serait assez fou pour réclamer quelque chose à ma famille après la lui avoir vendue, dit elle avec amertume. Les Jenkins paie autant qu'on leur demande mais ils ne tolèrent pas qu'on leur reprenne ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur propriété et les gobelins le savent parfaitement bien.

Remus ne demanda pas ce qui serait arrivé au gobelin suffisamment téméraire pour vouloir recouvrer l'une des armes forgée pour une Jenkins, le ton de Phidia sous-entendait trop bien la réponse à cette question. Pendant qu'il tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de découvrir, à savoir que la famille de Phidia était bien aussi tordue qu'on le prétendait, Phidia elle continuait de regarder les flammes. Parmi les rares choses que la salle sur demande ne pouvait pas lui offrir, il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Hors Phidia avait besoin de voir le parc de Poudlard. Elle se sentait prise d'un soudain accès de claustrophobie dans cette salle sans ouverture.

- Viens, dit-elle brusquement à Remus, sortons.

Et, le prenant par le bras, elle l'entraîna dehors avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation. Ils dévalèrent les sept étages et sortirent dans le parc. Là, Phidia prit un moment pour respirer à l'air libre. Puis elle se mit à marcher et Remus la suivit. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui parla du peu qu'elle se souvenait de son enfance, de son amnésie, de ses cauchemars, de sa peur de l'eau, de sa famille, du meurtre de sa mère, de la tentative de meurtre perpétrée par sa cousine et ses sœurs sur son parrain, des leçons particulières avec David March puis avec Dumbledore… Lily, Alice et Franck, qui étaient assis sous un arbre, les aperçurent en train de bavarder ainsi. Alice voulut les rejoindre mais Lily la retint. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Phidia et Remus lui avait indiqué qu'il fallait les laisser tranquille et elle se contenta de les observer de loin.

Phidia et Remus restèrent ainsi plus de trois heures à se promener. Remus écoutait Phidia avec une attention totale et il lui posait de temps en temps une question à laquelle elle répondait quand elle le pouvait. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, il en savait plus à propos d'elle et de sa famille que tous ses autres amis réunis. Lily et les autres les rejoignirent alors et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

En s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor avec ses amis, Phidia ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à tout dire à Remus mais elle savait une chose : elle se sentait soulagée, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Le mois de décembre se déroula sans incident notable si ce n'est que cette fois, Phidia décida de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, de même que Sirius. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de bons souvenirs de leurs vacances précédentes qu'ils avaient passées en famille et ils s'étaient dit que Noël à Poudlard serait sûrement bien plus accueillant. Les parents de Sirius ne firent aucun commentaire sur la décision de leur fils, sans doute considéraient-ils que les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Les grands-parents de Phidia furent moins arrangeants, tentant jusqu'au dernier moment de la convaincre de revenir à la maison pour le fêtes. Mais rien au monde n'aurait put convaincre Phidia de s'asseoir à la même table que Véga et Alessa pour fêter Noël. Au contraire, l'absence de sa tante et de sa cousine étaient l'une des raisons qui poussaient Phidia à vouloir rester à Poudlard et elle le fit clairement comprendre à ses grands-parents. Alessa n'avait plus utilisé Phidia comme cobaye lors de ses cours depuis le début de l'année mais cependant depuis quelque temps elle avait décidé de se montrer plus dure avec elle qu'avec tous ses autres élèves et Phidia commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez qu'elle soit toujours sur le dos lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle considérait donc ces deux semaines sans Alessa comme une libération. Tant pis si ses grands-parents en étaient attristés : ils auraient tous le temps de se rattraper à Pâques.

Le samedi 23, Sirius et Phidia dirent au revoir à leurs amis qui repartaient par le Poudlard-Express puis ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune où ils entamèrent une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Seule une poignée de Gryffondor étaient restés pour les fêtes et ils avaient la pièce pour eux seuls, ainsi que les meilleures places au coin du feu. Cependant, au bout de deux parties que Phidia gagna avec l'aide de pions particulièrement déterminés, ils commencèrent à en avoir de rester assis.

- Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour du côté de la salle-commune de Serpentard ? suggéra Sirius l'air de rien tandis que le fou de Phidia réduisait son cavalier en miette.

Phidia resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle demanda d'un ton détaché :

- Chez les Serpentard, qui est resté à Poudlard ?

- Rabastan Lestrange je crois… répondit Sirius.

Ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre et Phidia vit qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Le même sourire passa sur leurs lèvres. La minute d'après ils étaient dans le couloir.

Sur le chemin qui menait vers les cachots, ils peaufinèrent les détails de leur plan.

Le château était presque vide après le départ des élèves pour les vacances et, comme ils s'y attendaient, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les étages. Cependant au moment où ils descendaient l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le professeur Slughorn.

- Phidia, Sirius, que faites-vous là ? S'étonna celui-ci en les voyants.

- Nous nous promenons, assura Phidia de son air le plus innocent en envoyant discrètement un coup de coude à Sirius qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Slughorn leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Si Sirius avait été seul, il lui aurait probablement ordonné d'aller se rafraichir les idées dans le parc. Cependant Phidia était considérée comme une élève exemplaire, d'une part parce qu'elle ne passait pas son temps à utiliser la magie sur d'autre élèves, d'autre part parce qu'elle et Lily savaient être plus discrètes que les garçons et ne s'étaient jamais faites prendre à se promener hors des dortoirs pendant la nuit. Aussi Slughorn les laissa-t-il passer après un moment d'hésitation. Phidia et Sirius, sachant qu'il les observait, tournèrent à gauche, faisant mine de s'éloigner des dortoirs de Serpentard mais dès qu'ils l'eurent entendu s'éloigner ils rebroussèrent chemin et coururent ensemble jusqu'au mur de pierre qui dissimulait la salle commune de la maison des serpents.

- Il nous faut un seau, déclara alors Sirius.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Phidia en souriant.

Elle avait encore son fou à la main. L'élevant au niveau de ses yeux, elle se concentra. Phidia ne savait pas exactement comment faire, mais elle était sûre d'en être capable. Il lui fallait juste trouver l'inspiration nécessaire. Pendant quelques instants elle fixa la figurine de pierre sans qu'il ne se passe rien, sous le regard intrigué de Sirius, puis soudain elle trouva. Se retenant de rire, elle s'imagina la tête que Rabastan allait faire. Presque aussitôt, le fou se mit à changer, ses contours devinrent flou, il s'allongea… Au bout de quelque secondes à la place du pion se trouvait un seau en bois que Phidia tenait par l'anse.

- Comment est-ce que… s'étonna Sirius.

- Aguamenti, murmura Phidia en pointant sa baguette vers le seau qui se remplit d'eau.

Sirius l'observa un instant, ébahit. On n'apprenait pas ce sort aux élèves avant leur sixième année d'étude.

- Tu sais que tu es plutôt étrange comme fille ? lui dit-il.

Un regard espiègle fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- A ton tour, déclara-t-elle.

Sirius acquiesça. Ils avaient étudié le sortilège de lévitation quelques jours plus tôt et Sirius le maîtrisait déjà parfaitement.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! S'exclama-t-il en accompagnant la formule d'un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette.

Aussitôt le seau s'envola et alla se placer juste au dessus de l'endroit par où les élèves de Serpentard sortaient de leur salle commune. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Rabastan en sortent. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher dans ce couloir mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Phidia qui, attrapant la main de Sirius, les fit disparaître tout les deux. Ils étaient toujours capables de se voir l'un l'autre mais personne d'autre ne pouvait les distinguer. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Phidia ne lâcha pas la main de Sirius qui ne retira pas la sienne. Plus d'une demi-heure passa ainsi mais étrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent le temps long. A vrai dire, ils ressentirent presque une pointe de regret quand vers onze heures et demie, Rabastan se décida enfin à quitter la salle. Mais ce regret disparu instantanément quand Sirius, d'un léger mouvement de sa baguette, fit retomber sur lui le seau remplit d'eau glacée. Rabastan poussa un cri de surprise puis resta un instant pétrifié. Son regard se posa successivement sur le seau qui lui avait heurté l'épaule avant de s'échouer sur le sol puis sur ses vêtements trempés avant de parcourir le couloir de droite à gauche à la recherche du coupable. Sirius et Phidia étant toujours invisibles, il ne les aperçut pas alors même qu'ils se tenaient en face de lui cependant il entendit le fou rire de Sirius. Phidia lui mit une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire mais bientôt ce fut elle qui, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, éclata de rire. Tout deux décidèrent alors qu'il était temps de filer et Rabastan entendit leur pas qui s'éloignaient tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient. Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'au parc où ils s'affalèrent dans l'herbe couverte de neige, pliés en deux par le rire. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour se calmer car à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard l'un de l'autre, leur rire repartait de plus belle. Aux prix d'un énorme effort, ils réussirent finalement à retrouver leur sérieux et ils décidèrent de rentrer au château pour le déjeuner. Ils eurent la table de Gryffondor pour eux seuls.

Ils étaient en train de manger tranquillement quand Rabastan entra à son tour. Il s'était changé mais il frissonnait encore et Sirius et Phidia l'entendirent éternuer. Leur fou rire repartit de plus belle et le regard assassin que leur lança Rabastan ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Quand ils réussirent enfin à se calmer et à relever leurs têtes de leurs assiettes, ils aperçurent Dumbledore qui les observait. Ils affichèrent aussitôt l'expression la plus sérieuse dont ils étaient capables mais le regard amusé du directeur leur indiqua clairement qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir.

Après le déjeuner, Phidia et Sirius décidèrent d'aller explorer le château. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie d'où ils eurent un magnifique aperçut du parc de Poudlard puis décidèrent d'aller se promener du côté de la tour sud où ils rencontrèrent un tableau qui se présenta à eux comme « le Chevalier du Catogan » et qui s'énerva de manière très comique quand Sirius eut l'audace de lui demander où il était allé chercher un nom pareil. Puis Phidia décida de montrer à Sirius le passage secret derrière le miroir au quatrième étage qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui permettait de sortir de Poudlard. Les élèves de seconde année n'étant pas autorisés à se rendre à Près-au-lard, l'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais Sirius et Phidia, qui n'avait déjà pas individuellement un immense respect pour le règlement, oubliaient carrément son existence maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux et il leur suffit d'un regard échangé pour décider de s'engouffrer de concert dans l'ouverture du passage secret qui menait au village sorcier. Le miroir, qui s'était écarté pour les laisser entrer, se remit en place et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Tous deux sortirent leurs baguettes de leur poche et à l'unisson ils murmurèrent :

- Lumos !

Le bout de leurs baguettes s'illuminant, ils purent enfin voir à plus de deux mètres devant eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle dont ils ne pouvaient apercevoir le plafond dans l'obscurité. Au bout de cette salle un escalier s'ouvrait dont il ne pouvait voir que l'entrée à cause du peu de lumière projeté par leurs baguette. Ils s'approchèrent. L'escalier, très étroit, était complètement obscur et il paraissait descendre sans fin. Cependant il en fallait plus pour les décourager et l'un après l'autre, ils s'y engagèrent. Ils descendirent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minute puis l'escalier fit place à un tunnel plus large mais tout aussi sombre. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de ce tunnel. Au dessus de leur tête se trouvait une trappe. Elle n'était pas fermé et sans la moindre hésitation ils l'empruntèrent l'un après l'autre. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une cave remplit en majeur partie de tonneau de toute taille et dont la plupart, si on s'en référait à l'odeur, contenaient de l'alcool.

- Ce doit-être la cave des Trois Balais, le pub du village, déclara Phidia.

Sirius acquiesça. Restait maintenant à sortir de là sans se faire repérer. Là encore le don qu'avait Phidia de rendre les choses invisibles leur fut très utile. Ils remontèrent un escalier qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cave et qui menait à une porte heureusement ouverte elle aussi. Le plus discrètement possible ils sortirent de la cave pour se retrouver dans le pub. Il était déjà six heure du soir et il faisait nuit au dehors. Le pub était remplit de client venu se détendre devant une bière au beurre ou un whisky pur feu. Sirius et Phidia n'ayant pas d'argent sur eux et n'étant de toute façon pas censés se trouver ici, ils décidèrent qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir. Tous deux avaient envie de voir à quoi ressemblait la cabane hurlante que Dumbledore avait fait relier à Poudlard pour Remus un peu plus d'un an auparavant et qui avait déjà acquis une belle réputation de maison hantée à cause des hurlements qui s'en échappaient les soirs de pleine lune. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Phidia aperçut plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard assis à une table. Il y avait là Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Chourave et un autre homme qui tournait le dos à Phidia mais dont l'allure lui sembla étrangement familière. Au moment où elle passait la porte, il se tourna vers Hagrid assis à côté de lui et elle put voir son profil. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise : il s'agissait de David March, son parrain. Celui-ci était censé être en mission secrète, accomplissant on ne savait quelle obscure tâche pour Dumbledore. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs déjà valu une tentative d'assassinat de la part des sœurs de Phidia que cette dernière avait déjoué de justesse. Elle était donc ébahie de le voir ici d'autant plus qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de lui moins d'une semaine plus tôt dans laquelle il n'avait fait aucune allusion à une quelconque visite à Poudlard. David ne lui disait jamais exactement où il se trouvait dans ces lettres de peur qu'elles soient interceptées mais les termes de sa lettre sous-entendait qu'il se trouvait alors à l'étranger. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il ici, à Près-au-lard, sans même qu'elle en soit prévenue ? Phidia retourna ces questions dans sa tête sur tout le chemin qui les mena Sirius et elle jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

Celle-ci était aussi sinistre qu'on le prétendait et Phidia sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que c'était là que Remus se rendait une fois tous les mois quand il se transformait en loup-garou et devenait incontrôlable. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien l'angoisse qu'il devait ressentir à attendre seul dans cet endroit lugubre le moment où il se transformerait et aussi ce qu'il devait éprouver quand il se réveillait le matin couvert de morsures et de griffures et devait reprendre le chemin de Poudlard. Cela détourna son esprit de David March pour le ramener à la potion qui reposait dans la salle-sur-demande. Celle-ci ne serait pas prête avant le mois de juin, et encore fallait-il que Phidia ne commette aucune erreur. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en commettrait pas : elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas après ce que Remus avait fait pour elle.

A ses côtés, Sirius regardait la maison d'un air sombre. Sans doute pensait-il lui aussi à Remus et il avait de la peine pour son ami. Phidia lui prit la main et lui échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient prévu de visiter Près-au-lard de fond en comble mais ils n'étaient plus très sûrs d'en avoir envie maintenant. Après tout, ils avaient toutes les vacances pour ça et pour l'heure, il valait mieux qu'ils rentrent au château. Ils reprirent donc le chemin des Trois Balais. En traversant la salle, Phidia jeta un regard à la table où elle avait vu David assis mais elle était vide. Elle et Sirius refirent en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient accomplit un peu plus tôt et ils finirent par se retrouver devant le miroir du quatrième étage. Ils étaient temps pour eux d'aller diner.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Phidia observa la table des professeurs. McGonagall et Chourave était là mais pas David March ni Hagrid. Elle en conclu que sans doute David se trouvait dans la cabane du garde chasse. Dumbledore était quant à lui présent mais Phidia avait le pressentiment qu'il allait les rejoindre après le dîner. Elle décida d'attendre et de le suivre. Sirius et elle eurent rapidement finit de manger et ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle.

- On retourne dans la salle commune ? proposa Sirius.

- Vas-y-toi, répondit Phidia, moi il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Je te rejoins après.

Sirius lui jeta un regard intrigué mais n'insista pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Phidia attendit qu'il soit partit pour sortir dans le parc. Se rendant invisible, elle marcha jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : Hagrid et David March était assis face à face autour d'une immense table de bois et ils discutaient tout en buvant une tasse de thé. Toujours invisible, elle s'assit en tailleur devant la porte. En attendant l'arrivée du directeur, elle réfléchit aux événements de ces deux dernières années.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, n'étant pas encore abonnée à la gazette du sorcier à l'époque. Cependant grâce aux élèves qui l'étaient et aussi grâce à ses rêves, elle connaissait à peu près l'histoire dans son intégralité.

Durant l'été qui avait précédé son entrée à Poudlard, le ministère avait noté un certain nombre de disparitions étranges ainsi que des meurtres de moldus qui semblait avoir été perpétrés par des sorciers dont on n'avait pas retrouvé la trace. Quelques semaines plus tard le nom de Lord Voldemort commença à être évoqué. On disait qu'il s'agissait d'un mage très puissant prônant la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, particulièrement des sangs purs, et qu'il était en train de recruter des adeptes. Le ministère ne s'était pas trop inquiété jusqu'à ce que les massacres commencent. Très peu de sorciers avaient été touchés, les victimes ayant surtout été des moldus, mais à mesure que les cadavres s'accumulaient le ministère avait eut de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Voldemort et ses adeptes, qui se nommaient eux-mêmes les mangemorts, étaient très bien organisés et pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait été arrêté. On murmurait aussi que les hauts fonctionnaires du ministère n'avait pas été très enthousiaste dans leur traque étant donné que la plupart des mangemorts venaient vraisemblablement de famille de sangs purs riches et influentes. Le ministère avait donc fait de son mieux pour minimaliser les choses. C'était durant cette période que Phidia avait commencé à faire des cauchemars où elles voyaient les mangemorts commettre leurs crimes. Le nombre de victimes appartenant à la communauté magique d'Angleterre durant cette période avait été dérisoire face à celui des victimes moldus mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'un certain nombre de sorcier, presque tous nés-moldus, avait été tués et que les sorciers avaient peur. Aussi, quand, au mois de mai, un village entier de moldu avait été massacré, le ministère n'avait plus eut le choix. Le ministre de la magie, Terrence Londubat, avait officiellement déclaré la guerre à Voldemort et ses adeptes. Malgré ça, les massacres avaient continué jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Puis, brusquement, la situation s'était calmée. Cela faisait des semaines que l'on n'entendait plus parler de Voldemort et des mangemorts, à croire qu'ils s'étaient lassés de tuer des moldus pour le plaisir. Le ministère se vantait de cette accalmie mais Phidia était certaine qu'il n'était pour rien là dedans. On avait bien procédé à quelques arrestations mais aucun véritable mangemort n'avait été appréhendé et les aurors n'étaient même pas près de découvrir où se cachait Voldemort ni même quelle était la véritable identité de cet homme. Les sorciers avaient toujours peur, mis à par les familles de « sangs purs » qui pour la plupart le soutenaient de plus en plus ouvertement, et il était très mal vu de prononcer son nom à voix haute. Aussi, si Voldemort avait cessé de faire parler de lui, Phidia était convaincue que c'était uniquement parce qu'il le voulait. Elle se doutait qu'il devait préparer quelque chose et la présence de David March à Poudlard confirmait ses soupçons.

Elle savait que, si elle interrogeait Dumbledore, il refuserait de lui répondre, prétextant qu'elle était trop jeune pour se mêler de ces choses. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait probablement raison. Seulement voilà : qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était déjà mêlée à cette histoire. Ses sœurs étaient des mangemorts et elle-même était liée à Voldemort d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. De plus, toute sa vie on l'avait impliquée dans des choses qu'elle aurait dû être trop jeune pour affronter, elle y était habituée. Aussi considérait-elle qu'elle avait le droit d'en savoir plus, quoi qu'en pense Dumbledore, Hagrid ou David March.

Elle en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui sortait du château et se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle reconnu le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci passa juste à côté d'elle pour aller frapper à la porte de la cabane. On entendit un bruit de chaise qu'on tirait à l'intérieur puis la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la masse imposante de Rubeus Hagrid.

- Bonsoir Professeur, dit Hagrid en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, répondit le directeur de Poudlard en passant la porte.

Phidia réussit à se faufiler à la suite du directeur juste avant qu'Hagrid ne la referme. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la cabane, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

- Bonsoir David, fit Dumbledore en apercevant David March qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des nouvelles importantes à me transmettre.

- En effet professeur, répondit David. Je crois avoir découvert ce que prépare Voldemort.

Hagrid frissonna en entendant ce nom. Phidia quant à elle ne put retenir un sourire satisfait : c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

- Asseyons-nous, proposa le directeur.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table après qu'Hagrid ait déposé devant Dumbledore une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits. Jusqu'ici Phidia n'avait vu que le profil gauche de David mais maintenant il se tenait juste en face d'elle et elle aperçut une large cicatrice au dessus de son œil droit. Vu l'allure de la cicatrice, la blessure avait du être profonde et il avait eut de la chance de ne pas perdre son œil pensa Phidia, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Elle savait pourtant que la mission de David était dangereuse mais le constater de ses yeux rendait les choses bien pires.

- Comme vous le savez, dit gravement David, je me trouvais en Europe de l'Est, dans les montagnes de l'Oural, avec Dorcas Meadowes. Nous avions suivit la trace de deux mangemorts jusque là-bas et nous les avons espionnés. Ce que vous soupçonniez est vrai professeur, il recrute une armée. Les deux mangemorts que nous suivions ont prit contact avec des tribus de Géants qui vivent dans ces montagnes. Ils ont réussit à en convaincre certain de se rallier à eux. Et de son côté Caradoc Dearborn a découvert que les mangemorts avaient approché des loups-garous. Ils leur ont fait des promesses et certains sont près à les suivre. L'un d'entre eux en particulier, Fenrir Greyback, semble particulièrement attiré par ses propositions. Et puis il y a les détraqueurs. Nous n'avons aucune certitude mais Fabian pense Voldemort aurait essayé de les contacter ou va essayer dans un avenir proche. S'il réussit à les amener dans son camp, ce sera un véritable désastre…

Dumbledore acquiesça, l'air sombre.

- Avez-vous réussit à découvrir l'identité des mangemorts que vous suiviez ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

David fit signe que non.

- Nous avons été le plus discret possible Dorcas et moi mais je crois que les géants ont finit par nous repérer. Ils ont informé les mangemorts qui nous sont tombés dessus. Nous avons réussit à nous enfuir sans trop de casse même si j'ai récolté ça au passage, fit-il en désignant la cicatrice au dessus de son œil. Les deux mangemorts étaient masqués, nous n'avons pas vu leur visage. Et, vu qu'ils avaient apparemment réussis à s'allier les géants, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder dans les montagnes.

- Vous avez eut raison, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous savons maintenant à quoi nous en tenir.

- Reste à trouver le moyen de le contrer, répondit sombrement David.

- Nous reparlerons de ça lors de notre prochaine réunion, fit Dumbledore. Nous devons attendre les rapports de Gideon et de Sturgis avant de prendre une décision.

Hagrid et David acquiescèrent et il y eut quelques instants de silence que David finit par rompre.

- Professeur, demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, je sais que vous avez sûrement déjà réfléchit à la question et vous avez vos raisons de ne rien lui avoir dit jusqu'ici mais… Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait révéler la vérité à Phidia ? Enfin une partie de la vérité ? Si Voldemort réussit ce qu'il a entreprit, très bientôt ce sera la guerre, pour de bon cette fois. Et un jour où l'autre, Phidia va finir par se retrouver au milieu des combats. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, qu'elle y soit préparée ?

Le cœur de Phidia rata quelques battements. David savait quelque chose, quelque chose qui concernait son lien avec les mangemorts. Et c'était suffisamment important pour qu'il amène le sujet en plein milieu d'une réunion secrète consacrée à organiser la contre-attaque face à Voldemort. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et le vit soupirer avec tristesse.

- Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue David, dit-il, et je sais très bien qu'un jour où l'autre, elle devra connaître la vérité. Mais elle n'a que douze ans et je crois pouvoir affirmer que tant qu'elle est à Poudlard, elle est en sécurité. A quoi cela servirait-il de gâcher les quelques années d'insouciance qu'il lui reste encore ? Elle sera impliquée bien assez tôt dans cette histoire. Je crois…

Le directeur s'interrompit. Dans un reflexe inconscient, Phidia s'était penchée en avant pour mieux saisir la conversation et avait fait craquer les lattes du plancher de bois, attirant l'attention de Dumbledore. Se tournant vers l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir pourtant elle était certaine qu'il devinait sa présence. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel elle s'interrogea sur la marche à suivre pendant que David et Hagrid regardaient le directeur d'un air interrogateur et que celui-ci fixait avec attention le coin de la cabane où Phidia était assise. Puis soudain Phidia prit une décision. Elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore la trouve ici. La seule solution était de fuir, tant pis si cela trahissait sa présence : Dumbledore, Hagrid et David ne pourrait pas être sûrs que c'était elle, même s'ils s'en douteraient. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle courut jusqu'à la porte. En entendant le bruit de ses pas, David et Hagrid comprirent tout mais alors que David se levait pour l'intercepter, elle passa sous son bras et se jetant contre la porte, elle passa au travers. Elle atterrit dans l'herbe devant la cabane de Hagrid, se tordant le poignet au passage. Cependant elle ne prit pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même et se relevant directement, elle couru vers le château.

Juste avant d'entrer dans le hall, elle redevint visible et se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à la cabane du garde-chasse. La porte était ouverte et David se tenait dans l'embrasure. Elle ne le distinguait pas bien à cette distance pourtant elle était certaine qu'il regardait dans sa direction et qu'il l'avait reconnue bien qu'elle ne soit de son point de vue qu'une minuscule silhouette blanche en haut des marches qui montait jusqu'au hall. Elle eut envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller lui demander en face ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ce qu'il savait sur son lien avec les mangemorts. Au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons et entra dans le château. Elle monta les sept étages jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor en ressassant dans son esprit ce qu'elle avait entendu. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'elle était en colère et pour en comprendre la raison.

Dumbledore et David March étaient les deux adultes en qui elle avait le plus confiance, plus encore qu'en ses grands-parents. Et savoir qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur toutes ces choses qu'elle avait oubliées et qui la torturait et qu'ils auraient pu répondre à ses questions mais qu'ils préféraient la laisser dans l'ignorance, cela la rendait furieuse.

Toutes les personnes en qui elle avait confiance, tous les adultes censés veiller sur elle, l'avait trahie, chacun à leur manière. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement des circonstances mais elle le savait : son père, ses grands-parents, ses grands-tantes, ses sœurs… Et maintenant David et Dumbledore. Cette fois s'en était trop.

Phidia sentit toute la colère qu'elle refoulait depuis si longtemps remonter à la surface et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de l'exprimer. Alors, s'arrêtant brusquement, elle donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Elle ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur dans sa main elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle continua à frapper sur le mur, encore et encore, s'écorchant les mains sur la pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle sentit sa rage retomber. Alors seulement elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du tableau de la Grosse Dame et de l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Bûche, dit-elle au tableau qui s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage.

Sirius était seul dans la salle commune. Il se leva en la voyant entrer.

- Où étais-tu passé Phi ? Ca fait bien trois heures que je t'attends !

Elle ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? La vérité ? Elle ne voulait pas le mêler à ça, elle se trouvait déjà suffisamment égoïste d'avoir tout dit à Remus.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle grimaça de douleur et faillit la retirer. Etonné, Sirius regarda la main de Phidia avec attention et il étouffa une exclamation de surprise horrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Phidia leva les épaules, l'air de dire « ce n'est rien » mais ce simple mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Vu la douleur qui irradiait dans sa main droite, elle se dit qu'elle devait s'être cassé un doigt, l'index probablement. C'était complet…

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit Sirius avec une note de reproche dans la voix, voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse.

Sans doute était-il un peu agacé de l'avoir attendu trois heures pour la retrouver dans cet état et qu'elle refuse même de lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Elle se promit de se rattraper. Mais en attendant elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller à l'infirmerie et de devoir expliquer à Mrs. Pomfresh comment ses mains avaient fait pour entrer brutalement en contact avec un mur de pierre une vingtaine de fois d'affilée aussi secoua-t-elle vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier son refus catégorique. Sirius laissa échapper une interjection pleine d'irritation.

- Phidia, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut que tu ailles faire soigner ta main.

- Non merci, je crois plutôt que je vais aller dormir.

Sirius parut un instant tenté de la soulever du sol et de l'emmener de force à l'infirmerie mais il renonça et se contenta de soupirer d'un air tout à la fois résigné et exaspéré.

- Tu es vraiment impossible, lui dit-il.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu commences à me connaître, ironisa Phidia.

Sirius soupira à nouveau, l'air de dire « c'est malheureusement vrai », mais Phidia vit le léger sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres. Sachant qu'il lui aurait probablement tout pardonné le lendemain, elle décida qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher.

- Bon, maintenant je vais aller dormir, déclara-t-elle tranquillement. Je te vois demain !

- Mouais, fit Sirius, l'air réprobateur.

Mais il se pencha tout de même pour lui faire la bise avant de la laisser monter dans son dortoir. Il était un peu agacé à cause des trois heures qu'il avait passé à attendre mais il savait très bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à rester énervé contre elle bien longtemps aussi se résigna-t-il à l'idée que Phidia était comme ça et qu'il ne pourrait pas la changer. Et puis de toute manière, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Le lendemain matin, Phidia se réveilla tôt et, sachant que Sirius ne se lèverait pas avant midi, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner seule. Mais au moment où elle arrivait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elle fut interceptée par David March.

- Bonjour Phidia, lui dit celui-ci en souriant.

- Bonjour David, répondit tranquillement Phidia.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très étonnée de me voir.

- Disons que j'avais le pressentiment de votre venue, répliqua-t-elle.

Son expression et sa voix étaient parfaitement neutres et David n'aurait pas su dire si elle était sérieuse ou ironique mais il était certain que c'était elle qui les avaient espionné dans la cabane de Hagrid la veille et qu'il avait vu sur les marches du hall. Cependant il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui révélerait rien. Elle était encore plus douée qu'Ilana pour ce qui était de dissimuler.

- Le directeur aimerait te dire un mot, annonça-t-il l'air de rien.

Un « Ah » prononcé d'un air complètement désintéressé fut la seule réponse de Phidia.

- Maintenant, ajouta son parrain.

Phidia acquiesça et tournant les talons elle retourna sur ses pas, remontant l'escalier principal jusqu'au deuxième étage. David la suivit. Durant le temps qu'ils mirent pour atteindre, il lui posa des questions sur ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vu mais il n'obtint que des réponses d'un mot au plus, quand elle lui répondit. Il finit par renoncer, se doutant qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille chez le garde-chasse. Ils atteignirent finalement la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur et David donna le mot de passa « _papillotes_ ». Le mur s'écarta devant eux et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci les attendait assis comme à son habitude derrière son bureau et il les invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

- Bonjour Phidia, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit-elle tranquillement.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent en silence. Cela rappelait beaucoup à Phidia la première entrevue qu'elle avait eut avec le directeur le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il l'avait scrutée alors avec la même attention qu'aujourd'hui. Et comme ce jour là, elle conserva son calme et ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai demandée de venir Phidia ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de l'observer avec attention.

- Je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire professeur, répondit-elle sans ciller.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. Elle était décidément très forte pour détourner les questions.

- Hier soir, alors que je me trouvais avec le professeur March chez Rubeus Hagrid, quelqu'un a espionné notre conversation. Quelqu'un qui pouvait entrer à Poudlard et qui était capable de se rendre invisible.

- Ah. Et quel rapport avec moi ? interrogea tranquillement Phidia.

- Et bien, tu es la seule élève de Poudlard à pouvoir te rendre invisible je crois.

- Vous seriez étonné, répliqua-t-elle en pensant à James et à sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Donc tu nies qu'il s'agissait de toi, fit Dumbledore.

- Ca dépend. Que feriez-vous si je l'admettais. Me puniriez-vous ?

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je te demanderais en tout cas ce que tu faisais là. Et que répondrais-tu à cela ?

- Sans doute aurais-je répondu que je voulais découvrir certaines choses qui me concernent et que vous n'avez pas jugées opportunes de me révéler… s'il s'était agit de moi bien sûr.

Dumbledore soupira, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de ruser avec elle.

- Phidia, dit-il franchement, étais-tu oui ou non dans la cabane de Hagrid hier soir durant notre discussion ? Même si c'était le cas, tu ne seras pas punie.

Phidia hésita un instant.

- Pourquoi vous dirais-je la vérité, dit-elle finalement d'une voix où perçait la colère, alors que vous refusez de me la dire à moi ?

- Si nous ne t'avons pas tout révélé c'est pour ton bien Phidia, intervint David.

- Si vous le dite… répondit froidement Phidia.

- C'est la vérité Phidia, affirma Dumbledore.

- Vous ne changerez pas d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé que cela te déplaise mais il y a certaines choses que nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas te dire. Tu en sais déjà trop.

- Oh, je vois… Vous avez peur que j'aille répéter vos secrets ? répliqua Phidia avec une ironie glaciale. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça professeur, je serai muette comme une tombe. Puis-je y aller maintenant ?

Dumbledore et David comprirent à l'expression de Phidia qu'ils ne réussiraient qu'à la rendre encore plus buttée en insistant. Ils échangèrent un regard résigné.

- Tu peux partir, dit le directeur de Poudlard.

- Bien. Au revoir professeur, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'attendait à ce que David reste dans le bureau du directeur mais il la suivit dehors et ils refirent ensemble tous le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans échanger un mot. En arrivant devant la porte, Phidia se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard froidement interrogateur.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner ce matin, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Cela ne te gêne pas que je le prenne avec toi ?

Phidia haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que cela lui était parfaitement égal. Pas le moins du monde vexé, David la suivit jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor et s'assit en face d'elle. Tout en se servant un copieux petit déjeuner, il se remit à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait fait ces trois derniers mois. Comme il s'y attendait, elle lui répondit par monosyllabes. David dissimula un sourire : Phidia avait exactement la même réaction qu'Ilana quand elle était fâchée contre lui. A l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, quand il avait fait quelque chose pour l'énerver, la mère de Phidia était capable de rester pendant des heures ainsi sans lui adresser la parole autrement que pour dire « oui », « non » et « mmhm ». Mais elle finissait toujours par céder et lui pardonner. Cependant il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'attendre que Phidia se décide à l'excuser. Il devait repartir pour Londres dans moins d'une heure, il ne la reverrait sans doute pas avant plusieurs mois et il n'avait pas envie de la quitter alors qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, sachant qu'ils le regretteraient tous les deux par la suite. Une explication s'imposait donc.

- Phidia, lui dit-il en souriant avec une note d'amusement, je connais suffisamment bien les femmes de ta famille pour savoir que tu peux tenir comme ça sans m'adresser un mot complet jusqu'à mon départ et même après. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi tu m'en veux. Mais, même si cela te déplaît, tu dois te rendre compte que si le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même refusons de te révéler certaines choses, c'est parce que nous voulons te protéger. Evidemment, tu n'apprécie pas, tu préférerais tout savoir. Et je suis certain que tu feras tout pour découvrir la vérité. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord avec le principe, tu peux au moins admettre que nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions et que nous ne pensons qu'à ton bonheur.

- Et aussi à préserver vos manigances de mes oreilles indiscrètes, répliqua froidement Phidia, lui adressant enfin une réponse de plus d'un mot.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. J'ai confiance en toi, de même que le professeur Dumbledore.

- Mmhm, marmonna Phidia, l'air profondément dubitatif.

- Phidia, s'il te plaît… Je m'en vais dans peu de temps et nous n'allons sûrement pas nous revoir avant un bon moment. Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de me faire la tête au moins jusqu'à mon départ ?

Phidia leva les yeux vers lui. Elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître énervée mais il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de sourire. Elle avait beau être en colère à cause de ses cachoteries, elle ne réussissait pas à lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

- Très bien, céda-t-elle enfin, mais je te préviens que je ne renoncerais pas avant d'avoir découvert ce que vous me cachez tous les deux.

En son fort intérieur, David pria pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas trop vite. Quoi qu'elle en pense à cet instant, il savait qu'elle regretterait d'avoir appris la vérité une fois qu'elle la connaîtrait. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître de ses sentiments à cet égard, se contentant d'acquiescer avec fatalisme. Puis il se remit à l'interroger et cette fois elle accepta de lui répondre de bonne grâce. Elle aussi s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis le mois de juin et il le lui en révéla autant qu'il pouvait. Finalement, vint le moment où David dû s'en aller. Phidia commença alors à regretter de s'être obstinée si longtemps à ne pas lui parler. Elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui et elle savait que lui aussi aurait aimé la voir plus souvent. Mais cela ne dépendait pas d'eux malheureusement et ils allaient à nouveau devoir se dire au revoir pour un temps indéterminé.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle et Phidia raccompagna son parrain jusqu'à la grille d'entrée du parc de Poudlard.

- Au revoir Phidia, lui dit-il quand ils furent arrivés. J'essaierais de t'écrire bientôt. Fais bien attention à toi.  
- Toi aussi, répondit Phidia en désignant la cicatrice qui passait au dessus de son œil.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, promit-il.

Se penchant vers elle il la serra dans ses bras avant de franchir la grille et de transplaner, non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main. Phidia soupira tristement il lui manquait déjà.

Elle se promena dans le parc un long moment avant de se décider à rentrer au château. Finalement, en arrivant dans le hall, elle croisa Sirius qui la cherchait. Aussitôt elle sentit sa bonne humeur se ranimer. Apparemment il ne lui en voulait plus. Ce n'est que quand Sirius s'enquit de l'état de sa main que Phidia se rendit compte que celle-ci avait guérie toute seule pendant la nuit. Elle mentit, prétendant qu'elle était allée voir l'infirmière qui avait arrangé ça et heureusement, Sirius n'insista pas.

Ils décidèrent tous les deux d'aller faire un tour à Près-au-lard après le déjeuner histoire de voir les parties du village qu'ils n'avaient pas pu visiter la veille. Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la visite de Zonko, Honeyduck et Scribepen. Ils passèrent aussi un temps considérable à observer les clients du salon de thé « Chez Mrs. Piedodu ». Leur attention fut attirée par un des couples qui se tenaient dans le fond de la salle. Le garçon en se penchant vers sa petite amie qui était assise en face de lui pour l'embrasser, lui renversa accidentellement dessus la tasse de thé qu'elle avait devant elle. La jeune fille se leva brusquement et cria quelque chose à l'adresse de son petit ami avant d'attraper la tasse de celui-ci et de la lui renverser sur la tête. Puis elle sortit du salon de thé en claquant la porte. Il fallut bien une demi-heure à Sirius et Phidia pour retrouver leur sérieux après ça.

Ils finir par se quitter vers minuit en en se promettant d'aller faire un tour à la tête de Sanglier, le bar mal famé de Près-au-lard, dès le lendemain.

Quand elle se coucha ce soir là, Phidia avait presque oublié ses interrogations de la vieille. Ou plutôt, elle les avait repoussées dans un coin de son cerveau en attendant le moment opportun. Pour l'instant, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait se contenter de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Et puis au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que David et Dumbledore n'avait peut-être pas tort quand ils lui disaient qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'en sache pas plus pour le moment. Evidemment ça ne l'empêcherait pas de chercher, mais elle n'avait plus tellement envie de tout savoir. La journée qu'elle avait passée avec Sirius lui avait rappelé la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir encore se comporter en gamine immature. Elle n'avait que douze ans, et au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était plus si pressée de grandir et de pouvoir s'immiscer dans les affaires des adultes. Qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls avec leurs mangemorts, leur Voldemort et leur guerre. Tant que ceux-ci ne venaient pas s'introduire dans ses rêves, elle ne se sentait plus aucune envie de s'intéresser à eux.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Culpabilité et Souvenir

Phidia et Sirius passèrent le reste des vacances ensembles. Une bonne partie de leur temps fut consacrée à l'exploration du château, une autre à celle de Près-au-lard. Ils passèrent aussi de longs moments à se promener dans le parc après la tombée de la nuit. Ils ne purent par contre pas mettre à exécution leur projet de se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier car celle-ci fut fermée en raison de poursuites engagées envers son propriétaire pour avoir pratiqué un sortilège impardonnable sur une chèvre. Mais ils empruntèrent le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur pour aller visiter la cabane hurlante, voir à quoi elle ressemblait de l'intérieur. Elle était encore plus lugubre que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient et ils ne s'y attardèrent pas outre mesure.

Phidia avait reçu bon nombre de cadeaux de ses grands-parents pour Noël, y compris un nouveau balai de course qu'elle insista pour faire essayer à Sirius. Il eut beau prétendre que c'était horriblement inconfortable et qu'il n'utiliserait jamais ce genre de bout de bois pour voyager, ce fut finalement lui qui lui redemanda de l'essayer. Après ça, ils se rendirent presque tous les jours ensemble sur le terrain de quidditch. Phidia comprit vite que si Sirius n'aimait pas particulièrement voler sur un balai, il était en revanche accro à la vitesse et il lui fit une belle peur le jour où il perdit le control de son balai alors qu'il se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètre du sol. Phidia, qui utilisait son ancien balai, réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et à la déposer à terre sans qu'il ait la moindre égratignure mais son tout nouveau Nimbus 1984 alla se perdre quelque part dans le parc. Sirius proposa bien son aide à Phidia pour le retrouver mais elle l'envoya faire ses devoirs et il n'osa pas refuser, d'une part parce qu'il avait pris beaucoup de retard sur certains travaux qu'il devait rendre à la rentrée, d'autre part parce que le regard meurtrier de Phidia le convainquit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Celle-ci partit donc seule à la recherche de son balai. Elle l'avait aperçut qui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite et elle était quasiment sûre qu'il s'était échoué là. Résignée à devoir passer des heures à crapahuter dans les bois et pas le moins du monde intimidée par la sombre réputation de la forêt de Poudlard, elle quitta le stade de quidditch et se dirigea vers les arbres. Son autre balai la gênait et elle décida de le déposer à côté de la cabane du garde chasse. Mais au moment où elle s'approchait de la cabane, elle vit Hagrid sortir de la forêt, son Nimbus à la main.

- Bonjour Phidia, lui dit-il en l'apercevant. J'imagine que c'est à toi, ajouta-t-il en tendant vers elle le balai qui semblait n'être qu'une brindille dans son énorme main.

Encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, Phidia acquiesça.

- Je l'ai vu passer devant ma fenêtre, expliqua le garde-chasse. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que j'aille le chercher avant qu'un élève aille se promener dans la forêt pour le récupérer.

- Merci, dit Phidia en reprenant son balai.

Hagrid lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Phidia allait retourner au château quand soudain, elle hésita. Maintenant qu'il était là devant elle, il y avait une chose qu'elle devait lui demander. Hagrid lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Mr. Hagrid… commença-t-elle finalement.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Hagrid, fit le garde-chasse en balayant l'air de son énorme main.

- Hagrid, reprit-elle, je voulais vous demander… Vous aussi vous faite partie de l'organisation crée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort…

Phidia vit la lueur d'effroi qui passa dans le regard du garde-chasse à l'évocation de ce nom. Cela ne fit que lui rendre les choses plus dures mais elle devait savoir alors elle demanda.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que tout ira bien pour David ? Je veux dire… La mission sur laquelle Dumbledore l'a envoyé, est-ce qu'il risque…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Hagrid comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi n'entrerais-tu pas pour prendre un thé ? lui proposa-t-il finalement.

Phidia acquiesça. Ils seraient mieux à l'intérieur pour parler.

Il la fit entrer dans la cabane et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges. Il y a eut un moment de silence pendant qu'il préparait le thé puis finalement il déposa devant elle une tasse et une assiette de biscuit avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face d'elle. Le silence se prolongea encore un long moment pendant lequel Hagrid observa Phidia. Il semblait un peu désemparé devant son silence mais surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter de regards par-dessus sa tasse, le genre de regard que Phidia connaissait bien.

- Vous avez connu ma mère n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en rompant le silence.

Hagrid lui jeta un regard ébahit.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- La manière que vous avez de m'observer. David faisait pareil parfois, quand il croyait que je ne regardais pas. Et mes grands-parents aussi. Je lui ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'on dit…

Hagrid acquiesça.

- Je ne l'ai pas connue, dit Phidia avec tristesse. J'aurais bien aimé… Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, comme David, mes grands-parents et Dumbledore.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

- Mais vous ne me le direz pas, ajouta Phidia avec amertume, pas plus qu'eux.

Elle souleva sa tasse et but un gorgée de thé puis brusquement, elle la reposa et, levant la tête vers Hagrid, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ma mère est morte, elle a été assassinée. On ne m'a même pas laissé une chance de la connaître. On m'a toujours dit que je lui ressemblais mais personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine de me parler vraiment d'elle. Ilana Saturnine m'a légué son apparence et, plus encore, son caractère si l'on en croit tous ceux qui l'ont connue. Pourtant je ne sais presque rien d'elle. Et mon père…

Elle se tut un instant durant lequel son regard se perdit dans le vide de ses souvenirs absents avant de revenir vers Hagrid.

- Plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de lui, dit-elle. Je me rappel l'avoir vu il y a un peu moins de deux ans, juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard, et je me souviens de toute les autres fois où il est venu avant ça mais dès que j'essaie de me rappeler de son visage, du son de sa voix, des paroles qu'il a prononcées en ma présence, je ne peux pas. Plus j'essaie et moins j'y arrive en réalité.

Elle avait l'air triste en disant cela mais plus encore, elle semblait inquiète. Elle avait oublié son père comme une bonne partie de son enfance et elle savait très bien qu'il y avait une raison à cela, une raison suffisamment grave pour justifier son amnésie.

- Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis plus d'un an, fit-elle, mais au fond de moi, je ne crois pas avoir envie de le revoir. Il ne me manque pas, bien au contraire, alors même que je suis incapable de me souvenir d'une seule chose qui justifie que je ne l'apprécie pas, si ce n'est peut-être son absentéisme chronique durant la plus grande partie de ma vie. Quant à mes grands-parents…

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation.

- J'aime mes grands-parents, dit-elle finalement, je les adore même et je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux mais pourtant, une part de moi me dit que je ne peux pas totalement me fier à eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens et mes intuitions me trompent rarement. Quant au reste de ma famille, mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Moins je les vois et mieux je me porte. Il n'y a qu'un seul adulte que je considère comme un membre de ma famille et en laquelle j'ai vraiment confiance : David. J'aurais aimé que ce soit lui mon père. Alors je veux savoir : est-ce que je risque de le perdre, lui aussi ?

Hagrid aurait voulu mentir, lui dire que tout irait bien pour David et pour elle, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Phidia ne voulait pas être rassurée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente, elle voulait la vérité et elle n'accepterait rien d'autre.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Je vois, dit calmement Phidia.

Elle porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres et resta silencieuse un long moment tandis qu'elle buvait son thé. Son expression était totalement neutre et Hagrid aurait était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il sirotait son thé, le nez plongé dans sa tasse pour cacher son embarras. Une part de lui avait l'impression de devoir se justifier, expliquer pourquoi David devait risquer sa vie, l'importance de sa mission mais l'autre part de son esprit sentait que sous ses dehors neutres, Phidia cachait une rage qu'aucune explication ne saurait apaiser, bien au contraire. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne justifierait à ses yeux la possibilité que David meure et si cela arrivait, elle en voudrait à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre presque autant qu'à Voldemort, quoi qu'il lui dise. Alors il se tut et finit son thé en silence.

Phidia finit par reposer sa tasse sur la table et relevant les yeux vers lui, elle lui sourit.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, dit-elle. Merci beaucoup pour le thé.

- De rien Phidia, reviens quand tu veux, assura Hagrid.

Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Phidia. Pourrais-je amener Lily ?

Le garde-chasse acquiesça. Il était un peu désarçonné par le changement d'attitude de Phidia mais il préférait cela à sa dureté et sa franchise de toute à l'heure, trop adultes pour une enfant aussi jeune.

Phidia sortie de la cabane et récupéra ses deux balais qui l'attendaient à côté de la porte puis elle rentra au château. Elle trouva Sirius dans la salle commune en train de rédiger un devoir de potion que Slughorn leur avait donné pour la rentrée. Quand elle entra il leva les yeux vers elle et parut très soulagé de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé son balai et ne semblait plus avoir envie de frapper sur quelqu'un. En réalité Phidia n'était pas exactement d'une humeur charmante mais ce n'était pas contre Sirius qu'elle était en colère aussi ne le lui montra-t-elle pas. Elle hésitait pourtant à aller s'asseoir avec lui, se demandant s'il ne méritait pas qu'elle le laisse mijoter jusqu'au lendemain pour lui apprendre la prudence. Cependant il la regarda d'un air si contrit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, décidant qu'il avait apparemment retenu la leçon, elle alla s'installer à ses côtés.

La fin des vacances passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt ce fut la veille de la rentrée. Les élèves qui étaient partis pour les vacances revinrent dans la soirée. Sirius et Phidia retrouvèrent leurs amis qui en règle générale semblaient avoir passé d'excellentes vacances.

Lily avait était couverte de cadeau par ses parents. Elle remercia aussi Phidia pour la robe qu'elle lui avait offerte, apparemment cela avait rendu Pétunia folle de jalousie. Lily avait aussi reçu un avertissement écrit du ministère pour avoir utilisé la magie en dehors de Poudlard mais elle ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, bien au contraire, elle riait en racontant l'incident à Phidia. Et puis ses parents avait adoré voir leur fille jouer à la sorcière tandis que sa sœur, elle, avait frôlé la crise de nerf, ce qui doublait sa joie. Phidia était contente de voir que Lily, contrairement aux dernières vacances de Noël, ne semblait pas démoralisée par l'attitude de sa sœur même si elle se doutait que Lily était plus affectée par la ténacité de la rancœur de Pétunia à son égard qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

James, lui aussi, semblait s'être bien amusé. Il avait passé Noël avec ses parents, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dorian Potter qui était de plusieurs années son aîné et avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Apparemment il avait reçu plus de cadeau qu'il n'en pouvait compter et ne s'était pas levé une seule fois avant midi de toutes les vacances. Sa vision du paradis.

Alice et Franck étaient resté ensemble pendant toutes les vacances et leur unique regret était de devoir revenir à l'école si tôt. Peter avait passé Noël avec sa mère, comme d'habitude. Remus seul ne paraissait pas s'être amusé du tout.

A l'instant même où il posa le pied dans la salle commune, Phidia vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, même s'il paraissait fatigué, il se comporta normalement, saluant ses amis, souriant comme si de rien n'était. Mais son regard trahissait de l'anxiété et de la tristesse.

Comme la plupart des autres élèves de Gryffondor, ils restèrent tous très tard dans la salle commune, se racontant leurs vacances mais finalement, vers minuit, la salle commença à se vider, les élèves ayant décidé de continuer leurs discussions dans leurs dortoirs. Les amis des Phidia furent les derniers à monter. Remus allait emprunter à son tour l'escalier qui montait au dortoir des garçons mais Phidia le retint par le bras.

- Il vous rejoint dans dix minutes, lança-t-elle à Sirius et James en entraînant Remus vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais n'insistèrent pas. Elle fit asseoir Remus dans l'un des fauteuils et s'assit face à lui.

- Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu ais envie de me parler Rem ? fit-elle à l'intention de son ami quand ils furent seuls dans la salle commune.

Il lui jeta un regard sombre et elle sut qu'elle avait raison : quelque chose le rongeait, quelque chose dont il avait honte de parler. Elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation pour s'y tromper.

Remus ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser le regard et de fixer obstinément ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, le visage fermé, comme un enfant entêté refusant de répondre à sa mère qui le questionne sur les mauvaises appréciations écrites sur son bulletin par ses professeurs… Mais Remus n'était pas un enfant à problèmes et Phidia n'était certainement pas sa mère, elle ne perdit donc pas patience ni ne se laissa décourager par son attitude. Au lieu de ça elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit avec douceur :

- N'est-ce pas toi qui me disait il n'y a pas deux mois que me confier à quelqu'un pourrait me soulager ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est vrai pour toi aussi ?

Remus accepta finalement de lever les yeux vers elle et Phidia sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la détresse dans son regard.

- Je dis pas mal de conneries hein ? lui dit-il en souriant avec amertume.

- Ca t'arrive, acquiesça Phidia en souriant d'un air espiègle, mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Remus soupira.

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas jusqu'à ce que je t'ai tout dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Phidia secoua la tête.

- Non, en effet. Mais dis moi Remus, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de colère, après tout ce que je t'ai dis sur moi, après que je t'ai laissé entrer dans cette pièce dont je n'ai parlé à aucun autre de mes amis et voir ce qui s'y trouve, tu crois vraiment que je ne pourrais pas encaisser ce que tu vas me dire ? Que je vais te juger ? Si c'est le cas c'est que tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dis ou alors que tu ne m'as pas crue.

- Si Phi, j'ai compris, et je te crois. Je te fais confiance aussi, mais c'est juste que…

- Que ce n'est pas facile ? Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose…

Remus lui jeta un regard en coin, se rappelant soudain que c'était lui qui, deux mois plus tôt, se trouvait à la place de Phidia en train de la cuisiner sur son passé et sa famille. Se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé alors, il se dit qu'en effet, elle était la personne la mieux placée du monde pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Et il savait aussi qu'elle était la seule personne à qui il serait capable de parler sans crainte d'être jugé.

- C'est à cause de mes parents, avoua-t-il finalement.

Phidia lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour me le cacher, dit Remus, mais j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je suis arrivé sur le quai de la gare. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais on aurait dit qu'il faisait de leur mieux pour ne pas se regarder, ni se toucher. C'était tellement évident qu'ils s'étaient disputés… mais ils ont fait comme si de rien n'était et je n'ai rien dit. Après ça je les ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de se crier dessus alors qu'ils me croyaient sorti mais ils s'arrêtaient dès qu'ils s'apercevaient que j'étais là et dès que je les interrogeais sur le sujets, ils prétendaient tout les deux que ce n'était rien, juste des histoires de couples, rien de grave et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi…

Remus sourit avec amertume.

- Mes parents ne sont pas de très bons menteurs tu sais, continua-t-il. Rien qu'à la manière dont ils me regardaient je savais très bien qu'ils ne me disaient pas la vérité mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Il fit une pause et se tordit ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux dans un geste inconscient d'angoisse et de gêne.

- C'était deux jours après la pleine lune, reprit-il finalement. J'étais épuisé et je me suis endormi sur le canapé en plein milieu de l'après-midi pendant que mes parents étaient sortis.

Phidia le vit passer son doigt sur une cicatrice qui courait le long de son bras et qui ne se trouvait pas là avant les vacances. Elle se dit qu'en effet Remus avait du être exténué après avoir passé une nuit entière transformé en loup-garou à se mordre et se griffer lui-même. Et comme à chaque fois que ce genre de pensées la traversait, cela la mit hors d'elle. Penser qu'un garçon aussi adorable que Remus devait vivre ça à chaque pleine lune la révoltait même si elle savait combien sa réaction était naïve. Après tout, personne n'avait dit que la vie devait être juste, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne servait à rien de se révolter contre le destin car il s'en fichait bien de ce que les hommes pensaient de lui. Mais, même en ayant compris ça depuis longtemps déjà, Phidia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère devant tant d'injustice.

- Je ne les ai pas entendu rentrer, continua Remus, ce sont les cris qui m'ont réveillé. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu et ils se disputaient là, au milieu du salon. Et c'était à cause de moi. Ma mère accusait mon père d'être responsable de ce qui m'arrivait. Elle disait que s'il n'avait pas été aussi inconscient je n'aurais pas été mordu. Mon père a ouvert la bouche pour se justifier mais alors il m'a aperçut et il s'est arrêté net. Ma mère m'a vu aussi. Elle n'aurait pas eut l'air plus triste et gênée si je l'avais surprise en train d'assassiner quelqu'un.

Phidia le vit soupirer avec tristesse et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait déjà aperçut Mrs. Lupin quand celle-ci était venue chercher son fils sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et elle se souvenait parfaitement bien d'elle. Une très belle femme, grande et élégante, à l'air réservé. Elle avait surtout était frappé par ses yeux qui étaient identique à ceux de Remus : de magnifiques yeux marron clair, ambrés. Et elle n'imaginait que trop bien la tristesse et la gêne dans ce regard quand Alba Lupin s'était rendue compte que son fils l'avait surprise à se disputer avec son mari à son sujet.

Alba Fraser Lupin était une moldue. Par amour pour son époux, elle avait accepté l'existence de la magie alors même qu'elle l'effrayait et défiait son sens rationnelle et tout ce en quoi elle avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre John Lupin. Encore par amour pour lui, elle s'était résignée au fait que les enfants qu'ils auraient ensemble seraient probablement eux aussi des sorciers et qu'à l'âge de onze ans ils lui seraient enlevés et resteraient loin d'elle pour ainsi dire toute l'année excepté durant les vacances jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans pour apprendre la magie dans une école qu'elle-même ne verrait jamais car les moldus ne pouvaient pénétrer à Poudlard. Par amour, elle avait accepté tout cela. Mais ce qu'Alba n'avait pas accepté quand elle avait épousé John Lupin et eut un enfant avec lui, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté si on l'avait prévenue, c'est la possibilité que son enfant soit un jour attaqué par un loup-garou. Et quand son fils avait été mordu, en plus de son chagrin à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normal, sans doute s'était-elle aussi sentie trahie parce que personne n'avait pris la peine de la prévenir que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver quand on épousait un sorcier. Phidia comprenait très bien qu'elle ait pu en vouloir à son mari pour ça et qu'elle lui en veuille encore aujourd'hui, voir même qu'elle ne le lui pardonne jamais.

- Je suis allé me coucher dans ma chambre et quand je suis descendu le lendemain j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, reprit Remus. Eux aussi. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ça une seule fois. Je crois que mon père a essayé d'aborder le sujet avec moi un soir mais ma mère l'a arrêté. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. En tout cas maintenant je sais que c'est de ma faute si les choses vont mal entre eux. Parce que je suis un…

Sa gorge se noua et il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Jamais Phidia ne l'avait vu l'air aussi abattu que ce soir. Se penchant vers lui, elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus, lui dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. Je n'ai peut-être pas eut de parents mais j'ai des grands-parents et je peux te dire qu'eux aussi se disputent parfois, et parfois c'est à cause de moi. Ca arrive à tous les couples. Peut-être que tes parents sont justes dans une mauvaises passe...

Remus secoua la tête.

- Je pourrais te croire si c'était nouveau, mais, même s'il ne se disputait pas autant avant, ça allait déjà mal entre eux à l'époque. En fait, cela fait sept ans que ça va mal, depuis que j'ai été mordu. Je n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque mais je me souviens qu'ils avaient l'air heureux et qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais avant. Et puis je suis devenu un loup-garou.

Phidia se sentit soudain glacée, comme si la température avait brusquement chutée. Elle savait déjà que Remus était jeune quand il avait été mordu mais pas à ce point. Cinq ans, il n'avait que cinq ans quand un loup-garou fou furieux l'avait attaqué et avait fait de lui un loup-garou à son tour. L'image s'imposa à elle : Remus à cinq ans, l'air absolument terrifié tandis qu'un monstre aux crocs acérés se précipitait sur lui… Elle frissonna fit de son mieux pour chasser cette vision de son esprit.

- Ils auraient été beaucoup mieux sans moi, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Phidia. Je t'interdis de dire ça Remus, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour ce qui t'es arrivé ! Ce n'était pas ta faute. Nom de Dieu, tu n'étais qu'un enfant!

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester le regard baissé et Phidia vit qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Alors se levant de son siège elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'obligea à tourner le regard vers elle.

- Ecoute-moi bien Remus parce que je veux que tu sois convaincu parce que je vais te dire, lui déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, ces beaux yeux ambrés qu'il avait hérités de sa mère. Le seul coupable pour ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est le loup-garou qui t'a mordu. Tu n'avais que cinq ans et tu n'y pouvais rien. Ce jour là le destin ne t'a pas fait un cadeau, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce qui t'es arrivé était profondément injuste et si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour changer ça crois-moi, je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas, pas plus que toi. Et je sais bien que c'est affreux pour toi, et j'imagine que ça doit être dur pour tes parents et peut-être que cela détruit leur couple. Mais quand bien même ce serait le cas, quand bien même ils en viendraient à se séparer à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé, ce ne serait toujours pas ta faute. Alors arrête de culpabiliser parce que tu n'y peux rien et que tu n'y es pour rien.

Remus acquiesça. Cependant Phidia vit la tristesse et l'angoisse dans son regard alors, l'attirant à elle, elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Ecoute, lui dit-elle, je ne vais pas prétendre que tout ira bien, parce que je n'en sais absolument rien. Et je ne vais pas prétendre que tes parents vont se réconcilier parce que là encore, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tes parents t'aiment et qu'ils continueront à t'aimer même s'ils se séparent. Et tu n'as pas seulement tes parents, tu as aussi tes amis. Tu as James, Sirius et Peter, et tu m'as moi, et tu peux compter sur nous pour ne jamais t'abandonner, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

- Alors arrête de t'angoisser et d'être triste parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te retrouveras pas tout seul. , je te le promets. Je te jure que je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Et bien des années plus tard, Remus pourrait témoigner devant Harry que Phidia avait fidèlement tenu cette promesse jusqu'à sa mort.

Pour l'heure, il se contenta d'acquiescer, réconforté presque malgré lui. Quand il alla se coucher cette nuit là, il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment et il n'eut aucun problème pour s'endormir.

Le reste du mois de janvier passa sans incidents notable si ce n'est le treizième anniversaire de Severus et celui de Lily, qui eut lieu le 30 janvier et fut fêté dignement par tous ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor

Ce mois-ci eut aussi lieu le match Serpentard/ Serdaigle. Serdaigle avait déjà une victoire à son actif, ayant remporté en son match contre Poufsouffle en novembre. Holly Ollivander avait attrapé le vif au bout d'une heure de match enfiévré, donnant la victoire à son équipe avec un score de 260, battant l'équipe de Poufsouffle de seulement 50 points. De l'avis de tous, ça avait été un très beau match. Les Serpentard ayant déjà perdu contre Gryffondor, ils auraient presque à coup sûr perdu toute chance de remporter la coupe s'ils avaient échoué face à Serdaigle mais ils remportèrent le match avec 60 points d'avance au grand regret des Gryffondor qui aurait adoré voir leurs ennemis de toujours se faire battre. Mais la maison des Lions fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur : même si les Serpentard l'emportaient aussi contre Poufsouffle, l'équipe de Gryffondor pourrait toujours remporter la coupe et la brandir sous leur nez. C'était là une perspective des plus réjouissantes. Encore fallait-il que Gryffondor ne perde pas la face contre Serdaigle et, ce match là étant le dernier de la saison, il n'aurait pas lieu avant la fin du mois de mai ce qui laissait encore pas mal de temps avant d'être fixé.

Pour l'heure toute l'attention des élèves était tournée vers le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle qui devait avoir lieu dans les jours à venir. Si Gryffondor gagnait, ils seraient favoris pour remporter la coupe avec deux victoires et aucune défaite alors que les équipes de Serdaigle et Serpentard avait chacune une seule victoire et une défaite à leur actif. Sinon, les quatre équipes de Poudlard se retrouveraient à égalité avec une victoire et une défaite chacune.

Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient à nouveau harcelés par les membres de leur maison cependant la pression était moindre cette fois car personne ne doutait plus de leur capacité à vaincre leurs adversaires, d'autant plus que l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'était en rien aussi redoutable (ni aussi haïe) que celle de Serpentard. Et même si les Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour tenter de déstabiliser les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ils n'y mettaient pas autant de bonne volonté que lorsque ceux-ci avaient affronté leur propre équipe. Ainsi donc, en comparaison de la période qui avait précédée le match Serpentard/Gryffondor, les jours qui précédèrent la confrontation entre son équipe et celle de Poufsouffle furent presque des vacances pour Phidia. Certes elle se sentait un peu nerveuse mais c'était surtout l'idée que l'attention de l'école entière serait concentrée sur elle le samedi suivant qui la gênait. Pour le reste, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Elle avait déjà vu le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle à l'œuvre et, si Roger Hopkins était un garçon adorable, il était cependant loin de posséder le talent nécessaire pour attraper le vif d'or avant elle.

Quand elle lui fit par de ses réflexions, James lui fit obligeamment remarquer que ce ne serait pas seulement elle que les élèves regarderaient :

- Il y aura treize autres joueurs sur le terrain Phidia, lui rappela-t-il, et vu que je serais l'un d'entre eux tu peux déjà considérer que tu ne jouiras pas plus du quart de l'attention du public.

Cela fit sourire Phidia, ce qui était le but précis de James. En réalité il était convaincu qu'au moins une bonne moitié des élèves ne quitteraient pas Phidia du regard une seconde durant le match et que l'autre moitié partagerait son attention entre elle et lui. Et, malgré son manque évident de modestie, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

La rencontre, qui eut lieu par un splendide matin de février, fut sans surprise. Phidia repéra le vif d'or après seulement cinq minutes de jeu et le match aurait put être finit en moins de dix si elle n'avait pas décidé qu'il valait mieux faire durer le plaisir. Elle préféra donc se lancer dans toute une série d'acrobatie tout autour du terrain en gardant un œil sur Hopkins qui, lui, n'avait rien vu et continuait à faire des tours de stade. Pendant ce temps là les attrapeur de Gryffondor firent des merveilles, particulièrement James qui mit à lui seul les trois quart des buts de son équipe. Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle se battirent jusqu'au bout et permirent à leur équipe de s'en sortir avec un score honorable alors même qu'ils avaient face à eux un gardien de but et des batteurs redoutables. Ce ne fut pas le cas de leurs batteurs qui se concentrèrent presque tout le temps sur Phidia sans arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la perturber un instant alors que leurs homologues de Gryffondor ne cessaient de mettre en déroute les poursuiveurs adverses. Finalement, après quarante minutes de jeu, voyant que Gryffondor menait avec un score de 290 points, Phidia décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Elle avait repéré le vif d'or qui voletait vers le milieu du terrain, à égal distance d'elle et d'Hopkins. Elle l'avait déjà laissé volontairement s'échapper une demi-douzaine de fois depuis le coup d'envoie et cette fois elle comptait bien s'en emparer. Elle s'élança vers la petite balle dorée. Roger Hopkins, ayant remarqué sa manœuvre l'imita, mais trop tard. Elle eut le plaisir de dérober le vif juste sous son nez. Sur le moment il eut l'air très déconfit mais fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et quand tout les joueurs eurent atterrit, il la félicita de sa performance avec une galanterie parfaite.

Gryffondor l'emporta donc 340 à 170 et les Gryffondor fêtèrent cette victoire, prévue mais tout de même très appréciée, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ce soir là, juste avant de prendre son somnifère, Phidia s'imagina la tête que ferait Véga en voyant la coupe de quidditch revenir à la maison des Gryffondor et elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux mois suivants la victoire de Gryffondor s'écoulèrent tranquillement et joyeusement. Mis à part les quelques fois où Phidia se mettait à penser à l'Algérie, à son amnésie ou encore à ses sœurs, tous ces sujets qui la rendait en général triste et mélancolique, ce furent deux mois tout à fait heureux. La seule vraie préoccupation que les élèves de deuxièmes années eurent durant ces deux mois fut l'annonce accrochée au tableau d'affichage leur disant qu'il serait bientôt temps de choisir leurs options. Pour le reste, Phidia et ses amis vivaient dans une insouciance totale : les beaux jours étaient arrivés très tôt et le temps mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur, le nombre de contrôles avait diminué, les professeurs semblaient plus enclins à distribuer des points qu'à mettre des retenues et, pour couronner le tout, le nom de Voldemort n'était pas apparu dans les journaux depuis près de six mois. On pouvait espérer ne plus jamais avoir à entendre parler de lui. Oui, vraiment, la fin de l'hiver 1973 fut une belle période. Quand elle y repenserait, quelques années plus tard, Phidia la classerait même parmi les meilleurs moments de sa vie. La Phidia qui se souviendrait de cette époque avec nostalgie aurait connu les horreurs de la guerre dont les échos arriveraient chaque jour à Poudlard par les journaux elle aurait connu les journées brumeuses même au cœur de l'été due à la multiplication des détraqueurs dans tout le pays et la perte de toutes les illusions qu'elle avait put entretenir, elle aurait vu mourir des gens qu'elle aimait et découvert une vérité qu'il lui aurait mieux valut pour elle ne jamais connaître… Mais cette Phidia là n'existait pas encore et, pour l'instant, Phidia Saturnine n'était qu'une enfant profitant de sa jeunesse autant que possible, sans savoir qu'elle vivait là certains de ses derniers moments d'insouciance.

La fin de cette période de grâce commença un vendredi soir, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce vendredi là, le premier du mois d'avril, au cours d'une séance d'occlumencie, l'insouciance de Phidia commença à être sérieusement ébranlée.

Le 6 avril, comme tous les vendredis depuis le début de l'année, Phidia se rendit dans le bureau du directeur pour sa leçon particulière. Le directeur l'attendait, assis comme toujours derrière son bureau. En le voyant Phidia se dit que ce serait toujours cette image qu'elle aurait de lui quand elle repenserait à lui après avoir quitté l'école. Non pas celle du mage siégeant au magenmagot, ou celle de l'homme à qui le ministre de la magie n'hésitait pas à demander conseil, ni celle du sorcier qui avait envoyé Grindelwald croupir dans sa propre prison mais celle du professeur assis derrière son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Bonsoir Phidia.

- Quel est le programme pour ce soir professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec enjouement.

- Ce soir nous allons avoir une séance d'occlumencie, si cela te conviens.

Phidia était de tellement bonne humeur que cette perspective ne réussit pas à entamer son moral.

- C'est parfait, assura-t-elle tranquillement.

Dumbledore et elle allèrent donc se placer comme à leur habitude au centre de la pièce et, après lui avoir laissé du temps pour se concentrer, il s'exclama :

- _Legilimen _!

Phidia réussit presque à repousser son attaque. Elle l'empêcha d'accéder à ses souvenirs et était sur le point de se libérer de son emprise quand, comme toujours, des images sans suite se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. C'était toujours la même chose : des visions d'une cave, de Danaé, de sa grand-mère et aussi d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au fil de l'année les images étaient devenue plus nombreuses et plus ordonnées, commençant à former une scène mais jamais aussi clairement que ce soir. Cependant, au moment où Phidia sentait sa mémoire céder, au moment où elle était sûr le point d'accéder au souvenir entier, les images s'évanouirent et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur se tenait face à elle, il était intact. Cependant on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son bureau et de l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière. Ceux-ci étaient littéralement en miette, soufflés par une explosion que Phidia avait provoqué sans même s'en rendre compte.

Phidia jeta à Dumbledore un regard interdit. A chaque cours d'occlumencie, quand ces images défilaient dans l'esprit de Phidia, celle-ci finissait toujours par se défendre inconsciemment pour se libérer. Dumbledore avait l'habitude et il savait comment éviter la riposte de Phidia. C'était ce qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie ce soir là. Jamais encore Phidia ne s'était défendu aussi violement et si Dumbledore n'avait pas réussis à esquiver le sort qu'elle avait jeté, il aurait été au mieux sérieusement blessé, voir même tué. C'était une preuve s'il en fallait que Phidia se rapprochait du moment où elle pourrait enfin accéder à ce souvenir dont les images la hantait depuis tant de mois. Une part d'elle voulait empêcher cela à tout prix mais même si elle avait peur, à cet instant, la part de Phidia qui voulait savoir était la plus forte.

- Professeur, j'aimerai réessayer si cela ne vous dérange pas, demanda Phidia.

- Es-tu certaine, Phidia ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Il ne semblait pas du tout ému d'avoir été à deux doigts de se retrouver dans l'état où était actuellement son bureau mais il paraissait sincèrement inquiet pour Phidia.

- Sûre et certaine, répondit celle-ci en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, faisant preuve d'une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- Bien, répondit le directeur en se remettant en place face à elle, devant les cendres de ce qui avait été son bureau. Tu es prête ? _1, 2, 3… Legilimen_ !

De nouveau Phidia réussit à empêcher Dumbledore d'accéder à ses souvenirs récents mais cette fois des images désordonnées ne se mirent pas à défiler dans son esprit. Au contraire, elle sentit d'abord comme une résistance puis quelque chose céda dans son esprit et soudain elle se retrouva plongée dans un souvenir qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle voyait à travers ses propres yeux. Vu sa taille, Phidia estima qu'elle devait avoir environ six ans au moment où se passait la scène. Elle descendait un escalier qui menait dans le sous-sol. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait exactement ni où menait cet escalier mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle entendait les pas de sa grand-mère qui descendait derrière elle, en avance de quelque marche, se trouvait Danaé. Elle tenait une lampe, seul éclairage de ce lieu souterrain. L'endroit devait être immense car la lumière de la lampe ne portait pas jusqu'au mur du fond. La lumière était juste suffisamment forte pour éclairer l'escalier et laisser entrevoir le vide qui se trouvait à côté. Cela rappelait à Phidia Orphée descendant aux enfers chercher Eurydice en compagnie de la mort et le silence total observé par sa grand-tante et sa grand-mère n'améliorait pas les choses. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux, répétitifs, de leurs pas heurtant le sol et des clés attachées à la ceinture de Danaé qui s'entrechoquaient. Phidia se sentait devenir claustrophobe, elle étouffait. Heureusement, au moment où elle sentait sa panique prendre le dessus, l'escalier s'acheva. Calmée bien que toujours anxieuse, Phidia suivit Danaé à travers une large pièce qui devait être une grotte souterraine aménagée. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte que Danaé ouvrit à l'aide d'une énorme clé rouillée qui ne devait pas avoir servit depuis des années. La porte grinça sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant. Désignant la pièce obscure qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, Danaé dit à Phidia de sa voix froide :

- Entre.

Phidia s'attarda un instant pour observer sa tante. Danaé était le portrait de sa sœur Alessa mais contrairement à celle-ci, il n'y avait aucune feinte douceur sur ses traits. Son caractère dur et impitoyable, qu'elle ne se donnait pas la peine de cacher, se reflétait sur ses traits et dans son regard gris, tranchant et froid comme l'acier. Ce regard était à cet instant fixé sur sa petite-nièce qu'elle toisait froidement. Phidia ne l'avait jamais aimée et elle avait le pressentiment que ce qu'elle trouverait dans cette pièce n'allait pas arranger cet état de chose. Elle connaissait trop bien Danaé pour ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Cependant elle refusa de laisser paraître son inquiétude aux yeux de sa tante et elle entra d'un pas décidé dans cette pièce, plus obscure encore que la précédente. Danaé entra derrière elle, puis sa grand-mère, toujours aussi silencieuse.

- _Claro_ ! s'exclama Danaé.

Aussitôt les chandeliers accrochés aux murs de la pièce s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière vacillante. Phidia vit alors qu'elle n'était pas vide.

Un homme était allongé sur le sol, immobile mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Phidia sentit une vague de panique la submerger mais ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de cet homme. Elle bloqua aussitôt la connexion mentale entre eux, comme Danaé le lui avait appris.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait était pétrifié, sans doute par sa tante. Et vu qu'il s'agissait d'un moldu, ce n'était certainement pas pour son bien qu'elle l'avait enfermé ici. Un très mauvais pressentiment l'envahie, celui que quelque chose d'irrémédiable allait se produire bientôt. Elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère, l'air interrogateur mais Yilane détourna le regard. Cela ne fit qu'empirer le malaise de Phidia. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Danaé.

- Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-elle à sa grand-tante.

- Un moldu qui mendiait dans les rues, répondit Danaé de sa voix cassante.

- Et que fait-il là ?

- Il est là pour toi.

Fronçant les sourcils, Phidia se retourna vers l'homme allongé sur le sol. Phidia avait toujours était une excellente legilimen, c'était instinctif chez elle alors, sans même y penser, elle tendit à nouveau son esprit vers lui. L'angoisse, la panique, le désespoir la submergèrent aussitôt. En une seconde, elle comprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir : cet homme était là depuis deux jours, deux jours passé dans le noir, pétrifié, sans manger et sans boire. Et elle allait devoir le tuer.

C'était pour cette raison que Danaé l'avait fait descendre ici. L'heure était venue d'accomplir son rite de passage.

Phidia se tourna de nouveau vers sa tante et lut sur son visage ce que Danaé attendait d'elle. .

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton horrifié mais aussi étonnamment déterminée.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Danaé, qui était malgré elle prise au dépourvu.

Elle s'était attendu à une réaction forte de la part de Phidia, connaissant la détermination dont celle-ci pouvait faire preuve, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Phidia se butterai ainsi avant même qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

- Vous voulez que je tue cet homme… murmura Phidia.

- En effet, répliqua Danaé d'une voix qui s'était encore durcie. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Il est temps. Cette nuit, ton véritable apprentissage commence.

Plongeant sa main dans l'une des grande poche dissimulée dans les plis de sa jupe, elle en sortie l'un des poignards de Phidia et, le posant à plat sur sa main, elle le tendit à sa petite nièce. Phidia regarda l'objet comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle s'était toujours sentie liée à ses poignards. Elle avait su qu'ils étaient faits pour elle à l'instant où on les lui avait donnés la première fois alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Mais à cet instant elle les haïssait, et surtout elle haïssait que Danaé les touchent. De sa main droite, elle fit voler le poignard des mains de sa tante, l'envoyant s'échouer dans un coin de la pièce. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Danaé lui envoya une gifle qui l'aurait sûrement envoyée rouler sur le sol à son tour si elle n'y avait pas été préparée.

- Va ramasser ce poignard et sert t'en pour tuer ce moldu ! siffla Danaé, un rictus haineux sur le visage.

- Non ! répéta Phidia d'un ton butté.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle serrait les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler mais elle refusait de céder. Pourtant elle avait peur, vraiment peur…

- C'est ta dernière chance Phidia, cracha Danaé. Va chercher ce poignard, où je te ferai souhaiter d'être morte.

- Non ! s'écria Phidia pour la troisième fois.

Elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère, la suppliant du regard mais Yilane détourna le regard. Phidia vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue cependant elle comprit que sa grand-mère ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Elle était seule face à Danaé.

- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ainsi ? s'exclama Danaé, exaspérée. Ce n'est qu'un moldu et il ne sortira pas d'ici vivant que tu le tue ou que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas le tuer. Il ne m'a rien fait à moi…

Elle avait levé les yeux vers sa tante et celle-ci, voyant que Phidia soutenait son regard furieux malgré sa peur, comprit qu'elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

Phidia sentit le changement qui se produisit dans l'esprit de sa tante et elle devina que celle-ci allait bientôt lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle eut affreusement peur, elle pouvait toujours sentir la peur panique de l'homme à quelques pas d'elle et elle percevait de même ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de sa tante. Pas seulement ce qu'elle pensait à l'instant même mais aussi sa manière de penser, cette façon de réfléchir tellement conditionnée par son éducation qu'elle en devenait presque mécanique : le mépris pour les moldus, l'admiration pour le pouvoir, la facilité à tuer ceux qui se dressait en travers de sa route ou même ceux qu'elle avait simplement envie d'éliminer, la certitude de sa propre supériorité, la dévotion à la grandeur des Jenkins, toujours, quel qu'en soit le prix... Danaé était fanatique, folle même et Phidia comprenait maintenant que si elle cédait, si elle se montrait suffisamment lâche pour obéir aujourd'hui, elle finirait par céder pour tout le reste et elle deviendrait comme sa tante. Et l'idée de devenir comme cette femme qui lui faisait si peur et qu'elle haïssait tant l'horrifiait suffisamment pour contrebalancer sa peur de lui désobéir.

- Très bien, déclara froidement Danaé. Je vois que tu ne reviendras pas à la raison toute seule. Il va donc falloir te convaincre d'une autre manière. J'avais espéré ne pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Phidia vit sa tante lever sa baguette vers elle et s'écrier :

- _Endoloris_ !

Le sortilège la percuta de plein fouet et ce fut comme si tous ses nerfs avaient pris feu.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, quelqu'un hurlait, tout devint flou et se mit à tourbilloner... La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard de l'homme allongé juste à côté d'elle, ce moldu dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais le nom. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le souvenir s'évanouit et elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir.

Quand Phidia ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle avait du se cogner la tête car elle sentait la douleur qui cognait à son cerveau, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Elle se redressa en position assise, ignorant les cris de protestations de sa tête endolorie. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie au premier coup d'œil mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait ici. Puis soudain tout lui revint : la séance d'occlumencie, l'explosion qu'elle avait provoquée, et puis le souvenir. La colère de sa tante, le chagrin de sa grand-mère, la peur de l'homme allongé sur le sol et la douleur, si intense qu'elle avait cru en devenir folle. Phidia frissonna et repoussant ses draps au loin elle sortit de son lit. Elle était pied nus mais elle s'en contrefichait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle s'éloigne de ce château et de toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle voulait être seule, absolument seule, hors de portée des autres êtres humains ou elle sentait qu'elle perdrait la tête pour de bon cette fois. Sans soucis du froid de la pierre sous ses pieds, elle s'élança hors de l'infirmerie. De là, elle parcourut les couloirs qui menaient à l'escalier principal et dévala les trois étages. Les portes du grand hall étaient fermées mais elle passa au travers sans cesser de courir. Enfin elle se retrouva dans le parc.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et son regard tomba sur la forêt interdite. On la disait peuplé de nombreuses créatures étranges et dangereuses et aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'y serait aventurée seule à cette heure de la nuit. C'était exactement là qu'elle devait aller.


End file.
